The Blood of My Enemy
by Confession68
Summary: AU LuNaSa. The young orange haired woman died and was plunged into a world and war she knew little about. This man is her enemy, right? Rated for blood, violence, nudity, and sexual themes. COMPLETE
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note: **All right so … I watched Underworld: Rise of the Lycans on opening weekend … and when I got home, I totally wanted to do a lycan!Luffy and vamp!Nami RP … So! I voiced my needs to Al, and she readily agreed to give me what I wanted, and thus this RP was born. Aah! That sounds so dirty! Fufufu! X3 Anyways, I really liked how it was all going, but unfortunately, Al did not … So … she left me and this still growing child … The whore … -_- So, I decided to raise this baby on my own … We got pretty far though. I will let you all know where I took over by myself once I get to that point. I will be editing it and fixing it up until then. Since it was an RP, it's going to have a different setup and flow. So, if it seems a bit choppy, or maybe doesn't quite make sense, this is why. I tried my best though … I'm sorry … T_T Also, I want to stress the fact that the characters are not 100 percent like their original counterparts … This is an AU after all. So, please … if you feel the need to express this fact to me in a review … DO NOT BOTHER! That's why you need to read A/N's … to prevent yourself from looking like a complete ijit … -_- Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothin's … but I sure do loves it! -^^-

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter I **

Nami froze, staring at the man in front of her. The air was starting to chill around her, and she backed away slowly. He approached her slowly, his head raising and golden eyes appeared under the brim of his hat, "You'll do nicely."

"Wha-What …?"

Sanji growled, his teeth starting to descend as he bore them. He jumped over rooftops in search of the other vampire, knowing the bastard wouldn't hesitate to drain the human and leave them for dead.

Nami tried to step back, but he caught her eyes, and her foot started forward instead, heading for him though her heart beat faster with fear, "No ... What ...?" He smiled, dipping her back before plunging his fangs into her throat, and she stiffened in his arms, gasping silently as her body arched, "Haah!"

Catching the scent of blood, Sanji bit down, his fangs almost piercing the skin of his lips, and he headed for the direction of the scent. Jumping down, he spotted him and the human girl he was feeding from.

"Mihawk!"

Nami shuddered as he extracted his fangs, but she felt too weak to resist, moaning as she closed her eyes. Frowning, Mihawk said, "What're you interrupting for?"

"Don't you dare drain that girl completely! You know it's forbidden!" Sanji growled, his fangs descending completely, and his lips curled up into a snarl.

"The bodies in the castle shall not die. This one isn't there, however." He dropped her to the ground, "I'm done anyway."

"It doesn't matter! The ones brought to the castle are tributes from the human leaders! We do not want to break such a frail treaty by killing these! And there is plenty of blood there that you need not come in search of it yourself!" Sanji exclaimed, walking up to grab the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, "The council will be hearing about this!" He said into his face with a hiss before shoving him away and going to the girl.

"So save her then," Mihawk said, brushing away, "I don't care either way."

Sanji turned to bare his fangs at the man's back before looking back down at the sickly pale and cold girl. Lifting her up, he then jumped up to the roof top, quickly running across it to head back to his horse. Nami moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly before managing to focus on him, "Who …?"

"Don't worry, little angel … Everything … will be fine …" Sanji said with a soft frown, but he didn't look down at her. Jumping down from the rooftops, he startled his horse, who snorted at him in complaint, "Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, petting the animal, who quickly forgave him with a soft nudge, "Come, we must hurry." He then gently laid Nami over the animal, pulled himself up, carefully pulled her into his arms to rest against his chest and then turned him while kicking his heels to start for the castle in a quick gallop.

Once he made it back, he took her inside of the castle and to the courtyard within. Laying her down gently, he grabbed a shovel and began to dig a hole. Then turning back to her, he pulled out a knife and slit his wrist and held it above her lips for her to drink. '_Such a beautiful girl too._' After quite a bit of blood went into her body, he then wrapped up his wrist, jumped into the hole and lifted her up to bring her in with him and then attempted to bury them both.

Shivering, she closed her eyes, barely able to even groan. Nami couldn't even tell if she was in pain anymore, "Uhhh ..."

Sanji attempted to stroke her hair as he lay with her, "Shh, little one. Everything will be all right soon."

Her eyes fluttered after a moment, looking up at his face, "Wha ...?"

"Shh, sleep now. All will be explained when you awaken once again." He whispered in a calming and deep voice, stroking over her hair more softly.

xxxx

Sanji leaned against the rock, waiting for the girl to awaken. He had only to stay with her that first night, but after that, she was fine alone. The sun had risen and the shields to the courtyard had closed to protect them from the sun. It was only a matter of time now before she awoke. He didn't look forward to telling her that her human life was now over, and a new one was to begin. His features softened, staring down at the dirt filled hole. Then suddenly, a hand came through, and he quickly crawled forward to grab it and pull her through before releasing her and sitting back.

Groaning softly, she blinked up at his face, feeling an odd ache in her mouth, "It ... It's you ..."

Sanji blinked at her slowly before standing and offering her his hand, "Come ..."

She slowly reached up to take it, and she reached up to touch her cheek when she stood, realizing that it felt like something should be happening to them.

"The discomfort will go away within a day ..." He said, pulling her up gently from within the hole.

It was blushing. She wanted to blush, looking at his face and how gently he was treating her. However, there was no heat. There was no blush, "Am I sick ...? I feel strange."

Closing his eyes slowly, he then shook his head, "No ... You're not sick, little one," and then he opened them, "You're dead ..."

Nami blinked, staring up at him before realizing that she remembered where she had seen his face before. After that man had gotten a hold of her, he was all that she could remember for a time. "You ... didn't save me ...? I thought you did ..."

His eyes slowly shifted down, "I saved you from an eternal death ... but not from death itself," and then back up at her, "I made you ... into one of us."

She opened and closed her mouth, staring at him before she blinked, and felt her mouth along her new fangs. Her eyes started to widen, breath she didn't have hitching in fear, "No ...!"

His eyes saddened a bit as he just watched her, "I am sorry, little one. I did try to stop him, but I didn't make it in time. He will be punished for his crime. I've already spoken with the council about the matter ... They wish to meet with you ... later. Right now, we should get you cleaned up. I will explain everything after it. After all, you will now be my ward."

She glanced about, feeling slightly lost before looking down at her dirty dress, and she felt tears in her eyes - the first real thing that seemed real that night. "Ward ...? ... I can't go back ...?"

"No, I'm sorry ... You're life as a human … is over." And he did indeed sound sad.

She bit her lip before wincing slightly, and touched her lips, surprised to find no blood before she broke into tears, "Ooh ..."

"Come, do not cry …" He said, wiping away her tears gently, and then lifting her chin for her to look up at him, "It's not so bad." Her cheeks tried to flush once again, but her eyes remained sad, and after awhile she nodded. "I will take you to bathe, and ... after you must feed ..." He said, backing away from her and holding his hand out to her again. She cringed at that, but took his hand, slowly following after him.

"I will teach you our ... culture, the rules, our history, everything you will need to know, and above all else, how to use your new abilities." He said, leading her inside the castle and up some stairs before coming to a door. Opening it, inside there was a large bath inside, "I will have some new clothes brought to you, and then I will wait for you outside." and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Nami hugged herself as she stared at the tub, but she sighed, and slowly stripped.

xxxx

**Two Years Later …**

"Strike at me again, little Nami!" Sanji exclaimed, kicking a leg out towards her, and then swinging his sword. He wasn't usually a sword user, but she had to be taught how to use one, and only he could do it.

Nami dodged him swiftly and then swung out, sweeping his blade from his hands with a twirl before closing in to strike at his gut, "Haah!"

Jumping back, he disarmed the girl easily, grabbed her wrist and twisted it to bring her back to his front, her blade coming to her throat, "That was a good strike, little one. You were able to disarm me." He said, leaning down to next to her ear. She stiffened against his front, staring at the blade before she drooped a bit, sighing. Chuckling, he let the blade drop from her throat before releasing her, "I think you're ready, little one."

Blinking, she slowly turned to face him, "Really? I can go an' fight now?"

"Mm, I believe you are prepared, yes." He said with a gentle smile, "They are but beasts, and not very bright. I believe you will fell many."

She beamed up at him, finally able to flush a bit, pleased by his words, "I'll do my best!"

"I will speak with the council today. Why don't you go and wash up, little one? It will be dinner time soon." He said, picking up the other sword to put them away.

Smiling, she nodded, drooping a bit when his back was turned, but she went to leave the room, and headed for her bathroom with a sigh, "Yes, of course …"

It didn't take much convincing to allow Nami to join the battle against the lycan. However, Sanji was still worried about her. Was she really ready? Would she be able to keep up and keep herself alive? Or would she fall by the claws of those beasts? And now here they were about to ride into battle.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, little Nami?" He asked, not looking at her as he steadied his horse.

Nami gently stroked her horse's neck, talking softly to it before she smiled at him, "Of course."

Finally looking over at her, the blonde and pale man couldn't hide his concern for her, but he smiled anyway, "Good. Just remember to keep your guard up, and there's nothing wrong with running if you're outnumbered, and remember that I'll be there to protect you if anything goes wrong." He rambled on in his worry for her safety.

She beamed softly at him, "With you there, I'll be fine then. But I'll keep my eyes open - don't worry."

He released a bit of a breath with his smile and nodded, "Of course, little one."

Then facing forward, the castle gates were opened and the many horses neighed as they were led outside of the castle walls. Sanji's slow paced heart was pounding to almost the rate of a normal human as his worry for her built. He'd grown to care about her a great deal over the past two years, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Digging his heals into his horse's back, he then began to follow the army leaving into battle.

Nami sighed, kicking her horse's sides to follow after him. He didn't seem to notice her beyond that she was his ward. It was a bit disconcerting, and she had hoped that one day, the handsome vampire would take notice of her. As they rode onto the battlefield, Sanji turned glances on her to make sure she was all right. If she so much as mentioned that she wanted to go back, he wouldn't hesitate.

Pursing her lips at him, she then sighed before blinking ahead at the small contingent of lycans before them, and her lips softly parted at finally getting to see the beasts. There was a variety of different colors of them, some black, some grey, some white, some a pale yellow, and many other indistinguishable colors.

Facing forward, Sanji's eyes narrowed and his fangs descended. Withdrawing his sword, he sped up his horse as the lycans began to spread out through their army, jumping up and taking down men straight from their horses, "Get ready, little Nami!" Sanji cried over his shoulder.

Nami brandished her sword, holding it away from her horse as she urged the horse to continue on faster, "Haah!"

As soon as they broke through the lycans, Sanji began to swing his sword, cutting a few of the beasts apart and kicking them as they tried to knock him off his horse before one managed to finally tackle him off from it. However, as he landed on his back, his sword cut straight through the animal, and he quickly stood to fight his way through more, cutting, kicking, and using his agility and speed against the horrid creatures.

Galloping straight into the horde, Nami chopped down at beastly limbs and heads, finding little of her skill mattering in the battle. Suddenly, she was pulled down, and she whipped her sword, slicing through the beast's neck about halfway before she tried chopping it off completely before she could rise again, the beast's blood spraying across her face and armor.

As Sanji fought off the many beasts unfortunate enough to come at him, he would occasionally glance Nami's way to make sure the young vampire was safe. Seeing that she was holding her own all right, his chest swelled with pride from her strength before slamming his leg into another beast, which came his way.

However, one of the beasts rose up onto his hind legs before charging at the unsuspecting girl. He rammed into her and slammed her against a tree, holding her there. He bore his sharp teeth with a deep growl and his snout snorted before it sniffed the air around her.

Nami shrieked as she hit the tree, and gaped up at the creature, trying to slip out from under his arms. A low growl escaped his slightly gaping jaws, and then the beast clenched them, seeming to acquaint himself with her scent and features while holding her firm. Swallowing hard, she tried to push back into the tree, feeling blood she didn't have rush away from her face as her eyes shifted to Sanji, "Sa ... Sanji!"

The beast looked behind him to where her gaze lay, and then looked back down at her. He bore his jaws further, but they seemed to curl upward into an eerie grin before a growl that sounded horrifically similar to a chuckle came out of his mouth with a huff of the hot air mixing with the cold. Then, somehow, he was no longer a beast, but a man holding her against the tree, and he was indeed grinning and chuckling with mischief, "He's too busy to come to your aid ..."

She gaped at him, looking up and down his body before her face warmed, and she tried to punch him in the gut. He sensed her action easy enough before catching her wrist and bringing both up above her head and chuckling again, "You must be new. Ah, the joys of fresh meat ..." His voices was low, and then his grin turned a bit more devilish, causing the scar under his left eye to rise up more into it.

Her mouth dried staring at him before she bore her fangs to hiss and snap at him, "Stay away from me!"

"Ohoho! You're a lively one. Ah, wait ... but you're not alive at all, are you?" He chuckled at his own quip, "Such a pretty human you used to be too. I bet you would have tasted much better when still alive." He said, giving her one more good sniff along her neck.

Looking over, Sanji noticed that Nami was nowhere in sight of where she used to be. Turning a bit more, he finally noticed a naked man holding her pinned to a tree and his fangs quickly shot down. He hissed, lunging forward towards the foul beast that dared touch her and dispersing of any beast stupid enough to get in his way.

Nami growled, struggling against his grip to lash out at him, "Let me go! Let me go!"

The beastly man released a horrible and devious chuckle as his teeth suddenly sharpened into canines from top to bottom, and his eyes darkened fully, black as coals. "You killed many of my brethren just now, young vampire."

"Little Nami!" Sanji cried, jamming a silver dagger into the beast's back.

"Aah!" The nude man cried, throwing back his head from the pain before turning towards the one who dared stab him.

Sanji left the blade in his back, and then he plunged a second one into his gut, slamming him down into the ground to hold it there. The lycan yelped and squirmed as the blade in his back was embedded further in. The handle jamming into and bruising him as it met with the hard ground.

Then Sanji smirked down at him, giving the blade in the beast's gut a twist, "You got careless beast ..." Sanji hissed, baring his vampiric fangs against his sharp canines. The scarred man growled and scowled back, trying to lash out, but Sanji prevented this, snatching his wrist and slamming it back into the ground and holding it there, "Can't change back, now can you. How I love silver."

Panting hard, Nami slowly headed for them to steady her legs before she spit next to the beast's head, "Beasts like you deserved it!" The lycan shifted his eyes to hers before he bore his teeth more viciously with a deep growl and his entire eyes once again lost their white and blackened.

"And you're not just any ordinary dog, are you?" Sanji observed with a nasty smirk, "Unlike the other mindless beasts, you have the ability to appear as a human man. It is indeed rare to see this change." The lycan snorted after shifting his eyes back up to Sanji's, "But you're still an animal. Just look at you, mindless beast. Not a stitch of clothes to cover himself with."

The beast merely smirked with his canines and chuckled, "Who needs clothes ...?"

Boring his teeth into a disgusted scowl, Sanji stood, pulling the beast with him and never removing the blade from his gut, the lycan's blood spilling forth nonstop. Then he held the creature's hands behind his back before leading him away towards his horse. The other beasts had already begun to retreat back into the forests, and the single lycan/man shifted his eyes to watch them with a deep frown.

Nami shuddered moving over to look for her horse before she gasped, and knelt beside the weakly flailing horse, "Oh, you poor thing ..." She hesitated a moment before snapping its huge neck.

Sanji tied the beast's wrists together with rope laced with silver before tying the rope to his horse's saddle, "You will come in handy back at the castle, dog." He said before turning to Nami, "Come, little one. You can ride with me."

She petted his neck a moment before sighing and rising to join him, "Of course ..."

The lycan growled and even snapped at her as she past, but Sanji kneed him in the gut, "Down boy! A dog should never growl or snap at his master! It's rude ..." Then he turned back to his horse with a chuckle, "Come." He said jumping onto his horse, and then offering her his hand to help her up behind him. The lycan pulled the blade from his gut, wishing he could reach the one embedded into his back.

She took his hand to pull herself up behind him, "His master ...?"

"From now on, we will all be this dog's masters. He's a rarity … and I'm sure the council will have much they will want to do with him."

"I am no one's slave, blood sucker!" The beast roared deeply behind them.

"Mm, and from now on ... I think we shall use him to help you train." Sanji said a little thoughtfully. "I think we will start first thing as soon as the next dusk falls. You still need a little bit more training before you're allowed into the field again. You came too close to death today, little one."

She glanced back at the beast before wrapping her arms around Sanji's waist, "All right, if you think so."

The lycan bore his teeth at her into a scowl, but had lowered his head to stare up at her with his pitch black eyes. Then Sanji dug his heels softly into the horse's rear, and it started off into a slow pace. The lycan began to walk, seeing no other choice, but then there was a loud howl within the trees, and he quickly turned to look towards them, his eyes saddening for only a split second.

Nami glanced back, blinking at his expression, but then looked up, brow furrowing sadly before she sighed, "My poor horse - they're going to eat him, aren't they?"

The lycan man forced his gaze away from the trees before looking back up at her with a smirk, "It would be an awful waste, wouldn't it?"

She scowled down at him, "That's awful! He was a beautiful animal before you beasts touched him!"

"And now he's a really tasty one. I should thank you for feeding my family." He said with a deep chuckle, and his smile turned more roguish.

"Shut up!" She said before pressing her face into Sanji's back.

Sanji released a breath, shifting his eyes to the side towards her before sighing, "Do not let such a foul beast's words trouble you so, little one. His words are meaningless and worthless." He said, reaching down to clutch one of her arms gently, letting his hand slide over it to hug with his own arm.

The prisoner chuckled behind them, still keeping up with the horse's slow trot. "Should you really be talking, blood sucker? Was it you who turned this poor girl? I can smell her youth."

"Master Sanji saved me!" She said, scowling back at him, "And stop smelling me, animal!"

"Saved you!?" The beast exclaimed, looking highly amused by this, "You look pretty dead to me, vampire!" Then he bellowed in laughter.

"Still your tongue, beast, or I shall do it for you!" Sanji hissed, turning his head towards the beast, but not all the way.

"Ooh, is this a touchy subject then?" The beast asked with a nasty grin.

"Dead or not, at least I'm not buried and gone ..." Nami said softly, burrowing further into Sanji's back.

"So, is that what you call allowing to be turned now-a-days? She actually ... accepted your curse, vampire?" He asked Sanji, still smirking.

"Silence!" Sanji ordered, becoming angry.

"Oh, but I thought my words were meaningless and worthless." The beast seemed to be enjoying his game. However, Sanji quickly twisted his body, letting a silver blade slip from his fingers and sink between the lycan's ribs.

"Gungh!" He grunted, falling to his knees.

"I said silence, beast ...!" Sanji quietly seethed, his fangs completely extended. Then he kicked his horse's side, forcing the lycan to get back onto his feet, least he be dragged.

Nami gripped Sanji's back, gaping slightly at the treatment before she looked at him, "Master ...?"

"Don't worry. He won't die from such a minor wound, isn't that right, beast?" Sanji asked without even looking at him.

The lycan merely chuckled and held up a thumb, "Mmm ..." He growled, still in pain, "I'm fine. Just stings a little bit."

"Unfortunately, the beasts are far harder to kill then a few stab wounds with silver." Sanji muttered under his breath.

Nami turned away, biting her lip, "I'm not worried about a beast that would kill beautiful horses."

"Good and you shouldn't be. Such foul creatures do not deserve sympathy." Sanji said, his voice laced with that of ice.

"Well said, blood sucker ... I'm sure the humans you drink from would agree." He growled in retort with a deep scowl on his face.

Nami lowered her eyes, "You'd kill them outright!"

The lycan merely smirked, letting a quick and quiet breath snort from his nose, but he said nothing at all.

The horse finally entered the castle gates, and Sanji helped Nami down before dismounting and approaching his prized catch. He quickly untied the rope from his horse before dragging the naked lycan along behind him, "Come dog. The council will wish to see you, but we must dress you first."

"I don't need clothes ..."

"Yes you will." Sanji replied back without caring, but then he turned to Nami, "Why don't you bathe and dress so that you may come with me to see the council about the lycan?"

She flushed slightly, looking away from the beast's naked body, "Of course ... yes ..." Nami turned away stiffly, heading for her rooms.

The lycan turned to watch her before huffing, but then was harshly pulled forward, and turned to see the pale, blonde vampire scowling at him, "Do not let your eyes wander, beast, or I will pluck them from your skull."

The lycan merely scrunched up his nose with a snarl and snorted loudly to the man, "Just try it, dead man."

Sanji then dragged him into the castle and towards the dungeons. He knew he would find what he needed down there. On his way down, he ordered some guards to bring down some clothes. They took off to get them while he approached a room within the dungeons, all the while dragging the lycan man behind him. More guards within the room looked up and quickly stood at attention, blinking at the naked man he dragged behind him.

"I need one of those special collars." Sanji said, which made them gape at him in confusion.

"My lord?"

"Just get it!" Sanji exclaimed, frowning at the man, who quickly went to retrieve it.

A spiked collar was placed around the lycan's neck, the sharp and silver spikes aimed right at his throat. If he were to turn, he would die immediately. Then he was forcibly bathed, which he did not appreciate. He was given brown tight leather pants with a dark reddish tight leather vest and boots to wear ... which he was forcibly dressed in, and the strings holding it together left some of his chest bare down the middle. Then his wrists were shackled together in the front. Chains now also attached to his shackle, Sanji dragged the lycan to the large and round council room by them. Word had already been sent to expect him, and the rare breed of lycan.

Nami sighed as she finally climbed out of her tub to dress herself into a black brocade gown, and pinned her orange hair back before she went to find her master. When she found them, she dropped in behind them, trying not to look down at the new tight breeches on the beast. The double doors opened to allow them admittance, and Sanji stepped inside, giving the chains a harsh tug to drag the creature inside after him.

"Councilmen, I bring you the rare breed of lycan!" Sanji exclaimed as he bowed to them, tugging the animal more into the room.

"Ooh, are you sure this man is a lycan," A dark and long haired beauty asked, quirking her brow, "He looks too good to be a mindless beast."

The lycan growled and bore his canines to the woman, "I am not a mindless beast, woman ..."

"And he speaks very well." Another dark haired woman spoke, but her hair was much shorter. She sat up as her blue eyes bore into the beast.

Nami flushed slightly as she caught Arlong staring at her more than the lycan. She looked away, trying not to shift too much. Crocodile grinned, "Aah, interesting scrawny thing. You'd think they'd be bigger even as men."

The hair on the back of the lycan's neck stood on end as his fangs extended further and his eyes blackened completely, "And yet it wouldn't take me long at all to make quick work of you, _corpse_!"

"Ooh, he's very feisty." The long black haired woman, Hancock said, leaning forward completely, exposing her cleavage. "How savage!"

"Kishishishi! Very interesting indeed. Perhaps we could use this lycan to our advantage. Perhaps we can make more of them, but we'll need more humans!" Moria spoke, looking over the scrawny lycan himself, "This is a young one. What is your name, beast?"

"Heh!" The lycan scoffed as he smirked, "I'm Luffy."

"Luffy ..." Robin, the short dark haired woman repeated, tilting her head slightly, "I've heard this name before.

"Oh?" Moria questioned, but the raven haired woman said no more.

Blinking, Nami raised her head, trying not to glance over at Arlong as she did, "Shahaha ... I've not. Looks like some brat to me."

Luffy lunged for the man, letting his anger get the better of him, but Sanji yanked back on his chains, and the young lycan yelped, sounding quite a bit like a dog, and landed hard on his back, hissing when he tried to keep the spikes from sinking into his skin.

"Kishishishi!" Moria laughed, slapping a hand onto his knee, "What a way to discipline the little pup!"

Luffy growled, grinding his canines together as he forced himself to his feet, glaring at the fat shallot. "Ooh, he's so cute! I wish to keep him as my pet!" Boa cooed leaning forward more and licking over her fangs.

"Nonsense!" Moria bellowed, "Good work, Sanji! Take him below and put him into a cell. We will start working on making more of him."

"Yes, Master Moria." Sanji said, bowing to the man, and then tugged back on Luffy's chains to make him follow.

Nami bowed to them, making sure her bust wasn't exposed to Arlong too much before she trotted after Sanji, and whispered when they were out of the room, "Make more of him ...?"

"Lycans are like vampires. Their ... curse is infectious. If they bite a human, they become one of them." Sanji explained, dragging Luffy along behind him.

"I'm not doing that ..." Luffy growled from where he was, and Sanji turned to raise a brow at him.

"Not doing it?" Sanji asked, and he even sounded a bit confused, but Luffy just looked away from him.

"What, is that a waste of food too?" Nami curled her lip slightly, walking taller.

Luffy didn't answer her and just kept walking. Sanji's eyes narrowed to the beast before dragging him down some stairs. At the bottom, he informed the men of their new guest, and they quickly prepared a holding cell for him.

"Here you go." Sanji said, shoving him inside, "And it's about feeding time." He continued as a guard brought over a human man.

Nami frowned slightly, glancing at the man before looking away, "That's disgusting ... how could they ...?" She drooped, "Ooh, my poor horse. It should've never happened to him."

They brought the man inside, and Luffy looked shocked before he immediately turned angry, "You gotta be fucking kidding me!?"

Sanji's eyebrows rose up high, "What the hell are you talking about, beast?"

"I'm not eating this human! I don't eat humans!" Luffy yelled angrily, his canines only descending slightly.

"Good ... because I'm not sure I fancy the idea of being eaten by another man. It's ... not my style ..." The human said before walking over, plopping down, and it seemed promptly went to sleep.

Luffy only gave the human man a glance before looking back over to Sanji, who actually looked surprised, "Don't ... eat humans?" Luffy merely growled, backing up against the wall instead of answering.

Nami frowned, looking over, "But you'd eat a poor defenseless horse! You're still a beast!"

"It's an _animal_! And one that was already dead! A human is a human! Unlike you undead creeps ... we don't eat humans or drink their blood!" He yelled at her, becoming more angry by her care for a horse more than a human, "Why do you care so much for a damned horse ... and make such a big deal over the stupid animal ... but won't say much when a human man could get eaten? Are you so enticed by your human's blood as your food, dead girl?" He growled low under his breath, and his canines descended more, and his eyes darkened.

"Whoa!" The green haired human man sat up, having thought he was just another man, "What the hell are you?" He still remained calm, even if a little alarmed.

She scowled, baring her fangs, and felt a thrill through her as they extended to their full length, "Of course I'm disgusted! We don't outright kill our humans! That horse was my friend as much as any other upright, speaking creature! Your beastly friends are probably _eating_ him as we speak, and I couldn't ... I probably couldn't have even buried him in a safe place because they'd just dig him up! How dare you speak to me like that when I have the heart to grieve for my friend!?" At that last part, she broke into sobs, and turned to leave quickly.

"I didn't kill your damned horse, and we don't keep our humans as slaves to feast on gradually either!" He screamed after her, but Sanji walked in and decked him across the face.

Luffy let out a deeper yelp, slamming against the wall before a low and deep growl of a wolf came from him. Then he lifted his blackened eyes and canines to Sanji before lunging for him to swipe his claws at him, but Sanji used speed and agility to step back out of range from him, and Luffy's chains stopped him. Even so, he snapped his jaws at Sanji with another deep growl, "Blood sucking _corpse_ ..."

However, Sanji didn't say anything, nor did he argue, but then he shifted his eyes to the human man. "Then perhaps you don't need to eat anything ..." He said before lifting the human man up to his feet.

"Oye, not so rough, pale boy ..." The green haired man complained. Then Sanji shoved him out before closing and locking the door, "He doesn't eat ..." He said to the guards with a frown before leaving.

Luffy slunked back into the cell before his back touched the wall, and he slid down it into a slump. Nami wiped her tears away, trying to concentrate enough to hide in the shadows as she was taught, but her sniffs were clearly audible. Hearing the sniffs, Sanji turned to the sound before slowing walking over with a frown, "Little Nami ..."

Blinking, she looked up at him before coming out to embrace him, laying her head on his shoulder, "Master ..."

"Don't let the creature's words bother you so, little one. He is but a beast." He soothed, rubbing her back tenderly.

"It's not his words ... I just can't stop thinking of my poor horse ..." Nami quieted a bit, closing her eyes as she leaned into his arms. "What is it ... a bite for each monster?"

Sanji relaxed, a soft smile crossing his lips and holding her tighter, "All these tears for a horse, my little one?" He said gently wiping them away, "You have always been so kind, sweet little one." He said in a voice so soft and full of affection for her.

She blinked slowly, gazing into his eyes before she flushed a bit pinkly since her blood was trying to warm the rest of her body, "You've been so good to me since the beginning ... Master. You gave him to me too. Of course, I'm upset ..."

His smile warmed even more before he leaned up to kiss her forehead, "Then I shall give you another one for you to cherish, my little one. I will give you more, if it but makes you happy. So, do not cry any longer, sweet little Nami."

Her cheeks bloomed brighter, and she felt the warmest she had even been since her death, "No ... I'd sooner ride him slathered in butter. I don't want to take another poor animal into a battle."

Sanji chuckled, a deep sound within his throat before wiping away the rest of her tears since she'd finally stopped. "Then next time, you can take mine. He's strong, and I know he will protect you."

She blushed faintly, taking his hand gently, "Thank you, Master ..."

He chuckled again with a bigger smile, "You're welcome, little one. Shall I escort you to your room? Dawn will be breaking soon."

Her cheeks flushed darkly, glancing out to a window before she looked up at him again, "Would ... you stay with me for the day?"

His eyes closed a bit, and his brows dipped softly, "It's been a long time since you last asked me that, little one, but I'm afraid I cannot today. There is much that I must do before I may lay my head down to rest."

She opened and closed her mouth before lowering her head, "Oh, I see ... Can I not join you though ...?"

He cupped her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, "You should sleep. You have training as soon as dusk falls with the lycan. See it as your chance to get him back for speaking so ill of your horse." He said with a smile.

She frowned softly up at him, her still heart dropping in her chest, and she said, "Yes, of course ..." Nami backed away a bit to bow to him, "Since you're so busy, I don't think I need escorting ... Good day, master."

He grasped her hand with his, a soft frown creasing his brow, "I am never too busy to escort you, little one, but if I have upset you, and just do not wish my company at the moment, then I understand." He spoke softly, not lifting her chin to look at him this time.

She dropped her eyes away, whispering, "I always want your company ..."

Closing his eyes and smiling softly, Sanji then enveloped her into his arms in the warmest embrace that he could muster with his cold body, "Sweet little angel," he whispered next to her ear, "and I always want yours. I will be there to wake you as soon as the dusk falls, and I will be there to help you train. I know it's not saying much, but we will still be together, won't we?"

Feeling his bit of warmth, her own body responded slowly, burrowing her face into his chest, "Mmm ... would you dine with me tomorrow night then? Please, Master ...?"

He opened his eyes slowly, his smile softening with his eyes, "Of course I will, little Nami." He whispered tenderly, gently brushing her hair from her face and once again kissing her forehead, "Come, I will take you to your rooms." He said pulling away, but looping her arm through his.

Smiling, she laid her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers with his as she stayed close to him, and wondered if he really understood.

Sanji's eyes drooped, closing slightly before shifting the slits to Nami, his brows having dipped softly. If he had the breath to sigh, he would be doing so at that moment. Perhaps she was ready after all. He would wait just a little longer.

As soon as they approached the door, he turned to her and smiled, "Have a good sleep, little one, and I shall see you at dusk."

She looked up at him expectantly before dropping her head in a slight bow, "Yes, Master." Nami glanced up at him again before opening the door to step inside, and then slowly shut it.

Lowering his chin a bit, he then turned and made his way back down the hall. He had preparations to make.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **All right, so, what did you guys think? Does it suck? Because if it does, I don't have to keep posting it … Although … what's better than a naked Luffy through more than half of the story? Yes, he will be naked again … and he won't be the only one! XD So, with that promised, seriously, I want to know what you thought, because if you don't like it, I won't bother fixing up the rest … Anyways, thanks so much for reading! XD

**P.S. **Oh damn … I guess I should mention who played who, huh? XP

I played:

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Hancock(for a time), Moria, and the guards. Later, I will also play as Ace, Chopper, Dalton, and Franky.

Al played:

Nami, Arlong, Crocodile, Hancock(Later). Later she will play as Garp, Kureha, Usopp, and Teach.

If I forgot anyone, I will make sure to bring them up later …


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note: **Mm, so I got enough reviews saying to continue posting this, so I will. I mean it's already written too … So, I might as well … I have to admit. I find it interesting too … I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. By the way, for those who might not have gotten the chance to, I posted who played who on chapter I. I had forgotten to do that … I usually make corrections after I post it. So, you can refresh it after awhile, and the mistakes should be fixed. Including things I might have forgotten to mention. This chapter was a little easier to edit, because not much detail needed to be added. However, I'm still waiting awhile before I post them, just to give people time to read it … Anyways, enjoy!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter II**

"Oye ..."

Brows dipping deeply, Luffy looked up to the ceiling to see a small grate there and through it, the same green haired man above him. The green haired man looked him over strangely, "You're not a vampire ..."

"No ... I'm not ..." Luffy seethed, his canines beginning to descend.

"Easy ... I'm only making an observation, because I can see you're not human either ... What the hell are you ...?"

"I'm a lycan ..." Luffy replied, lowering his head again.

"A lycan!? Those dangerous beasts that have killed many from my village!?"

"I'm not one of those! I'm not one of Teach's pack ... Those nasty lycans make us all look bad ..." He growled, looking back up at the man with his eyes darkening.

"That's really creepy when you do that ..." The man said calmly before shrugging, "Well, you didn't eat me. So I believe you ..."

Luffy relaxed, letting his canines retract and his eyes turning back to normal. Then he sighed, leaning back against the wall.

xxxx

As soon as dusk fell, Sanji opened the door to Nami's room and stepped inside. Walking over towards the large bed, he peered over and blinked, but then just closed his eyes with a shake of his head. He reached down, covering a bare shoulder with his hand and giving a shake to the nude woman sleeping on her stomach. "Little Nami, it's time to awaken."

Stirring slightly, she blinked slowly up at him before she flushed darker, turning over and pulling her covers to her chest more, "Oh, Master ... good evening."

Sanji turned his back on her, walking to look out of the darkened window, "Are you ready to start your training today?"

She drooped a bit, staring at him for a moment before she slowly climbed out of her bed to find her robe, "Yes ..."

Sanji nodded, "Good. It won't be easy. I'm sure the lycan won't feel inclined to go easy on you. However, I'm counting on it. You need to experience a real battle with a strong lycan as he."

Pulling on her robe, she closed it around herself, gazing at him before she turned away to go to her closet, "I'll dress, and be out soon then."

Closing his eyes, he nodded before turning to her, "All right," he said before walking towards her door to leave, "I'll be waiting just outside."

Dropping her robe when the door was shut, she sighed as she put on a white chemise with a leather bodice for protection and to support her breasts, and then pulled on good breeches, and leather boots. Checking the laces on her bodice one more time, she then left to meet him outside.

Once she walked out, he started for the dungeons below, and she followed behind him. As soon as they were downstairs, they approached the lycan's cell, who still seemed to be sleeping. Going over, Sanji filled a bucket of water before going in and tossing it over the lycan's head. The beast cried out from the cold of the water before quickly standing with a loud growl and lunging towards the dead man, but the chains stopped him, "You cold dead corpse!"

Sanji chuckled, standing just out of range, "Oh, good, you're awake. Now we can get started."

Luffy snapped his canines at the man, not in the least bit in the mood for witty quips. "Started on what!?"

"Why training of course. You're going to help in the training of my ward." Sanji said, motioning towards Nami.

Scrunching up his face a bit and one side of his lips baring a single fang, Luffy's brows then dipped deeply into a bit of a scowl, "Are you out of your mind, vampire!? I will not train and better her on how to kill my brethren! I would die first!"

"Then you may get your wish if she kills you first." Sanji said, nodding to the guards who went in to unlock the chains on the wall and dragging him out.

"Should I really be dying then? Don't you need me, vampire?" Luffy asked, stopping and tugging on his chains next to Sanji.

"Well, then you will wish you were dead if you let her beat at you, beast. I doubt you would go without defending yourself."

"Who's the real beast here, _corpse_?" Luffy seethed next to his ear before he was pulled out of the cell.

The green haired man watched the lycan from the cell above, thinking he definitely liked him more than the vampires, but he still couldn't help but wonder what was gonna happen. Nami went to the weapons rack, pulling out her sword before she faced him, "I hope I do kill you. We don't need wild dogs like you roaming the castle."

Luffy just grinned at her and chuckled, "I am most definitely wild, dead girl, but you won't kill me." He said as the guards removed the shackles from his wrists, but the one around his neck remained. However, he remained where he was, not moving at all.

"You say you don't kill humans, but you'd end my life, wouldn't you?" She frowned softly, eyeing his stance, "Go ahead and try it."

He smiled, releasing a breath and looking away, "Yes ... I would end your life ... because you would end mine, dead girl ..." His words were spoken softly as he stared at the ground to the side, "Do you even know why you're training to kill my kind ...?"

"That's enough talk!" Sanji bellowed, frowning at the lycan.

"And you expect me to attack? I already said I would not help train your _ward_ ... I will not aid you in killing my family ..." Luffy growled, turning his head in Sanji's general direction, but he didn't look at him.

Nami gripped the handle a bit more before relaxing with a soft frown, "Master ... how can I attack if he won't defend himself ...? That's not a real fight ..."

"Just attack him. The dog will defend himself. It's in their nature." Sanji's eyes narrowed, watching Luffy carefully.

Still frowning, she lifted her blade before moving to sweep in, a bit unsure about striking something that wouldn't rise to fight her back. Luffy had looked up into her eyes, just watching her before letting his eyes slowly slide shut, but he didn't lift even a finger to defend himself. Nami halted just before hitting him, only her new vampire reflexes able to do such a feat without nicking him, and she stared in shock at him, "What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes back up slowly, and a smile crept across his lips, "Proving that you wouldn't kill me, dead girl. I cannot help you train."

Sanji clenched his teeth down hard, his fangs beginning to descend before he walked up and kicked the back of Luffy's knees, causing him to drop to them with his palms on the ground. However, he didn't know what to say to that. He had expected the beast to lash out at her at least. Perhaps he was underestimating this rare breed. He was definitely not mindless.

Luffy only chuckled from where he was, but kept his head lowered to the ground, "Are you so shocked, vampire? You've not met my particular breed before, but yet you say you know so much about us. How much do they tell even you, corpse? You even seemed so shocked to learn that I do not eat humans."

"Silence!" Sanji bellowed, grinding his teeth together and uttering a curse under his breath. It was true, however, but he did not care to admit that. Maybe he needed to speak to the council about this. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Put him back into his cell. Maybe a few more days without a meal will make him change his mind."

"I wouldn't count on it ..." Luffy said as he was roughly brought to his feet and shackled once again, and then he offered the dead girl a glance before he was taken back into his cell.

She blinked, looking up at Sanji in shock, "No meal?"

"If he doesn't eat, the beast he says he's not will emerge, and he will fight back." He said, glaring into the cell. Then he turned to her, "Do not feel sympathy for that beast." He said before passing her to leave, "Come, and let us have breakfast with the others." He turned and offered her his hand.

Nami stared back at the beast, who was staring right back at her, causing her cheeks to flush a bit before slowly taking Sanji's hand, "Oh ... yes, but let me dress in something more sensible ..."

"Of course, little one." Sanji replied with a smile. Luffy watched them leave with a soft snort.

"You're interesting, lycan ..."

"My name is Luffy ..."

"And I am Zoro ... The beasts I remembered fighting had nowhere near the self control you have."

"Well ... I'm also a different breed of lycan. There are still some in my pack who are pure animal and are hard to control, but we manage."

"You mentioned a man named Teach ... Is he a lycan like you ... one that can change?"

"Yes ... but his pack is ruthless ... carnal ... They don't care about anything or anyone. The only meat we eat are animals we hunt." At this sentence, his stomach audibly growled and he slumped against the bars, "I'm hungry ..."

Zoro chuckled and looked down at the piece of bread in his bowl, "I don't suppose you eat bread?" He asked, lowering it through the grate.

Blinking, Luffy looked up at the human man with wide eyes and then at the piece of bread, "You would offer your food to me, human?"

Zoro shrugged, "Why not?"

Gaping at him a bit longer, one side of his lips lifted into a smile before he walked over just as Zoro let it go, and he caught it, "Thank you ... human ... I won't soon forget this ..." and then he ate it. Zoro just smiled down at him with a chuckle.

Nami peeled out of her clothes when she was back in her room, and found a silver brocaded gown. Finding some jewelry, she pulled her hair into a few ornate clasps, and put on her favorite pearl necklace before she went out to find her master. Sanji was waiting just outside of her door, leaning against the wall and chewing on one of his sharp nails. He didn't even seem to notice that she'd come out. Nami blinked at him before coming forward silently, "Master Sanji?"

Looking up quickly, it seemed he'd been startled, he then dropped his hand before his eyes and brows dipped softly, "I'm sorry about earlier, little Nami. I had not expected," he stopped, shaking his head, "It matters not ..." Then he smiled at her and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

She smiled, taking his arm to walk closer to him, and threaded their fingers again, hoping he enjoyed how the pearls framed the tops of her breasts and the way her dress pushed them up for a deep cleavage, "Yes, of course."

His eyes swept over her ample mounds for only a second, only giving himself that much before his fingers gave hers a squeeze, and he faced forward. "Little Nami, there is something I would like to speak with you about at dinner, if that's all right? You said you wanted to dine, just the two of us, is that still what you wish?"

Gently pressing her hand to her stomach to suppress the flutter of moths in her belly, she smiled brightly, almost seeming like the sun itself, "Yes, of course."

He turned, smiling down at her softly before closing his eyes and nodding his head into a gentle bow, "Then I will look forward to it, my sweet little Nami." He said, before raising her hand to his lips, and pressing them down onto her cold hand gently. Then he lifted his gaze to peer into her eyes just as they reached the dining hall, and then he turned once the doors were opened, leading her inside.

She could almost feel her heart flutter as she went in with him, but she stiffened slightly when she saw Arlong sitting at the table, and then she moved closer to Sanji. Sanji did not fail to see this, nor had he failed to notice the councilman's constant ogling of his ward. Turning slightly, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do not fret, little one. I will always be by your side."

She didn't let the blood rush to her cheeks, not wanting to attract Arlong's attention, but she smiled at Sanji, whispering, "I know you will." He smiled back before pulling a seat out for her to take, and once she was seated, he then took his seat beside her.

"Kishishishi, so, how did the training go? I wasn't expecting you here so early." Moria asked Sanji, drinking his glass of blood.

"Not so well, Master Moria ... The lycan refused to defend himself." Sanji replied with a deep frown.

"What ...!? Refused to defend himself? Is the animal insane?" Hancock asked, looking shocked and appalled.

"Neither ... He refused to help aid us in bettering ourselves to use against his pack." Sanji explained, turning to look at Hancock.

"Ooh ... that's very commendable ... for a beast ..." Hancock replied, smiling at Sanji and seeming deep in thought.

Robin tilted her head a bit, just listening, but did not comment before taking a sip from her glass. Nami just sipped at her cup of blood, and listened quietly, having never been comfortable with the council. Hancock pursed her lips slightly before leaning back into her chair, "No matter. We'll just wait for the creature to starve for raw meat."

Arlong grinned, showing his razor-sharp fangs, "That would be an interesting sight to watch the beast slowly hunger."

Sanji lowered his head, but chuckled, the sound coming out mirthless, "Indeed ... it would. I'm hoping he would prove to be better for training after that point."

"We need to bring in some humans before he gets to this point. Do you think we could get him to bite a human to turn them?" Moria asked, leaning against his palm.

"Yes, that would be most wise. Should I do that after breakfast, Master?" Sanji asked, keeping his head lowered.

Moria's monstrous mouth spread into a grin, showing his fangs, and then he laughed, "Kishishishi! Yes, of course!"

"As you wish then ... Even if he refuses, I'm sure there are ways to make the dog obey his master ..." Sanji said before looking up to Moria to offer an empty smile.

"I don't doubt you will, Sanji!" Moria's grin managed to widen.

Hancock reached out to stroke her snake's head idly as she leaned back to sip, "I would not mind seeing the creature going mad for meat. Do tell me when he's coming closer to the breaking point."

"Yes of course, my lady Hancock." Sanji bowed his head to the beautiful woman, "You will be informed immediately when such happens."

"Kishishishi! Perhaps we should make it an event for all to see!?" Moria declared, lifting up his glass.

"I cannot disagree that I am curious to observe the lycan." Robin finally spoke, leaning back in her chair.

Nami lowered her head to her cup, staring into it. She still wasn't sure how she felt about refusing to feed the creature. Even beasts didn't deserve the restriction of basic necessities.

xxxx

"Haaa! I'm so hungry ... I really hate these cold hearted blood sucking corpses ..."

"You and me both ..." Zoro muttered, still rubbing his flesh where he'd been drained with the rest of the other humans around in their cells.

However, suddenly, the doors to both of their cells opened, and both looked up to them. "Let's go, beast ... You're needed ..." A guard said, going in to make Luffy stand.

"What are you talking about!?" He asked loudly and unhappily before looking up to see those same two vampires, the blonde and the orange haired girl. "What are you doing ...?" Shifting his eyes downward, Sanji didn't reply and just stepped inside of the cell, and just then, Zoro was brought back inside. "I already said I wasn't gonna eat a human!"

"You're not eating him ... merely biting him ..." Sanji said, looking over at Luffy.

"I'm not biting him either ..." He growled, bearing his teeth.

Sanji had expected this and had also told Nami ahead of time to not believe anything he said, that the words he would speak were merely a bluff. Walking over, he punted Zoro's legs causing him to kneel, "Guh!" Then he pulled out a dagger, bringing it to the man's throat.

"You will bite him, or his life will be wasted ..."

"Ah!" Both Zoro and Luffy exclaimed, Zoro shifting his eyes to the blade, and Luffy staring at Sanji with wide eyes. Nami shifted a bit uncomfortably, still not liking what Sanji had to do to get the creature to do what they wanted. Something didn't seem right.

Luffy's expression darkened as he bore his fangs prominently, "You would steep so low ...?"

"That's not all ... You will be fed if you bite this man ..." It was a lie, of course ... After all, the councilmen wanted to see this man break. He had to force himself not to swallow the lump forming in his throat so as not to give himself away. Luffy's jaw dropped a bit, gaping at the vampire.

"Oye ... it's all right. You can bite me ..."

Gasping, Luffy quickly looked down to Zoro, "What ...?"

Zoro just chuckled, "The way I see it ... you didn't eat me ... So, I, at least, owe you a chance to receive a meal, right? I can't say I really want the curse ..." But then he merely shrugged, not wanting to elaborate.

"You would do that ... human ...?" Luffy asked quietly, swallowing hard and his eyes seemed to sadden.

He shrugged again and smirked, "Like I said ... I owe you, Luffy." Luffy's brows furrowed deeper from the human calling him by name, "And it also beats dying!" Zoro continued, laughing to himself quietly. Sanji listened to the two, and this time he couldn't keep himself for swallowing as he frowned down softly to the man. He was offering this to the lycan, but yet it was in vain.

"All right ..." Luffy finally replied after having lowered his head.

Frowning softly, Nami lifted her head to watch them, blinking slowly. As a human, she would have never offered herself to some beast. She touched her throat then, glancing up at Sanji, but he was not a beast. Luffy took a slow step forward before dropping to his knees in front of Zoro, his head still lowered. Then he finally lifted his head, but his eyes were still not visible. Leaning forward more, he swallowed before baring his canines slightly, which slowly descended.

Zoro shifted his eyes to Luffy, his face serious before closing them and tilting his head to the side. Clenching his fists, he finally whispered, "I'm sorry," before sinking his teeth into Zoro's neck.

"Gaah!" The man screamed out before clenching his teeth shut tight and growling instead.

Sanji backed away from them, closing his eyes and clenching his fist around the handle of the blade. He had done his duty. Now he needed to make the beast bite a few more humans next. Shuddering, Nami came forward to gently take Sanji's arm, and she whispered, "Master ...?"

Turning his head away from her, he couldn't quite meet her eyes just yet. Then he spoke up, "Bring in more humans!"

Luffy relaxed his jaws, pulling away from the human man, who slumped forward a bit, the blood draining from his neck. Then Luffy looked up at Sanji with a scowl, the human's blood running down his chin, "I will not bite more humans!"

"You will if you don't want this man to die ..."

Luffy's expression scrunched up in disbelief and anger, "_And you call me an animal_!?" He bellowed, quickly rising to his feet to lunge at Sanji, but even when the chains snapped in place, he kept trying to come at Sanji, snapping his canines at him and slashing out his claws, trying to grab for him, "_I will have your head, vampire_!"

However, Sanji just closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away from Luffy. And just then, the guards brought in more humans. Nami scowled fiercely at Luffy, still clinging to Sanji's arm before she slowly released him to back up and give them room.

xxxx

"Damn ... my entire body hurts ..."

Luffy remained slumped against the wall. They'd not even allowed him to wash away the blood still staining his body and clothes from all the humans he'd been forced to bite, "I'm sorry ... It'll ... hurt for awhile ... until your body adjusts ..." He replied in almost a whisper with his head lowered.

"And how long does that take?"

"Mm ... a day ...?"

"I guess … that's not so bad … Is this … how you were made?" Zoro asked, glancing down at him through the grate.

"No … I was … I was … born this way …"

"Oh?" Zoro blinked through the grate, perking slightly to that news, "You're a … pure breed then?"

"S-Something like that …"

"Something like that?" Zoro asked, frowning down at him.

However, Luffy didn't answer him, feeling tired, and so he closed his eyes. Zoro watched him for awhile, but then shifted his eyes away and closed them. He definitely liked this lycan more than the vampires. The vampires were never remorseful for what they did, but Luffy …

xxxx

Sanji waited in the small dining room of his rooms, waiting for Nami to arrive. His head was lowered, and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the night's events. Nami entered the dining hall dressed in a pastel green silk gown which was nearly covered in rich blue and violet embroidery. She bowed to him, revealing her deep cleavage to him. With every movement of her body, it felt like her nipples would pop out at any moment, "Master, a good morn to you."

Sanji shifted his eyes to her to smile, but then swallowed, and what little blood he had rose up a bit, "Little one, good morning ..." He said before standing to pull out her chair for her, "Please, have a seat."

Nami flushed in delight though it was also in part from how her teats were rubbing against the cloth, seating herself in the chair, "Thank you, sire."

Sanji chuckled deeply behind her before taking his seat once again. Then removing a small pitcher, he poured the thick blood into each glass before setting it down again, "I apologize ... for earlier this evening, little Nami ..."

She lowered her eyes slightly, "I know it had to be done ... You're not to blame. It was the council's decision ..." Nami smiled at him, "Besides, I could never be angry so long with you."

Sanji lifted his gaze to hers, but not his head. He merely gazed upon her through his lashes before closing his eyes and smiling, "Thank you ... little angel ... Those words are what I needed to hear from you."

Reaching across the table, she took his hand, and her breasts strained slightly with the action. "I know that it pained you as well, Master ... You ... said you wished to speak with me?"

His fingers tenderly closed around hers, and he smiled affectionately, a smile that made his already handsome features more prominent, "Yes, I did ... Little Nami ... I've waited a long time to ask you this question, because I needed to know if it was what you wanted. I am still not sure of your reply, but I will ask it anyway." He said before giving her hand a squeeze, "My angel," he started, dropping the 'little' from her title, "would you grace this cursed soul with the honor of being his bride?"

Nami was certain that her heart had thudded then, and she smiled, putting a hand to her chest as she felt all of her blood rush into her face. She almost felt hot, "Oh, Master ..." Swallowing nothing, she rose to go around the table to slip into his lap, pressing his hand to her throat, "_Sanji _... nothing would please me more ..."

He blinked up at her, the blood rushing to his face at her sitting in his lap before he smiled, feeling her slightly faster, but faint pulse of her heart. Then he slid that hand up her throat to her cheek, cupping it as his smile warmed even more, "I am glad to hear that, my angel."

Nami melted in his arms, gazing up into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him, but she could not be sure if he would allow her the small luxury. Letting his hand caress her face, he finally cupped her cheek more firmly before leaning in to gently press his lips to hers. She gasped softly before leaning in, and closing her eyes with a happy smile.

He pulled away slightly with a soft smack of their lips, before looking over her face and caressing it again, "So beautiful ..." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again, a little more deeply.

Nami moaned softly, leaning up a bit more, and pressing her body up against his chest, "Oh, Sanji ..."

Feeling a shiver run up his spine, he then reached up, gently clutching the back of her head to tilt it and gently slid his tongue into her mouth. Nami shuddered as she felt his tongue slide in, and she gently lapped up the length of it before licking slowly over his fangs, "Aah ..." Feeling a little hotter than usually, he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer and moaned softly into her lips, welcoming her tongue into his. Flushing darker as she felt her temperature slowly rise, she gasped as one of her breasts almost popped out, and she pulled back to try pushing herself back into her dress, "Oh!"

Sanji blinked, not remembering the last time he felt heat at all before shifting his eyes away from her. He also couldn't really remember the warmth of a woman. Nami covered her bust, feeling immensely shy though her aim had been to please his eyes, "I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend ..."

He smiled before shifting his eyes to hers, "You do not offend me in the least, my angel. Your beauty ... and your body could never be considered offensive. It would have been merely rude of me to stare ... even if it's what I would have wanted to do." He said before gently brushing the hair that had come loose off from her neck and shoulder before placing a soft and single kiss at her throat.

Her lips parted slightly, shivering from the touch, "Oh, my love ... Please, come and sleep with me today."

Leaning back to look up at her, his brows had dipped a bit into a soft frown as he gazed into her eyes. Then he reached up to caress her face, and his features softened, "It warms my cold heart that you speak such words to me, my angel ... but I ... I cannot ... not yet, but I promise, sweet angel, on our wedding night, nothing will stop me from taking you as mine." He said before bringing her down for another kiss.

She darkened slightly, staring up at him, "I - I didn't mean ... Please, Sanji, just to be held in your arms during the day would be so comforting."

His head tilted to the side a bit and his soft smile widened, "Then I shall comfort you, sweet angel, if it is but what you wish?"

Beaming, she wrapped her arms around him to kiss his lips, "You would not treat me like your little ward on our wedding night, would you ...?"

His smile grew and his brow quirked, "God, I hope not ..." He said before kissing her passionately, and then whispering to her lips, "I hope to treat you like the woman I love."

Nami almost felt like she could pass for a living woman for how warm she felt as she gazed into his eyes. Melting, she kissed him tenderly back onto his lips before raining small, chaste kisses over his face, "Oh, my love ..."

"Hmhm, shahahaha ... I didn't know there was a private party going on here."

If he could gasp, he would have. Sanji quickly pulled away from her to look towards his doors to see Arlong there, and his brows creased, "Master Arlong ...? Wha-What are you doing here ...?" He asked helping Nami up before standing and instinctively pushing her a bit behind him.

Nami clutched tightly at Sanji's back, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Arlong as he strode inside, "I did come to talk about the beast, but I see that you're playing master and his little virgin ward."

Sanji's brows creased firmly, "We were playing no such game ... Master Arlong. Nami has just agreed to become my bride." He tried to sound as respectable as possible, but he was becoming angry. "What about the beast did you wish to discuss?"

Arlong frowned, still eyeing the woman hiding behind him before he grinned, "I see. Congratulations. I suppose we can discuss this at a later time." He looked at the untouched glasses before at Nami again, "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you ..." Sanji replied and bowed to hide the slight red glow that had begun to creep into his eyes.

Arlong's eyes pinkened slightly as her bosom which was busting at the seams became visible to him with Sanji's bow before he turned away with a nod, closing his eyes to hide it from the male as he exited, "Good day then."

Sanji opened his eyes, letting them shift up to the door, his red eyes glowing in the darkened room. However, he closed them and stood upright, and when he opened them, the red was gone. He turned to Nami, offering her a smile, "Are you all right?"

She slowly nodded, gazing after the door before she smiled up at him, "The blood must be getting cold, love. Shall we?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course." He said turning to the table, wondering if she would want her own chair or to resume their earlier position. She wondered if perhaps she had been a little childish in his lap, but surely he had enjoyed it as well since he had been so warm. Nami slowly slipped into his lap, watching his eyes for any reaction.

He shifted his eyes to hers and smiled, wrapping an arm around her before giving her neck another soft kiss, and then the arm he'd wrapped around her came around the other side with a glass in hand, "My angel?" He said, offering her the glass.

She took it, leaning comfortably into his arms, and felt almost all of her fears fade away into nothing. "To us?"

He brought up his own glass to clank softly against hers, "To us, my love."

Smiling, she leaned in to kiss him before drinking from her goblet with a soft moan of delight. Eyes lidding ever so softly, he took a drink from his as well, feeling warm once again from just watching this beautiful woman.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maaw! Poor Luffy and Zoro! T_T Sanji's a meanie! … Or is he? V.V I feel sorry for him too! T_T And Zoro's gonna be a lycan now … -^^- You all know what this means! XD ANOTHER NAKKIE ONE PIECE MAN! All right! XD Anyways, I hope you are all still enjoying this fic! Thanks for reading! XD

**P.S.** Ah, I forgot to mention that Al and I switched out who played as Hancock this chapter! XD

"Ooh ... that's very commendable ... for a beast ..." Hancock replied, smiling at Sanji and seeming deep in thought. --- Me

Robin tilted her head a bit, just listening, but did not comment before taking a sip from her glass. Nami just sipped at her cup of blood, and listened quietly, having never been comfortable with the council. Hancock pursed her lips slightly before leaning back into her chair, "No matter. We'll just wait for the creature to starve for raw meat." --- Al

The switch was made right here.


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I keep getting a lot of reviews about the horse thing! XD Well, honestly, I found it a little off too … which is _why_ I had Luffy yell at her about the thing … V_V But hey, that's Al's thing! XD If I see anymore weirdness, no offense Al, I will try and fix it, but the horse thing wasn't something I could remove … It was already too big a part into the RP and story … V_V I actually kinda found the whole, boobs and tight dress thing last chapter weird, but I decided to just let it be … Anyways, enjoy!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter III**

Sanji poured a cold bucket of water over the lycan to wake him, however, this time he didn't get up so quickly. "Wakey-wakey, beast. Are you hungry enough yet?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the blonde vampire, feeling a deep growl vibrate his throat. As if sensing the other man's eyes on him, and even hearing the slight growl, Sanji looked up to the, now, other lycan, "Or maybe the new beast would want to help train my ward."

A single finger became visible through the grate, "Fuck off ..." He growled low and deep.

Sanji chuckled, looking back down at Luffy, who was trying to climb to his feet, and he glared at the two vampires invading his space. He hadn't seen either for two days, and now here they were again. Nami frowned softly up at the new lycan before looking down at the more pitiable of the two, "This is your own fault, wretch."

He bore his teeth to her, giving a low growl, but then spit at her feet, "Is it?"

Sanji quickly stepped up, hitting him across the face, and he slammed back into the wall. Clenching his teeth angrily, he suddenly sprinted forward with surprising speed and slashing out his claws across Sanji's armored chest. Grunting, Sanji jumped back, looking down at the damage to his armor before looking back up at Luffy again with his fangs bared slightly, "Animal ..."

Nami started to step forward, "Are you ready to come after me now?"

With tired eyes, Luffy glared at her, but then turned his back on her. Slumping against the wall, he then let himself slide down it.

"Not so fast, beast ..." Sanji said, coming back over to unchain the chains from his collar and wrists, and then he yanked him up. He gave a growl, but Sanji shoved him out of the door, and into the large inner courtyard. "Let's try again. My angel, you may have to make him angry ... Hit him a few times." Sanji said after giving him one more final push towards the middle.

"Of course," she said, eyeing the loose creature before she swooped in to smack the back of his head, and yanked on his ear hard as if he were some child, "Come now. Fight!"

He smacked her hand away and growled at her with bared canines, but didn't move to attack her. "I will not ..."

Scowling, she extended her claws before slashing them across his face. He gave a soft yelp, keeping his head turned and reached up to touch his face where the blood was already seeping through, but he just turned a deep scowl on her, not budging at all.

Frowning, she backed away a bit before glancing over at Sanji, "My love ...?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed a bit in weariness, "You're a real stubborn son of a bitch ... aren't you?"

Luffy rolled his eyes to him before smirking and chuckling, "I won't mind tearing you apart ..."

Finding himself smirking in return, Sanji then gave a small chuckle, "Likewise …" and then he turned to the guards, "Bring out the other one ..." He said, and within a matter of minutes, they brought Zoro out, sporting his new spiked collar as well. "You're not a part of his pack. How would you fair against the lady?"

Zoro looked at Sanji boredly before lazily shifting his eyes to Nami, "If Luffy doesn't want to do it, then I won't do it either."

Blinking in surprise, Luffy looked over at Zoro, but then just smiled with some relief. However, Sanji bore his fangs in a bit of a scowl, "Is that so?"

"It is ..."

"Mm, then perhaps you would not be so disciplined if refused your meals." Sanji replied, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't hold your breath ... Oh! Wait ..." Zoro said, looking falsely thoughtful, which this brought a snicker out of Luffy.

"Animals ..." Sanji seethed, "Take him away ... He gets no food." He said towards Zoro before he turned to Luffy, punting the back of his legs to make him drop to his knees, trying to anger him, "We will try this again." Then he turned to Nami, "My angel ..."

She opened and closed her mouth, glancing down at the male creature before glancing up at Sanji, "I hate attacking when I don't know if he'll defend himself, love." Lifting his gaze slightly, Luffy narrowed his eyes at her slightly with softly dipped brows.

Sanji closed his eyes before opening them to smile warmly at her, "I understand-" He looked like he was going to say more, but then suddenly a guard approached him and whispered into his ear. Nodding to the guard, he then turned to Nami with a slight frown, "I've been summoned. It should only take a moment ... Will you wait here for me, my angel?"

Nami smiled, and nodded, "Yes, of course."

Turning to the guards, Sanji gave them a hard look, "You protect her with your lives."

"Yes, of course, lord." One of the men said, watching Luffy closely. However, he didn't seem inclined to move, just staring at them with a slight glare.

"Good." Sanji said, turning and leaving with the guard who had given him the message.

However, moments after Sanji had gone, Arlong slipped in behind them, "Aah, you men, I've heard about what a good job you've been doing lately. I've come to give you a break."

Luffy's chin lifted slightly into the air, his nose inhaling his scent before a low growl rumbled in his throat. Both men turned to each other with frowns, having promised Sanji they would guard her, but Arlong was a councilman and not to be disobeyed, "Yes, Master Arlong ..." One said before both bowed and left, offering Nami one last glance.

Paling considerably, Nami's eyes had quickly shifted to the creature. She wondered if she could hide her almost scantily clothed body behind him - the tight breeches, chemise and bodice were hardly any protection from the older vampire.

Grinning broadly, Arlong came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her almost gently, "A good evening to you, my dear."

"Good ... Good evening, sir."

Lips twitching into a deeper growl, but still low, one of Luffy's canines became bared as he gave a slight snarl to the new vampire. He remembered this one having called him a brat. However, he didn't move, but did smell and sense the little dead girl's fear of the other vampire. He seemed pretty comfortable with the woman, considering she had called the other blonde vampire her love.

"Aaah, what a delightful outfit," Arlong said into her ear, clutching at a full breast to start pinching and twisting her nipple. Gasping sharply, she stiffened in his arms, about to try pulling away until his other hand slapped down to cup her womanhood to rub it, "Makes things easier."

"Nngh!

Baring his canines more fully, Luffy lifted his chin, slightly to the side with a big smirk, "I hate to tell you this ... but I don't think the little dead girl likes that ..."

Arlong grinned down at him, fingering her through her breeches, "Young little girls don't know what they want, _boy_." She squeaked, biting through her lip with a sob as his hands quickened, and she tried to shake her head, absolutely mortified.

Luffy's smirk gradually disappeared as he stood slowly, a low growl becoming louder and louder in his throat, beginning to tremble his tonsils, "No ... I'm pretty sure she doesn't like it ... and I'm no boy ..." His voice dripped of venom as the growled deepened, his canines slowly descending fully, "I'm gonna suggest you stop ..."

Whimpering, she tried jerking out of Arlong's arms, but he pulled her back, "To what? Show me a lesson? She's gonna be begging for more soon." He said, sniffing along her neck.

Nami yelped as his hand slipped into her breeches to touch her bare womanhood, "Hngh!"

That was the last straw, growling loudly, Luffy lunged forward, going behind the old vampire before ripping him away from the girl and then shoving him towards the middle of the courtyard, "I said stop!" Nami fell to her knees, starting to crawl behind the beast as she finally broke into tears.

Chuckling darkly, Arlong slowly rose to his feet, glaring down at him with a nasty grin, "You think you can stop me, runt?"

"I think I just did ..." Luffy smirked, knowing he was probably about to get his ass kicked since he was so weak from hunger, but at least this way, the vampire's attention was on him now. He briefly glanced to the vampire girl before looking back up at Arlong.

Shaking, she hugged herself, trying to push all memories of his touch out of her head, "Mm ...!" She whimpered, covering her head with her arms.

"Time to chain the dog back up then, dear, so I can get back to work on you."

"No, no, no ..."

Luffy's eyes blackened, knowing he was gonna fight tooth and nail, not being able to stand it, even if he didn't like the little vampire girl, "I don't think so ..." He released a loud growl. Baring his canines fully, he lunged forward, taking a bite out of Arlong's neck, knowing it wouldn't do much, but he had to at least try.

Growling, Arlong ripped him off, tossing him into the stone wall, "Enough of this!"

Yelping as he hit the wall, he quickly fell to the ground before looking up to growl at Arlong again, his snout a little more prominent and his eyes pitch black, "That's what I was saying ..." He growled before surging forward back at Arlong. Arlong's sharp claws shot out, and he threw his arm forward, catching Luffy's shoulder.

Yelping in pain, but kept coming forward, Luffy lashed out his own claws, catching Arlong's cheek, who growled, sinking his nails deeper into Luffy's shoulder. "Aah!" Luffy screamed from the pain as Arlong balled his other hand into a fist and hit Luffy hard across the face. Arlong's nails were pulled out as the lycan flew back into a pillar, landing in a heap on the ground.

Nami began to breathe heavily, just staring at the two fighting with wide eyes. Was the lycan actually trying to protect her? Wasn't he the enemy? Luffy released a deep growl as he tried to get back up to his feet, but whimpered when his shoulder gave out on him, causing him to hit the ground again. His wounds weren't healing quickly enough. It'd been far too long since he last ate.

Chuckling deeply with his victory, Arlong slowly made his way towards Nami, who whimpered, trying to crawl away, "Please don't …!"

"I don't have time for this, little virgin vampire … Come to me …"

"No!"

"Aah!" Luffy cried, having leapt onto Arlong's back, sinking his canines into the vampire's shoulder and neck again and wrapping his arms around it to keep them there. Gasping loudly with a slight sob, Nami quickly turned with wide eyes at the lycan still fighting against Arlong despite his injuries and fatigue.

"You stupid animal!" Arlong yelled, grabbing a hold of Luffy from over his shoulder and pulling him forward to throw him back against the wall hard. Yelping once again from the pain, Luffy slid to the ground, breathing heavily as he leaned up on his elbows. Scowling down at Luffy, Arlong then quickly turned to Nami, who cried out with terror, trying to get up to run, but he was there, grabbing a hold of her hair.

"Aah!" She cried, reaching back to try and free herself.

However, Luffy had crawled across the ground, grabbing a hold of Arlong's ankle, "I ain't done yet, vampire …!" He seethed before sinking his canines into his ankle.

"Gah! Fucking beast!" Arlong yelled, kicking Luffy in the face, causing him to roll back into the courtyard. Tears came into Nami's eyes as she watched the beast and still trying to get Arlong to release her. Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground as Arlong began to stomp towards Luffy in his anger.

Scowling back up at him deeply, Luffy then forced himself to his feet before leaping up towards him. However, suddenly a silver arrow embedded itself into his side, causing him to fly off in that direction with a loud yelp. He rolled a bit before stopping, trying to stand, but he kept collapsing back to the ground, slight whines coming from the weak and now injured lycan.

"You dirty beast! How dare you attack the councilman!" Sanji cried, having been the one holding the crossbow, and he kept it aimed at Luffy to fire again.

"No!" Nami leapt over to cover his body, looking back over her shoulder at Sanji, "Please, don't!" She cried with a high pitched gasp, needing air from the sobs that escaped her from her relief.

"You see this, Sanji? I was just coming to see about the beast. The guards were all gone, and the beast was in your fiancée's shirt like some wild pup. You can see how she defends him." Arlong said, pointing down at the two. Nami looked up from pulling out the arrow wedged in the lycan, staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

Luffy leaned up enough to spit at Arlong's feet, some of Arlong's and his own blood mixed in with it. "You ... disgusting, vampire ..." He growled, panting heavily, and he even shoved Nami away from him, pulling the arrow out himself, "I would not stoop so low as to consort with the likes of any of you ... and it's not my hands that need be smelt ... You're hand was so far up her ... that it was disgusting ..."

Nami scrambled back and away from him, shaking harder as she panted, trying to calm her tears. Sanji's eyes narrowed, shifting them to Arlong, and he couldn't keep the red glow from illuminating his eyes. So, he quickly bowed to him, "I will take care of the lycan myself, my master."

Smiling, Arlong bowed his head to him in turn, "How can anyone trust a beast like that?" He turned to leave then, grinning broader to himself.

Sanji's fangs slowly descended before turning to Luffy, who was scowling back at him. Rising up the crossbow, he again aimed it at him, "Get up ..."

Not feeling inclined to being shot again, Luffy did as he was told, but his legs were shaky from his injuries and fatigue. Walking over, Sanji grabbed a hold of him and shoved him towards his cell. Once inside, he reshackled and chained him up before turning to leave, "What? No punishment, vampire? I thought you told the old fart you'd take care of me ...?" He had a lazy smirk on his face, but he was leaning heavily against the wall.

Sanji turned to glare at him, but then just left without a word, and Luffy lost his smirk, sliding down the wall quickly as he collapsed from the exertion. Walking back over to Nami quickly, he then knelt down before her, "Are you all right, my love? He didn't hurt you?"

Panting softly, she looked up at Sanji before rising to go inside the cell, sniffling as she wiped her eyes, and tore her shirt sleeve off to press to his deeper injury on his side, even wiping away the blood from his cheek. "Thank you ... thank you ...!"

Sanji blinked after her before standing and following, frowning down at her once inside the cell. Brows furrowing deeply, Luffy just frowned down at her, but then he reached out to grab her wrist, "I don't need ... your thanks, dead girl ..." His voice sounded weak and tired, but still with a bit of bite.

Narrowing his eyes at the beast, Sanji then walked in to gently grab Nami, "Come, my love, the beast does not accept gratitude."

Sniffling, she slowly released the cloth to press into Sanji chest, and hiccupped, "I need to bathe ... I don't feel so well ..."

"Of course, my love, come." He said, leading her out, Luffy watching them all the while as Sanji shut and locked the cell door before lying down, still panting tiredly.

"What did Arlong do ...?" Sanji finally managed to whisper, his grip on her shoulders tightening a little from his anger.

She jerked in shock, gasping before she looked up at him, "I ... I don't want to talk about it ... right now ..."

He closed his eyes slowly, clenching them shut before kissing the top of her head tenderly, "Of course ..." He whispered softly.

Once they'd reached her rooms, he stepped inside to make sure no one was there before escorting her in, "I will be out here waiting for you when you're done."

Shuddering without answering, she went straight to her bathroom to strip quickly, preparing her tub with hot water before she finally climbed in, scrubbing hard. Plopping down into a chair, Sanji gripped the arm tightly, the chair creaking in protest. What was worse was that he couldn't do a damned thing to a councilman. He could only hope he could continue to protect her from him.

Nami only came out when the water had turned cold, and she came out wearing her biggest robe, covering herself entirely. She paused completely in front of him, shaking slightly. Looking up at her and her condition, Sanji's eyes saddened. He really didn't know what she wanted, if she wanted him to leave or stay, and whether or not she would accept his comfort, "Nami ...?"

"I ..." she bit her lip, almost gazing straight through him, "I don't feel so well ... I thought ... maybe I should sleep."

He lowered his head with a nod before standing to leave, but stopped next to her, "Then I bid you good day, my love," and then he left, closing the door behind him softly.

xxxx

Nami slipped out of her room that day, bedecked in a high necked, plain yellow silk gown. She kept her eyes open, looking for light or anyone else as she headed down to the dungeon. Within his cell, Luffy had resorted to his smaller wolf form, curled into a ball as he tried to conserve what little energy he had. He'd been able to slip out of his wrist shackles this way, but not out of the chained collar that was a little tighter around his neck, but not too uncomfortable.

His wounds were taking longer to heal, thanks to lack of nutrition, and his entire body ached. He had used a great deal of energy that he didn't have in that fight, and so, was trying to get some of it back. But then at the sound and smell of someone approaching, his ears immediately perked up. When Nami came to his cell and peered inside, she blinked, staring at him in some confusion before she unlocked the door and cautiously edged closer to him, a basket in hand.

Slowly raising his head as his ears folded back, he bore his teeth into a snarl, a low growl rumbling from his throat. Then he attempted to stand, but collapsed back down with a whimper, releasing a slight whine in frustration. Biting her lip, she knelt in front of him, starting to open the basket, and the scent of freshly killed meat entered the room.

His ears perked again, and he lifted his head to the smells, but then he snorted with a quick growl and turned his head away, laying it down once again.

"I know you're hungry ... please ... Please, let me thank you. I can never even dream of fighting you again ... please ..." She pulled it out to show him a platter of freshly killed and plucked chicken. "I ... I guess it's not much though ..."

He shifted his eyes to hers with another snort, but then his stomach growled loudly, and he released another whine, his ears folding back as he eyed the chicken from where his head lie on the floor. After awhile, he raised his head again and shakily stood on all fours before walking over to the platter on faulty legs. He sniffed over the meat, turning his head away for a moment before finally turning back, taking the chicken quickly and backing away, dragging it with him. He lay back down and began to eat it, but not once did he remove his eyes from hers.

Glancing up at the other lycan, she then reached in for another platter, slowly coming toward him. Zoro blinked down at her, before shifting his eyes to the raw meat. She paused slightly, "Um ... I guess you might not be used to raw meat ... I - I could see if I can put it in the oven for you."

Zoro looked over at Luffy, whose ears were folded back as he ate, still watching Nami, and then he looked back at her, "No ... it's fine. If he can do it, then so can I ..." He said, reaching down to take the offered meat, "Thanks ..."

Smiling, she helped push the meat through to him before slowly going back to the doorway to sit and keep watch. Luffy kept his eyes on her where he lay, eating, and he even devoured the bones before lifting his head to lick over his chops. Then he sat up a bit, suddenly turning back into a man ... a naked man, frowning at her still as he remained sitting the way he had as a wolf, on his hip with his palms to the ground.

Her eyes widened, staring a bit longer before finally tearing her eyes from him, and standing as if to leave, "Excuse me!"

Standing up, still a bit wobbly, he walked over to where he'd folded his clothes and pulled on his pants. "Thanks for the meat ... vampire ... and for bringing some for Zoro as well ..."

"No," she said, still with her back to him, "thank you, really. I couldn't even move ... I couldn't even tell Sanji ..." Nami covered her eyes, squeezing them shut, "What am I going to tell him ...?"

Luffy looked over at her, his chest still bare and frowned, "I don't know, dead girl, but it's no business of mine."

She glanced over at him before she smiled lightly, "I just wanted to thank you ... I don't think I'm going to come down to badger you anymore ..."

He kept his eyes on her for awhile, his body still turned away before blinking slowly and facing forward again, "I don't care if you do or don't. It doesn't really matter, now does it? Someone will still come down to badger me anyway ..."

"Well ... Well, now it's just one less ... and maybe Sanji ... I don't feel right about it-what we ... have been doing."

His brows creased a bit before he turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"Not feeding you ... making you turn that man," she glanced up at Zoro before smiling down at Luffy to see his abilities had healed the cuts on his cheek already at least, but the rest were still visible, but then she lost the smile again, "It just ... bothers me."

Luffy's eyes narrowed slowly, and a slight purr of a growl rumbled into his throat before he looked away from her again, "Could 've fooled me ..."

She winced slightly, and backed out, "Well ... thank you again ..."

Turning his head to watch her leave, he then went back to sit down onto the floor, leaning against the wall. Zoro licked over his lips, having just finished his meal before looking back down at Luffy, "You surprise me yet again, Luffy ... I don't like either kind-well ... I'm one of those kind now, but I don't feel any differently-well other than my body-but setting that all aside," he said making the motion as if doing so, "you're nothing like I'd imagine a lycan to be. I guess it isn't hard, because I've not lost my mind or anything ... but I'm just used to those beast who hunted the villagers."

"I understand what you mean ... I hate the vampires for what they've done ... and I just saw it as a reason to sink my teeth into one."

"S'at so ...?" Zoro asked quickly, using a sharp and thin piece of bone to pick at his canines.

"Mm ..."

"I heard you ... you know ... You sounded pretty pissed about that vampire touching her ... I think there's just more to you and that's all there is to it ... but that's all right. You ain't gotta tell me nuthin' ..."

Nami suddenly ran back into the room, ducking behind Luffy to clutch tightly at his back, and hyperventilating, "He's coming-he's coming-he's coming ...!"

Luffy blinked, his hair standing on end in surprise by her bolting back into the room, and had even bore his teeth, but then at her words, he quickly looked back over to the door inhaling for a scent. His canines suddenly shot out along with his snout a bit, and his eyes blackened as the darkest night, partially transforming, but the collar prevented him from shifting fully. He crawled onto his hands, a low growl starting from the pit of his stomach and coming all the way out.

Fumbling slightly, she held out the keys she had taken from the rack when she had come back inside, and slowly rose to his side to feel through his fur, that had suddenly started to sprout a bit over his back, for the collar, "No, please, no ..."

"Aah, Nami, I thought I saw you. Such modest clothes you wear." Luffy stiffened completely, still growling loudly to the man in the door way. He didn't know what the girl was doing, but he kept still seeing as she was fiddling with his collar. "Hmm?" Arlong smirked, "You're letting the puppy go? I was just thinking about letting him loose on you. Wouldn't you like a wild animal on you?"

He smelled nice. It was all she could suddenly think, and she let that be all that she could think as she kept trying keys in the collar to find the right one. '_He smells nice. He smells really good.'_

Luffy's canines became more prominent and sharp as he glared at the man, "All this wild animal wants to do ... is rip you apart ... _corpse ..._!" Luffy seethed, and a second growl could be heard from the cell above.

Arlong glanced up at Zoro in the grate above, who was boring his canines at him before looking back down at Luffy with a grin, "Shahaha! Maybe after I treat you to a good vampire virgin. They heal after every time, you know. It's hard to really get rid of their maidenhood when it keeps healing over. Imagine how tight ... every time ..."

Nami smiled then as one fit, and she turned it, letting him free, "Got it!"

Ripping the collar from his throat, scratching his skin a bit, Luffy didn't waste any time changing and leaping towards the older vampire with a loud growl. Arlong hit the ground before slinging him against the floor, "Hgggh!"

Luffy gave a quick yelp, but snapped his jaws up at the older vampire, digging his claws into his chest. Groaning in pain, Arlong dug his claws into Luffy's back to try pulling him off, "Rrgh!"

Yelping loudly to the claws digging into his bare back, he sunk his deeper into Arlong's chest with a loud, deep bark and growl, snapping his jaws just a hair's width from his jugular vein. Kicking Luffy off from him, Arlong then sat up with a hiss at Luffy, who had landed hard onto his back.

Nami scrambled to her feet, pulling out her dagger latched to her thigh before she jumped up to sink it into Arlong's chest, "Nnh!"

Grinning, he said, "Missed."

Luffy got up and reached out, pushing Nami away a bit harshly, but not enough to hurt her. This was his fight, and he finally got a bite into Arlong's shoulder from the bit of distraction. Shuddering, she clutched to the cages, staring at the two. Arlong groaned before yanking out the dagger from his chest, which had been quite close to his heart to stick it into the beast's side instead, "Get off of me!"

Releasing another loud yelp and roar, Luffy collapsed from the stab. Silver, unfortunately, made him weak, and no weaker since he was already so. Reaching beside him, he ripped out the dagger, tossing it away. Right after, he slashed his claws across Arlong's face before sinking his teeth into his neck, getting him this time.

"My lord!" Some guards cried, aiming crossbows at Luffy and firing. Luffy yelped again from the arrows sinking into the skin of his back, rolling off of Arlong and onto his stomach. Having that much silver in him caused him to revert back to a man. Panting heavily, he remained where he lie, not able to move with that much in him. Not to mention, he was still weak from lack of water and nutrition.

"No!" She leapt up to try pulling out the arrows, starting to shake as she didn't know if she could trust the others.

"Traitor!" Arlong slowly stood then, pointing at her, "Just how I found you before! Coming in during the day to disobey her sire and the councilmen! Shoot her!"

At that, Luffy mustered up the last strength he had to sit up, and pull her behind him, growling at the marksmen. They lifted their crossbows, firing anyway, and he cried out with a bit of a yelp, taking the arrows into his gut and chest. He slumped forward a bit, but kept her behind him as he whined a bit from the pain and fatigue.

She jerked her head up, hearing the shields begin to open, "Dusk ...?" Nami pulled him back, dragging him to the other door of the dungeon, "Come ... on! Get up!" He did what she told him, but barely as he got to his feet and followed her.

She pulled him into the courtyard just as the shields were lifting, and Arlong growled, "Someone get those idiots to stop!"

Nami gasped when she heard him, and she pulled Luffy up onto her shoulders to leap onto the courtyard wall where the shield was still up, and slipped out over it only to scream in pain. The sun was still barely setting, and her skin started to burn in agony as she thudded to her knees. "Aaah!" Growling to himself, he climbed over her to use his body as a shield against the sun. Shaking, she clutched to him slightly before she started yanking out the new arrows in his chest and gut, half of her face enflamed in pain, "Have ... to get away ...!"

At the sounds of guards running down the halls, Sanji frowned before running after them to find out what the ruckus was all about. Luffy growled each time she removed an arrow, sinking a bit more over her as his strength began to diminish. When the last one was out, she slapped his cheek slightly as she rose, the sun gone completely then as her face healed back, "Come on. Move! You have to move!"

He was panting heavily and shakily as he opened his eyes to give her a half ass glare, "Tired ... dead girl ..." He said, but then he finally stood up, still in his naked splendor. He stumbled a bit unsteady from the height before looking down. A few guards had already begun to gather and were aiming cross bows at them. Reaching down, he yanked her up before leaping from where they were to a different location.

Running out, Sanji looked towards the guards aiming their crossbows, "What's going on!?" He bellowed before following their gaze, just in time to see the lycan leap from the wall with Nami. Eyes widening, his lips parted in a gape before his brows furrowed in concern, "Nami!"

Arlong scowled behind him, "I told you the truth, and you don't believe me? I knew that woman was no good. I had to keep my eyes on her. I knew that as soon as some other pretty man came in, she would change her tune. I'd hoped it would never have happened after your ... engagement. But now she's run away with the disgusting lycan."

Nami got to her feet finally, supporting him against her before she leapt so that he wouldn't have to rest, and landed on one of the outer courtyard shields. "Don't you heal quickly too?"

"Not when I'm half starved, dead girl ..." He growled low in his throat.

Ignoring Arlong all together, Sanji broke into a run towards them, keeping his eyes up towards them, "Nami!" He called, finally reaching where they were.

Gasping, she looked down to see him only to tear her eyes away, her heart aching abruptly. She rose to hold Luffy closer and took off running as soon as she hit the ground, "I'll carry you then! Hold on!"

"Like hell!" He yelled with a growl, but he was too weak to stop her.

"Nami!" Sanji cried again, giving chase and almost faltering in his step, but then he did fall to his knees with his head lowered, "Why ...?"

"Don't let them get away!" A few guards cried, beginning to fire at them, but Sanji's fangs descended, and he swooped towards them, throwing out a leg to kick them.

"Don't harm her!"

Groaning, she quickened her steps when she heard him, only wanting to stay, "Thank you ..."

Luffy looked over his shoulder, watching the blonde man before his eyes shifted to the guards he didn't get, who were already on their heels, "Damn it ..." He muttered, feeling useless. He could also already see a few horsemen at the gates about to exit to pursue them further as soon as they left the castle grounds, his teeth clicking as he ground them.

Nami saw them, and she readied her dagger, wishing that she had her sword. "If this gets ugly, I hope you can fight!"

"Don't you worry about that ... Just try to get somewhere they can't find us for awhile …" He said under his breath before tilting his chin into the air, releasing a sudden and very loud howl. Zoro perked to the sound of the howl, and blinked.

At hearing the howl, Sanji quickly turned back to them clenching his teeth down tightly, his fangs sinking into his lips, "Nami ..." He whispered, before he was struck from behind by one of the guards.

Doing as she was told, she jumped up, heading into a tower before setting him down and fighting off the two vampires in the tower, causing them to fall below, but not before stealing a crossbow from one of them and his arrows. Then she knelt down, looking out as the guards all began to swarm the castle, and she rose up the bow to fire at any who tried to jump up there. Panting heavily and feeling angry about his uselessness, he turned his head to look over at her with a slight frown.

Not but a few minutes later, a few more howls sounded in the forest, and a few more minutes past before a swarm of lycan excited the forest, rushing across the field to the castle. She smiled tightly, raising her hand to toss the crossbow, she then went to him, grabbed him, and quickly jumped down onto the wall. Running across it, she then removed her dagger, letting it slip from her fingers at one of the horsemen, striking one him in the head and hoping that either he would fall or be human and die.

"Gah!" The man cried, being caught off guard and fell from his horse.

She leapt, climbing onto the horse before urging it through the open gates, laying the lycan in front of her, "Go!"

As they ran across the field, Luffy looked behind them to the many vampires that gave chase before looking over towards his family charging forward, but then his eyes widened, "Shit ...!" He exclaimed, letting himself slide off the horse, causing the horse to rear in surprise. Then he leapt up, just in time to slam into one of the lycans, mid-air, who had been aiming for Nami.

Shrieking with the horse, she clung to his mane tightly before she could get him to calm, and gaped at the attacking werewolves before she shouted, "An enemy pack!?"

The lycan he'd tackled suddenly reverted into a man with a scowl on his freckled face, "What the hell, Luffy!?"

"Not this one, you idiot! The one's chasing us!"

"They all look alike and deserve to be ripped apart!" The naked, freckled man Luffy was lying on, yelled back.

"Not the ones that actually save your life!"

"And what the hell's that all about getting caught!?"

Nami slapped her forehead, slightly to cover her eyes. There were dangly bits everywhere! But then she glanced back before she directed her horse away from the pack to face a direction away from both their pursuers and the pack, and she said, "He's weak! He needs to eat and rest! Please! You shouldn't stay here and fight with an injured man with you!"

A few of the pack had already tackled the oncoming vampires, and the freckled man looked down at Luffy, who did indeed look tired, "Come on, lil' brother. Let's get out of here!" He said, turning to pick him up onto his back. Then he took off running with him back to the forest, and Luffy turned to look back at her, wondering what she was going to do, but then he looked towards the castle, releasing another howl. The man carrying him turned to frown at him, wondering who the hell he was talking to.

Zoro perked up more at the second howl before smirking with a scoff, "Well ... I'll be here waiting until then ..." He whispered to himself before closing his eyes for a nap.

She glanced back at the lycan before tearing her eyes away and urging her horse to gallop from the brawl and the castle, clenching her fangs together. She didn't know whether she could ever go back, and the lycans surely hated her anyway - she couldn't just follow after them like some lost ... puppy.

Luffy glanced back towards her and sucked his canines. Pushing away from his brother, he fell to the ground with a high pitched yelp and grunt, crying, "Oye, wait!" before changing into a small wolf and scrambling to his feet to chase after her.

"What the-Luffy!?" The other lycan cried before changing into the same form and chasing after him.

Nami blinked, halting her horse to look back at them before she frowned, "You shouldn't be up and about like that!"

He changed back suddenly, standing upright with some trouble and even stumbling a bit, "Where are you going?" The other lycan also changed back, just watching from some distance with a frown.

"I ..." She glanced over to the fight, flushing slightly as she didn't think that she would ever get used to the sight of a naked man, and then she said, "I don't know. Just away from here."

"And to where, vampire? You've no idea how to get along alone, do you?" Luffy asked, frowning up at her deeply.

She clutched at her reins, finally looking down into his eyes, "I was human not too long ago ... I can manage by myself until ..." Nami faltered there, lowering her eyes to her lap.

"Until you need to feed ..." Even though those words came out of his mouth, he really had no idea how to help her either, but seeing as she'd brought him back to his family and saved his life, he'd at least try.

"I - I can feed myself! I'm not a baby! I just ... there's always dawn and ... one day Arlong might catch up with me ... I'll just be alone."

Luffy suddenly released a growl, his eyes darkening, "Not unless I get to him first ..." He really hated that vampire in particular for lying about him and calling him a brat.

She blinked, staring down at his face before she smiled slightly, "You'll be safe here now, so I'll just go. You don't have to do anything."

He snorted loudly looking away from her, "You fed me ... and then freed me ... I like to pay my debts ... You can stay with us ... for a bit ..."

Nami bit her lip, looking over at the battle before gently facing the horse toward them, "Just for a bit ..."

Luffy blinked up at her with an unreadable face before nodding and turning to a displeased frown, "Father's gonna have your ass for this, Luffy ..."

"S'fine ... I don't care ..."

"And don't get me started on the old man ..."

"I said it's fine! Let's get out of here ..." Luffy said, turning to motion for Nami to follow as he slipped into the woods.

Shaking his head, the other lycan turned towards the battlefield before releasing a loud howl, cupping a hand to each side of his face, and the lycans immediately turned to retreat into the forest. Then he turned to follow after Luffy. She shivered softly before kicking her heels into the horse to follow after the lycan. Luffy was it? Turning back into wolves, both broke into a run through the forest, the other lycans dropping behind them.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Bahaha! I dunno why … but I loved the first fight scene between Luffy and Arlong … I actually had to extend that scene myself, because it wasn't long at all from the RP. I hope you guys liked it … Go luffy!-by the way … Luffy will be Luffy … Anyways, you guys like? I did … but you probably don't care to hear that … -sniff- Anyways, thanks for reading.

**Generic Reviewer No. 5:** First of all, your reviews always make me laugh! XD If it's anyone's review that I really look forward to, it's yours! X9 I'm sure I said that before … but anyways, and not that I don't enjoy everyone else's! 8O Because I do … believe me. X) You guys' reviews always make me really happy. Anyways, setting that aside … -Does the motion of doing so- and back to the question at hand. Only details like the colors and clothes and the council are taken from the movie, really … Also, the castle setting and the guards using crossbows with silver arrows as well as the shields to block the sun were from the movie. Let's see … what else …? Mah, I can't remember. The story though, other than the fact that the lycans and vampires are at war with each other, has nothing really to do with the movie. Well, also except for the love between a lycan and a vampire … but yeah, that's it … Anyways, just answerin' your question! -^^- Oh, and I agree … Luffy as a werewolf/lycan really is awesome personified … Just awesome …

**Sombody:** Aww, come on, it's not that bad! XD I kinda like a little SaNa mixed in … It adds to the drama … Although, I don't like Luffy paired with anyone else … but … mainly because no one so far is good enough … Sanji, on the other hand, I absolutely love … so it's different. Boa's not so bad … and I think her crush on Luffy is absolutely adorable … I just don't like that she's about as old as Robin … XP However, I don't like her mean-ness … XP Anyways, just had to say that … X)


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note: **Thanks FFnet … for finally fixing your site … … Really … Mm, so anyways, this chapter's not as long. Unfortunately, I can only cut up the sections on good spots, and this was the only good place to end it off … So, just deal … -_- Heh, I like this chapter, and I think you guys will too, even if it is a bit short. Anyways, enjoy! I ain't got much to say …

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter IV**

After what seemed a good few minutes had passed, the lycans climbed up some rocks, and seemed to disappear inside them. Luffy turned back into a man and pointed down. "This is our home. Come on inside, but we gotta talk to the old man ..."

The other lycan man had also stopped, turning back into a man and kneeling just at the opening. He still wore a frown as he shook his head, "You're taking a big risk. Who knows how the old man's gonna take this ..."

"Shut up already, Ace! I'll deal with the old fart!"

"Right ..." Ace replied before standing and jumping down into the hole.

Luffy turned back to her with a snort before motioning her to follow, "Come on ..."

Biting her lip, she climbed down from her horse and was about to follow before she stopped, turning back to the horse, "You have to promise that she isn't dinner!"

Luffy blinked at her before narrowing his eyes, "We're not that savage ..." He muttered, "Your horse woulda been scared if she thought we were gonna eat her ..."

Nami frowned softly, stroking the horse's mane more to soothe herself before she went to follow after him, and clutched at her skirt. He didn't really wait for her, jumping down into the hole. It was quite a ways down, but he landed perfectly on his haunches and hands. Nami glanced in before she jumped, flushing in shock as her skirt flew up over her head when she landed and she struggled to fix it, "Aah!"

He was watching her with a raised brow, not at all fazed, but staring at her oddly to her reaction. Then shrugging, he turned to walk into the massive cave, other lycans, some in human form, some not, watching as they entered.

She shivered, trying not to stare at any nakedness or transformed lycans. '_How can the women be naked too!?And … there's a lot more like him than … I thought …'_

Stopping next to Ace, who was just pulling a pair of pants on, still frowning at the girl, Luffy reached down beginning to dress as well in the clothes laid out for them. Nami paused just behind them, trying not to look or stare too long in any direction. As Luffy and Ace dressed, so did the other lycans, who appeared as men and women. Nami glanced about in slight confusion. Were they dressing because of her? She had thought they didn't wear clothes.

"Tell the old man we're comin' ..." Ace said to another lycan man, already dressed, and he nodded before turning to enter an archway in the cave. There were torches illuminating the place, and there was actual structure and design to the cave. There were arched doorways, some furniture, and even small rooms carved into the cave. Furs lined the floors like carpet and draperies hung from walls. It was like an underground castle. Luffy pulled on a shirt, buttoning it up before turning to her, "What?"

Stiffening, she straightened, and shook her head, "No, I didn't say anything."

Ace arched a brow at her, "What ...? You thought we didn't wear clothes? We're not animals ..."

Luffy couldn't help the snort and snicker that came out from him before turning away from her. He couldn't help remembering the time the blonde vampire had chided him for not wearing clothes. He had said then that he didn't need clothes. Ah, so little the vampires knew about them.

"I never said that!" She said, scowling at Luffy's back in particular.

"Right ... but you did look confused ... It's all right, all blood suckers make the same mistake ..." Ace said before turning to the man who whispered to him, and he nodded, "Old man's waiting for us ..." He said, turning back to Luffy, who sighed and nodded.

"All right ..." He said before turning to Nami with a slight frown, "Come on ..." He said, motioning for her before going through the same archway.

Sighing, she moved in to follow after them down the hall, and then they entered into another archway. She blinked in surprise at the lavishly clothed man sitting on an ornate chair. He wore tight, black breeches embroidered down the side in silver, his blue waistcoat hanging open a bit casually over his clean high necked cravat, "Aah, Luffy, Ace." He was also picking his nose.

"Gramps ..." Luffy muttered as both knelt down before him, but Luffy faltered a bit, still needing food to help him heal. Ace turned his head to frown at him.

Nami blinked, chewing her lip as she watched Luffy, but she turned away slightly to bow deeply to the man. The older man frowned slightly at her, blinking slowly before looking at them with a grin, finally pulling his finger out, "Oi, what're you doing down there? You about to ask a favor?"

Luffy began to sweat a bit, "Something like that ..." He managed to get out, fidgeting a bit.

Garp pursed his lips, glancing up at her again before he shrugged, and turned away, picking his nose, "No."

"Aah!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping to his feet with the growl as he pointed to the old man, "You stubborn old fart! It's just for a little bit!" His voice had taken on a bit of a whine as he pursed his lips to the old man.

"Ha ..." Ace dropped with a sweat bead.

"And I got one more favor!" Luffy continued with a snort.

"What's for a little bit?" He dug a bit deeper.

"_Then what the hell are you saying no for_!?" Luffy screamed as his back stiffened and hair rose up, looking a bit miffed.

Turning around, the man grabbed Luffy's neck, shaking him a bit as his hair stuck up a bit as well, "Because I can!"

"Gaah!" Luffy cried out, bringing up a foot to embed into the older man's chest, "Leggo, old fart!"

"Oye, oye, oye ..." Ace said pumping out his palms to make them stop.

"She just needs a place to stay for a little bit! She helped me escape that stupid place!" Luffy yelled up to the old man.

"Oh, all right then," he said, dropping him.

"Gah ..." Luffy landed on his back, but just laid there with a pout, but then he sat up, "One more thing!" He said, holding up a finger.

"Mmmn? What is it, you brat?"

Luffy sighed with a bit of a growl, one of his canines hanging over his lower lips at the brat comment. He really hated being called that, "There's a man ... in the castle ... I need to go back for him ..."

He frowned deeply as he looked down at him, "That so? I knew you were going to be the ... odd one."

Luffy growled, his eyes turning angry, and he looked miffed again as he pointed, "You're the odd one, old man!"

"You're the one chasing after breeches instead of skirts!"

Luffy's jaw dropped as he gaped at the old man, and Ace shifted his eyes to Luffy nervously with sweat beading down his face, "Are you stupid?!" Luffy finally yelled, jumping up to bite over the old man's head, his mouth somehow able to fit over most of it.

Roaring, he transformed a bit to throw him off and into the wall, "There's a skirt right here, and you ain't even looked at her sideways! And you want to abandon the pack to chase after some other man. What for?"

"Gah!" Luffy cried, hitting the wall and falling down onto his palms and stomach. Then he sat up, rubbing his head before scowling at the old man, "You idiot old man! She's a vampire, and it ain't like that!'

Nami flushed slightly, clutching at her skirts tighter, "I - I'm not ... I'm engaged! He shouldn't be chasing me anyway!"

"Gyahahahaha! Men look at any woman they damn well please! Specially one like you! You'd have given pretty pups! Gyahaha!"

A high growl began to rumble in Luffy's throat, "Oye, that's enough, old man! You're crazy!"

Ace just scratched his head while shaking it at them. "Anyways ... now that that's out of the way ... How do you propose we go in after this ... man ...?"

Luffy slapped his hand to the side, "It ain't like that, damn it!"

Nami pursed her lips, "You did bite him."

"Gyaaaagh!?"

"Aah!" Luffy exclaimed, jaw dropping as he turned to her. Then he quickly turned to Garp, "Wai-Wait! They were gonna kill him! And he said I could-I mean-Aah! That didn't sound right! No-No, it ain't like that!" He exclaimed in a rush, waving his arms in front of him. Ace slapped a hand over his forehead.

She bit her lip, lowering her head a bit, "We ... weren't really though ..."

"Haa!?" Luffy exclaimed, turning to her in shock, his jaw dropping even more. Ace blinked, looking up at her in a bit of surprise as well.

"The ... council just wanted more of your kind ... Sanji didn't like it either, but he did it anyway."

Luffy's throat clicked, just gaping up at her with a frown. Blinking a bit, he recalled the blonde man's reaction after he'd snapped at him. "More of our kind?" Ace asked, his brows dipping low.

Nami hunched her shoulders slightly, figuring she had no real link to them anymore at any rate, "I don't know what they were doing, but they wanted him to turn more people ... that's really all I know."

Ace shifted just his eyes to his grandfather, and Luffy looked back at him too with a deep frown, "She's right though ... We can't leave them there ... I'm responsible for 'em ... and ... the man that's there ... he risked much for me, and I owe him." Then his eyes narrowed with pursed lips, "And it ain't like that ..." He wasn't gonna give up on that.

Ace turned away from Luffy with amused and narrowed eyes, "Well ... it has been a few hundred years ... and you've still not touched a single-"

"_It ain't like that, damn it_!!" Luffy exclaimed, looking extremely angry.

Nami gaped up at him, "A - A - A _few_ hundred!?"

Both turned to look at her with blank eyes, "Nyaah?"

She bit her lip hard, staring at him before glancing about at the other two, "I - I mean ...!"

"Hoo~! You really are a young vampire, nyah? How old are ya?" Luffy asked, spinning around on his ass to face her, grinning from ear to ear as he sat cross legged on the ground.

"I ... I was eighteen so ..." she flushed darker, staring at him, "I ... I'd be twenty ...?"

"Hohooo!" He laughed, slapping a hand to his knee, Ace joining his laughter.

"Wow! Twenty!? Can you even remember twenty, Luffy?"

"Nope!" The lycan exclaimed, continuing to laugh, looking extremely different from the lycan he'd been at the castle.

She flushed, dropping her head to look away from them, "Don't ... Don't laugh!"

Garp growled viciously at them, "Oye!"

"Ah!" Both turned completely nervous and sweating a bit as they stared at Garp.

"What're you laughing about for being too stupid to remember a part of your life?"

Luffy snorted with pursed lips, turning away from the old man with a huff, "You probably can't remember twenty either old man! It's been even longer for you!"

Garp plugged his nose again, "Yeah, and?"

"Ha …" Both Luffy and Ace's heads dropped.

"Well whatever! I'm hungry! I'm gonna go eat!" Luffy said, rising to his feet and dusting himself off. Then he suddenly paused with a hum, "And then I gotta go out for a bit ..." He said motioning for Nami to follow, "Come on ..."

Ace just scratched his head with a frown, following after Luffy too. Garp frowned deeply at their backs, watching them leave. Nami blinked as well, glancing over at them before slowly rising to follow him, "Shouldn't you go eat first?"

"I am gonna eat first." He said looking over his shoulder, "What? You wanna stay with the old fart or somethin'?" He asked a bit sarcastically, shoving a finger up his nose. He was nothing like the man back at the castle.

She gaped up at him, staring before she covered her mouth and nose, "Ah ... I suppose not ..."

Luffy snorted quickly with a nod, removing his finger and continuing where he was going. He came to a room where a man was chopping up some meats, some being roasted over a fire. "Oye, Franky, I'm hungry!" Luffy bellowed, running towards the roasting meats with his tongue hanging out and drooling. She realized then that she was hungry, and she glanced about with a slight frown of concern, not knowing quite what she should do.

"Aah," The older man said, scratching his head, "yeah, that one should be done ... but it's h-" The younger lycan yelped almost dropping the meat, "ot ..."

"Luffy, you idiot ... Let it cool first!" Ace bellowed, smacking his younger brother on the back of his head.

"Mut um 'un'ey ..." He whined, the meat between his canines.

Nami balked slightly at this while staring before she glanced about, wondering if vampires could feed on something that wasn't human. Luffy noticed her look around before taking a bite, chewing and swallowing, "Don't worry ... That's where I need to go ..."

Blinking, she looked up at him, "Huh?"

"I know you gotta eat ... There's someone we're gonna go see before the sun rises ..." He explained, taking another bite of the meat before just wolfing it down and grabbing for another that wasn't quite cooked yet.

"Oh ..." she flushed, "It's just that I haven't eaten since yesterday night after ... what happened ... I-I can wait though." Nami sucked on her fangs then, frowning when she realized that they were getting longer. She was usually well fed.

"Just let me finish up, and then we can go ..." He said, eating the other piece of meat before grabbing another.

"Oye, oye, oye! You're eating it all!"

"And you expected any less?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"Haa!" The older man complained before getting back to cutting up the meats.

"Okay! Done! Let's go!" Luffy called before sucking onto each finger and walking over towards her and the door. On his way out, he stopped at a barrel and gulped down a bunch of water from a spoon and then walked out.

She flushed, turning her eyes away from how he sucked his fingers cleaned, and she dropped in to follow after him.

Coming to the opening, he pointed up, "Think you can jump that high?"

She followed the line of his finger before she said, "Of course."

He chuckled, "Good ..." He said before leaping up and all the way out, landing on the rocks outside.

Bracing herself for a moment, she leapt out landing just beside him. Turning to her, he chuckled, already pulling off his shirt before removing his pants. "Ah, so you did make it out." Flushing, she turned away, wondering why her heart was beating a bit faster than usual. After he'd removed his clothes, he used his belt to tie the clothes around his waist loosely before getting onto his hands and haunches, "Just follow me on your horse, okay?"

"Ah, right," she went to find the stallion before climbing into the saddle, and gently urged him to follow the lycan.

Sliding the belt a bit higher onto his torso, he then turned back into a wolf before jumping off of the rocks, turned to make sure she was following, and then broke into a run deeper into the forest. Snapping her reins a bit, the horse then took off in a gallop after the lycan, and she found herself looking about the forest as if someone might have followed - hoping it were not so. Running through the forest, he jumped over logs, fallen trees and under roots, and they seemed to go for a pretty long time before he slowed to just a fast and steady crawl.

Then he stopped, turning to her and raising a paw for her to stop. Halting the horse, she patted his neck gently, cooing quietly into his ear as she watched him. He turned around, creeping across the forest floor soundlessly but quickly, his belly almost touching it. Then he crawled over a rock and looked over the side. Frowning softly, she silently slipped off the horse to creep behind him, trying to see what he was eyeing.

His tail swished back and forth as he eyed the small hut in the distance. Smoke was billowing out of the chimney and there was a single light inside. He released a soft growl, staring at the house as his tail continued to swish before he seemed to sigh and crept over the side of the rock. Blinking, she eyed him horse before tying her to a tree, and went to follow him in a crouch, sighing at her yellow dress, but she could do nothing about how bright it was.

Stopping, but still lying on the ground with even his head lying down, he seemed to be considering whether or not to continue towards it before finally sitting up and turning back into a man. Untying his belt and clothes, he quickly slipped them on, still eyeing the house, "Mmm ..." He hummed to himself, "Let's see what happens ..."

She blinked, slowly straightening up, and whispering, "What are we doing here?"

"Mm, well, there's this ... old lady that lives here ... with some weird creature. My gramps told me about her awhile back ... She deals in medicines and stuff. He once told me she mighta been working on some artificial blood, but I dunno how well that worked out, since it was a vampire thing, and we don't care about-didn't ... care about vampires ..." He explained, giving her a sideways glance, "But I dunno how she really feels about ... us ..." He said in a way to indicate 'us' as in creatures of the 'dark'.

"Well ... if she lives with some monster, she might not mind," she said, looking over at him.

He nodded his head to the side with a quick arch of his brow before he returned back to its former position, "Maybe ..." He said, but then frowned without looking away from the house at all. He seemed wary, and then he looked around them, sniffing the air a bit before finally moving forward.

She blinked, watching him before following after him, and she whispered, "Uh ... Luffy ...? I was wondering ..."

"Yeah?" He asked, still looking around warily, not sure if this woman set up any kind of protection.

"You ... You've always called me a corpse and dead girl, but ... do I really smell like a corpse to you?"

Luffy blinked and stopped abruptly to look at her, but then he frowned, looking away quickly to continue on, "… No ..."

Nami brightened a bit. Her sense of smell hadn't changed much except that the scent of blood drove her nearly wild with delight, but she couldn't tell if she could smell death any longer since she had been around it for a fairly decent amount of time.

However, suddenly, there was a loud crackling noise, and Luffy quickly turned his head towards it before his eyes suddenly widened, and he quickly turned to shove her out of the way, "Move!" He cried before a net suddenly sprang up, taking him with it, "Gyah!"

"Luffy!" Nami cried, immediately looking up at him, and then quickly got to her feet to go to him, "Silver … ropes …"

Hissing, Luffy tried to move back to sit, his hands stinging slightly from touching the ropes, "Damn …!"

"Hold on! I'll try and get you out!" She said, but she had thrown her dagger back at the guard to get the horse, "Um …"

Someone said, "What have we got here …?"

Gasping and jumping, Nami quickly turned to see a silhouette standing in the doorway to the hut. Quickly looking up at Luffy, she then stepped forward, ready to fight if need be.

"Ah! Wait a minute! We're here to see someone by the name of Kureha!" He exclaimed to the silhouette, trying to keep from touching his skin to the ropes.

"Oya, oya ... what do you want, brats?"

"Ah ...? Brats ...?" Luffy asked in some surprise before pursing his lips, one of his canines overlapping his lower lips, "Who's a brat!?"

"You're a brat!" The silhouette said, finally stepping out of the doorway, "There ain't anything in the world that'd make me say otherwise!" She said before easily untying the ropes, dropping Luffy onto the ground hard.

"Gah!" Luffy cried out as he fell hard onto his ass and back. Then he quickly leapt to his feet before scowling and growling at the old lady, "I ain't no brat, old lady!"

She kicked him in the face, "I'm still in my way too young hundred and thirties, brat! I'm too young for that!" Turning to Nami then, she smiled, lifting her glasses a bit to see through them at her, "Ya happy?"

Nami gaped at her, "Heh ... huh ...?"

Luffy yelped, flying back to grab at his nose, "Damn it!" But then he began to chuckle, "Young hundred and thirties ...?" He said with a smirk, "I'm three hundred and seventeen ... Who's the brat ...? At least I still look a hell of a lot younger ... old lady ..."

Kureha kicked him in the throat then before pressing a finger to Nami's forehead, "Ooh, no fever, but you're definitely dead, girl."

"Guh!" Luffy exclaimed before his fangs descended and he growled, "Why you ...!? I oughta ...!" But then he stopped, "Of course she's dead. That's why we're here ..." He said, his canines retracting.

"I don't cure dead."

Luffy's fangs descended again, "We're not here for a cure!"

Suddenly, a small creature peeked out at them ... hiding completely backwards, and Luffy looked down at him, "Ha?"

"Eee!" He screeched, jumping and his jaw dropped further.

Nami blinked, peering in before she smiled lightly, "Hello there. I'm Nami."

Kureha whipped out a scalpel from her robes, and said, "He's not dinner, wolfie."

"I wasn't gonna eat 'im!" He yelled, and then Chopper peeked out a bit more.

"Aah! You're one of those creatures!" Chopper said, pointing to Luffy.

Luffy's hair stood on end, looking miffed before pointing back at Chopper, "Should you really be talking!?"

Kureha put a finger to his forehead then, and said, "No fever, but you look a little on the skinny side. Get in."

"Aah! We're not here for me!" Luffy pursed his lips at her, and Chopper shrugged, stepping back inside, figuring the wolf man was right. But he kept his distance, backing away when they walked in and hid behind a chair.

She shoved him onto a chair before she passed him a hot bowl of soup, "So talk already."

Nami blinked, her nose twitching as she looked about. It didn't smell like blood particularly, but it was interesting nonetheless. Luffy covered his nose a bit, raising a brow at Kureha, "Lady ... it stinks in here ..." But then he sighed and pointed at Nami, "She needs food."

"I gave you food so you better eat it!" Kureha practically shoved the bowl into his mouth and tipped it backward down his gullet before she turned away, and looked at her, "I figured. She's been eyeing my jugular since I opened the front door." Nami flushed slightly, dropping her eyes when she realized that she was doing precisely that.

"Guh!" Luffy exclaimed, and when it was all down, he began to hack and cough, grabbing at his throat before looking angry and about to attack, but Chopper grabbed him from behind and they both seemed to scuffle for a bit.

Kureha smiled, "Kekeke, that's all right. Ya happy?" Ignoring the answer, she turned to go to a box that she opened, causing a freezing mist to rise from inside, and it began to chill the room as she reached in to take out a few glasses. "These are just different samples and a few mistakes. I've since made better formulas, but this is what I have right now. Warm these up by the fire. It won't be body warm, but it'll do."

Nami put them beside the fire then, glancing up at her, "Mistakes?"

"They don't quite fit the structure of blood. I don't know what they would do to you, but it might trick your system at least. I haven't had a test subject for these for a while anyway. They all died but for one anyway."

Luffy suddenly stopped, his gaping jaws over Chopper's head, who looked completely shocked with his jaw dropped. Then he released Chopper, who scampered away, and frowned, "Oye, oye! You're not gonna kill her are you!?" He asked with a bit of a growl.

"I didn't grab any that would," she said. "I keep those to dissuade visitors that I wouldn't take kindly to. Those are safe, but I don't remember if they have any side effects - I'd have to look at my notes."

Nami looked over at him in more surprise than Kureha, not sure how to take the protectiveness. He kept his eyes on the old woman, still growling a bit before crossing his arms with a huff, a canine overlapping, "Well, she better not die, old lady!"

She smiled slightly, "Keke, you'd not like your lover dying, hm?"

Nami turned nearly to the complexion of a living human, "I'm an engaged woman!"

"Haa?!" Luffy exclaimed, his jaw dropping, "She's a vampire!" He screeched with deeply pursed lips, "I just don't want 'er dyin' on me!"

"Vampire," Kureha muttered, going in to stir her stew, "engaged. Silly children, the both of you."

"What are you talking about, old lady!? And I'm older than you!" Luffy exclaimed, his hair standing on end again, his one canine overlapping his lower lip.

"Yes, a shame. You'd think you'd act your age," she said, tasting the stew before filling another bowl to hand to him.

He growled at her a bit before snatching the bowl away from her, the contents spilling on his hands, "Aah, hot!" He exclaimed, blowing on it. "I got my reasons for not likin' vampires, old lady!" Luffy said before drinking the stew.

She punted him in the face, "I told you! I'm still only in my young year of a hundred and thirty-nine!"

"Gaah!" Luffy exclaimed, holding his nose, the not empty bowl dropping into his lap, "You still look old!" He yelled back, not in the least bit learning his lesson, and Chopper sighed.

"So how are you paying for all this anyway? I hear you got quite a hoard of dried meats in your little wolf lair."

"Mm, yeah ... we do ..." Luffy said, still rubbing his nose and glaring at her, "I will see what I can do ... If not, I can hunt some down myself ..."

She grinned, "I want a third of your hoard."

"Haaa!?" Luffy exclaimed with his jaw dropping, "Th-Th-That ... Are you out of your mind!? I can't give you that much! She's my responsibility, not my pack's! If you want meat, I will get it for you!" He said pursing his lips at her.

"Two years' worth of good, dried meat should do it then," she said, grinning down at him, "I don't have a lot of chances to go out and hunt see, so I haven't had meat recently."

Luffy seemed to pale, "T-T-Two ... years ...!?" Then he growled a bit, "That could take days!"

"Get to work then," she said, turning back to the fire to tap a glass of fake blood. "Hmm, they're melting well enough. You might want to stir them before drinking though."

Luffy released a breath into his throat, still frowning at Kureha's back, but then he sighed quickly before standing, "Fine ..." He said, beginning to walk out, but then stopped, "You better watch out for her ... and if anything happens to her ... you'll be held accountable, old lady ..." He said, and this time his frown was serious as he kept his eyes on the old lady.

"Are you sure she's not your lover? Maybe you're just shy."

"Gaah!" He growled with his canines bared, "You're a crazy old lady!" He said before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Nami gaped at the door, her cheeks almost flushing before she looked back at the blood that was warming.

'_Why?_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hahahaha! This chapter was so funny! XD I just love how a switch was just flipped, and all of a sudden, Luffy was more like Luffy! XD He just doesn't like being caged? -_- Anyways, I really hope you liked it! -^^-

**Generic Reviewer No. 5:** Of course your reviews matter! I reply to each and every one of them that I get, thanking them for all of them! XD I just can't do that for you, because you're always anonymous! T_T I only reply to anons in my fics when I really have something I want to say, because it takes up a lot of space here! XD;;; -Bows- Thanks so much for all of your reviews! -^^- Oh, and by the way, what's WWLD mean!? XD;;;

**Pickles: **Mm, not so sure the D in his name will have any real relevance in this fic … but then again … -is getting ideas already- I dunno. We will have to see. I mean, I've only mentioned his first name so far … I'm also not sure if the humans will have much relevance either! XD But you never know. I already have some ideas in mind for when I have to continue writing it myself though. So, we will just see, yet again! Thanks so much for the review and questions! XD


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note: **Mm, so I decided to go ahead and release this one early … FFnet took a long time to get back, and so I just want to post it … Reason being … because I think this is by far one of my favorite chapters besides the fight with Arlong. I think I was more excited about this one though. So, I will be heartbroken if you guys don't like it! T_T But I think you will, so I'm good. Anyways, enjoy! XD

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter V**

Hours later, and after the sun had already risen to close to mid afternoon, Luffy, in his lycan form finally approached the hut, dragging corpses of three big deer, some rabbits, large birds of various breeds, and even a string of fish. He had tied them to his body from a rope he'd 'borrowed' from Kureha on his way out to hunt. He huffed in exhaustion before turning back into a man and untying them from his body and redressing. Then he went and knocked on the door.

Kureha opened the door to peer out at him and his haul before she grinned, "Good boy."

He snorted, "I'm not a dog ..." Then he looked inside, "Where's the vampire?"

"Mm? Nami's in the basement. But more importantly," she pointed at the dead animals, "aren't you going to dry that meat?"

"I said I was gonna hunt for you, but I never agreed to dry 'em!" He exclaimed pursing his lips deeply at her. "Ah, Nami?" He asked, finally realizing she'd said a name.

"Like hell you're not drying it! Your responsibility, you said! I want two years worth of good, dried meat!" She pointed to the meat on her porch, "Out! Bad boy!"

"I said I'm not a dog!" He yelled, becoming miffed again before growling and turning to do what she asked anyways.

Kureha smiled and shut the door, coming out a bit later with a loaf of bread and cheese, "That should hold you until supper time. You need all the nutrients you can get anyway."

Luffy pouted at the meager food, "I like meat ..."

"Well, you can dig into what you have here," she said, "But don't think that means that what you've eaten will count toward my two year supply."

"Yeah, yeah ... I already know I needed to get more ... I will get more later today ..." He said, skinning the corpses with a knife he found outside.

She grinned, and went back inside, "Kekeke."

He snorted, continuing to skin until it was all skinned, and he feasted on one of the rabbits and birds he'd caught, plus the bread and cheese she'd given before hanging the rest up to dry. Then he took off in search of more to hunt. He came back, just as the sun was setting with one more deer and a few more rabbits. He would have to go back out the next day to get more. Sitting down, he skinned those before setting them to hang. He was beyond exhausted now and hungry again.

Nami peered out once the sun was completely set. She was wearing one of Kureha's old, plain, woolen dresses, and she had fitted it to her size while she had waited for dusk after finally finding sleep. She smiled softly out at him, "Need help?"

He peered around the body of the deer at her, flushing a bit at her smile with a blink before shaking his head and looking back up at it, "Naw, after I hang this one, I'm done." Then he took two of the rabbits he caught to eat before looking at her, "Did that stuff make you sick or anythin'?"

She bit her lip softly, "Just a little stomach ache, and it tastes a little strange, but I'm fine ... You look tired."

He snorted a bit, "I've been hunting all day ... I'm exhausted." He said, making a small pit to cook the meat this time.

"If you're hungry, I could cook you something," she said, coming outside. "You should rest."

He looked up at her and blinked, wondering why she kept wanting to do stuff for him, but hey, he wasn't gonna complain. So, instead, he lounged on the ground to do just that, and let her take over the cooking. Preparing the fire, she went inside to borrow a rack before putting it over the flames. When there were a good amount of coals, she started cutting up a rabbit for him, putting it over the rack, "How do you like it? Seared or well done?"

"Rare." He said, tilting his head at her, "The old lady said your name was Nami ..."

She blinked, looking over at him before she snapped, "You didn't know my name!?"

"Well you never told me!" He snapped back, but then relaxed with pursed lips, his canine hanging out again, "And I never bothered to ask or pay attention ..."

Sighing, she looked away, just searing the meat a bit for him, "Sanji calls me his angel ..." She closed her mouth tightly then, her movements slowing a bit.

"Well, I ain't callin' ya that ..." He said, pursing his lips further.

"Well, I just meant that might be why ... You can just call me Nami."

His lips relaxed a bit as he watched her before shifting his eyes to the fire, "I like that name anyways ... better 'n angel ..." He muttered under his breath.

She tilted her head slightly, looking at him, "Why's that?"

"'Cause it's stupid ..." He muttered again, still staring at the fire, the flames flickering and dancing in the reflection of his eyes.

Nami stared slightly at him, watching before she pulled the rabbit off the rack to give to him, "Here. You should eat and sleep."

Shifting his eyes to the rabbit, he then took it, stuffing it into his mouth with a bit of a growl. Taking her apron, Nami wiped her hands off on it as she turned back to the fire, "Are you still hungry?"

"Mm ... Mm hmm." He hummed, chewing on the meat, giving small growls when he ripped off a piece.

She flushed softly to herself as she listened to him, she could swear that she was almost the hue of a living woman again, and she wondered why he was igniting her heart so much more than Sanji had ever done. Nami tried to ignore him, cutting up a small fawn before putting it over the rack

After he was done, he sucked on each of his fingers before eyeing the meat on the rack with lidded eyes that mighta burned hotter than the fire. Then he licked over his chops and fangs with a low growl in his throat. Nami jumped, instantly moving out of the way, and hissing on instinct while baring her elongating fangs. Blinking, he quickly looked at her, "Nyah?" Then he tilted his head at her, "What's the matter with you?"

Flushing darker, almost looking like a live woman with a faint blush, "Ah ...! No, no, nothing!" Standing, she turned away, clutching at her skirts, "Stop growling!"

"Haa ...?" He questioned, tilting his head to the other side, "I was growling? No I wasn't ..." He answered his own question ...

"Yes, you were!" She said, sinking to sit on the ground.

He pursed his lips at her, "Was not!"

"You were!" She said, looking over her shoulder at him, still a bit livelier looking, "You're still an animal!"

"Aaah!" He exclaimed with his jaw dropping, "Yeah! Well ... you're still a dead girl!" He said, sitting up to point at her with a slight pout.

"Cook for yourself then!" Pushing herself to her feet, Nami stomped into the house with a scowl.

"Haa?!" He exclaimed after her, "You were the one who called me an animal first!" He yelled after her, but then huffed at the closed door before flipping the meat, but burned himself, and he yelped.

She called out the door before slamming it, "You go die and see how much you like it!" He just growled at the door, sucking on his fingers. "Stop growling!" He stuck his tongue at the door.

Snorting, he then turned back to the meat to cook it himself like she'd said. After he'd eaten, he removed his clothes, turned into his smaller wolf form, curled up into a ball with his tail over his face and fell asleep. Someone needed to guard the meats while they dried, after all ... Then he kicked a bit in his sleep with a slight whine, but just buried his nose further into the fur of his tail.

Nami picked up a glass of fake blood after warming it. She smelled it slightly before she sighed, and began to drink from it, missing her love's company while drinking a warm cup of real blood. Blinking after a moment, she bit her lip, and held her stomach, staring ahead at nothing, "Mmh ..."

xxxx

Luffy woke a few hours before dawn, and rekindled the fire to fix a breakfast before going on the hunt again. All he wore were his pants for now. Kureha opened the door to call after him, "Oye, boy!"

Blinking a bit with a soft frown at being called boy, Luffy lifted his chin to purse his lips at her, "What?"

"Before you go hunting, bring me a live doe."

"Mm, a live one, huh? Mm, all right ..." He hummed, still frowning with his canine visible. "What'cha need it for?"

"One of my old assistants labeled one of the glasses of blood wrong. The woman who isn't your lover is sick."

Luffy immediately stood up, "What?!" He growled with a bit of a scowl.

"I've waited long enough as I dare for the fake blood to leave her system, but she'll need the complete formula to help her get better, but I'm far from finished making it right now. The real thing will do just as well."

"She ain't gonna die is she!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" He asked, frowning deeper at her.

She turned away, "You better hurry. Daytime won't help matters."

He growled at the door with a deeper scowl, stripping off his pants quickly, not even waiting for them to hit the floor before he bounded off in his wolf form, the meat on the rack forgotten. Sighing, Kureha closed the windows up as good as she could, and shut the door before she went down into the basement where Nami only felt slightly better being next to soil.

It took him two hours to finally find a doe or anything living for that matter, and he crept low to the ground towards the animal. Keeping as still and quiet as possible, he got as close as he could before leaping onto the animal's back. She bucked and squirmed but he managed to hit it hard over the head to knock it out. Tying its feet together, he then tied it to him before shifting back into a wolf and heading back. He still had about an hour before the sun rose up. However, as he was running back, he immediately halted and stiffened with a growl at the sound of another wolf's howl.

Kureha frowned softly, looking up from the sick vampire to the ceiling, and Nami shifted slightly, her voice breathy, "Not him ..."

Luffy's growl deepened when a pack of lycan revealed themselves just over the rise. His fur stood on end, and he quickly looked to the side to see a few more as they surrounded him.

They growled and even seemed to be laughing at him as they stalked him slowly. Bearing his canines more prominently, he grew to a larger size before snapping his teeth and giving a deep and threatening bark with growls at them in warning to back off. However, they didn't pay him any mind, and continued to advance on him, licking their chops.

Chopper rose up with a frown to the howls he could hear in the distance, "That lycan's in trouble!"

Luffy licked over his canines quickly and threateningly as he continued to growl and snarl, each growl louder than the last as they circled him, and he shifted his eyes and head around to watch them, and then one finally lunged to strike at him. He pounced on him quickly as more began to jump on him and the doe. He quickly fought them off, but one hit him hard, and he was sent flying, the rope tied to him snapping, and sending the doe skidding away from him. Shaking his head, he immediately lunged for the lycan trying to get to the doe. Barks, yelps, whines, and growls filled the air around them as he fought hard to protect the doe and keep it alive.

Chopper sat up, listening to them all before he quickly stood, "I gotta help him!"

Kureha looked up to watch him go before she sighed, and gently wetted down Nami's nearly white face, "When ..."

"Shhh, just rest."

"I died ... didn't hurt at ... all ..."

Kureha frowned down at the vampire girl softly as she wet the cloth again, wringing it out to place on her face again.

They bit him, clawed him, hit him, but he kept coming back to the doe, trying to protect it before they could get to it, and standing over it even though he was tired and hungry. He snapped at any of the lycan dumb enough to get into range. He was greatly outnumbered, and each one was strong.

Chopper bounded off in his deer form, following the scent of blood and wolves. It took him awhile to finally get them in view, and he frowned when he saw Luffy standing over the doe as he snapped at the attacking lycan trying to take it from him. He watched as one bit Luffy's tail, teasing him, in which he yelped and quickly turned to snap at the other lycan, only to be hit hard from behind. He yelped loudly, a sickening crack sounding throughout the area. Chopper then turned into his heaviest point, running at them, "Luffy!"

Luffy perked slightly, trying to get up quickly, and the other lycan turned their attention to Chopper. Once their attention was drawn away, Luffy immediately attacked them. However, their attention didn't stay distracted for long as they all began to bite and claw at him again, causing him to yelp and cry as they all scuffled.

As they fought, Chopper punched at the lycan coming at him and the one trying to take the doe before quickly lifting it up and throwing it over his shoulders. Now that Luffy didn't have to worry about the deer, he fought more earnestly. Biting, clawing and hitting all he could reach.

Nami closed her eyes, "Still doesn't hurt ... but it's worse ... this time ... Sanji was ... with me the first ... time ... I couldn't ... feel anything, but at least he ... was there with me ... Sanji ..."

"Stop talking, girl. You need the energy." Kureha chided to her before looking up towards the door with a frown as she could still hear the sound of the scuffling lycans.

Tears came to Nami's eyes then, panting heavily and turning her head to the side, "Luffy …"

Even after receiving numerous injuries, Luffy fought off the stubborn lycan, trying to keep them off of Chopper and the doe the best he could despite his condition. Chopper had to fight them off as well and had tried to run away with it, but hadn't been permitted. There were too many of them for that. After what seemed like forever, the lycans finally gave up, and a howl sounded for the retreat. Luffy ran after them, snapping at their heels to make sure they kept going before slowing to a stop. He was panting heavily, the heavy mist huffing from his snout slowly circling around him before he laggishly turned back to Chopper, who approached him with only minor injuries.

Luffy began to wobble and stumble, a few whines escaping his jaws before he collapsed, his breaths coming very heavily, but a little slower. Each time he released a breath, a whine would escape as well.

"Ah!" Chopper cried, running to him and kneeling beside him. All of his black fur was drenched in blood, taking on a sickly maroon color. Lifting him up carefully over his other shoulder, which caused him to yelp softly and whine, he then carried him and the doe back to the hut.

Nami twitched, baring fangs slightly after a while as day neared, and she could smell blood, "Haaah ...!"

Kureha had long since shut the basement door and locked it however, knowing she was too weak to break it down. Chopper left Luffy outside for only a moment, "Kureha! He got the doe!" He said, coming in to set it down, which it squirmed a bit, starting to wake up, "But he was hurt pretty bad! I need to get him to eat something so he could heal quickly!" Then he turned to pour some of the stew into a bowl before taking it out to him, "Oi, I need you to drink this." He said, kneeling beside Luffy.

Kureha sighed, dragging the doe to the basement door, ignoring the loud hiss from inside, and patted her head gently before cutting the rope binding her and quickly opening the basement door to let her scamper inside. She quickly shut and locked the door after she heard another loud hiss from within, and then she went outside to assess the lycan's damage.

Luffy was still breathing deeply, but slowly with whines as Chopper tried to get him to drink the stew and eat the meager meats and vegetables inside of it. Some of his wounds had already begun to heal, but others were very deep, and he'd already lost a considerable amount of blood. Chopper ran his hands over his body, feeling as some of his ribs were still broken, which could have punctured his lung since his breathing wasn't quite right. The lycan had also remained in his beast form, possibly not having the energy to turn back into a man.

Kureha sighed, gently stroking his fur before feeling his ribs, and then she looked at Chopper, "Put something in the stew to kill his pain," ignoring the strange growls and hisses from the basement.

"Right." Chopper said, taking the bowl inside to pour a powdered substance inside of it before taking it back out for him to drink, and he did so, but slowly.

She stroked his fur, knowing his body would do the healing for her, "Don't you worry. Your pretty little," she talked over the sudden and loud growl from the basement, "woman is going to get all better. You did a good job."

Luffy seemed to jerk a bit at the growl, and his jaws curved up into an eerie grin, '_And she told me not to growl._'

Kureha smiled when the growls seemed to finally die down, and she patted his head, "Now, rest for today. You need it."

He snorted a bit, disturbing the dirt near his snout before closing his eyes, shifting into the smaller wolf form and drifting off to sleep.

xxxx

Nami gently touched his face and fur, hovering over him as she watched him after dusk had come. "Luffy ...?"

Luffy's eyes slowly fluttered open, having curled into a ball for warmth. His ears perked when he realized it was her voice that had called him, and he lifted his head, but too quickly and he gave a small high pitched yelp. His body was still in some pain, and so he lowered his head, whining a bit. Cooing, she kissed the top of his head before offering him a slab of raw venison, "I bet you're still hungry. Here."

His ears perked to the coos and kiss on the head, and he lifted his head up quickly again with a slight jerk to the pain with his ears sticking straight up. Then he snorted, as if sneezing, and then grabbed a hold of the meat between his teeth and began to gnaw on it. His eyes shifted around for a moment, realizing someone must have brought him inside.

Nami smiled, starting to cut up another raw steak so he could chew it better, "You really ... did your best for me, didn't you?"

He released a quick low growl in reply, seeing as he couldn't talk like that. Truthfully, he was glad he was a wolf at that moment, because he was kind of embarrassed and annoyed by it. He growled a bit, just cause, and gnawed on the piece of meat more roughly.

She flicked his ear, frowning softly, "You can't deny it. And quit growling." He growled a good one for good measure at her, before gnawing on the meat with more force. Sighing, she leaned down to kiss just between his eyes, "Thank you."

He growled a little more deeply within his throat before scooting away from her taking the meat with him without getting up, dragging his belly across the floor. He was even more embarrassed now. She blinked, staring at him before she scowled, and pulled away, "Ugh! You're impossible!" He snorted again, trying not to let it bother him as he continued to eat his piece of meat before swallowing it whole. Nami flushed darkly, rising to leave the house, "Fine!" Once outside, she hugged herself as she leaned up against the side of the house, putting her chin against her chest.

When she had left, his ears had folded back and his head lowered slightly. He released a soft whine before slowly reaching over and taking the other piece of meat into his jaws, chewing more slowly. Chopper frowned at him softly from where he sat, "Why are you so mean to her if you tried so hard to save her?"

Luffy's ears and head shot up, having not even realized someone else was in the room. However, he just turned his attention back to his meat, not bothering.

xxxx

It only took a few more hours for him to heal completely, and he was already ready to go out to hunt for more. After all, he still owed the old lady more dried meat before the debt was paid. He had gotten more rope from her and was unbuttoning his shirt.

Nami looked out after him, biting her lip before she went outside to him, "Luffy ...?"

Looking up at her, he frowned softly before pulling his shirt off and folding it, "What?" He asked, already unfastening his pants.

Nami flushed slightly, "Ah ...... would you like some ... help today?"

He blinked at her a bit, pausing before removing his pants, but he'd left it unbuttoned and opened slightly. Then he turned to her, "Do you know how to hunt?"

"Well ..." she drooped a bit, "I guess not."

He shifted his eyes down, still feeling a bit bad about earlier, "It's ... okay ... You can ... still come ... if you like ..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Starting to brighten, she said, "I can stay quiet at least. Maybe ... you can show me."

He shifted his eyes to hers, and her bright smile made him blink once and his face heat a bit. Looking away quickly, not knowing how else to react to that, he shrugged, "I guess'o ..." He said before sliding his pants down.

Nami flushed a tiny bit more, straightening her woolen dress a bit before she slowly stepped closer, "I guess I shouldn't bring my horse."

"S'fine, you can ride me." He said, turning to her with a bit of a frown.

Her eyes widened, staring at him before she flushed darkly, "Ah ... right ..."

He blinked at her darkened cheeks before his eyes widened, and he thumbed towards his back, "Ah! I mean on my back!" Then he shook his head, his cheeks flaming bright red, "Aah!" Then he turned into his lycan form and just laid down for her to climb on. She slowly turned to slip onto his back, looking alive again. He released a soft growl very deep within his throat before rising to his feet, grabbing the rope and throwing it over his shoulder to her before breaking into a run.

Gasping, she grabbed the rope, wanting to darken more when she could even feel his growl, "Ah ...!"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, but didn't slow down as he ran through the forest. He lifted his nose into the air, smelling for anything. After a long few minutes, he finally picked up a scent and slowed down. Sniffing around, he released a small quiet growl, starting to sniff in a certain direction.

Shivering, Nami clutched tightly at his back, swallowing hard. She couldn't blush any harder, even if she wanted to. Anyone walking by would think she was a living, breathing woman, with a slight pink tint to her skin, steady heart beat, and deep breathing, "You ... found something ...?"

He gave a bit of a noise from his throat, that wasn't quite a growl or a bark, but it definitely sounded like an affirmative as he continued to sniff the ground, continuing in that direction. Just over a hill, he perked up a bit when he saw a family of boars feeding. He quickly and quietly laid down into the grass, his ears folding back.

Nami blinked before she slipped off his back quietly, and hid in the grass with him. He turned his head to her, lifting a massive paw to point at them. He wondered if she could kill one or two of them. If he could kill at least four of them, it would be a great kill. She peeked over before she nodded to him, and smiled, getting into a better position to jump.

He managed an eerie smile before turning back to the group, his ears folded back again, and he quickly and quietly crept forward, his stomach barely lifted off the grass. Then suddenly he jumped up, pouncing onto one of the surprised boars, ripping out it's neck for it to die quickly before he leapt on another panicking pig.

Growing claws, she leapt out after him, slashing into one of the boars viciously, feeling a bloodlust go through her as something warm and hot sprayed her face. Seeing as the panicked pigs didn't think to run forward, they all doubled back in a half circle, giving Luffy the opportunity to kill two more. He released a loud growl as he sank his teeth into a fifth one.

xxxx

They'd managed to kill eight out of ten of the pigs and Luffy was tying them all up now, his body splashed with the pigs' blood. Looking up, he noticed she'd gotten blood on herself as well, "There's a river nearby here ... if you wanna wash up."

She looked down at herself before blushing darkly, licking up the blood, "Ah, yes, that'd be nice."

Nodding, he tied the ropes to his body before getting on his hands and knees, "Come on ..." He said, and then he shifted back into his lycan form, turning to her.

Nami climbed onto his back, sighing in luxury as she lied onto his back, "Mm ..."

Blinking his eyes, he turned his head a bit in her direction, feeling himself becoming warm again before taking off towards the smell of the water. Once he reached it, he lowered himself for her to get off. She slipped off slowly, licking around her lips leisurely as she started to slowly strip down, "I feel really hot ..."

Turning back into a man, he looked up at her a bit wide eyed before swallowing and tearing his eyes away to untie the ropes, "You 'n me both ..." He muttered very quietly under his breath, barely audible or understandable.

Nami shivered, pressing her apron into the river to soak it, feeling strangely hot and woozy, her fangs still long and bared as she panted, "I feel a little weird ..."

"Ah, do you need to feed or somethin' ...?" He asked, frowning at her back a bit warily, but he walked out into the water anyways to wash his body off of the blood.

She flushed hotly. She couldn't see herself in the water, but she was certain that her body was being covered in a rosy hue, "I was feeding off some of the boars ... I've never had a lot of animal blood before, so maybe ... maybe that's all it is ..."

"Oh ..." He said, keeping his eyes on her as he wadded around in the water before going a little deeper, and then he dipped under to wash his hair as well. Then after he ran out of air, he came back up, throwing his head back while taking in the air, "Haah!"

Nami was stripping the rest of her clothes when he came up, her dress already slinking off her body to the ground. He blinked up at her, but then shifted his eyes away a bit on the slow side and even turning his body. He'd seen plenty of nakedness, but none so ... perfect. On that first day, what had caught him off guard was her extraordinary beauty and bright orange hair. He couldn't quite forgive himself for dropping his guard like that and had just blamed and hated her for it. Now he wasn't so sure he was ready to see her so ... naked.

She looked down at herself, still shaking slightly. Her entire body had the appearance of a living woman, but it was becoming slightly pinker as time passed, and she sank to her knees, hugging herself as her fangs grew, "Haah ..."

He shifted his eyes back to her and his brows dipped a bit. She'd almost completely lost her paleness, and now had some color to her. "O-Oye ... a-are you sure you're okay?" He asked, frowning a bit deeper as he swam over to her.

Panting softly - she had yet to get used to not breathing - Nami looked up at him, "Isn't it hot for you ...?"

He blinked his eyes to the side, "I'm not a vampire ..." Then he quickly shifted them back to hers, "I didn't know you could even get hot ... Why don't you try coming into the water ...? It's really cold ..."

"Running water is bad for me," she said softly, her eyes beginning to glow a soft red. "It feels really good though ..."

His eyes widened a bit, and he quickly backed away from her when her eyes turned red, and his own seemed to respond as the black slowly began to engulf his eyes, his canines descending slightly. "What the …!?"

Nami shivered as she looked down at herself, and seemed confused, "Where did my clothes go ...?"

He lost the black, and his canines retracted quickly, "Haa ...?" Gaping at her a bit, he then tilted his head a bit, "Y-You ... took ... them off ..."

Blinking, she looked up at him before covering her breasts, "Don't look!"

He perked up a bit with his owlish eyes before pursing his lips, "I wasn't looking! I was making sure you weren't gonna die on me! Maybe we should get you back so the old lady could look at ya ..." He said, beginning to wad out of the water.

Shivering, she nodded after a moment, and reached over to try washing her dress, hoping the cool water would help keep her temperature down. After he stepped out of the water, he got onto his hands and knees and shook his body and hair a bit dry before tying the rope back to his body. Pulling out the apron and dress, she noticed he was out of the water, and just stared, blinking slowly as his body dripped beside her. Then her

eyes seemed glowed a bit brighter, "Uh ..."

He turned to look at her and instinctively jumped back with a growl on his haunches and hands, "Why do you're eyes keep doing that!?" He said, his hair standing on end and canines descending.

Nami's eyes stayed on his genitals, trying to look away, "My ... eyes ...?"

His eyes slowly widened, but his brows dipped deeper before he followed her gaze. Pursing his lips, he then closed his legs, "Why're ya lookin'!?"

Flushing, she looked away before jerkily starting to dress herself, "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell's the matter with you!?" He exclaimed, his voice taking on a bit of a whine as he pursed his lips further.

She only felt a little better as she pulled the soaked woolen dress on, fumbling with the strings of her apron, "I don't know! I'm sorry! I didn't - I didn't mean to stare!"

He quirked a brow with his pursed lips, "W-Well ... hurry up so we can get you back to the old lady ..." He said a little calmer, not sure at all what her problem was.

Getting frustrated when she couldn't concentrate enough to tie her apron, she just rose onto wobbling feet to find her horse, "All right ..."

"N-Nami ... what are you ... looking for ...?" He asked frowning before crawling up the rock a bit, the boars dragging behind him, "You gotta get on me."

"Mm ... my horse ... didn't I ... ride him here ...?"

"Nami ... you rode me because we were hunting ..." He said, becoming a little worried now, "O-Oye ... come on, we need to get you back to the old lady ... You're not lookin' so good ..."

Nodding after a moment, she headed toward him to press against his back, "Mm ... you haven't changed yet ..."

"Aah ... oh, yeah ..." He'd actually forgotten, and he now stiffened at feeling her against his skin. It was a lot different having her against his fur than his skin. Quickly changing to his lycan form, he then pushed off of the rock and began a fast pace back to the old lady's hut.

Gasping, she clutched to his shoulders, pressing her thighs against his side to help herself stay on him, "Ah ...!"

He released a slow and quiet growl, trying to ignore her over him as best he could. He also had to be carefully since he was dragging all of the boars behind him. However, she was distracting him greatly, and one of the boars got caught on a root, yanking him back with a surprised yelp.

"Ah!" Nami fell onto the ground, groaning softly before she pressed herself against a tree, "Ooh ..."

Shaking his head, he then looked over at her before reverting back into a man, "Wha-What're you doin'!?"

She shook her head hard, though it made her feel woozy, and she said with a deep blush, "I can't ride you."

He blinked at her, "Ha? Why not!? You rode me there! I'll be careful!"

She shook her head harder, "No, you smell too nice. I can't ..."

He gaped at her, "I-I ... what ...?"

Dropping her head, she mumbled, "S' too nice smelling ... can't ride you. I'm an engaged person ..."

One side of his lips twitched up as he continued to gape at her, "What are you talking about?" He asked in a quick rush of words, his mouth going dry.

"Please, don't," she slurred a bit, shaking her head still, "I shouldn't ride you. Ahm an engaged person ..."

He swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing before turning back towards the direction of the hut. "Then we walk ... but we gotta hurry before the sun rises ..." He said, shifting into his smaller wolf form and started off for the hut, turning to make sure she followed.

She slowly pushed herself up to her feet before she stumbled on her first step after him, and then straightened herself to follow, making sure the ground had stopped moving, "Okay."

He kept a slow pace for her, looking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure she was still walking. It was going to be a long walk …

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Notes: **Ha! I was about as confused as Luffy was during this part … V.V However, all gets answered next chapter! XD Anyways, what did you guys think!? XD I totally loved how he tried so hard to protect the doe! XD That was one of my favorite parts~! Does that sound bad? -_- Anyways … what did you guys think!? XD

**Generic Reviewer No. 5: **Hahahaha! You addict! XDOoh! WWLD! XD Gotcha! What you said totally makes sense now! XD Hahahaha! I also agree. A happy Luffy is a good Luffy~! Though, I like when he's all pissed off and growling too! XD Yes! Al does play a good Kureha! I love how she plays her! XD I don't think I could ever play Kureha as well … T_T And it's going to suck when I do have to play her later … ;_; I think the line I loved the most from here in this chapter was, "The woman who isn't your love is sick." Classic! XD Anyways, I also think the reference to her color is pretty funny too, and her heartbeat! XD It's definitely fun throwing those out there, hahaha! Al did it the most though~! I'm glad you enjoy my stories that much though~! It makes me happy! -^^- Thanks so much for the review! XD


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note: **Okay, time to release another chapter. Hahaha, finally to learn what is wrong with Nami! XD It's simple, really … ~.~ Hahahaha, you're in for a few surprises in this RP! X3 –Points to the letters RP- Ha? RP …? -_- I mean fic … I hope you guys enjoy it! X)

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter VI**

After walking for a good thirty minutes or so, the hut finally came into view. Luffy released a huff in relief, glancing back over his shoulder to the vampire woman, who looked a bit sluggish. Once they made it back to the hut, Nami smiled, going straight to her horse to rest her head against his large neck, "Mmm, I'm back ..."

Turning back into a man, he untied the ropes before pulling just his pants on, "Come on, we gotta go see the old lady ..." He said, going to the door and knocking.

Kureha opened the door to blink at the bloody, wet dress Nami was wearing before frowning at Luffy, "What is it?"

He pointed to her, "She's acting real funny ..."

"Looks like you two ran into a bloodbath." She said, studying Nami's eyes and tongue and then fangs with no fear. "What were you doing?"

Luffy turned and nodded to the eight boars laying in the yard, "She wanted to come hunting with me, but she said she drank some of their blood."

She snorted lightly, "Is that all? She's drunk, wolf boy."

"D-Drunk!?" He asked, turning back to her with a look of appalled disbelief.

"Animal blood's too rich for her." She said with a grin as Nami flushed. "She's gorged herself on too much of it so it seems. Luckily, I think she's full, so she won't come after anything else. Just keep an eye on her." Groaning, Nami covered her mouth, lowering her eyes in shame.

"Ah ...!" Luffy gaped at the old lady before turning to Nami. Then he sighed and nodded, "Right ..." Then he turned, lifted the knife and pulled the first pig to him to skin and cut up to hang as well. Perking at the blood, she went to join his side, grabbing one of his wrists.

His eyes widened, blinking once as he looked up at her, but then he pursed his lips, "No more for you ..." She turned her big, softly glowing eyes to him as she started to suck his finger into her mouth with a soft growl in her chest.

"Ah ......" His eyes widened even further along with his jaw, her growl sounding more like a purr, and he freaked, "Aah!" He cried, scampering back away from her with his eyes blackening and his canines shooting out before he pointed to her, "You can't eat me!"

"Who wants to eat you ...?" She slowly sank to her knees before crawling toward him, "It tastes so good off you ..."

"H-Ha ...?" His jaw dropped, and the black disappeared from his eyes, but he didn't lose his canines. He swallowed hard, his body heating before he quickly looked towards the hut. It was him they needed to watch after! She was hunting him!

"Mmm, please ...?" She whispered before pouncing on him to bring him to the ground, and she straddled his lap, pressing tighter against him, "Luffy ..."

"Aah! Wha-Wha-What are you doing!?" He slammed hard against the ground, using his hands to hold her shoulders up and away from him. "Y-Y-You're just drunk! .... And really creepin' me out!"

Turning her head, she grasped his wrists to keep his hands there, lapping his bloody fingers with a soft moan. His face lost color and his groin tightened, "S-S-Stop that!" He said, trying to yank his wrist away from her, but her grip was pretty tight and a sweat began to break out over his body. "O-O-Oye ... wa-wait a minute!"

She sucked a finger into her mouth, moaning softer as she ground up against the bulge, and bobbed her head slowly, feeling warmer, "Mmm ...!"

A low growl began to rumble in his throat, his canines slowly descending once again when she began to rub against him. "D-Don't ... do that ..." His eyes were slowly beginning to blacken, and his mind was beginning to turn more feral and instinctive.

The blood gone from that finger, she sucked another into her mouth, moaning in delight from the tastes and heat against her. Usually, even aroused, Nami didn't feel very moist, but with all the blood in her stomach, and pumping quickly in her veins, she felt incredible.

The growl began to become a bit louder as he bore his teeth a bit more, "S-Stop ..." He was becoming worried ... somewhere in his mind anyway, but even if he hated being called a beast and an animal, he still had that other half of him that was. And that half was coming forth, bringing out the call to mate. It didn't help that she was so beautiful, and sucking on his fingers. Vampires didn't usually breathe, but she was, and it was coming out hot.

Moaning, she slowly shifted to press herself down against him with a pleased sigh, taking his other hand with her to press onto his chest before lapping the blood up from his warm, sweaty chest, "Haah ..."

His eyes watched everything she did, and he kept telling himself to make her stop, but he wasn't moving to do so. His eyes twitched, and he looked towards the hut, thinking they were too close, but then he shook his head. "No ... can't ... Y-You gotta stop ..." He said a bit quickly, pulling his wrists from her, successfully this time. Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her up and off, but gently and quickly rose to his feet, stepping back considerably. "Can't ..."

Shivering, she lied into the grass before turning over onto her back submissively, arching it slightly to look up at him, and then started to open her dress from the front, growling gently in her chest, "Yes, we can ..."

His mouth dried out completely, and his lips curled up a bit with a low growl as he watched, but then shook his head, "No ... No, can't ..." And he backed away even more. However, he backed right into a tree. His instincts were telling him that she was doing exactly as a compatible mate should, giving herself to him, but he swallowed nothing, and shifting his eyes to the hut again. "N-Not here ..." '_What the hell are you saying!?_' "I-I mean ... we can't ... because we're here ... I can't ..." He was losing his resolve and fast. Maybe he should leave. Sliding around the tree, he began to quickly walk away, trying to remind himself she was a vampire.

She was suddenly in front of him, pressing him up against the tree to kiss him, and moaned hotly as her bare chest touched his. Her dress was barely hanging off from her elbows by its sleeves, and she shifted to grind and press against his body, "Mmnh!"

"Mmph!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening to large black orbs as the black had quickly engulfed his eyes. At feeling her breasts against his chest, his groin pulsed and hardened further, and then a growl slowly vibrated in his throat. Reaching behind her, he grabbed her hair roughly, kissing her deeper and harder as he lost himself completely.

Nami moaned, jerking against his hard body before scratching down his back with her claws, and panted softly as she smelled his warm blood, "Mmm ...!"

He gave a loud feral growl as he latched onto her neck and began to suck on it, but letting his canines graze over the soft flesh only slightly. At hearing a slight noise, he quickly turned to it with a growl of possessiveness before lifting her up into his arms, and he leapt away quickly, the tree rustling from the sudden action and strong gust of wind.

"Ah?" Chopper questioned, looking around, but he didn't see anything, even though he could have sworn he heard something. Scratching his head, he looked around a bit more, but then frowned and shrugged. Kureha had told him to check on them, but they weren't around. Turning he went back towards the hut in some confusion.

Nami clung to him, sucking onto his neck hard as she wrapped her legs around him and her fangs lengthened slightly to just tap against his skin, "Mmnh!"

He leapt from tree branch to tree branch before finally finding a secluded spot. He looked around with a bit of a growl, not wanting anything to take away what was his. He then pressed her against the large boulder beginning to lick and suck over her chest and breasts.

Nami cried out, clutching at his head as she writhed, and bucked against his stomach, "Aaah ...!"

Seeing as she still had the dress on, he ripped it off as he latched onto one of her breasts, beginning to suck on it a bit roughly with a growl. His hands slid down her body, touching, groping, and caressing whatever of her he could touch.

"Nghaa!" Panting, she scratched at his back again, tightening her legs around him while she started kissing over his head and face, and moaned out louder.

Growling low and deep in response to her moans, he reached down between her womanhood and his crotch to unfasten his pants and pulled them down to let them fall. Once his shaft was freed, he pressed it against her core, rubbing it against her.

Hearing the growl, she gasped and growled in return, trying to push down onto his manhood with a soft cry, "Yes ...! Oh, yes!"

His teeth bore out in a bit of a snarl before he lifted her up and rammed her down hard over his thick and pulsing rod. "Aah!" He cried with a growl, feeling as her tight heat enveloped around him.

Screaming, she arched up hard against him, cringing as she was torn, but she shifted to feel more of him, hissing and bucking as she squeezed around him tightly, "Haah!"

Growling from her heat, he thrust up into, slamming her against the rock behind her and setting a rigorous pace into her. Shuddering, she clenched around him, and thrust back with a heady moan. "Aaah! Yes!" Lowering her head, she sank her fangs into his throat, but didn't drink, just tasting his blood around her embedded fangs, "Nngh!"

He cried out into a growl, throwing his head back, but he didn't stop his ravishing of her, but then came down to bite down on her shoulder, slamming into her a bit harder. He didn't bite hard, but he was just too excited.

Nami whimpered, sobbing in pleasure as her womanhood gushed and squeezed the intruding shaft. Pulling out her fangs, she lapped up hard at the quickly closing holes, moaning at the rich taste. The growl continued to pulse within his throat as he removed his canines, mimicking her actions before nipping up and down her neck and shoulder, sucking occasionally, never stopping his onslaught of her tight passage.

Hissing sharply, she threw her head back, slamming her hips down as her orgasm overtook her body and filled her with a burning heat, "Aaah! Yes ...!"

Growling with a bit of a snarl, he drove into her a few times before joining her end, sending his seed straight into her. Then throwing back his head, he released a howl so feral and full of his pleasure that it echoed for miles, and then he thrusted up into her one last time.

"Ah?" Chopper questioned, turning to the howl with confusion, "I-It's ... the lycan, but ... what does that even mean?" He asked, tilting his head, not having understood the howl at all.

"Mm …?" Kureha questioned, only looking up slightly before chuckling and looking back down. Chopper looked back over to her and blinked, "Ha?"

Raising up a brow, she then just shrugged, "Three years worth of plums for a vampire delivery."

"Ah?" Chopper questioned again, the howl already forgotten as he paid attention to her.

Then Luffy brought his head back down, his howl turning into a cry, "Aah!" Then he collapsed against her, both sliding down the rock face. "Hah ... hah ..." He panted before he began to realize what just happened, his eyes beginning to blink and focus before he frowned deeply, "Aaaaaw, fffuck! What the ... hell was ... _that_!?"

Moaning weakly, she shivered, and closed her eyes, still in ecstasy, and licked her fangs with her lips curled back slightly to do so, "Haah ..."

Still panting, he blinked down at them before cursing under his breath. Then he lifted her off, shaking his head to clear it further."Daaamn it ..." He set her down, , crawling backwards a bit with a deep frown, "Why did you do that!?" He yelled weakly to the vampire still sitting against the rock.

Nami blinked slowly before she melted against the stone. She seemed slow in coming back out of her high, "Do ...?"

He crawled back to her a bit, but didn't want to be too close to her, "Have you any idea what just happened!?"

She blinked again, and this time her eyes seemed to be clearer as she stared at him in confusion. Her eyes trailed up and down his body before her cheeks pinkened, and half a second later she started in alarm at herself, folding her arms over her breasts, and closing her legs tightly, "What ... What's going on ...?"

"Gaah!" He growled, slamming his forehead into the ground, "You ... You ... stupid dead girl! Damn it!!"

She jumped in shock, staring at him before she flushed, and tried to pull her torn dress back onto herself, beginning to tremble, "I - I didn't do anything ...!"

"Like hell you didn't!" He yelled, raising his head to scowl at her, "You got yourself drunk with animal blood ... and ... and ..." He growled, not being able to finish due to his anger and embarrassment. He was upset that he'd not been able to stop it.

Biting her lip, she wrapped the torn cloth around herself tightly, and she tried to stand up quickly, her womanhood feeling a tad sore as it finished healing over, "I ... I didn't ..." her eyes filled with tears, "I'm engaged ..."

"Yeah, so you keep saying! It's too damned bad you couldn't remember that while drunk!" He yelled, standing to his feet while snatching up his pants and roughly pulling them on before turning away. He growled, furious with her and himself. He had really thought he could control that part of himself, but he had failed miserably just now, "Damn it ...!"

Groaning, she sunk back to her knees, covering her face, "Ooh, no ... Sanji, forgive me ...!"

He clenched his teeth down hard, grinding them, the noise deafening, when he heard her quiet cries, and then he stopped. He stayed there for a minute or two before finally speaking, "I ... I'm sorry ... It wasn't your fault ..." He felt incredibly guilty, and truthfully, it was neither of their faults. It was just a horribly bad circumstance they'd both gotten caught up into.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him before she said, "Luffy ... can we go back to Kureha's house? I ... ripped my dress somehow ..."

He swallowed hard before finally turning to her to look down at the dress, and his cheeks flamed further, shifting his eyes away, "I ... I did ... that ... I think ..." He could only really remember bits and pieces of what happened, but there was no doubts as to what _did_ happen.. "And ... yeah ..."

Nami flushed darker, staring at him before she slowly stood to step toward him, "Which way ...?"

Luffy blinked, shifting his eyes to hers before looking around. He had no idea where they even were. "Um ..." He said, scratching his head before sniffing at the air a bit, "Th-This way ... I think ..." He said, starting off in that direction.

She followed after him slowly, flushing slightly as she wrapped the skirt part of the dress around herself, covering herself more, though she felt embarrassed about her bared legs. He didn't turn to look at her, or make sure she was following this time, but his senses were still heightened, so he could still smell and hear even her steady heartbeat. After awhile, the hut finally came into view, and he sighed.

Pushing past him, Nami went inside, cheeks darkening, "I ... I need to get my other dress back ..."

"I can see that." Kureha said, looking up at her with a bit of a smile. Nami looked away from her with deeply flushed cheeks.

Luffy released a breath with slightly narrowed eyes before turning away and plopping down on the ground. Lifting up the knife, he just continued his earlier task of skinning and cutting the pigs. But then, he suddenly realized he was starving. Nami washed herself off quickly before pulling on her yellow high necked gown. Pausing after the dress was slipped over her head, tears came to her eyes, and she closed them quickly. '_What have I done …?_'

xxxx

After Luffy'd managed to skin and cut up all the boars, he had then grilled up some ribs to eat, and then had turned into a wolf and gone to sleep. Hours had passed, and the sun already began to set in the horizon. Nami was packing a few jars of fake blood onto her horse, having borrowed the packs from Kureha.

Waking up with a bone cracking yawn and a bit of a whine at the end, he then looked over to see her and perked up. Changing into his human form, he grabbed his pants and put them on, "Sh-She's done makin' it?" He asked a bit tentatively as he walked up behind her, but kept his distance.

"I should be going back home. I don't belong here."

His eyes widened a bit, and his lips parted with a breath escaping through them, "Wa-Wait a minute ... C-Can you really go back there!? W-Won't they ... be mad that you ... helped me?"

"Of course, they will!" She said, eyes filling with tears, "But maybe if I talk to Sanji, and ask for his forgiveness ... I can't give him my first time again, but at least I'm a virgin vampire ... it still feels like it will never come back to me though. I'll never be innocent enough for him."

His eyes saddened, and his body drooped as he watched her, "I-I'm sorry ... M-Maybe I shouldn't have let you go hunting with me ... but I ..." He had felt guilty again was why he'd let her go. "A-At least ... let me take you ... I need to get Zoro out anyways. That way ... I can make sure ... y-you'll be all right ..."

Biting her lip, she looked back over her shoulder at him, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea ..."

"Well, I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to go back by yourself either, especially with that asshole still there ..." He growled a bit, but then, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "They were attacking you too, remember. He ordered them to kill you ..."

Nami peered back at him quietly before she recalled how Sanji hadn't come after her when she ran with the lycan, and her heart ached, "You were there for me before ..."

His eyes shifted down and to the side as he blinked, "Yeah well ... I didn't like him ... He ... smelt bad ..."

"You're the only person I know that's ever stood up to him ..."

He blinked his eyes back to hers, but then he blinked them away again. He really didn't know what to say to that, and he felt incredibly uncomfortable. She opened and closed her mouth, gazing at him a little sadly before she turned to her horse to climb into the saddle, "Thank you ..."

He quickly looked up at her with a soft frown, "Wa-Wait a minute ...! You gotta let me come!" He was becoming worried, his heart beginning to pound. What if they killed her before she even made it to the castle, "If it's the blonde you want, I can find him!" He said quickly, but then stiffened and clenched his fists. He had just let that blurt out without thinking.

"That I ... want?" She gazed down at him, blinking slowly before her face began to fill with color.

"I just mean ... if that's why you wanna go back ... L-Like I said ... I gotta go back anyway ... I can find the blonde one for you ... too, if that's what you want ... You ... You can't risk going back there. They might kill you ..." He explained, taking a step towards her horse.

She finally dropped her head away, clutching at her reins, "Yes ... yes, I think that would work out fine."

He seemed relieved, and he even released the breath he'd been holding and smiled, "Then ... you can wait for me back at the cave. The old man will look out for you."

Nami sighed, watching his face before she slowly slipped off the horse, "All right ..."

He gave a bit more of a smile then, "Let me get my things, and then we can go ..." He could always eat later. Turning he went back for his shirt and shoes before slipping out of his pants. Tying them up with his belt, he then tied it around his waist before turning into wolf form.

"Ah, you're leaving?" Chopper asked from the doorway, and Luffy turned to him. Walking up to Chopper, he then bowed his thanks. "Ah! It wasn't me our anything, you asshole wolf!" He said, dancing in place and pleased anyway.

Nami blinked, raising her hand a bit, "Actually ... I can just wait here for you ..."

Luffy turned back to look up at her, staring at her for a long while, and then he took a step towards her. Well, as long as he promised to bring her the blonde, maybe she wouldn't try to leave. Finally, after awhile, he nodded his head. He walked past her, keeping his eyes on her before bounding off towards his family's cave. Nami watched after him until the trees blocked him from her sight, and she slowly began to unpack the bags on her horse, gently stroking his neck when she was done.

xxxx

As soon as he made it back to his cave, he quickly went inside. The other lycan turned to him, wandering why he'd been gone so long. Turning back into a man, he then changed and walked inside.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Ace yelled as soon as he walked out of an archway.

"It's a long story ... At any rate, I'm ready to go back to the castle now."

"Where's that vampire girl ...?"

"She stayed with that old lady ..."

"Old lady? What old lady ...?"

"The one gramps told us about ..."

"She actually exists!?"

"Of course she does!" Luffy yelled back with a huff, "Anyways ... I want to start preparing to go."

Garp frowned softly, coming out to punch the backs of their heads, "What're you shouting about!?"

"Gaah!" They both yelled before scowling at him.

"What're you hitting us for, old fart!?" Luffy yelled at the old man, "And I'm telling him I wanna start making preparations to go back to the castle."

He picked his nose, "Oh, why didn't you come see me then?"

"I was about to!" He exclaimed, but then pointed to Ace, "But then he started yelling at me!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"No I'm not!"

Grunting, Garp put a large hand on each head before picking them up, "I didn't ask about your stupid figh-" His head conked back then, snoring loudly.

Ace had also fallen asleep ... somehow ... Luffy growled, not feeling sleepy at the moment, and then he swung a leg around, kicking the old man in the head, "Wake up, you old fart!"

Grunting awake, he frowned at Luffy before noticing Ace, and knocked both heads together to punish both, "Wake up, and quit disrespecting your elders!"

"Gah!"

"Damn it! I never even went to sleep! I need to go to the castle!!" Luffy yelled, holding his head with a hiss.

He finally dropped them, "Fine, what do you need?"

Luffy grunted, hitting the floor, but then just scowled up at the old man, "Well, I need a few men, to start with ... I'm also gonna need a lot of meat. They will probably be starving ... Rope would be good too ... and water ..."

He frowned, rubbing his beard before he nodded, and turned to Ace, "You're going with him."

"Ha ... of course I am. Not about to let the idiot go alone ..." Ace said, frowning up at Luffy.

Luffy stood up, dusting himself off before heading towards Franky, "I'll get Franky to pack up the meats."

"I'll get the other stuff ready then, and the men too ..." Ace said, heading in a different direction.

xxxx

After tying the items securely to their persons, Luffy, Ace and a few men snuck into the castle as soon as the sun rose up. They knew it would be easier to get inside since the vampires couldn't be out in the day. They disposed of any guards once they made their way inside and hid the bodies. Making it to where he remembered the lower dungeons to be, he immediately froze, Ace running into his back, "What the ... Luffy, why'd you sto-What the ...?"

Luffy's lips parted, and then he closed his eyes tightly with a hard gulp. Chained to two pillars in the courtyard was the blonde man, and he had deep gashes in his back from being whipped. His head hung low, and he seemed to be unconscious.

"This one of the people you need to retrieve?" Ace asked, frowning at the man.

"Yes ..." Luffy replied quietly before going over to him. Looking him over, he then turned to one of his men, "Hand me those keys!"

The man did so, throwing them to him, and Luffy search for the right key to unlock his shackles. As soon as he was unchained, Sanji immediately landed on his feet, and then grabbed Luffy's throat and shoved him up against the wall, using surprising speed, "You ...!" He seethed with his fangs bared and his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Wait! I'm here to help you!"

"Help me!? You took away my angel ... and you say you're trying to help me!?" He yelled, sliding Luffy up the wall and off the ground, "Where is she!?" He growled loudly within his throat, "What have you done with her!?"

"She's ... safe! Came ... to get you!" He tried to say, his canines descending and clenching them tightly.

Sanji stared up at him for a long while with a scowl before his eyes slowly lost their glow. He dropped Luffy, sinking to his hands and knees, "My angel ..."

Luffy swallowed again, feeling a little guilty, "I didn't actually think ... I would find you here ... I was just going to tell you ... and have you leave later ... I also came for the other lycan here."

His men had already gone to free the others, who looked just as weak, "Feed them ..." Ace said, untying the pack on his back that held some of the meats.

"I didn't ... bring any of that stuff for you ... and it's still daylight ..." Luffy said with a frown, scratching his head.

"As long as I'm ... fully covered ... I can go out into the sunlight for awhile ... I'm ... pretty old ... so it takes a little longer to burn me up completely."

"R-Right ..." Luffy said, lifting him up to carry him. Sanji hissed, but was too weak to struggle. However, there was a soft clicking sound coming from behind Luffy. "Ah?" Luffy turned to the noise as did the others.

"I'll carry him," said the man with the long brim hat and dark brown cape. The tapping sound was from his long nails tapping the bracer on his arm.

Luffy's teeth descended quickly, and he growled at the new man and scent, "Who are you?" He growled, the others becoming wary of this new arrival, their eyes boring into him with growls coming from some.

He raised his hand, "Easy. I'm heading for the old woman's place, and you seem to be from the area from how you smell. I'm just offering a hand."

Luffy lifted his chin slightly and to the side, still growling, "And how do I know you won't kill him ...?" Sanji lifted his head then, surprised the lycan was actually protecting him.

He shrugged, "You don't, but then there's no reason for me to do it either."

"Says you ... and that's not good enough ... If you really wanna help ... you can carry my bags." Luffy said, dropping the bag at the man's feet. Still watching him carefully, he then knelt down to pull an even more surprised Sanji onto his back.

He tilted his head, revealing a long nose under the brim of the hat, "You're not covering him?"

"I need to find something first ..." Luffy said, his eyes narrowing at the man's long nose. "I saw a tapestry on the way down ..."

"Not thick enough, too many holes for light to come through," he said, picking his fangs with a nail.

"You got any ideas then?" Ace asked, also narrowing his eyes.

Sanji's lips parted, not familiar with this person in the least, "Who are you?" He managed to ask.

Seeming to think for a moment, he whipped off his cape and held it out, "This will do it. Dusk is soon anyway."

"And what about you?" Luffy asked, taking the cape anyways to throw over Sanji on his back.

"Dusk is soon. I won't be harmed," he said, straightening a bit before he went to grab some bags to carry over his back.

Luffy blinked at his back with a slight gape, but then he closed his jaw and turned to the others. Zoro was smirking up at him, chewing on a piece of meat, "Took you long enough."

Luffy grinned with a chuckle, "Yeah, sorry about that, but I didn't break my promise."

"That you didn't. Thanks."

"Of course!" Luffy's grin widened with a snicker. However, another voice suddenly spoke up, a woman's voice.

"My, my ..."

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hahaha! You were expecting the lemon? XD Probably not, huh? Hahaha! I wasn't either … -_- Al surprised both me and poor Luffy! T_T But that's the fun of RPing! XD You just never know what's going to happen! XD There's this other vampire RP we did that I absolutely loved! She was supposed to post it … but she never did … Anyways, there's a scene in that RP ……. that totally made me scream! XD I'm so serious! I was like … O.O … O_O … OoO … XO But then I was like XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, it was great! XD I hope she posts it soon … because if not, I will … --; Anyways, thanks for reading! XD

**Hotaru:** You're right, you're just gonna have to wait to see what happens! -^^- Wouldn't you blush if you had to watch Luffy eat the way this Luffy eats, and more so when he growls like that … X) Very predatorial~! Like stocking his prey! CX –Shudders- Fufufu~! X3 Thanks for the review! XD

**Pickles:** I was planning on answering this question later in the fic … So, we should eventually get to that part. We'll see though! And will Usopp be in this next chapter? Hahaha! Yes! XD Thanks for the review~! X3


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Note: **Yay for fast updates! You can thank Darth Hawk 32 for this fast update~! He's a sly dog, who wouldn't even let ninja assassins stop him … or would he? Dun dun dun!! Hahahaha! No, I'm just teasing you Darth Hawk! XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this~! I need to do more with Zoro. I know that he doesn't seem to have much spotlight, because it gets complicated having to play out so many different people in an RP. I promise he has more of a spotlight next chapter … sorta … and I will try and give him more once I start writing this on my own! XD Anyways, enjoy! XD

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter VII**

Luffy's teeth bore again and he, and the others turned to the stairs to the short black haired woman, calmly standing there, "I came down to offer Sanji some blood, but it seems someone has beat me to him." She said, withdrawing a vile of blood, and Sanji's fangs shot out with a bit of a desperate hiss.

"It's you!" Luffy exclaimed, beginning to growl louder.

Grinning, the man raised a hand to wave his fingers at her after hefting up the bags, "Ooh, you grew up, huh? You wouldn't remember me though."

Robin's lips parted at the other vampire, seeming a bit confused. She couldn't recall many who were older than she. Sanji sucked in his breath, quickly looking over at the man. Was he really that old?

Robin stepped down from the stairs, cautiously approaching the lycan carrying Sanji before opening the vile, the scent of blood wafting into the air. Sanji turned back to the blood, his eyes glowing red, and Robin handed him the vile. He took it quickly, guzzling it down.

"I'm sorry that I could not bring more. It's risky that I'm even down here."

"It's all right. Thank you." Sanji said, looking back at the woman with eyes showing his gratitude.

"He'll get more where I'm going anyways." Luffy said, passing her to ascend the stairs, everyone else following him. On a second thought, he grabbed the tapestry and pulled, dust floating around everywhere, "Just in case ..." He said, throwing that over Sanji too, who was now frowning at Luffy in confusion.

The man smiled slightly, tilting his hat back a bit, "Did creatures of the night start getting along again? I don't remember any negotiations."

"No, we did not." Robin answered, looking at Luffy, "However ... some things ... have come up. How is Nami?"

"She's fine ... She's safe ... I can't say the same for this man though ..." Luffy said, growling at the woman.

"Yes, it was unfortunate. I was ... outvoted for his punishment." She said, frowning softer. "Arlong ... is good friends with both Moria and Crocodile ..."

"It's all right ... Robin ... Thank you anyway." Sanji said, smiling at her from under the cape and tapestry.

The woman smiled back and nodded, and then they continued on. "We gotta hurry." Ace said, coming up beside Luffy, supporting Zoro to walk.

"I know." Luffy said as he ran up the stairs.

Glancing about behind them, the man followed quickly after them after tipping his hat to Robin, "Good night~!"

Robin chuckled softly with a bright smile, "Good night." She called back, and then she was suddenly gone.

Luffy frowned a bit down where she used to be, but then he faced forward as they topped the stairs, and headed for the exit quietly. Tilting his hat more forward, the man followed after them into the daylight, not even twitching as the sun hit his skin. Luffy and Ace looked over at him with frowns, wondering just how old this vampire was if sunlight didn't even seem to faze him. Sanji even hissed from under the cape and tapestry, able to feel the heat through the cloth, but was still fine none the less. He needed more blood in order for it not to bother him as much.

"Let's go!" Ace called to the others as they made a break for the castle's outer walls. Even when not in lycan form, they were fast, agile and strong, and each leapt over the wall easily.

Luffy leapt up, landing on the wall on his haunches and hands before jumping down to the ground below, and each took off running across the field to the forest as quickly as they could. The sun was already half way set in the horizon, and the vampires would be coming out soon. The man took off after the lycans, keeping up well with their long gait.

They entered the forest, just as the sun dipped completely into the countryside, and Luffy turned to see and hear as they vampires made a ruckus. Smirking to himself, he turned and continued inside, "I'm gonna head straight to the old lady. The blonde one needs to feed."

"I'm coming with you this time." Ace said, and Zoro pulled away from him to stand on his own.

"I wouldn't mind coming either."

Luffy chuckled and grinned, "S'fine with me," and then he turned to the unknown man, "and I assume you're coming too?"

"Mmm? You know Kureha too? That's where I'm headed."

"Yeah ... sorta ..." Luffy muttered under his breath, "But we'll be quicker if we change ..."

"I agree ..." Ace said, already removing his bags to disrobe, "Hope you can keep up ..."

"My name's Luffy ... by the way ... What's yours?" Luffy asked carefully setting Sanji down as he poked his head out to look up at them.

"I think the new name is Usopp." He said, scratching the side of his nose with a grin.

Luffy quirked a brow, "You think ...?"

Ace was also watching the man with a curiously quirked brow. Sanji just furrowed his, also looking up at the man, but then he looked over at the lycans. Why were they helping him?

"Okay ... Usopp ..." Luffy said before disrobing, and Zoro seemed to follow, but not sure he liked the idea just yet, "Like my brother Ace said, I hope you can keep up ..."

"Take these back to the cave." Ace said, handing someone else his pack and rope. The man nodded, and the others were off.

Once they'd tied their clothes to themselves, Luffy said, "Let's go," lifting up Sanji again, who frowned at him deeply. Then he shifted into his lycan form, along with Ace and Zoro, who had a mossy grey fur color, versus their black, and then they set off at a very fast pace.

Usopp took off after them again, still keeping his easy gait alongside them. Luffy looked over with a bit of a snort in amusement before, facing back forward. It took about an hour before they finally approached the hut in the distance. Nami stepped out after a moment, still dressed in her yellow gown, and she began to smile a bit.

Stopping as soon as they made it back to the hut, Luffy shifted back into a man, and Sanji smiled at her weakly over Luffy's shoulder, "My angel ..." He whispered as Luffy helped him off.

"Nami, he needs to feed." Luffy said, looking up at her.

"Oh," she turned back into the little house before she came out with a warmed bottle to give him, "Here, have this."

Luffy took it, Sanji leaning into the nook of his arm, not looking too pleased that he was too weak still to move much, and Chopper stepped out to assess the situation, "Here ..." Luffy said, bringing the bottle to his lips.

Eyes beginning to glow, Sanji greedily drank from it before coughing a bit. "Wha-What is this ...?"

"Just drink it, vampire ..." Luffy growled, frowning down at him deeply.

Sanji bore his fangs to Luffy with his own growl, but then drank it anyway, trusting in Nami. Luffy pulled away the cape and tapestry, leaning Sanji up a bit to look at the deep gashes on his back, and so Chopper could see them.

"Ah! This looks horrible!" Chopper cried, looking over the gashes, "I can see his bones! I should probably clean these up a bit!" He said, running inside to get something to clean him with and came right back out to do it. Kneeling behind him again, he then carefully cleaned out the wounds that were slowly healing now that he had something in his system.

"He was whipped ..." Zoro said quietly, frowning in memory, "It ... wasn't pretty ... They whipped him at least fifty times a day ... for the past couple of days ... with a split and spiked whip …"

Nami bit her lip, leaning in to look before gently stroking his hair, "Sanji ... I'm so sorry ..."

Humming, Usopp slipped into the hut, not really paying them any heed. Luffy's eyes softened a bit as he shifted them to Nami, but then he quickly looked down again. Noticing this, Sanji proceeded to ignore it, not really caring about the lycan, or rather, not wanting to see it and smiled at Nami gently, "My angel, it wasn't your fault. I would have gladly died had it meant that you would be safe."

Saddening, she kissed the top of his head, and said, "Even after I left you behind ...? Oh, you sweet man ..."

"Of course, my little Nami ..." Sanji said, reaching up to caress her face, "It took me awhile ... but I finally understood why. You have ... always been so kind ... I'm sorry that you ... had to see all that ... and go through it ..."

Luffy swallowed, standing up a bit quickly when Sanji was able to sit up on his own, albeit a bit shaky. Blinking, Nami seemed to stare right through Sanji a bit before she lowered her eyes, "Why I ...? Sanji, I don't think you understand at all. I was being selfish ... Arlong had frightened me so much that I just let Luffy loose to attack him. I did it for me because ... I couldn't do anything else against him ..."

Luffy's brows dipped down, and so did Ace's. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of her using his brother like that, especially if it had gotten him killed. Sanji chuckled, "Little Nami," he whispered softly, "then why did you take him ... when you ran?"

"Because it was all that I could do!"

"All that you could do?" Sanji asked, his brows dipping a bit softly, but he kept his smile.

"I was just scared ... I could think of nothing else but to get away from Arlong ..." She pressed her hands to her ears tightly for a moment before looking up at him, "Sanji ... could I speak to you in private?"

Luffy turned and walked away, feeling pretty stupid. He'd only been freed by her because it had been a matter of convenience. He knew she'd been afraid, and that she'd come to him because she knew he would protect her, but he had thought that ... that at least …

Sanji had turned his head sideways, but didn't look completely, a deep frown on his face, but then he looked back up at Nami and smiled, "Of course, my angel." He said, trying to stand up.

"Luffy!" Ace called, but Luffy shifted and bounded away, "What the hell ...? Luffy!" He continued to cry out after him, but he was gone. Then he turned to the vampires, his teeth slightly bared with a soft growl, but Sanji ignored him, standing some distance away from them.

Paling, Nami jumped to her feet, ignoring Sanji to try chasing after him, "Luffy, wait!" Sanji frowned even deeper, but he didn't move from where he was.

Luffy heard her cries, but he ignored them, lowering his head a bit as he continued to run across the forest floor. He'd at least thought that she'd been trying to pay him back. After all, that's why she'd brought him meat that time, right? He had gone through all of this trouble to pay her back, just to find out he'd been used. It hadn't been to pay him back at all. Even so, why had he gone through all that trouble for her? He'd done far more for her than she had for him. Why did he do all that? She was just a stupid vampire. He growled loudly to himself, leaping off of a small ledge, never stopping.

Nami lost sight of him in the forest almost in no time, but she kept running, hoping to catch sight of him once more, "Luffy!"

He could faintly hear her, and he closed his eyes tightly, but then suddenly, he was snatched up into a net. He yelped loudly in surprise and in pain from the silver ropes cutting into his paws. A few laughs and growls could be heard from within the forest, and Luffy tried to look around through the net, already baring his fangs and growling loudly. Perking at the sound of Luffy yelping, and now of growls and laughter, she took off in that direction.

Luffy suddenly turned in her direction, letting himself turn back into a man, "Nami run! Don't come here!"

Her eyes widened before she gritted her teeth, and sped up, "No!"

"Zehahaha! So, I've finally caught the old man's brat grandson. I've got some payback to deal with you for what you did to some of my pack, and sounds like your mate's on the way too."

Luffy growled menacingly at him, a deep low rumble in his throat, "You better not touch her ..."

"Zehaha! Only if you got good taste, pup." He said, looming over Luffy.

Luffy released a loud growl and snarl as he lashed at him with his claws, "I'll kill you!"

Nami slid into the clearing, baring her fangs at the troupe, and said, "Let him go!"

Quickly turning with a gasp, Luffy gaped up at her before scowling, "I told you not to come here!"

Grinning, the large lycan man eyed her, and said, "Ooh, she'd make some pretty puppies! Nice bitch there."

Luffy growled very loudly in a continuous rumble as he lashed out again, trying to reach the fat lycan, baring his canines fully with black as coal eyes, "You son of a bitch, Teach! I'll rip your heart out-You don't touch her!"

Backing up a bit, Nami stared at Luffy in surprise from the ferocity of his words. Teach's nostrils flared slightly before he frowned, "Oooh, some little vampire girl? We'll just have to bury her for good then. We got no use for a dead womb." Twitching slightly, Nami then hissed viciously at him.

Snapping his jaws in a growl and deep bark, Luffy tried to claw at him through the ropes, the silver burning the flesh of his arms as his shirt sleeves were rolled up by them, "_Te-ach_!!" He screamed in a deep growl of warning. He was beginning to foam at the mouth and saliva was dripping from his threatening jaws, his growls becoming more and more feral. His claws then extended even further, and then he began to gnaw and claw at the silver laced rope.

Chuckling, Teach stalked toward her, "Let's see what it takes to rip off that pretty head."

Hissing louder as the small pack turned on her, Nami's nails grew into claws to defend herself, not having her daggers on hand, and her eyes started to illuminate into a bright red, "Then I'll have to take him back!"

Throwing his head back, Teach bellowed with laughter at her weak declaration, "You're a funny one too! It's a shame!"

Luffy could taste blood in his mouth as his mouth and gums were cut up by the silver, and his hands became damp as he clawed at the ropes from his blood drenching them, but he didn't even seem to feel the pain. Even if forward was where she wanted to go, Nami took steps back, beginning to pant in some fear. She knew she couldn't possibly stand up to a pack of lycan, but she sure as hell was going to try.

Still gnawing on the ropes and clawing at them, blood and saliva dripped to the forest floor as he desperately tried to release himself, '_Nami! Nami! Nami!_' was all he could think about as his mind threatened to turn feral, and he tried to keep his control. Eventually, the ropes started to snap, and he fell through. Not wasting any time, he shifted into his lycan form and tackled Teach to the ground, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Snarling, Teach writhed, transforming into his much larger lycan form to toss the smaller beast off, and then leapt upon him, "Raargh!"

Luffy growled back with a roaring bark, sinking his teeth wherever he could get them, and his claws into his arms as he tried to kick him off. The larger lycan came down, sinking his massive jaws into Luffy, causing him to roar out in pain. The other lycans turned towards them, beginning to ascend upon Luffy, and Nami moved to attack, but then, suddenly, a charge of horsemen came breaking through, the scent of vampire was about them as they started cutting down at the lycans. Roaring, Teach turned to them to slam a horse and its rider's body crashing to the ground with vicious cracks of bones. Gasping, Nami backed away from the chaos, trying to peer through, "Luffy!"

Luffy jumped back, dodging a blade swiped at him before leaping over the horse and rider, running towards Nami. He stopped, laying down quickly in front of her for her to get onto his back before they were attacked again. Hissing, she leapt over him to swipe at the beast's face, and then clutched to his back, "Luffy! Run!"

Getting up immediately, he bolted into the woods at neck break speed, not once looking back. However, some of the horsemen and even the lycans began to chase after them, the horsemen firing arrows at them. Reaching behind him and beginning to run on just his hind legs, he grabbed a hold of her, pulling her to his front so that she wouldn't be shot. Then he yelped when an arrow sunk into his skin, but never stopped running.

Ace and Zoro both perked up immediately, suddenly smelling the blood in the air and the faint sounds of battle, "Luffy!" They both cried, jumping to their feet and throwing off their clothes, bounding away towards the sounds and smell. From the other side of the hut, Sanji frowned before jumping to his feet and following after them.

"Idiot!" She clutched at him, staring at his back before trying to pull the arrow out, "I'm immortal too!"

He just released a growl, before another arrow was sent into his back, and he yelped, stumbling forward, but he kept up, continuing to run. He held her tighter, making sure he didn't drop her, but then he released a breath in relief as two lycan whooshed past him, attacking the two riders and even the lycan, who had been chasing them, but more were already following after them.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at both Luffy and Nami with a soft frown as they ran past him from his place on a tree's branch, but then he looked towards the new approaching riders, leaping from the tree and attacking them with his extended claws. Luffy stopped and turned, setting her down before pulling the other arrow from his back, and then charged at any riders still untouched. Groaning, she leapt up to her feet to fight by his side, tackling a vampire to the ground before slashing at his neck and face with a hiss.

Each rider that Luffy attacked, he somehow managed to leave the horses untouched, remembering her love for the animals, and they screamed with fury before running off into the forest. He bit and clawed at any vampire or lycan that came at them, and soon, there were no more. "Damn, how the hell ...!?" Ace started after reverting back into a man.

Zoro remained in his lycan form, but had sat down on his haunches. After awhile, Luffy turned back as well, hissing at the wounds on his back and any wounds Teach had given him, which were all healing a bit slowly. He was hungry after all. Blood was still running down his chin from the wounds he'd received trying to gnaw at the silver ropes as well as blood drenching his hands.

"Idiot!" Nami knelt beside Luffy, grabbing his shoulders to move him so she could see all his wounds, "Idiot! I can take a few scratches too! Idiot!" She kept yelling the insult, but she looked completely worried about him. Yanking on his ears then, she pulled him into a hard kiss.

Sanji stiffened completely, staring down at then with huge eyes, but his brows were furrowed deeply. Then his eyes began to glow red as his anger started to build, and his fangs shot down. Luffy had yelped a bit from her yanking on his ears, but then sucked in his breath, his eyes shooting open wide in his shock as he also stiffened. Ace just gaped down at them, his jaw dropping a bit, and Zoro merely tilted his head. After awhile, Luffy blinked a few times, and then his eyes softened. Then he closed them, leaning into her and pulling her closer.

Sanji began to grate his teeth and fangs together before a low growl began to rumble in his throat. Breaking the kiss when she heard him, she hissed, baring her fangs as her eyes glowed, "Sanji, don't!"

It was too late, he lunged forward, and Luffy shoved her out of the way, just as Sanji tackled him to the ground. Ace sucked in his breath, baring his canines, Zoro doing the same with a growl, but each remained where they were, seeing as this was between them. Sanji extended his claws, jamming them into Luffy's gut, causing him to yelp from the pain, but he grabbed his wrist, pulling out Sanji's claws from within him and kicking him off. However, Sanji landed on his feet, charging for him again. Luffy bore his canines and claws with a growl, catching Sanji as he leapt on him, throwing him over his head.

She gaped, staring at them before she scrambled to her feet, "Sanji! Stop it! Please!"

Luffy leapt up onto Sanji, and his canines immediately retracted, his eyes turning back to normal as he grabbed Sanji's shirt and pulled him up to face him, "I'm sorry!" He yelled down into his face, and his eyes looked troubled.

Sanji scowled up at him for awhile, but then his face began to relax and his eyes stopped glowing. Then his eyes just softened, looking extremely sad and even a little confused. Then he closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, something he'd not done in a few hundred years, and released it with a sigh.

Nami bit her lip, watching his face, "Sanji ... I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean to ... I couldn't stop from falling ..."

Luffy quickly looked up at her because of her unfinished sentence, but he was pretty sure he knew what she was about to say, and he frowned softly. Ace looked completely confused, having no idea what was going on. After awhile, Sanji slowly opened his eyes, and then he shoved Luffy off from him harshly, but Luffy didn't move towards him once he'd hit the ground. He looked up, reverting back to his troubled frown as Sanji stood to his feet and without another word, he walked away.

Luffy watched after him, his face drooping a bit before he sighed, and then he slowly looked over at Nami, his face expressing his concerns. Nami watched Sanji go sadly before turning to Luffy, and then she leaned up against him, "I'm sorry ..."

Luffy took in a breath, looking down at her, but then he sighed, leaning against her and resting his head on her shoulder. He was tired, hungry, injured ... and even a little relieved. Ace frowned a bit more, now wondering what the hell happened in the few days Luffy'd been gone. He would have to ask later.

After a moment, she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Luffy, you should rest for the night."

He looked up at her, gazing into her eyes for a moment before nodding. Then he turned, shifted into his wolf form, and sluggishly walked back to the hut with a bit of a limp. Nami followed beside him, idly picking out twigs and such from his fur, though she often looked out toward where Sanji had gone. She hadn't stopped caring about the man, after all. Looking up at her a bit, he released a soft whine to her before turning back to the hut.

Watching them both walk away, Ace's frown was hard, not sure what he thought about this, but then he followed along after them, Zoro right behind him. Zoro was a bit confused as well, only remembering how the two seemed to hate each other not but a few days ago. He had to wonder what happened to change that. Once Luffy made it back to the hut, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Being too tired to worry about food, he decided to worry about it later. His breathing became a little more even as he fell asleep, and his wounds began to close while he rested.

Ace stared down at them awhile, but then turned and walked in a different direction from which they had come,. "I'm gonna go find us some dinner." He said to Zoro, who watched him.

"Should I come?"

"Hmm, I guess you do need to learn to hunt. All right, come on." Ace said as he turned into wolf form and ran off, Zoro behind him.

Chopper came outside after awhile with his things to look over Luffy's wounds to make sure they were healing. Then he looked up at Nami, "Are you okay?"

She started slightly, looking down at him before she said, "Oh, yes ... yes ... Chopper, could you watch him? Make sure he's all right?" Nami started to stand slowly, "I need to ... do something."

"Yes, of course I can." Chopper replied, petting over Luffy's fur to check for broken ribs.

Nodding, she turned in the direction Sanji had gone in, hoping he wasn't too far away.

Sanji had jumped high into a tree, sitting on a branch and leaning against the tree's trunk. He could see the sky from way up where he was, and so he watched the stars ahead, seeing a few shooting across the sky.

"Sanji?" She called out softly, not sure where to start when she lost his trail

At hearing her voice, his body perked up a bit, but then he drooped again, looking down to see her walking below. Then he sighed again, looking back up to the sky, "What can I do for you ... little one ...?"

Nami looked up then, biting her lip, "Sanji ... Please, come down and talk to me."

He closed his eyes, not really sure he wanted to come down. However, he was never one to turn down a lady's request. So, he swiveled to let his legs hang down and then jumped down to the ground below, but he didn't look at her. Instead, he stared off to the side and ahead of him.

She drooped a bit, but let him do as he wished, "I never got to finish what I was saying ... I wanted to come to the castle and ask for your forgiveness ... I needed to tell you that I couldn't marry you anymore. He was willing to bring you to me so that I would not be harmed by the council though ... and I realized ... I'd never felt safer with anyone else ... but him."

Sanji did look at her then with a deep frown. Did that mean she didn't feel safe with him at all? However, he couldn't bring himself to ask her that. He was also upset by the fact that the lycan had been willing to do that for her.

"He stood up for me against Arlong. You only ... wanted to, and before he assaulted me ... that was enough. You didn't even raise a hand against him. Luffy protected me, and he hated me with all his heart and you wouldn't even ..." She couldn't finish her words, because her throat was threatening to close on her. So, instead she took a deep breath.

Sanji's expression saddened as he watched her, and he sagged completely, falling backwards to lean against the tree before sliding down it. It was true. He really didn't do anything, and actually, he had just attacked the beast for protecting her. He didn't know at the time, but he still hadn't shown his appreciation. Maybe he was upset and jealous that the lycan had the luxury to stand up to Arlong. Standing up against Arlong meant they were enemies, but he _had_ tried. "I wanted to ... and I did try ..." It was a weak argument, but it was all he had.

Nami knelt in front of him, taking his hands to kiss them, "And I love you for that and everything you've ever done for me ... but I don't think I love you … like I love him."

His head remained lowered for awhile as he swallowed deeply, and then he finally and slowly looked up at her. His eyes hadn't lost their sadness as he gazed into hers, but then he closed them with a sigh, "I understand ..." He finally whispered before dropping his head again slowly.

She kissed his hands softly again before she said slowly, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know ..." He replied, his voice sounding indifferent. He had nothing now, and nowhere to go. He had no idea what to do with himself now.

Nami drooped a bit before she said, "Maybe you could stay with us for now. The old woman in the hut can make fake blood for you to drink."

He didn't say anything for a long while, but then he shook his head, "Can't ... Not ... Not with ..." He really didn't want to be around that lycan. He still wanted to tear him apart, but then again, he couldn't really blame him either.

Nami wilted before she nodded and slowly rose to step away, "You'll be leaving me then ...?"

He couldn't help the slight scoff that suddenly exited his lips, but then shook his head hard before slamming it back into the tree, "I don't know ..."

Nami winced slightly before she turned away, "Please come by to tell me what you'll do ... I still care about you."

He just nodded, but didn't say anything. Nami sighed, and went back to the hut, hoping to be there for Luffy to see her when he woke up.

xxxx

Luffy slept for a few hours before uncurling and laying on his side, letting his legs and back stretch out with a nice big yawn, releasing a cute sound as he did. Then he sat up a bit with a shake of his head, his ears flopping about before perking at the smell of meat roast, releasing a whine as he did.

Ace chuckled at his little brother, "Yeah, yeah, it's just about done." It had taken them a few hours to find what they had. The forest was scarce for some odd reason, but then he had noticed all the carcasses drying around the old woman's hut …

Nami smiled taking the brush that she used for her horse to start on Luffy's fur, "Feeling any better?"

Luffy turned his head to her, tilting it a bit before nodding. Ace checked the meats, seeing that one was done, and then he tossed it to Luffy, who caught it with his jaws, beginning to eat. She hummed softly as she went through the knots in his fur, not liking how it looked. Luffy greedily gulped up the meat before turning to look at her, licking over his chops and wondering what she was doing, but seeing as she was doing something, he remained in that form for her.

When she got them all, she brushed through his fur to make it more glossy, and scratched behind his ear. He made a slight noise in his throat that wasn't quite a whine or whimper, but he did express his pleasure, and he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Wow, it felt good to get his ears scratched. Ace shook his head at them before looking back down at the meats. Zoro's brows rose, but furrowed at the same time as his lips curled up in a smile, and he was thinking, what the hell? He did, however, look greatly amused.

Beaming, she finally put the brush down, still scratching his ears, "Now you look so nice!"

He began to let a low growl rumble in his throat, leaning more into her hand. He was in bliss. He didn't really care about the fur, but that had felt nice too. "I'm gonna take a walk ..." Ace muttered after awhile, feeling awkward, and so he stood and began to walk away, Zoro quickly following, while giving the pair an odd look.

She blinked, glancing over at them as her hands stopped, and she said to Luffy, "Is this ... not normal?"

He growled a bit with a pout, wanting to be scratched behind the ears some more. So he tapped her hand with his nose and then his head. He didn't really care about them at the moment. Smiling again, she started petting his ears, laying her head on top of his with a sigh. He folded his ears back, laying his head down over his fur and body with her over him with a satisfied whine and sigh, and then closed his eyes. Okay, maybe she wasn't so bad after all ... Then he nuzzled her other hand with his nose, giving it a lick.

Beaming softly, she kissed his head again before nuzzling her face into his soft fur. But then she leaned up, smiling at him, and then she slowly stood up, going over toward her horse, "I've been thinking about going into the nearby human village to get some cloth."

He lifted his head, watching her, but then he finally shifted into his human form and stood, "What for?"

She glanced back at him before she smiled, picking at her gown, "Well, the only other dress I had was ruined, and Miss Kureha doesn't have any other dresses that could fit me any longer."

"Oh, okay." He said, scratching his head and looking to the side, "Maybe we can go just as dusk sets later tonight. Everything would be closed right now."

She pouted to herself, and then nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right ..."

"It will give me time to hunt some meat to trade. I don't have any money on me right now ..." He said, turning to the meat roasting still.

Smiling, she put the horse brush away before she came over to kiss him lightly, "Thank you."

He blinked, looking back up at her and flushed lightly from the kiss. Then he looked over her face, the glow from the fire causing her to seem flushed, and he reached up to touch over the flush of her cheeks, which even felt warm because of her being near it.

Blinking, she really did begin to blush as she stared into his eyes, "Luffy ......?"

He let his fingertips lightly trail over the pinkened part of her skin before letting them trail down her face to her rosy buds, his eyes following where his fingers went. Her skin began to warm a bit more, trying to remember everything that had happened when she had been drunk off animal blood. He let his fingers trail across her lips, in a feather light touch, his eyes hooding slowly, and then he leaned in to kiss her softly. Nami leaned forward to meet with him, kissing tenderly as she started wrapping her arms around his waist.

He took one of her lips into his, nipping lightly before sucking on it gently, letting his hand slide into her hair, his other wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. He was in no hurry, and he didn't feel that rush to mate like before. And so, he kissed her slowly, just enjoying her touch. After awhile, he finally let his tongue slip across her lips and then into her mouth.

Nami melted slowly, realizing that he might not try to push her into doing it again so soon, and suckled lightly on his tongue as he had done with her lips, enjoying the faint taste of meat - something she couldn't stomach any longer. After awhile, he pulled back to press their foreheads together and sighed while closing his eyes. Then he opened them to look into her eyes and smiled.

Flushing softly, she smiled back, and kissed him chastely as she leaned against his body, "Mmm ..." She hummed in contentment. Wrapping his arms around her, he let his head rest onto hers.

Sighing from next to a tree and having seen the entire display since the moment Luffy'd awoken, Sanji then lowered his gaze a bit. He had been a little worried that her love had been misplaced, remembering how the lycan had treated her before, but now, seeing that, he knew her love most likely was returned. Rolling back onto the tree on the opposite side, he stared off to the side and sighed again. He had to give the lycan credit, because he did take care of her and protect her, and she has remained unharmed all this time because of that protection.

Nami smiled, cradling his head to her bosom gently, and flushed as she seemed to remember that he was naked. Luffy suddenly drooped, "I'm still hungry ..." He whined before looking over to the meat.

She blinked before smiling, "So go eat already."

He grinned and chuckled at her, his canines only slightly descended and visible in the grin before he went to pull his pants on and grabbed for the meat, but yelped from the heat, grabbing it with his teeth instead with a small growl.

Nami smiled, kneeling beside him, "Be more careful."

He pouted through the meat at her, "'ut 'm 'un'ey ..."

She laughed softly, sitting back then, "All right, fine. Burn your tongue."

He lifted his chin with a slight growl, still pouting before taking a bite of his meat with a happy hum as he ate. "Mmm~!"

Nami smiled, going inside before she exited with a bottle of the fake blood to put beside the fire to warm it. He ate a bit more meat before standing up, "S'gonna be dawn soon, and I need to go hunting for meat." He said, looking down at her.

She drooped a bit, "Oh, right ..."

He chuckled before giving her a sideways glance, "Besides ... you remember what happened the last time you went hunting with me."

"I just thought ... we could eat together before you headed out."

"Oh." He said, plopping back down with a smile, "Okay."

Nami brightened, leaning over to kiss him faintly, "Thank you ..."

His cheeks flushed lightly, and he scratched his head with a snicker, "Shishi, s'no problem ..."

Nami picked up the bottle after a moment to open it, and leaned against him slightly as she sipped from the glass. Sighing a bit, he leaned against her too, just watching the flames flicker. He felt ... content, and for the first time in a long while, he felt calm and at ease, as if whatever else was going on just didn't matter at that moment.

When she finished, she leaned up to kiss him softly, smiling at him as she cupped his cheek, "Mm ... I should go back inside. I think it's getting lighter out."

He nodded down to her, gazing into her eyes softly, "I'll see you when I get back. Rest."

Nami beamed, and kissed him softly again before she rose to go inside, looking over her shoulder at him.

He watched her go with a soft and small smile, leaning back on his arms, and when she went inside, he sighed deeply in contentment. He realized it was pretty stupid of him to discriminate her because of who she was. Then he stood, dropping his pants before shifting, grabbing the rope, and bounding off to hunt. Ace saw him run passed, and then took off after him with Zoro. They caught up, and he looked over at them. Then they took off faster into the forest to hunt.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awww~! This chappie had a bit more fluff to it! XD Ain't that sweet~? Poor Sanji … I feel for him … What a way to be told he's no longer engaged to her, right? Anyways … I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! XD

**hotaru:** Yes, Nami has the ability to heal as a vampire. It just, Luffy isn't letting her get hurt to find that out! XD As far as your, is he a virgin after 300 years question … well … I plan on answering that later. So, I will wait until then~! Also, you're right. Nami should have totally blushed after he howled, but she wasn't quite there! I had to have the howl … I just had to. HAHAHA! Anyways, thanks so much for the review~! -^^-


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note: **Yay! So, chapter eight came out sooner than I expected it to! XD You guys should be happy … Anyways, Zoro has a bit more of a lime light in this one, but not too much … I will have more of him, I promise! I just need to think of something … -_- I've got so much planned out for Luffy and Nami, and even with Sanji … but that will come later. Oh, just so you know … I was listening to Muse's Bliss when writing the last part of this … It's a great song-well it's a great band. You guys should check them out. Anyways, enjoy! XD

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter VIII**

"It's certainly been a while," Kureha said, pouring herself some tea before pouring him a glass of fake blood, both sitting at the kitchen table, "You're finally out?"

"Yes, I need more …." Usopp said, sipping lightly, as he looked out into the day, and he looked to be in thought, "Still no sign either."

Kureha nodded, looking down at her teacup, "I see … He won't be easy to track down …" Usopp nodded then, and then she smiled tightly at him as she shifted her eyes down to the fake blood, "I told them there's only one that's survived drinking that blood. I didn't know what it would do to a full vampire though. I've been keeping a close eye on her though. She seems to be doing fine."

Usopp scratched his chin slightly, frowning to himself before he said, "I hope you're planning to keep her around. The fake blood might not work in the long run."

"I'll think of something."

He snickered, "You think you'll be able to keep her with her little wolf around?"

"I'll do whatever I can to keep _people_ well. I don't' care what that brat does."

Nodding again, he took another sip, "Don't think he will think you're … doing other things, will he?"

"He's kinda of a dunce … oblivious to almost everything around him. So, I kind of doubt it." She said, cackling in amusement.

Chuckling as well, he then turned to look at her, "So, still no side effects either?"

"Not that I can tell. She seems fine, and now I've got the other one here … Not sure if it would be any different for a male."

"Well, should keep an eye on him too then." He said, finishing the rest of it.

"I will, but he's a little harder to do than the girl, because she stays here with me. I don't know where the little vampire brat runs off to when he's out there." She said, speaking about another being who was three or four times her age.

Usopp nodded, looking back out to the sun with a soft sigh.

xxxx

After a few hours, they returned with loads of carcasses trailing behind them. They shifted back and pulled on their clothes, "So ... trade, huh?"

"Yup." Luffy replied to Ace as he pulled them together. Then he knocked once on the hut and stepped inside, "Where's Nami?"

Chopper pointed towards the basement door. Luffy walked up to it and knocked. Ace just watched after his brother and sighed. Stirring slightly, Nami glanced up before covering herself with her blanket just in case, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Nami. Can I come in?" He asked softly through the door.

Flushing, she clutched her blanket a bit tighter, "All right, just shut the door behind you."

He nodded to the door before opening it only slightly and slipping inside, closing it behind him. Then he slowly approached her and just sat down next to her, "Sorry if I woke you." He said quietly, leaning against the wall.

Nami pulled her blanket down to her chest, revealing that her shoulders were naked. She smiled lightly, "It's all right."

His eyes closed a bit, but then he looked away, "You can go back to sleep. Sun won't set for another few hours."

She blinked, tilting her head, "But what did you come down here for?"

He gave a slow shrug, "D-Don't have anything else to do ..." He was glad it was dark ...

Giggling, she sat up a bit more, still keeping the blanket to her chest, "Did you go into the village?"

He shook his head, still not looking at her, "No, not yet, but I have the meat to trade. Do you want me to try and trade it now?"

Tilting her head more, she tried to peer at his face before she flushed softly, "I ... I could get to work on a new dress as soon as your back then ..."

He nodded then, finally looking up at her, "Okay, I'll go then. You keep resting." He said beginning to get up to leave.

She bit her lip, looking up after him before she flushed softly, "Luffy ... did you ... need something?"

He turned to look at her, shaking his head, "Nope, just wanted to come down."

Nami smiled up at him then, slowly lying back into her makeshift bed, "All right."

He opened the door, slipping out before closing it. Going back outside, he then gathered up the carcasses, "I'm gonna see if I can trade these in town."

"All right, we can help." Ace said, helping him with the carcasses.

Zoro also stepped up as they all stripped and tied their clothes to themselves with the carcasses, and then they bounded off in wolf form towards town. Once they neared the town, they changed back to their human forms and quickly dressed before walking the rest of the distance into the town, which was already bustling with life. Some eyes lingered on them longer than normal, most wondering how it is they made it all the way to town without a carriage to carry all that meat.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

Luffy frowned a bit, not sure at all, "Dunno ..." He replied to his brother, but then Zoro spoke up.

"I ... know where we can go."

Both turned to him and blinked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, well ... I was human a few days ago ... I know someone we can go to." Zoro said, scratching his head.

"All right, sounds good. Lead the way." Ace said, stepping aside, and Zoro nodded, walking ahead. They went some distance before coming to a narrow house in the middle of town.

Zoro knocked on the door of the house, and after awhile, someone answered. "Zoro!" The man said, frowning at him, "It's been days! Where have you been!?"

"Ah, sorry ... about that Dalton ... but I have a big kill here I need to sell." Zoro said, rubbing his head.

Dalton stepped out to look at the two behind him before looking down at the large amount of carcasses, "That's a lot of meat ... This could have been why you were gone for so long ..."

"Uh, ye-ah ..." Zoro said, but truthfully it only took them a few hours.

"All right, I'll see what I can do." Dalton said, nodding, "Come with me." Zoro nodded, looking to the other two, who looked back at him, and then Dalton asked, "Who are your friends?"

"Luffy and Ace." Zoro said, nodding to each.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Dalton."

"Nice to meet you too." Luffy said with a grin and chuckle.

"Hello." Ace said nodding.

Dalton nodded with a smile before turning to lead the way. "It's this way. They'll be really happy with the amount of meat you got here. There's been a shortage with all the lycan roaming about in the forests. How the hell did you get it all?"

All three offered each other glances with vaguely amused smiles.

"It … wasn't easy …" Lies …

They managed to sell all of their meat, and Luffy had bought what he thought would be good enough material for Nami, "Okay, let's go home."

Ace nodded as he and Zoro headed away, "Zoro!" Dalton called, frowning softly. "Where are you going?"

Frowning softly to the man, he then turned to Luffy and Ace, who were some distance away already before turning back to him, "Sorry, Dalton ... but I don't belong here anymore. Thanks for all of your help ..." He said, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he turned to keep following them. After going some ways, they turned a corner, already unbuttoning their shirts.

Frowning deeply, Dalton watched them disappear around the corner before shaking his head, "W-Wait a minute ..." He said, running after them. Once he reached the corner, he turned it, but didn't see anything. Running down the alley, he turned again, a path that lead out of town. Once he reached it, he looked about, not seeing them anywhere. However, looking out, all he saw were three wolves, two black and one a mossy grey, running away from the town, all three had clothes and fabric tied to their bodies and his eyes widened, "What the ...?"

xxxx

Luffy ran up to the hut, the sun already setting behind them, he slowed to a trot before changing back and dressing. Kureha opened the door to look out at them before she frowned, "Back from your little trip?"

"Yes." Luffy said, carefully pulling the material together to take inside, "Nami inside?"

"Of course. She's down in the basement still."

He nodded, walking to the basement door and knocked. "Nami?"

Yawning softly, Nami sat up, looking up at the door, "Luffy?"

"I'm back from town. I," he started, looking down at the cloth, "got some cloth ... I hope it's enough ... I got threads and needles too ..."

She blinked before she beamed softly, holding her blanket to her chest, "Is the sun down yet?"

He turned to the window, watching as the last rays made their exit, "Yes."

Nami smiled, "Come down then."

Opening the door, he then stepped down, leaving the cloth above, "Are you coming up?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Well, after I get dressed," She sat up a bit, keeping the blanket up, and she said, "What did you get me?"

"Mm, well, I'll let you take a look. The lady said you would like it ..." He said, turning to the side with a flush and scratching his cheek.

She smiled slightly, flushing a bit herself, "Why do you ... look away?"

"Mmm, because you never said I could look." He answered after awhile, still facing the opposite direction.

Nami blushed darker, watching him, "Well, haven't we lain together ...? You've ... seen it all anyway?"

"Doesn't mean I can look ... That was ..." He really didn't know how to explain what it was.

Sighing, she sat back against the wall a bit, "Well, I'll just get dressed quickly then ..."

He turned his head to the side a bit, but still didn't look at her, "Would you rather I left?"

Blushing darker, she grabbed her dress, "It's all right ... you can look if you'd like ..."

He blinked rapidly a few times, feeling his cheeks flush, shifting his eyes more her way, and then he tentatively turned towards her, his face blank. Nami flushed, slowly pulling the dress on, and feeling heat form in her body from his eyes on her. His eyes slowly lidded, burning brightly as he watched her, a very soft growl rumbling in his throat. Her eyes widened, backing up until she hit the bed, flopping back onto it as she clutched her dress to her chest, "Luffy ...?"

His eyes slowly opened, and he blinked with a dark flush and looked away from her, "M-Maybe ... that's not a good idea ..." Nodding quickly, she hurriedly pulled her high-necked dress completely on before she rushed past him. He closed his eyes and drooped, letting a breath release in his disappointment with himself, "Damn it ..." He muttered before finally following her out.

She blinked, looking back at him, "Huh?"

He lifted his eyes to her and shook his head, "Nothing ..." He muttered, looking away from her. Flushing a bit more, she opened the door to step up into the house, looking for the cloth. "It's ... right here." He said, unwrapping the blanket around the cloth protecting the material.

Nami gaped at all the silk, blinking slowly before she beamed, and hugged him tightly, "Ooh, it's beautiful, Luffy!"

He stiffened a bit in surprise, eyes growing large, and then he blinked a few times, his face flushing, "Y-You're ... welcome ..."

Pulling back a bit, she kissed him softly, "Thank you ..." His lips parted a bit, his eyes softening as he looked right into her eyes. Every time she kissed him, it made his body warm more and more each time. She blinked, slowly pulling away a bit more, "Was that ... not appropriate?"

His lips slowly curved up into a smile, and his eyes warmed. Things were still pretty awkward between them. Then he shook his head, "It was nice."

Nami smiled a bit, watching him before she stepped back, "Would you like any specific cut ...?"

"Uh ..." He said, looking down, "Wha-What you're wearing is ... fine ..." He said, looking down at her dress while scratching his head, and then he looked down at the materials, "I-I don't ... know much about ... dresses ..."

Blinking, she picked slightly at her high-neck cut gown before she nodded slowly, "Oh, all right ..." Picking up the cloth then, she sorted through it, getting the needle and thread out of the way before she started doing some measurements on the floor.

"B-But ... you can ... cut whatever you like ..." He said, sighing and drooping. Things were really, really awkward.

She glanced up at him before she giggled, "I meant how high my neck line should be, Luffy. If you'd ... like a view or not."

His cheeks flushed a little deeper, and he cleared his throat, "I-I'm not sure ... th-that w-would be a g-good idea ... You know ... because ..." He shrugged.

Nodding after a moment, she turned away to go back to her measuring, "Yes, of course ..."

He let his head drop forward before dropping to his knees, letting his forehead touch the floor with a groan, "Nami, I'm sorry ... I'm making everything awkward."

Nami jumped slightly, looking down at him before she blushed darker, "No, no! I - I shouldn't be asking you such things!"

"I don't mind ... Nami ... I ... appreciate that you ask. It ... means a lot to me." He said quietly, keeping his head to the floor.

She blinked, looking down at him, "So ... you ... would like a lower cut ...?"

"Only ... if you want it. I mean ... if ... y-you don't mind-I mean that makes it sound like I wanna look-I mean I do ... No, that sounds bad too ..." He rambled on and on, before drooping again, "Sorry ..."

She started to smile, grasping his hand softly, "I don't mind if you look ... I don't have to cut it too much."

Luffy finally looked up at her, staring up at her for awhile, but then all he could do was nod. Nami smiled a bit brighter, turning to the cloth to start making marks with charcoal as she measured the cloth. Luffy sat up again, pushing back to lean against the wall to watch her, but then he tilted his head, "Do you need ... any help?"

"I'll be fine." She said, "I've made my own dresses before ... though never one like this one ..."

"Will ... you be able to?" He asked, watching her hands as they worked.

"Maybe ..." she smiled up at him then, "It'd be a shame to make plain dresses with this material though."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Luffy said, looking through all the material he'd gotten, some silk and even a little cotton.

Smiling, she leaned over to him to kiss his cheek, "I'll just do what I can."

xxxx

Luffy tilted his head to his woman, after she'd just tried on the new dress she'd made, "It's nice."

Nami smiled, smoothing her hands up and down her hips as she spun for him, "Mm, don't you love how this looks?"

"It looks great on you." He said, smiling softly at her.

"You did a great job, Nami!" Chopper exclaimed with a big grin.

She beamed softly, "Yes, I did do a good job."

Luffy chuckled, "Yes you did, even if it took a long while." He said, his smile widening.

Walking over to him, Nami slipped into his lap, her cleavage a little more visible with it right under his nose, "I think it was worth it."

He sucked in his breath, gaping up at her, his cheeks flushing and his body stiffening, "N-Nami ...?" But then his eyes slowly shifted down, and he swallowed hard, remembering what her breasts looked like.

Racking her fangs over her lower lip, she then leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly, "Luffy, do you really like it?"

"Yes ..." He whispered without any hesitation, forcing his eyes to hers.

Flushing slightly, she kissed him softly then, tilting his chin up, "Mm ... Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Red ..." He said, sounding a little out of breath, "I like red ..."

Nami beamed, kissing his forehead, "You'll need to get me some red cloth then."

He nodded a bit, "Okay ... I-I'll go back tomorrow ..."

Smiling wider and brighter, feeling like the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment, she then kissed over his face, "Mm, maybe you should stay here with me until day comes."

He nodded, a little too quickly, all too happy to oblige. It seemed he was wanting to be around her more and more lately, and not doing so made him restless. Moving towards his lips, she kissed him a bit deeper than before, clutching at his hair slightly. He gave a soft moan, barely audible as he kissed her back, letting his fingers slip through her hair. Chopper managed a flush over his fur before clearing his throat and turning away. Nami blushed, looking back at him before smiling at Luffy, "Maybe we should go somewhere else ..."

Luffy nodded, sitting up a bit with her, and then he stood with her, walking towards the door.

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his torso, kissing him softly as she stroked his hair back, "Mm ... what are you going to do to me?"

On a second thought, he snatched up the blanket that he'd bought to cover the cloth as he walked out of the hut, "Whatever you want, or nothing at all." He said, still looking into her eyes, his face serious as he carried her out.

Ace and Zoro rose both brows from their campfire before exchanging glances and chuckling, but Ace shook his head, "Little brother, little brother ..." He muttered under his breath.

Walking around the hut, ignoring his brother, Luffy set out towards the small mountain at the back of the hut. Sanji looked down, noticing the couple, and he narrowed his eyes. He'd managed during the day, but he was getting hungry and would have to see the old lady about more blood. Perhaps since both were leaving, now was a good time. Luffy found an opening in the rocks and carried Nami deep inside towards the very back. Spreading out the big blanket, he sat down with her over him and then covered them up with the blanket.

Smiling, she covered his eyes with her hand, "Oh, I'll wrinkle my new dress in here. Close your eyes." Blinking at her hand, but then nodding and doing as he was told, he let his eyes slide shut and stayed where he was. Sitting up, she let the blanket drop as she straddled his lap, starting to strip above him, and said softly, "Keep them shut ..."

His brow twitched, but he obeyed and kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the rock wall, letting his arms rest on his sides. After she set her dress to the side, Nami leaned her chest against him as she lay over him, wearing only her under things - a tight under bodice that she had fashioned, and knee length bloomers. She hoped she didn't appear too risqué to him. His breath sucked in tightly at feeling her against him, and he stiffened, his lips parting from the intake of breath, but he kept his eyes closed until she gave him the word to open them.

Kissing him softly, she whispered to his lips, "Open your eyes." He did so slowly, but didn't open them fully. His eyes glanced down to her under things, but then shifted back up to her face as he kissed her back leisurely. Smiling wider and cupping his face to kiss him deeper, she then sat up slowly after awhile, "I thought you'd like me to model this for you too ... Do you like it?"

He took a deep shaky breath before looking down at her again, letting his eyes roam slowly down her physique, "Yes."

Flushing softly, she came back down to kiss over his face. "Luffy, tell me what you want."

Luffy groaned, feeling his instincts kicking in, but he shoved them down, keeping himself in control, "Nami ... just being here with you ... is enough for me. However … I will take ... whatever you're willing to give me, but I want to stay in control ......"

She flushed, stroking over his face and neck, "Didn't I give you everything before?"

"But it wasn't your intention ... Nami ... I lost control that time ... I wasn't ... really myself either ... I want to stay in control ..." He whispered, his brows dipping in some concern he couldn't explain.

Nami kissed him softly, "I wouldn't mind it, Luffy ... You ... might have to warm me up though ... I hadn't felt so hot in years ..."

She did feel a little cooler than last time, but he didn't mind at all. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her to pull her down over him more as he leaned back against the wall. He could feel himself getting excited and even hot, but he forced his control on his mind, not wanting to slip and forget most of it. Returning the kiss, she pressed herself into his body, trying to remember the pleasure he had given her to try warming her body up.

His breath was coming a little quicker as he kissed her more passionately, letting his hands roam over her body, rubbing occasionally, "Nami ..." He breathed into her ear before kissing it and sucking on it softly.

She shivered, moaning softly as her nipples began to tighten, and she ground against his body and hands, growing warmer, "Luffy ..."

His hand traced down the laces of her bodice before letting his fingers slip into them to loosen them. Then he slipped is fingers in to touch her soft flesh, feeling as it began to warm, and he released a soft growl in pleasure.

Smiling, she nibbled at his jaw line, and up to his ear to lave her tongue over it while moaning softly to him, "Ooh, you want me ...?"

His growl became a little more prominent into a stable and soft rumble, "Yes ..." He finally whispered, licking and sucking on her neck while his loins began to tighten.

Shuddering, Nami wrapped her arms around him, clawing slightly at his back as her body continued to emit heat from his hands and mouth, "Feels so nice ..."

He let his lips and tongue trail down her throat, but he was met with resistance. So, he slipped her bodice off of her shoulders to expose them to his hungry mouth, kissing, licking, sucking her shoulder and down her chest. However, her breasts still remained covered.

Nami began to pant harder, her eyes drifting shut as her head leaned back submissively to give him all the room which she wanted his mouth to touch.

His hands trailed over her bodice before gently groping both breasts, the cloth blocking from touching her fleshy orbs, and he licked across her chest, "Your taste ... is intoxicating ..." He growled low in his throat before running his lips across where he'd licked in soft kisses.

Moaning, she looked down at him as her chest began to heave slowly, "Luffy ... tell me. What do I smell like to you ...?"

"You smell good ... It was ... your smell that attracted me to you in the first place ... that day ... on the battlefield ... You smelt ... so good ... unlike anything ... I'd ever smelt ..." He spoke in a soft and calm voice, no growl anywhere in his words as he kissed up her throat to kiss her lips tenderly, "And now ... I get to taste you ..." He whispered against her lips.

Nami moaned, flushing darker as her nether regions finally began to respond, and she scratched down his arms, "Yes ...!"

He let his thumbs caress down her exposed chest to ease down her bodice, finally exposing her breasts for him to taste, and he did so, gently taking one into his mouth.

Moaning out, she wrapped her arms around his head to keep him to her breast, grinding down into his lap, "Luffy ...!"

He groaned deeply, arching his hips up to meet her thrusts as his manhood hardened further. Then he let his hands trail down to her bloomers to unlace those as well.

Gasping softly, she squirmed in his arms, and tried to push her bloomers down more for him after tossing the bodice away, "Please!"

Laying her down over the blanket, he gently removed her bloomers, exposing her completely for his eyes to feast upon before quickly throwing off his own pants to join her on the blanket, and his lips found hers in a deep kiss.

Nami moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her long legs around his waist to pull him closer, "Mmnh ...!"

He let his hands trail down her body before grabbing her hips, but then he remembered Arlong's words. She was a virgin vampire, so, he carefully eased himself within her so as not to hurt her.

She gasped, bucking slightly before she shuddered, and closed her eyes, "Nnh ..."

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" He asked, his voice husky and shaky, but he held still for her, but her heat and tightness was driving him crazy.

Nami shivered, looking up at him slowly, "Just ... go slow, please ..."

He nodded, pulling out carefully and then pushing back in slowly with a moan. Then he leaned down, taking another of her pert teats into his mouth to suckle on gently.

Groaning softly, Nami twisted beneath him, wanting to feel more of that pleasure, but wincing as she was stretched open, "Ah!"

He took it slowly, suckling, licking and kissing until she told him otherwise. However, either way, it felt fantastic and so unlike the first time that had been completely carnal.

Panting softly, she wrapped her arms around his head, starting to tremble softly from the sensation of being full, "Oooh ... ooh!"

He groaned, his canines started to drop as he forced his body to move slowly within her, and then a low growl rumbled in his throat from the strain.

Moaning, she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling as the pain went, "Oh, Luffy ..."

"Aah ...!" He moaned, pumping into her a bit deeper, but still keeping the slow pace.

Nami moaned out louder, spreading out her thighs as she lifted her hips to meet with him, "Luffy ... ooh, that's perfect!"

"Mmn ...!" He moaned deeply to her words, switching to her other teat to suckle.

She gasped, clawing slightly at his head, "Aah! Yes, yes ...!"

He buried himself a little deeper and harder within her hot sheathe, licking her nipple and kissing over her breasts. Even the slow pace felt incredible, "Haah ...!"

"Nngaah!" Nami panted, her hands sliding down to his shoulders where she dug her nails into him, bucking and writhing about under him, "Luffy!"

He groaned, pumping a bit harder, but keeping the excruciatingly slow pace, "Aah ...!" His eyes slowly began to darken, and so he closed them, suckling over her other teat again.

Shuddering, she clutched at his back, her eyes beginning to tear up, "Ooh! Luffy, please - please!"

"Aaah!" He cried, finally let free as he moved a bit faster in her, but still ramming into her a little hard, "N-Nami!"

Nami arched hard, crying out as her body started to gush and squeeze around him, "Luffy!"

Luffy pumped into her quickly and hard before joining in her ecstasy, "Nnghah!" His eyes flew open, showing their complete blackness, but then he blinked a few times to force it away, and for his canines to retract. He didn't want to frighten or startle her.

Moaning out, she leaned up to pull his head down, kissing him deeply as she sucked on his tongue and lips, "Mmn!"

"Nnn ..." He moaned, caressing his tongue against hers, gazing deeply into her eyes, both of his heavily lidded.

Shuddering, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as she thrust her tongue into his mouth with a moan.

He released a low rumble deep within his throat as he let his tongue slide over the contours of her mouth.

Nami moaned, leaning back into the blanket, and said, "Luffy, stay in me please ... I don't want to be torn again tonight ..."

He groaned, letting himself slide deeper within her to stay there, but then his eyes slid shut from the sensation of doing so, and he moaned deeply.

Gasping softly, she moaned, clutching at his back, "Oooh!"

"Nnnami ..." He moaned, not being able to contain himself as he slipped out of her to slide right back in, "Aah ...!"

Gasping, she arched up against him, moaning from surprise and pleasure, "Luffy!"

He began a steady pace within her and absolutely loving how she felt. "So warm ... Feels ... good ..." He was already beginning to pant again and having some trouble talking.

Nami clutched to his back, moaning as she thrust in return to his hips, "Yes! Yes, more!"

Growling a bit, he picked up the pace, leaning down to nip her nipple before sucking on it apologetically.

Jumping slightly, she jolted against him, moaning louder, "Oooh!"

"Mmm ...!" He cried with her and against her, never stopping his suckling before quickly switching to her other one, running his tongue up and down the nipple before sucking on it.

xx

"Nnmm …! Luffy, that feels … so good …" She said hugging his head to her breasts, "Ooh …!"

Panting with a bit of a husk, he moved in her a bit fast, her sheathe suddenly becoming tighter as she healed around his girth, "Aah …!"

"Aahah!" She cried, feeling herself tighten around him, which was making her feel him more, and it felt great, "Yes!" She screamed, arching high as she came around him.

"Nami, haah!" Luffy cried, shooting into her again and feeling spent. Collapsing over her, he panted heavily as he held her close, and then he looked down at her and smiled, since she was smiling dreamily with her eyes closed.

"Mmmm …" She hummed contentedly before she slowly opened them to look up at him.

Sliding off from her, he wrapped them up into the blanket and pulled her close, "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm … mm, mm …" She hummed, shaking her head as she wrapped a leg around him to get closer, and then she looked up at him, "Luffy … can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." He replied, burying his face into her neck.

"What made you come to me … that day on the battlefield …? You said my smell attracted you … but … why did you come to me?" She asked, staring down at his still sweaty chest.

He seemed to go still next to her, not moving at all for a long while before leaning back a bit with owlish eyes, "C-Come … to you?"

"Mm hmm …" She hummed, shifting her eyes up to his, "You seemed to … bypass a lot of other vampires just to get to me …"

"H-How do you …?" He started, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"I kind of noticed you from afar, and before I knew it when I was … fighting with another … lycan … you were suddenly charging at me." She explained, looking down again with her cheeks matching his in color.

Lowering his eyes then, he tried his best to relax against her as she recalled that day, "I don't know …"

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise, leaning back quickly to look up at him.

"You're smell … was so strong … and extraordinary …" He said quietly, too embarrassed to look up at her.

"What … exactly do I smell like?" She whispered, watching him carefully.

"You smell … really good … I can't exactly explain it … I could … smell you above the smells of blood and battle … When I pinpointed the scent … I saw you … I thought …" He seemed to go silent for a long time, as if he contemplated saying the rest, "I thought … you had to be … the most beautiful person … I'd ever seen … Your hair … was so bright against your pale skin … and my feet just … moved on their own … When I got to you … your scent was overwhelming, and I …" he blushed hard, "I dunno I … I got … a little distracted by you …" He explained in a quiet voice, not once looking up at her because of his embarrassment.

Nami could only gape at him, not being able to say a word. So … he had been attracted to her from the beginning? And not just by her looks … but by her smell. She had been worried about the way he spoke about her, just to find out he'd liked her scent.

"When … I got caught … I was … angry at myself for letting myself get caught … and for getting distracted by you so much … I didn't even sense him come up behind me … Because of that … I guess … I kinda blamed you … It was easier to hate you for it … since you were the enemy anyway …" He continued, lowering his eyes further and his voice had softened. She continued to watch him, letting her fangs sink into her lower lip a bit, but not enough to pierce it, "When … the blonde one wanted me to train with you … I was angry, and I thought about … just killing you … but … I couldn't do that either … I just … I couldn't … Even though … I said that I didn't want to help better you to kill my kin … I also just … couldn't bring myself to hurt you …"

Lips parting a bit, Nami let her eyes roam over his face as he talked. She couldn't believe what he was saying, and she actually felt a little guilty for some reason. Then suddenly, her heart did something it hadn't done since she was last alive … it pulsed and soared at his words, and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"Mm … I couldn't help but hate the blonde more … when you called each other love … If permitted … I might have ripped him apart … and when the other one showed up … I definitely wanted to tear him apart … but I kept telling myself … that I didn't like you-I mean I didn't … to an … extent …" He said, blushing harder, "When you came to me that night … with the meat … I felt … strange … but I didn't like it … so … I might've … I dunno … I was mean because … I didn't wanna like you … but then you saved me, and I was … relieved, I guess, but then when I saw you leaving … I dunno. I didn't want that … because then I might not have seen you again …" He seemed to ramble on nervously, his words mashing together in a mess of confusion, but she understood him.

This all suddenly explained everything. The reason why he had done so much for her, protected her … He had been in love with her since the beginning, but he'd kept it from even himself. He was mean to her, because he didn't want to like her since they were enemies. Every time she had been nice to him, he had receded into himself and treated her badly. He didn't want to give into her. So, when she had gotten … drunk … That was probably why he'd not been able to stop what had happened. And this was also why he had been so upset when she had admitted to Sanji about using him. She had actually hurt his feelings.

Reaching out a hand slowly, she slid it over his cheek, causing him to look up at her quickly, and he seemed to stiffen at the look on her face. Her expression was soft and so was her small smile, "I felt safe with you … and … I really like how you smell too, Luffy."

"You … felt safe with me …?" He asked, blinking down at her owlishly and innocently.

"Yes, you protected me … when Sanji couldn't … and you didn't even like me … I felt safe with you … I _feel _safe with you. I've never felt that safe with anyone. It feels as if … if I'm with you … nothing could hurt me and nothing would. It feels as if … you could protect me from anything and anyone. However … after seeing that your protecting me hurt you … I wanted to protect you too … When you were willing to do so much for me … I … I realized that … I was … falling in love with you …" She whispered to him, letting her fingertips explore over every part of his face as her eyes followed, but then she looked back into his eyes, which had softened by her words, "I love you, Luffy."

Swallowing hard, he gazed right back into her eyes before leaning down to give her a breath-takingly soft kiss. Moaning softly, she reciprocated his soft kiss while wrapping her arms around him to press more against him.

"I love you too … Nami."

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note:** Maaw~! T_T That's so sweet! Did you guys notice my little "xx" marker up there? That's where Al left me to raise this baby on my own. So, everything after that is all me, and the next chapter and so on will also be all me. I hope I can maintain the goodness of the story. I have a lot planned anyways, things I think you guys will enjoy. So, from here on out, it's going to take me awhile to post since I now have to write out full chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the second lemon, which will most likely be the last … I can't be having all these lemons on here … Thanks for reading! XD

**Generic Reviewer No. 5: **Ah, this website has a thing about giving out email addresses … so, it didn't show. That's okay though. You're welcome to email me at mine. It's just my name confession68, but then just at (at) g – mail (dot) com~! -^^-


	9. Chapter IX

**Author's Note: **Yay! Next chapter! XD It didn't take me too long to write it, but it varies. I might take longer for the next one, or I might not. Who knows? Anyways, I guess I don't really have anything to say … so … enjoy! XD

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter IX**

"I'm going to kill that beast! Rip him apart, limb from limb! He's made a fool out of me for the last time!"

"Calm down, Arlong … Everything will be just fine, you'll see …"

"Easy for you to say, Croc! It isn't you he's made a fool of!"

"You've done that well enough on your own …"

"Fuck you!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen~! Instead of fighting amongst ourselves, how about we figure out a way to pay the mutt back for it all." Moria said, grinning at the two from his seat.

Both vampires looked up at him, both looking displeased, "Like what?" Arlong brooded, glaring up at the fat vampire.

"Mm, I wonder …" Moria said, smirking nastily down at the two, "Killing him … in the most painful way possible sound good?"

Smirking slowly and already seeming pleased, Arlong tilted his head up and to the side, "What have you got in mind?"

"Just something Hogback has been working on … He gave me an update today … and I think it's ready for testing soon. Scouts have brought back news of their current location. I think we need to pay them a visit." Moria said, casually taking a sip from his glass and marveling at the exquisite taste of blood.

"Sounds like you've got something great planned." Crocodile said with a chuckle.

Smirking wider, Arlong seemed to relax as he smirked up at Moria, "Indeed …"

"I've already set the plans in order." Moria said, grinning wider.

Closing her eyes from the other side of the wall, Robin then turned her head towards the open door and sighed. Taking a step forward, she then made her way down the hall.

xxxx

Stirring with a groan, Luffy blinked his eyes open before looking down at the woman in his arms. They'd fallen asleep. Frowning a bit, he looked back up towards where the exit of the cave was, and then he carefully slipped out from her arms and the blanket to walk towards it. Nearing the exit, he could see that the sun had risen quite some time ago. They were stuck in there now, or rather, she was. Sighing, he turned to go back inside, but then noticed her stir a bit.

Blinking her eyes open, but looking quite sleepy, she looked up at Luffy and smiled dreamily, "You're still here." She whispered sleepily before closing her eyes again.

"We fell asleep, Nami. The sun has risen already." He said quietly, coming back to lay down beside her, "I was supposed to go back into town today to get more material for you."

Her eyes opened again with a soft frown as she looked around in the cave, "Oh …"

"It's okay. I'll just wait … I don't want to leave you here by yourself." He said, pulling her against him.

"I'll be all right, Luffy …" She said, nuzzling her face into his chest anyway.

"Mm, but I wouldn't be all right. I would worry about you … or something …" He said, flushing a bit in embarrassment.

Smiling against him widely, she then chuckled before kissing his chest, "It's nice to know that you worry about me that much, Luffy."

Taking a deep breath, he buried his face into her hair as he released it, "Mmm …"

"Maybe I can come with you … once the sun sets. I would really like to get out of here. It's driving me crazy. Some places should still be open for awhile after the sun sets, right?" She asked, relaxing against him.

"Mm, maybe. We can always just go and find out, right?"

"Yeah, we can do that. I wouldn't mind just the outing." She said, smiling against his chest and giving it a soft lick.

Shuddering from the lick, he brought a hand behind her head and hugged her closer, "Okay, whatever you wanna do …"

Giggling deeply in her throat, she then sighed as they lay together and just enjoyed being with him this closely.

xxxx

Snorting as he poked at the fire, Ace shook his head as he turned back towards where they'd gone and never came back, "You better be careful …"

Chuckling as he lounged near the fire, Zoro dangled a piece of meat over his lips with a shrug, "I'm sure he'll get hungry and come in search for food eventually." He said, holding his tongue out to let the juices drip onto it. Since when did meat taste this damned good?

Snorting again, Ace huffed a bit as he grabbed a piece of meat, which burned his hand and causing him to wince, but then he clamped his jaws around it with a low growl. Looking over at him now as he gnawed on his earlier toy, Zoro then arched a brow, "You look troubled."

"Yeah … I guess you could say that …" Ace frowned down at the fire, chewing quite vigorously.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume it's about the vampire girl." He said sarcastically, knowing he wasn't taking any chances on any limb. Rubbing a hand over his head and hair, Ace growled under his breath before sighing, "That bad, huh?" Zoro said, dangling another piece of meat over his lips before letting it drop into his gaping jaws with a snap, "Why you all hate 'em so much anyways?" He asked, turning to look over at Ace as he chewed.

For a split second, Ace's features faltered and showed both pain and sadness, but then it returned into a deep frown, "I-I don't wanna talk about it.

Quirking a brow, Zoro turned fully to him before frowning deeply, "Mmm …" He hummed to himself before shrugging. He figured he had plenty of time to find out … Then he suddenly perked at the sound of a cracking twig, on high alert as Ace did the same. Luffy came into the clearing, perking to the smell of roasting meat, and he came over to snatch one up, "There you are … We were just talking about you." Zoro said, giving a bit of a smirk.

"Oh?" Luffy asked, his cheeks slightly flushed as he looked between Zoro and Ace.

"Where's that vampire girl?"

"Her name is Nami …" Luffy said, frowning at his brother before swallowing down the hunk of meat, "And she's … back in a cave back there. I just came to get something to eat and some fake blood for her." He said, grabbing another piece and sticking it into his mouth, "I dun wanna leave 'er alone …"

"Luffy … I know … you like her and all, but … you gotta put an end to this …" Ace said, bobbing his leg in what seemed to be anxiety.

Narrowing his eyes and shifting only them to look at him, he then closed them, turning away saying, "Can't …"

"Luffy-"

"Enough!" Luffy said, standing up and scowling down at his brother, "I'm not leaving her …" Then he turned, going into the hut for her blood.

"Damn it …!" Ace muttered under his breath, running a hand down his face.

Staring at Ace, Zoro had a brow softly quirked with a frown etching his face as he slowly chewed. '_What's his deal …_?'

After getting the blood, he placed it next to the fireplace, not wanting to go near his brother at the moment, and then he began to chew on his long thumb nail, tapping his toe. He looked deeply troubled, and his troubled state made Chopper nervous. Watching Luffy's back carefully, Chopper then slowly tilted his head, but then sighed.

When the blood was warm, he grabbed it and took it back to the cave, ignoring his brother completely. Going back into the cave, he spotted Nami curled up in the blanket, already asleep again. Smiling warmly, he went to her, sliding in beside her and kissed over her face gently, "Mmm, Luffy …?" She said sleepily as her eyes blinked open to look at him, and she smiled.

"I brought you some blood. I know you said you were hungry."

"Mm hmm, thank you …" She said, taking it and drinking it. Then setting it down, she curled up against him and went back to sleep. Leaning up, he kissed her forehead softly, lingering against her skin a bit before pulling her closer and closing his eyes.

xxxx

"It almost seems like forever since the last time I was in town … even though it's only been two years …"

Looking up at her, Luffy ran along beside her horse in his wolf form, both having thought it would be easier to carry their wares this way along with his clothes. "I'm almost a little nervous … Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Someone could recognize me … B-But I guess I could play it off, right? Although, I did just up and go missing for two years … How can I explain that? Maybe I should wear a hood to hide my hair … We did bring that blanket … Yeah, I'll wear that …"

Tilting his head a bit up at her, he then faced forward to continue the run. Just outside of town, they stopped so that Luffy could put his clothes on, but had remained a wolf until Nami could get his clothes out. However, as Luffy was waiting for her, his ears suddenly perked straight up, and he quickly looked behind him. Not noticing a thing, Nami continued to dig through her bags, trying to remember which pouch she'd put them in.

Turning his body, Luffy tilted his head to the small child, making his way over to him. Trotting over to the child and all the while looking for the boy's mother, he then stopped just before reaching him. The boy seemed to be fascinated with the wolf just a few feet in front of him and started to hobble over to him with soft coos and grabby hands. Blinking and tilting his head to the other side, he then took a few steps over to him until a woman shrieked. Pausing mid-step, Luffy lifted his head to see the mother some distance away.

At hearing the shriek, Nami quickly looked up to see Luffy already close to the town and far away from her, "L-Luffy?"

The woman seemed too terrified to get close to the wolf, but was frantically calling for her child while taking small steps. She didn't want to frighten the wolf by getting to close, causing it to hurt her child. Folding his ears back, Luffy thought it best to back away from the child … but then that's when the child thought it'd be a great idea to pull on his ear, causing the woman to go into hysteria. Whining a bit, but not doing anything, Luffy then nuzzled the kid's face, giving him a few licks while wagging his tail.

"Oh! Oh, he won't hurt him!" Nami said, biting her lip a bit.

Then to show the mother he meant no harm to the child, he rolled onto his back, letting the child climb over him and pet his belly with gleeful giggles, "Poppy …" The boy gurgled as he scratched his belly. This seemed to make the woman relax a bit, but she was still on edge. Rolling back onto his stomach, he got close to the ground, letting the boy climb onto his back before carefully getting up and slowly approaching the mother. She took a few steps back, but waited to see what the wolf would do.

Walking up to the mother, he then turned his body while looking up at her so that she could retrieve her son. The woman seemed a bit confused about the wolf's actions, one being that he was a wolf, but yet didn't try and eat her son, and second … he was actually _bringing _her son back to her. She didn't complain, however, and quickly snatched the boy up with a quick, "Thank you," for whatever reason, which she tried to rationalize a bit later and backed away from him.

"Luffy!" Nami called for him, standing some distance away. Turning towards Nami quickly, he then turned back to the woman, bowing his head a bit before bounding off towards Nami. As soon as he made it to her, she petted his head and ears a bit with a smile before looking up at the woman and child, Luffy turning back to do the same. The woman blinked a bit, but didn't question as she quickly turned and walked away, glancing at them over her shoulder.

"Mm, what're you doing going off like that on your own?" She said, pouting at him slightly before holding out his clothes to him.

Turning back into a man, he was scratching his head with his own pout, "But he was all by himself …" He said, starting to dress quickly.

Giggling a bit, she leaned up to kiss his nose, "You know … you're really sweet for a beast."

"Oye!"

"Relax, I'm teasing you." She said, fixing his collar with a smile while he buttoned his shirt with a pout. Chuckling, she kissed his nose again, which cause it to twitch, but then he smiled.

"Um …"

Both quickly looked over to see the same woman from before, holding her son, and she was staring at them wide eyed. Both blinked at her before looking at each other, and then Luffy suddenly brought his hand to above his eyes while looking past Nami, "Oh damn … Where did that stupid wolf run off to again …?"

"Uh …" Nami said, blinking up at him before turning, "I … think he went that way … I-I will go look …?" It came out more of a question as she shrugged and ran off.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, reaching out for her as his lips twitched a bit, but she was gone. He stared after her for a short while as his lips and brow continued to twitch, and then he turned to the woman, smiling nervously and chuckling as he scratched his head, "C-Can I help you …?"

"I just … um … I wanted to … apologize to that woman … and say thank you … I mean I said … thank you … to the wolf … which he didn't even understand … but … I-I don't know. Is the wolf yours? That's kind of a unique … pet …" The woman said nervously as she took a cautious step forward.

"Ah, yeah … he uh … We found him … as a puppy, haha …" He said, looking off to the side, hoping the lady didn't notice his lack of shoes, "He gets a little excited …" He said, narrowing and shifting his eyes to the side, "But he's harmless … Sh-She told me … he gave you a scare … I-I'm sorry. I know he didn't mean it … He … likes kids …" He was making up pointless shit now, but each word that came out of his mouth made him feel pretty stupid.

"Oh, okay … Well … thank you anyway … and sorry …" The woman said with a soft frown.

"No, no … it's okay … and, he's smarter than he looks! So, I'm sure he knew you were grateful, you know!?" He said, chuckling and scratching his head again. '_Idiot _…'

"Oh, right …" She said, smiling slightly before turning a bit, "Well, bye … and … you should really keep an eye on him though."

"Ah, yeah … we … really should …" Luffy said, releasing a breath as he drooped a bit. Suddenly, a giggle sounded just next to him, and as he looked over, Nami was peering at him from around the corner with a catty grin, "Oye, oye! You just left me here!" He complained with a pout.

"You did just fine though. I heard everything." She said, coming back towards him, "He likes kids, huh?" She asked softly, buttoning the rest of his shirt, but then an expression suddenly flashed across her features, but just as quickly, it was gone.

Luffy stared down at her, his expression blank, but serious as he reached up to softly clutch her wrist. She paused in buttoning his shirt, but she didn't move to look up at him, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. It's not your fault. You didn't do this to me." She said quietly, finishing up the buttons before looking up to smile at him sadly.

His expression saddened a bit as he reached up to softly cup her chin, and then he leaned down to touch his lips to hers softly. Tears wet her lashes, but she refused to release them. After awhile, he pulled back, kissing her forehead before turning to put his shoes on, "Come on." He said gently, taking her hand and walking with her into town, Nami grabbing her horse's reins for him to follow.

They walked through the town and through the crowd of people still out and about, and Luffy lead her through it all to the same lady as before, whom just so happened to still be there, "Ah, it's you, young man, and you've brought your lady along with you this time." The woman said as she grinned at them.

Both flushed, or at least, Nami's color returned a bit as both looked down at the woman, "Ah, yeah … W-We'd … like something in red this time."

"Ooh, I see." The woman said, offering a knowing smile, "I have just the thing." She said, turning around to bring out some beautiful, deep red silk.

"Ooh …" Nami cooed, eying the beautiful material with glittering eyes, but then she had to clamp her mouth shut as her fangs descended slightly from the deliciously magnificent color, "It's … beautiful."

"Yes!" The woman said, not having noticed before she turned for the matching silk thread and buttons as well as some matching lace. Nami looked over all of the woman's red materials before choosing a few of them, which included the red silk, and even some sheer, red silk material. Some darker red ribbon and some darker red satin, "Thank you, my lady! It was a pleasure doing business with you!" She said, and Luffy paid the woman before both made their way back, after carefully putting the material away in the horse's pouches.

"You want to look around some more?" Luffy asked Nami, trying to see under her hood.

"Mm, I do … It's been so long since I was last here, but …"

"But you don't wanna be recognized?" He asked, frowning softly.

"Mm hmm …" She hummed, nodding softly, "I had a … sister here … I wonder … if she still lives here …"

Frowning deeper, Luffy turned to look out into the crowd of people, each face alien to his eyes, "Oh …"

"We used to live near here … but I doubt she would be out this late …"

"You miss her … don't you? Why not just go see her?" He asked softly without looking at her.

"I can't … Not like this …" She whispered back, the sound of tears lacing with her words.

Turning to her quickly, Luffy's face softened and saddened, "But she's your sister, Nami … I think she would want to see you no matter … no matter your condition. Wouldn't you want to see her?"

"Yes …" She whispered softly as she stopped walking.

"I'll come with you …" He said, taking her hand softly.

As she looked over at him, he could see her eyes glistening with tears within the darkness of her hood. Stepping forward, she then wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you … You have … no idea … how much it means for me to hear you say that." Reaching up, he pulled her against him, holding her tightly.

"Aww, I'n't tha' sweet? Ah, true luv is so rare these days. I 'ope they make it last. It's ne'er fo'e'er." A woman said to another woman, who was shopping at her stand. Turning towards where the saleswoman was looking, the periwinkle haired woman smiled sadly at the embracing couple.

"Yeah … that is sweet …" She said softly as her smile warmed a bit.

"And 'e's a good lookin' lad too … Bu' we ca'n see 'er face …" The saleswoman frowned, trying to see the hooded woman's face.

"I'm sure she's beautiful …" The woman said before turning away and walking on.

Pulling away, Nami wiped at her tears a bit, her hood falling back a bit, and she said, "But … I don't think I can … At least … not yet …"

"All right, Nami …" He said, reaching up to pull her hood back forward, just as the periwinkle haired woman turned to give them another glance before sighing and turning a corner, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, please …" Nami said, turning to an alley way to leave, her horse trailing behind them. However, unbeknownst to them both, they were being watched from the rooftops at a far enough distance where their scents wouldn't reach the beast's senses. However, the three figures leapt off their perches, leaping from rooftop to rooftop to get closer to the couple.

As they headed out of town, Nami let the blanket fall back, and then she removed it. Luffy began to unbutton and remove his shirt before handing it to her to fold and place in the pouch. He removed his shoes then, handing them over and was about to unbutton his pants when he was suddenly tackled and slammed against a building.

"Gah!" He exclaimed in shock from the sudden attack, gaping up at the hooded attacker.

Gasping, Nami looked over towards them before baring her fangs as her claws shot out, and then ran forward to attack, but she was suddenly snatched up from behind, "Aah! Let me go!"

"Let 'er go!" Luffy exclaimed, struggling with his attacker.

The man suddenly threw back his hood, laughing in Luffy's face, "How'd you like my flashy entrance? Was it good!?"

Blinking up at the man and his big red nose, Luffy then scowled up at him, "Let go of her, vampire!"

"Not so fast! We have plans for the little girl and for you as well."

Growling deep in his throat, Luffy's canines descended as his eyes blackened, "I'm not letting you touch her!" He screamed, pushing the big nosed vampire with sudden force and sending him flying back into another building. Luffy suddenly lunged forward with surprising and unexpected speed, grabbing Nami and shoving the other vampire away. This time, he wasn't starving.

Gasping, Nami clung to him, looking towards her anxious horse that, she'd tied to a post. If they could maybe just get away …

"You animal! You're going to regret that in a flashy way!" The big nosed man screeched in a high pitched voice, trying to remove himself from the bricks.

Snarling at the man, Luffy pulled Nami behind him, backing up a bit. The same woman and mother from before, being the owner of the house they were crashing into, came around to investigate the loud noise outside of her house. However, she came across the same woman and man before as well as two others she didn't know. Except this time, the man from before did _not_ look friendly, nor did he exactly look human. His sharp canines were bared, his entire eyes were pitch black, and he was definitely growling.

However, upon closer examination, she could see that he was trying to protect the woman behind him, who in turn was hissing with a red glow to her eyes to the two men who seemed to be attacking them. Neither the manor the woman was human. Gasping, the woman took a step back, only to run into the soft chest of someone. Gasping even louder than the first, she turned around only to be face to face with someone else who wasn't human.

"Oooh~! It's a tasty little human wench." She purred, baring her fangs to the woman in a smirk.

The woman quickly backed away into a wall, regretting coming out to check, "Ah …!" Luffy exclaimed, recognizing the woman from before, and he lost the black from his eyes before scowling, "You leave her alone!"

Sucking in her breath in shock, the woman quickly turned back to the man and woman, both looking at her, both eyes having returned to normal, "She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" The orange haired woman exclaimed with a look of concern.

"Ooh, but just look at her. Doesn't she look tasty?" The vampire woman cooed as she gently grabbed the woman's throat, pressing her back into the wall behind her.

"Isn't it forbidden to touch the human's here!?" Nami yelled, baring her fangs, "Alvida!"

"You know them?" Luffy asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Yes … I know them all …" She whispered, looking back at the man with the big red nose, "He's Buggy … and the other one is Cabaji … Buggy is one of Moria's generals … like Sanji was … but nowhere near as respected. These two are under him … Alvida being his second … like I was to Sanji …" She said quietly next to his ear.

"What was that about a big red nose!?" Buggy once again yelled in his high pitched screech.

"She's a witness though … We can't have this …" Alvida said, her fangs descending, causing the woman to gasp loudly in fear.

"Don't touch her!" Luffy yelled, turning to Nami quickly as her removed his pants, "Nami!"

Nodding, Nami quickly leapt up, clinging to the building high above. Luffy shifted immediately surging towards Alvida and tackling her to the ground with a growl, the woman screaming in her terror as she fell on her ass.

"What was that?" Some villagers questioned, all turning to the scream.

Frowning deeply, Dalton stood at attention at the scream of the woman. As soon as Luffy tackled Alvida to the ground, he turned back into a man, turning to the woman, "Run!" But when the woman only stared at them in terror, he sat up a bit more, "I said run! Get out of here, now!"

Nodding faintly, the woman finally got up and quickly ran for it, but turned to glance at him in some concern and worry just in time to see Alvida throw him off from her and sending him flying into another building. Rounding a corner, the woman pressed her back into the wall, panting heavily.

"Gaah!" Luffy cried when he destroyed the wall of the building he'd crashed into.

"Mm, now I see the appeal of wanting a creature over you, Nami. Such power …" Alvida purred as she got to her feet with a smirk.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, ignoring the woman and jumping back down again, but Cabaji came up behind her and snatched her away, "Kyaa! Let me go!" She yelled, sinking her fangs into his arm.

At the loud sound of a crash, Dalton and a few other villagers took off running towards the commotion. "Hmm?" The periwinkle haired woman questioned when she heard all the commotion. Curious, she headed straight for it.

When Dalton saw the terrified woman, he and the other villagers went straight to her, "Are you all right?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine … Please … help them …!" She said, shifting her eyes to the side. Glancing up, Dalton could hear scuffling and struggling and another woman crying out. Leaving the woman to another woman and man, he headed down the alley.

Buggy went straight to Luffy, lifting him out of the rubble, but he change back into a lycan and bit him instead, "Gaaaah! You stupid creature!" He yelled, sinking his claws into his gut.

"I said … let _me go_!" Nami yelled, turning to slash Cabaji in the face. At seeing the fight, Dalton halted, hold out his arms for the others to stop, and his eyes widened at the creature fighting against two others, a man and a woman, while another man was fighting another woman.

"Luffy!" The woman cried, reaching her arm out towards the man and creature.

"Luffy!?" Dalton exclaimed, looking right at the creature, but this caused all their eyes to turn to him.

The other dark haired woman scowled at them before turning to the big nosed man, "We have trouble. Let's get this over with and get out of here!" She said before turning towards the people and taking a step towards them with a hiss, her claws extending.

Dalton took a step back, some of the people screaming and running away. Looking over towards them, Luffy shoved Buggy away from him and bolted towards them, causing more to scream, but he quickly turned and growled at Alvida, his fur standing on end, "Ooh~! Are you trying to protect them from me creature?" Alvida said, smirking at him viscously as she lunged forward towards him, swiping at him.

He yelped, but leapt on her, sinking his teeth into her and causing her to scream, "Beast!" She yelled, stabbing his shoulder with her claws and shoving him off back towards the people. Landing on all fours, he growled at her again, blocking her off from the villagers, some who stuck around to keep watching with Dalton. Chuckling deeply, Alvida brought her claws up to lick his blood off from them, "Magnificent taste you have. I would love to taste more."

Turning towards Cabaji, Nami hissed with red eyes, biting him again at his distraction, and he released her with a hiss, "You bitch!"

Shoving through the crowd, the periwinkle haired woman tried to make her way to the front, wanting to see what was going on, "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Nami cried, running towards him, but Alvida turned, backhanding her across the face and sending her flying back a bit before hitting the ground, "Aah!"

Growling louder and his fur standing higher up, Luffy stood up a bit as he snarled at Alvida, "Oooh~! Did I upset the mutt?"

At hearing the familiar voice, the periwinkle haired woman froze completely in shock, but then she quickly recovered, shoving her way faster through the crowd. Stepping forward and grabbing a nearby rake, Dalton then stepped up beside Luffy, causing him to quickly look over at him. Turning back into a man, which shocked the villagers and caused them to gasp, seeing as he was naked _and_ he actually appeared as a man, Luffy then scowled at him, "What are you doing!? They're vampires! You need to get out of here!"

"You're outnumbered, and you're really trying to protect us. I'm going to help you the best that I can. We just need to drive them off, right!?" Dalton said, looking over at Luffy, his eyes showing his trust of him.

Luffy's throat clicked as his expression showed more concern now, but then he shifted back, turning to growl at the three. Nami crawled back away from them with a scowl, before using the building to get to her feet. The periwinkle haired woman finally made it to the front, but then gasped at the creature just a few feet away from the crowd, "What the …!?" She exclaimed before tearing her eyes away and finally finding the source of the familiar voice and tears came to her eyes, "Nami …"

"You pathetic humans! Getting in the way of our flashy revenge! Alvida, Cabaji!" Buggy yelled, turning to his subordinates, both nodding to him.

Roaring out, Luffy lunged straight for Buggy, who reached inside his coat and quickly pulling something out. Growling herself, Nami leapt forward onto Alvida, sinking her claws into the outraged woman, who lashed out at her.

Gasping loudly at Nami's red eyes, fangs and claws, the woman in the crowd stepped back with shocked eyes, "N-Nami …!?"

Dalton headed straight for Cabaji, swinging the rake out at him, but was only managing to irritate the vampire, "You weak little human!" He yelled, grabbing and snapping the rake into pieces before throwing a punch. Dalton blocked it, however, and uppercutted him, causing him to fly back, "Gaah!"

Ramming into Buggy, Luffy then slammed him into another building, causing them to go straight through it. Growling with his red eyes glowing through the dust and debris, Buggy kicked Luffy off and out, causing him to roll across the ground. However, he quickly got back onto all fours, crouching low to the ground with a growl. When Buggy emerged, with a smirk, Luffy leapt at him again. However, Buggy brought up his arm, something glistening from the moonlight in his hand, but it was too late for Luffy to stop.

Buggy rammed the object into Luffy's gut and pushed hard while holding him still. Luffy released a yelp that caused everyone to turn to him, "Luffy!" Nami cried, watching him with wide eyes.

He remained standing in front of Buggy for a long time before stumbling back and shifting back into a man as he released a gurgled noise while looking down. There was something protruding from his gut, and he reached down to pull it out, "No, what have you done!?" Nami cried again as she shoved Alvida away to go to him. Staring down at the vile with a needle protruding from it, Luffy looked a little confused as blood began to drain from his mouth, and he looked up at Buggy in his confusion.

Gasping and halting where she was, a hand flew to Nami's mouth as she watched Luffy in shock, "Wha …?" Dropping the needle, Luffy stumbled back a bit more before finally collapsing, "Luffy!" Nami screamed, going to him and lifting up his head, "Luffy, wha …?"

Buggy threw his head back and laughed, Alvida and Cabaji joining his side, "A gift! From Master Moria! Hope you like silver!" He said, and then the three suddenly jumped away and vanished.

"Oh my …! No, no!" Nami cried, cradling his head and already beginning to cry.

"Silver …?" Dalton questioned quietly as he stood some distances away.

Looking up quickly at all the eyes on them, Nami's face turned pained before she quickly lifted Luffy up to pull onto her back. He slowly shifted into his wolf form to make it easier for her to carry him. When some of the people stepped towards her, she immediately reacted, hissing at them, "Stay away!" She yelled, backing away from them quickly.

"Nami!" The woman cried stepping out of the crowd.

Gasping loudly, Nami gaped at the woman before her face turned even more pained, and she backed away further, "N-Nojiko …" She whispered before she quickly turned and looked for her horse. However, during their fight, the horse had gotten lose and had run away, "No …!" She exclaimed before giving Nojiko one more glance before turning and running out of the town.

"Nami, wait!" Nojiko cried, but Dalton stopped her.

"It's not safe …"

"But …!" She cried, turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"Those other three could still be out there. Just wait … and I promise I will help you track them down … I … I need to speak to someone else who is with that … man." Dalton said, still staring off where Nami had disappeared to. Staring up at the man for awhile, Nojiko then also turned to look in the same direction, her tears falling now.

"Nami …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awww! Noo! Poor Luffy! T_T Those bastards~! XO I should kill them off! XD All of them! Yes! Yes! Behold the power of the author! XD –Deflates- No … No, I can't do that … -Sniffles- Anyways, what did you guys think? Hmm? ^^ Did you like it? I hope Buggy was up to par as well as Alvida - and quite honestly I could give a rat's ass about Cabaji. He was cannon fodder, really … I just needed a third, and I had wanted him to be someone we knew. I also know … that you all probably really hate me right now. I left it off on such a cliffhanger! XD I hope I can update in just a few days too for you guys. I'm trying to type these out as quickly as possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! XD

**hotaru: **Awww! I love that song! XD Utada Hikaru's Stay Gold! XD I know you guys keep telling me to take my time … and you have no idea how much I appreciate that … but I really wanna write this! XD I have so many great ideas! XD I still have so much crap planned out besides this, each one more shocking than the last! XD Or, at least I think so … So, look forward to it, okay!? XD Anyways, I'm glad you guy thought it was sweet~! I did too~! X3 Thanks so much for all your reviews! XD


	10. Chapter X

**Author's Note: **Damn … I just updated this yesterday, didn't I? oo Well, I did leave it off on a cliffhanger, so I owe you guys … But like I said, it's seriously just flowing out of me. So, I might be coming out with chapters pretty quick. I don't think I will be getting stuck any time soon. It's all one continuous flow what all I've got planned. It's just a matter of typing it all out! XD;;; Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Thanks so much! XD Anyways, enjoy!

**P.S. **I don't got time to edit it! XO I got a midnight showing of Watchmen! I'll do it later! X(

**P.S.S: **I think I got it all, but if I didn't … oh well, sorry …

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter X**

Nami stumbled over the uneven ground, panting heavily, still not used to not breathing as she tried to carry Luffy on her back. He was completely limp over her, and she was beginning to really worry. Turning to look at him over her shoulder as tears streamed down her face, she tried calling to him, "Luffy …?"

He didn't move, but he did release a soft whine to let her know he was still there, but fading fast, "Luffy, please … d-don't … Just … Just hold on, okay?" She cried with a gasp as her tears worsened. '_Please don't die_!'

She continued forward, stumbling and tripping as she tried to walk a little faster. Crying out, she fell to her knees, but quickly got back up again. However, at the loud, continuous noise behind her, she quickly turned with a hiss, but then blinked at the carriage coming her way, down a road she'd not realized she'd been following.

"My lady … There's … a woman ahead … carrying … what seems to be a wolf?" The driver of the carriage said through the small sliding window at the front of the carriage.

"What?" The woman inside said before turning and pulling back the curtain to get a look outside, "Stop the carriage!"

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes! It's just a woman. She might need help."

"As you wish, my lady." The driver said before stopping just next to Nami.

Scowling up at the man a bit, Nami took a step back before a woman exited the carriage, "Are you all right!?" She asked, taking a step forward with a kind face that looked concerned. Upon looking at the orange haired woman carrying the wolf, she could see she'd been in some kind of trouble, because her clothes were torn, and she was in complete disarray.

"I-I …" Nami started, looking between the pretty blue haired girl and the driver, "Please … I …" She said, beginning to cry again, desperate to get Luffy back to Kureha's, "Please, can I have a ride!?"

"Ah!" The blue haired girl exclaimed, staring at the strange woman, but then she nodded faintly, "All right-"

"My lady, are you sure about this?" The driver asked, frowning down at her with a pale face and purple tattoos just under both eyes.

"Yes, Pell, it's all right." The girl said before turning to Nami, "Please, come inside the carriage." She said, motioning for Nami to step inside.

"Yes, of course, lady Vivi." Pell said watching the strange woman and animal carefully.

Carefully stepping inside of the carriage, Nami then cradled Luffy into her arms to lie him down, "Luffy?" She whispered down at him, but she could see his shallow breathing. Even so, he released a soft whine in response.

Vivi stepped into the carriage, watching both carefully. She watched and listened to the woman call to the wolf and his reply back to her with a whine as she sat down, and Pell started forward again, "Where do you need to go?" Vivi finally asked.

"J-Just … head north, please?"

"Of course." Vivi said, sliding the door open, "North, Pell."

"Yes, my lady."

Turning back around, Vivi kept her eyes on the woman and her pet, wondering what could have happened to them, "Wha-What happened?"

"Mm …" Nami hummed, not really sure how to reply, "We-We were … attacked … but he … tried to protect me …" She said, which was the simplest form of the truth, holding no details, that she could come up with.

"Oh, I see."

Leaning down, Nami cradled Luffy's head to her cheek, "Please … Luffy … just hold on …" She whispered, closing her eyes as more tears fell.

The wolf released another soft whine as he slowly licked over her face, which caused her to smile sadly. Reaching up a hand, she petted over his head and ears softly, burying her face into his fur as she cried softly, "I-Is he … your pet …?"

Nami looked up a bit towards the human girl, a bit surprised by her question, but then her cheeks seemed to come into some color. What would this woman think if Nami told her the wolf was her lover? "I-He …" She started before looking down at Luffy, and her face softened into a warm smile through her tears, "He's … very important to me. I love him …"

Her words seemed to bring out a stronger and longer whine from the wolf, as if he understood her words. Then he used what little strength he seemed to have to lick her cheek and her tears away. Smiling again, Nami leaned down to give his forehead a soft and lingering kiss, "I know …" She whispered, holding him to her closer.

Vivi's eyes widened into a blink as her cheeks flushed a bit, feeling as if she was watching a woman with her lover, and feeling very awkward about it, seeing as the other was an animal, not a man, "I-I see …"

After awhile, Pell suddenly halted the horses, causing them to scream in complaint. Gasping, both women lurched, and Nami tightened her hold onto Luffy to keep him from falling, "Pell!? What's going on!?" Vivi asked after sliding the small door open.

"My lady! Hold on, we have trouble!"

"What is it!?"

"Lycan! Two of them!"

"What!?" Vivi exclaimed, paling considerably.

"There's another creature too!"

"Wait!" Nami suddenly screamed, getting up to open the door, and spotting the two lycan and the creature running through the forest, and she called at the top of her lungs, "_Chopper, Ace, Zoro, wait please_!" Her tears started anew, but they heard her and quickly halted.

"What are you doing!?" Pell yelled, scowling down at her, "Those beasts will tear us apart, and … Wait … you … called them by name … then …?" He stared down at her in disbelief.

"They won't hurt you!" She called up at him before climbing out, carrying Luffy with her. Both beasts and the creature were running straight for them, the creature suddenly shifting into a bigger creature.

"Nami!" He cried as they made it to her, the two beasts suddenly shifting into men … naked men.

Gasping, Vivi fell back into the carriage, her face turning a deep red as she looked away, "Oh!"

"What the …!?" Pell exclaimed, backing away from them.

"Little brother!" Ace cried dropping to his knees as Nami set him down on the ground, "What happened!?" He asked, scowling up at her.

'_Little brother_?' Vivi questioned in her mind, gaping at them.

"We were attacked! By some of Moria's men!" She cried, trying to stop her tears.

Suddenly, a third man, a blonde, pale man suddenly appeared, "Mademoiselle Nami, are you hurt?" He asked in a soft and deep voice, causing Vivi to flush further. He was incredibly handsome.

"N-No … No, he … he protected me …" She replied to the man as she wiped away her tears with a soft frown, her words causing the blonde man to frown as well, "But they … I don't know what they did to him! Chopper, you have to save him!" Then she looked at them, "How … How did you know?"

"Your horse - Your horse came back without you, and we knew something had to have happened. So, we were headed out to the town to see what happened." Zoro replied with a deep frown.

"Nami, you gotta tell me what happened!" Chopper said, frowning up at her.

"I think … I think they injected him with silver!" Nami said, her brows dipping deeply in her worry.

"Silver!?" Sanji, Ace, and Chopper all exclaimed at the same time.

"We need to get him back!" Chopper exclaimed, looking very worried, "But carrying him would be too slow! If we don't do something soon … the silver can kill him!"

"Um …" Vivi suddenly spoke up, looking at all of them warily.

"My lady Vivi!" Pell suddenly cried, blocking the door and scowling at them.

Nami frowned and stood up, "They won't hurt you! I promise!"

However, Pell reacted, pushing her away, causing her to cry out. Hissing, Sanji grabbed her, pulling her behind him and baring his fangs at the man. Gasping loudly, Vivi's eyes grew large at the blonde man's fangs, and Pell took a step back, "Vampire!" He exclaimed in surprise before scowling and shifting his eyes to Nami, "You're a vampire!"

"Yes, I am! But please! We won't hurt you, I promise! Please! I'm begging you! Help us! Please! Let me continue to ride with you! He'll die if we don't get him help!" Nami cried, pushing passed Sanji as she began to cry, looking desperate.

Vivi's eyes softened as her heart panged, and she remembered how the vampire treated the creature, "Okay."

"My lady! We can't trust them!" Pell said, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Please, Pell. I think … it will be okay. She can ride in here with the wolf …" Vivi said, frowning up at him softly.

"We'll run alongside the carriage." Ace said, carefully lifting Luffy to place him back inside the carriage once Pell gave the go ahead.

Clenching his teeth down hard and releasing a harsh breath, Pell closed his eyes before saying, "Fine! Hurry up then!" He said before climbing back aboard the carriage.

Smiling with tears of relief, Nami climbed in to take Luffy from Ace and sat within the carriage, Ace closing the door behind her. Then both he and Zoro shifted back, and ran alongside the carriage once Pell snapped the reins over the horses. Sanji also followed along behind it in a long gait, "Thank you … Thank you so much …" Nami whispered to Vivi as she cradled Luffy lovingly to her.

"Y-You're welcome …" Vivi replied a little unsurely as she watched them, "Um … is he … like them?"

Looking up a bit, Nami blinked at the woman softly before looking back down at Luffy, "Yes … he's a lycan. But they aren't what you think. Luffy-He …" She started, nuzzling against his fur, causing him to whine, "I guess … none of us are … what you might think …" She whispered, placing a soft kiss on Luffy's cheek. He whined again, and then suddenly, he wasn't a wolf, but a man, causing Vivi to gasp, blush and quickly look away.

"Luffy, what are you doing!?"

"Nngh!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth, looking extremely pale and in a great deal of pain, "N-Nami …"

"You shouldn't be shifting like that!" She cried, caressing his face softly as more tears found their way out, "The silver might spread … What are you doing?" She asked again, but softer this time.

"It's … frustrating … not being able … to talk …" He whispered so quietly as he tried to reach up an arm to cup her cheek. Tears gliding down her face, she reached up to take his hand and press it to her face as she closed her eyes.

Shifting her eyes back to them, her cheeks flushed further, but not because of his nude state, but because of how they were with each other, "It's going to be okay. Once we get back … I-I'm sure Kureha and Chopper will be able to help you …" Nami whispered, opening her eyes slowly to look down at him.

His eyes saddened a bit as he stared up at her, "I-I wanted … to say … that I loved you too, Nami … j-just … in case … I-"

"Stop that!" She exclaimed with violent force, "You're going to be fine!" She cried as her tears worsened, "So … don't you dare say that! They'll find a way! And we'll make it in time! So … don't!"

Biting her lip, Vivi felt tears come to her eyes as she watched them. She could see that both really loved the other, and she was glad she made this decision. She only hoped that they could make it in time to save him, "Nngh! Haah!" Luffy suddenly cried, his eyes flying open and blackening completely as his canines descend, "Aah!" He suddenly screamed, writhing in her arms.

"Luffy!" She cried, beginning to sob before clutching him to her tightly, "Please hurry!" She cried loudly for Pell to hear, who snapped the reins harder. Both Zoro and Ace looked to the carriage quickly at the screams inside. Frowning deeper in worry, Vivi looked out of the window, wondering how much further it was.

After awhile, the hut finally came into view, and Pell steered towards it, but stopped still some distances away. Ace and Chopper immediately came to the door, throwing it open, "Give him to me!" Ace said, coming inside a bit. Nami helped lift him up, trying to stay her tears, but she couldn't. Ace lifted up a completely limp Luffy, who had lost consciousness a few minutes beforehand, and carried him out of the carriage, quickly making his way to the hut.

Following beside him closely, Chopper lifted up his wrist to check over his pulse, "Damn … we have to hurry …!" He said, looking very worried. Throwing the door open and startling the two inside, both rushed inside with Luffy in Ace's arms.

"What's going on!?" Kureha demanded, standing immediately to follow.

"Over here! Set him down!" Chopper order Ace as he cleared a bed.

Doing as he was told, Ace quickly set him down and then stepped back so both could work. However, he hovered nearby, chewing on a nail nervously. Nami rushed inside to stand next to him, still wiping at her eyes. Chopper gave the short rundown of simply saying, "Silver," to Kureha, who then rushed to her cabinets and both seemed to know what to do, giving Nami hope.

Vivi stepped out of the carriage after they'd rushed the lycan out and slowly approached the hut, "Lady Vivi!" Pell called, frowning at her deeply.

Ignoring him, she continued forward, stopping next to the blonde and mossy haired man, who was pulling on some clothes. She was a little nervous, but she felt she could trust the orange haired woman in the fact that they wouldn't hurt her, "S-So … silver … is poisonous to them?"

"Mm, pretty much …" The blonde man replied, sounding a little tired, "It's not exactly good for us either …"

Relaxing a bit more at the fact that he responded to her, Vivi chanced looking up at him a bit, but his eyes were on the hut. However, both appeared dull. Looking back towards the hut herself, her eyes lidded a bit in some thought, "That woman," she started, but paused for a moment, "she's a vampire … like you." She stated, but there seemed to be more behind her obvious statement, causing Sanji to look down at her, "I would gather … that vampires and lycans don't usually get along …" She said in a calm and quiet voice, just staring at the hut.

"You assume correctly …" Sanji replied, staring down at her awhile before looking back at the hut.

"You don't like him …"

Blinking a bit, Sanji then looked back down at her, a little more alert to her this time. "Oh?"

"Mmm," she hummed shaking her head, "you were the only one who didn't seem all that worried about him. You were more worried about her." She said, but then she sucked in her breath, quickly looking up at him with red cheeks, "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I-I don't want to upset you, or …. or anything!" She said, bringing a hand to her mouth as she took a step back.

"Lady Vivi …" Pell said under his breath in concern for her loose tongue as he frowned deeper.

Sanji stared down at her for awhile, before giving a small smile and humor outtake of breath, and then he slowly blinked and looked away towards the house, "Do not worry, mademoiselle …" He said in a low and soft voice, "You do not upset me … and even if you did … I still would not harm you."

Relaxing and lowering her arm, Vivi continued to watch him, but then the mossy haired man spoke up, "What're you still doing here anyway, pale boy?"

Shifting his eyes into a glare, Sanji then slowly blinked them to look down at him where he sat by the fire. He wasn't even looking at him. Feeling the sudden tension, Vivi frowned, back up a bit as she looked between them, "Is there a problem with me being here?"

"You just usually like to hole up somewhere all by yourself."

"You got something you want to say to me, mongrel …?" Sanji seethed, baring his fangs. Biting her lip hard, Vivi took more steps back, and Pell came up behind her to pull her behind him.

Closing his eyes, Zoro then looked up at him, glaring as well, "Yeah, I got a lot to say to you … but Luffy seems to have forgiven you, or maybe he just feels guilty. So, I won't say what I wanna say." Then he looked away again, "Besides, it's not so bad being like this … Not to mention I got more to worry about than someone like you." He said, thumbing to the hut.

Clenching and baring his fangs further, a low growl began to rumble in Sanji's throat before he tsked and turned away, "Che!" Walking away some distance, he then slammed his back against a tree before sliding down it.

Frown softening, Vivi continued to watch the blonde man, who had lowered his head where he sat, "Lady Vivi, we should leave this place." Pell said, turning to frown at her over his shoulder.

Gazing up at him for a long while, Vivi then sighed and looked over towards the hut, "No. I wouldn't feel right leaving here without knowing if he will live or die …"

"Lady Vivi, but-"

"I'm not going. Besides, I feel safe here. If they'd wanted to kill us, they'd have done so. Isn't that right?" She asked, looking over to the green haired man.

"Yeah, that's right. We ain't gonna kill no body. I was human not but a week ago, and I don't feel any different as I did then." Zoro said, looking over at Pell, "I completely understand how you feel, and a week ago, I'd have agreed with you. Creatures we may be, but beasts we are not. Isn't that right, blondie?"

Sanji's brows dipped a little lower, but he didn't look up at him. However, his eyes did change to a softer degree. Looking between the two, Vivi could sense something behind the green haired man's words and the blonde's reaction. Frowning softly again, she then sighed before stepping out from behind Pell, "My name is Vivi. It's nice to meet you." Pell didn't say anything to her stepping out from behind him, but rather was watching the green haired man curiously as he seemed to relax.

"Aah," Zoro said, looking back over at her, "Name's Zoro, nice to meet ya."

"I am Pell … It's a pleasure." Pell introduced himself, still sounding a bit wary. Zoro nodded in reply to him.

Looking over to the blonde man, Vivi slowly approached him, "What is your name, monsieur?" She asked softly, stopping just a few feet away from him, "If it is all right to ask?"

Lifting his head to look up at her, Sanji looked over her beautiful face for a moment before slowly looking away from her, "Sanji … my name … is Sanji."

Face flushing and looking pleased, Vivi smiled and bowed elegantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, monsieur. You have a very pleasant name."

Turning his head back to her, Sanji watched her for awhile, but then his eyes saddened a bit. She reminded him of the way Nami used to be. Quickly changing his expression, he then turned his head away to hide it. Frowning now, she looked down at him before sighing and moving towards the hut. Looking in, she saw them huddled around a bed, still looking to be working on him, but then she turned to see a man sipping something out of a teacup.

Blinking a bit, she watched him curiously, since he seemed to be relatively calm considering the situation. Lips going down on one side, she then slowly made her way to him and sat down in the chair beside him. He looked over at her and smiled kindly, "Ah, hello. You're new here." He said with a calm and smooth voice.

She could only stare at the long nosed man, thinking there was something strange about him, "Hello, my name is Vivi. I-I brought them here."

"Aah, I see. You have great courage for a human girl." He said, sipping his tea cup again with a smile.

Cheeks flushing greatly to the compliment, she then noticed the reddish liquid in his cup, '_Vampire …_' Then she shifted her eyes back up to his, "Th-Thank you …"

"Usopp's the name, I think. It's been awhile since I last introduced myself."

He was definitely strange, "Oh, I see." Vivi replied with somewhat of a smile. '_Wow, he must be old …_' She smiled a little wider, "It's an honor then."

"Ah, no, the honor is mine." He said, smiling wider and bowing his head. She decided she liked him anyway.

xxxx

After about an hour of Chopper and Kureha hovering over Luffy and doing all sorts of strange things to him, they finally stepped back, but both wore frowns, "Is he going to be okay?" Nami asked, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Mmm, it's hard to say. We were able to circulate some of it out of his blood stream, but now he's lost a lot of blood. We couldn't get all the silver out … So it's up to his body to reject the rest of it. It's also going to take a little while for him to get his blood back." Kureha explained, removing her blood stained apron. "Can't believe those vampires actually managed to liquefy silver like this … Crafty boogers."

Tears came to Nami's eyes as she looked down at Luffy, who was a sickly white, "Can you take my blood?" Ace asked, looking almost as pale from his worry of his younger brother.

"Mm, not sure. I'd have to test it to see if it's compatible."

"Then do it!" Ace growled, scowling at the woman.

"No need to get nasty, ya brat." Kureha huffed as she turned to her cabinet again, "Come 'ere."

Calming down a bit, Ace took a breath before walking over to her. She was right, after all, she was working to try and save his brother, "I'm sorry …" He said, once he was standing next to her.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. You're givin' me a free show anyway."

Blinking at the woman, Ace then looked down before turning a bright red. He'd been so worried about Luffy, that he had completely forgotten he was still naked. Vivi's cheeks also flushed as she looked away, "Uh … let me get dressed first." He said, quickly turning and making a hasty exit.

Kureha chuckled with a grin as she watched him make his retreat before turning back to her cabinets to retrieve the tools to make the extraction for testing. Sitting in a chair beside Luffy, Nami reached over, taking his hand in hers, but then her face scrunched up at how cold it felt. Bringing it up to her face, she cradled and nuzzled it, trying to offer him warmth she didn't have. Tears quickly formed before she released a soft gasp into her tears, the orbs quickly falling, "Please be okay?"

"Aah!" Chopper cried, coming to Nami quickly, "Are you okay!?"

Blinking, Nami looked up at him quickly from being startled, "What? I-I-What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes! Nami, you're eyes are bleeding!" He cried, cupping her chin to look at her eyes.

"Wha-What!?" Nami cried, her eyes widening. Vivi perked, her own eyes widened as well in concern.

"Relax … The girl doesn't have much water in her body since all she drinks is blood. She's just run out of water to cry." Kureha said, coming over to hand Nami some fake blood to drink and a wet cloth, "Drink up, and clean up."

Reaching up, Nami wiped at her eyes, seeing the thick blood on her hands before blinking rapidly and taking the blood from her, "Thank you …"

"Mm." Kureha hummed, going back over to her table just as Ace came back inside, a light flush still present on his freckled face, "Ya ready, brat?"

"Yeah …" He replied, frowning at her.

"Right," she said while bringing a needle to his arm, "this might sting a bit." She said before sticking it into his skin, but Ace didn't even flinch. His blood began to drain through a vial, and then she pulled out the needle, placing a piece of gauze over the small wound for only a moment before removing it. The wound had already closed, "All right, I just need to test and examine it and compare it to his blood. We'll see if you got the same type."

"All right …" Ace said before going over to Luffy. Looking over his brother with concern, he then looked over at Nami, whose eyes hadn't left Luffy, his hand in hers and against her face. Closing his eyes for a moment, he then looked back over at his brother. His heart panged within his chest, but he tried not to think about it.

"Hungry?" Zoro asked Pell after a moment as he began to stoke up the fire.

"A-A little bit …"

"We caught a boar earlier. I'll cook us up something."

"Thank you." Pell said, smiling a bit, but then Zoro and Sanji suddenly perked, Zoro growling a bit before the scent reached his nose, and then he relaxed while standing quickly, "What is it?"

"Someone's coming …" Zoro said, but then frowned softly, "and I know 'im … but there's another scent … I don't know her …"

Turning in that direction as well, Sanji frowned before letting his back slide up the tree. Suddenly, two people came into view, the woman looking a little more wary than the man did. The man let his eyes scope out each body before looking over to Zoro. Stepping forward, Zoro scratched his head as he frowned softly to the man, "Dalton … what're you doing here?"

"I ran into … Luffy while he was fighting the vampires."

Gulping a bit, Zoro took a step back then, his frown deepening, "I-I can explain …"

"It's all right … I think … I might understand … but things are still hazy. I also … saw you … when you were leaving … all three of you … as wolves … What happened?" Dalton asked, stepping forward a bit, but then Nojiko stepped up.

"Is Nami here?" She asked, looking a little frantic and nervous, and then Sanji suddenly stepped forward with a look of surprise, causing Nojiko to turn to him, "You know her!? Is she here!?" Sanji stared at the woman for awhile before his face saddened, which caused her to misunderstand, "Oh no! Did something happen to her!?" She exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes.

"N-No … sh-she's … fine … She's … inside …" Sanji finally replied, shifting his eyes away from her.

However, Nami had heard the voice and had come to the door, "N-Nojiko … what are you …?" She whispered before taking a step back, looking terrified of her.

"Nami!" Nojiko cried, running forward, but Nami gasped and scooted more inside, "Oh …" She said, looking confused by Nami's fear.

Closing his eyes, Sanji went over to Nami, and her eyes looked up to his, but she didn't move away from him. It wasn't him she was afraid of, "Mademoiselle … it is all right. Come out. She is not afraid of you." He said, offering his hand for her to take.

As she watched, Nojiko looked more than confused by Nami's fear. She understood that she was a vampire now, but she never really thought that they were afraid of anything. Nami wanted to cry, but she remembered she had no tears to cry, so sucking it up, she then slowly took Sanji's hand. His fingers slowly closed around her hand before carefully leading her out of the house, but she instinctively hid behind him a bit.

"Nami …" Nojiko called, her eyes filling with tears as she stepped forward. Moving from in front of her, Sanji grabbed her shoulders from behind, giving her a light push towards Nojiko. Gasping, Nami leaned back a bit, not being able to stifle the fear that she would be rejected by someone she loved. Nojiko's face turned even more pained as she cried her name, "Nami!" And then she wrapped her arms around her, beginning to sob.

Stiffening a bit, tears of blood came to Nami's eyes regardless of the fact that she was trying not to shed any, and then she wrapped her arms around her sister, "N-Nojiko …!" She wailed softly before joining her sobs.

Closing his eyes slowly, Sanji lowered his head and turned it away a bit. The two women held each other and cried for awhile before Nami pulled away, hiding her face and knowing it was probably stained with blood, "Oh!" Nojiko cried, staring at her wide eyed.

"D-Don't look!" Nami said, and Sanji was beside her instantly with a handkerchief.

"Here, mademoiselle." He said calmly before helping her wipe away her face, "It'll be all right."

Wiping her face the best she could, she then looked up at Sanji and smiled a bit, "Thank you …"

His eyes saddened for a moment, but then he smiled, "You do not need to thank me, little angel." He said before bowing and turning away to walk towards a tree.

More tears wanted to form, but she stomped them down. She quickly turned to Nojiko before turning back to him, "Wait!"

Pausing and remaining that way for awhile, he then turned around to face her. Going up to him, she then wrapped her arms around him, "You have no idea how much I need to thank you for. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I am … I can understand if you can't forgive me, but it doesn't mean that I've stopped caring about you, and it hurts me to see you like this. I know … I don't have a right to say that, but …" She whispered next to his ear, trying hard not to cry again.

When she'd embraced him, he stiffened and sucked in his breath, finding he'd lost the ability to not breathe, but then he frowned sadly, and didn't hold her back. He listened to all of her words, feeling like he was going to melt. Closing his eyes, he finally did wrap his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly, "There's nothing to forgive … If anything … it's me who should ask for forgiveness. I didn't protect you like I should have … like he did … I'm sorry …"

Pulling back, Nami looked up into his face, reaching up to caress it softly. However, he wouldn't look up at her. Nojiko watched the two, wondering if they were anything to each other, but then she wondered about the creature from before, "It's as you say … there is nothing to forgive. Seeing you … the way you were when Luffy had first brought you … made me realize that even if you had stood up to him … that would have happened, and we wouldn't have been able to be together anyway. But …" she started, frowning softly.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." He replied, shaking his head, "I understand."

Smiling a bit, she looked down, but then looked back up again, "Can we … please start fresh? You still mean so much to me after everything you've done for me."

Smiling at her warmly, Sanji then nodded and bowed his head, "Of course, cheri."

Expression softening, she then smiled, feeling happy, "Thank you." She said, cupping his face and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Sighing deeply, he then smiled down at her, "And thank you."

Nodding, she then turned back to Nojiko before going back over to her, "I'm sorry …" She said, tucking a hair behind her ear, "Please, come inside. I can have some tea made."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Nojiko said, smiling at her sister as they started for inside. Once the women had gone inside, Dalton then turned to Zoro, who had sat back down by Pell and the fire, but he was looking over at Dalton.

"Come have a seat." Zoro said, motioning to the other side, "I'll … explain everything."

Nodding, Dalton sat opposite Zoro and beside Pell, who smiled and bowed a bit, "Pleased to meet you."

"A-Are you … one of …?" Dalton asked, pointing towards Zoro and Sanji.

"Ah, no. I'm just human like you … We brought the … lycan and woman here." Pell explained as he nodded towards the house.

"Speaking of which, how is Luffy? Is he all right? He tried to protect us from those vampires." Dalton said, frowning with concern.

"Aah, he's all right. Chopper came out awhile ago and told me … he should be okay. It's still unclear though … They extracted most of the silver, but not all of it." Zoro said, frowning towards the hut.

"I see … It was pretty nasty of those vampires to do that to him. What've they got against him in particular? They said it was for revenge … for someone by the name of Moria." Dalton said with a frown.

"Moria … is my old master …" Sanji replied for Zoro, but he was looking away.

Dalton looked over to the man and frowned, "You're master …?"

"I have no allegiance with him now …" Sanji replied with a deep frown, "Moria … and Arlong probably wanted revenge on him for going up against Arlong and getting away with … Nami and myself …"

"I see … That could … explain things." Then he turned to Zoro, "How did you … become like this?"

Zoro's eyes shifted over to Sanji's with a frown, but he was surprised to see Sanji quickly look away from him. His eyes narrowed, swearing he could have seen guilt behind the vampire's eyes. Dalton looked between Zoro and the vampire man, looking a bit questioningly. Closing his eyes, Zoro then looked away, "This Moria guy had Luffy turn me. Forced him … actually. Luffy didn't wanna do it."

Eyes widening, Sanji looked back at Zoro, who refused to look at him, completely surprised he didn't tell the man that he'd been the one that had forced Luffy to bite him. Feeling even guiltier, Sanji then turned away again. Dalton didn't miss this as he looked back at Zoro, "I see. So then you were caught by the vampires?"

"Yeah … used as their food, and I was even given to Luffy as a meal … but he refused to eat me. I owe a lot to him, and I hope one day I can pay him back." Zoro said, flipping the meat he had grilling on the rack.

"I see. He's a good man." Dalton said with a nod as he looked towards the hut.

"Yeah … he is." Zoro agreed, also looking towards the hut.

Slouching further into the tree, Sanji's expression dropped, feeling shittier and shittier as each word exited their mouths. The more and more he seemed to learn, the more and more it seemed the vampires were the bad guys. The more and more it seemed like _he_ was the bad guy. That's not who he wanted to be. Hell, it's not like he had wanted to become a vampire or asked to be one. Head lowering even further, he drooped completely, but then he lifted his knees, pushing against the tree. He slid up it before slowly turning and walking away from them.

Shifting his eyes to Sanji, Zoro's eyes narrowed slightly as his brows dipped softly. So maybe the vampire did feel guilty for what happened. Dalton and Pell also turned to watch him walk away with frowns, "What his story?"Dalton asked after Sanji had disappeared, looking back over to Zoro. Zoro sighed, looking back down at the meats.

"Don't know yet …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Awwwww!!! T_T I WANNA HUG HIM! Poor Sanji! -Cries- I suddenly hate myself … / . \ -Hiccups- Anyways … How'd you guys like the chapter? Was it good? I'm still stuck on that Muse song Bliss … Song is really nice. ~.~ Man, I just realized that I don't even think this story is half way done with all the crap I've got planned … Damn … This is turning into a long ass story … -_- Ah well … I hope you guys enjoy what I've got planned anyways … Thanks for reading! XD


	11. Chapter XI

**Author's Note: **So, I have some good news that I think some of you might be excited about, but I won't get ahead of myself. I wanted to tell you, that I've also posted another chapter of _From The Darkness_ on AFFnet. I also need to apologize for the long delay in getting a chapter out … I just got the game Spore, and I have been playing it a lot … Well, anyways, some of you have been telling me to take a break, so I did. I'm still going to be playing it quite a bit, plus I feel like writing both this and FTD now … So, I will take longer for the next couple of chapters too … I really want to write more about D~! So, anyways, here's the next chapter for TBOME~! Enjoy! XD

**P.S.** It's too late for me to edit, so I will do so later.

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XI**

"Thanks … by the way …"

"Hmm?" Nami hummed, looking over at Ace, who was sitting on her other side, Nojiko on the other. When Ace spoke, Nojiko also looked over towards him.

"For … taking care of him … for taking any means possible to get him back here. You … really do care about him …"

"Yes, I do." She said softly without hesitation, "Did you think I would leave him … if things got too rough?"

"Yes, I did." He also replied without hesitation. Nojiko frowned, not sure what she thought about the lycan man, especially if he thought that way about her sister.

"For someone who would risk so much for me … do so much for me … willing to protect me with his last breath … when he didn't even like me," she whispered softly as she leaned over Luffy with a completely relaxed and soft expression, "I would never leave him if things got rough …" She continued before kissing his forehead softly and then leaned back with a warm smile.

Watching her carefully, Ace's expression saddened, but then he quickly looked away. Nojiko frowned a little deeper, but softer as she watched the man, '_What was that look for …?_' Either way, she could still see how the lycan cared for his younger sibling.

"Hmm, it looks like it's not a match."

"What?" Ace said, turning to frown at the woman, who was frowning down at the blood sample he'd given.

"The same blood you've got runnin' through your veins … but not the same type. I'm sorry …" Kureha said, looking up to frown at him.

"Damn!" Ace barked as he scowled at no one in particular. But then he sighed, turning to droop down in his chair.

"Look, he's sweating … Hopefully, he will sweat it all out, but it will also dehydrate him. We're gonna have to get him to drink water." Kureha said, filling a cup and bowl with water. "Let's just hope this fever does it … It's risky though, because this is where it's decided whether he lives or dies …"

Both Ace and Nami frowned as they looked back down at Luffy. Feeling her fear and anxiety rising, Nami reached out her hand to gently brush his hair away from his forehead, which was burning up, "Please be okay …" she whispered, "Please fight it …"

"We gotta bathe him of the sweat … make sure all the silver is cleaned away …" She said, handing Nami a small cloth, "Here. You get the lower half …"

Taking it, she then dipped it in the bowl Kureha set down onto the bed before softly placing the cloth onto his skin to clean him. She watched as he shivered from the cold cloth, his brows twitching and dipping as he moaned in his sleep, "I'm sorry." Nami whispered to him softly as she bathed his torso, abdomen and his legs. However, she kept the sheets over his middle.

After bathing him for awhile, Kureha then looked over at Ace, "Mind flipping him over for me. We need to bathe his back too."

"All right." Ace said, getting up to carefully lift his brother and lay him onto his stomach.

Once they'd completely bathed him, Nami sat back to watch him sleep, Ace right beside her. Vivi watched them from her seat, seeing that these … creatures of the dark were no different than a human. They had feelings of love, just like they did. However, she didn't even know until that day that the lycans could even appear as human men.

xxxx

Nami sat beside Luffy's bed, idly sewing up another dress. Every so often, she would set it down and check him over before continuing to sew. If she didn't do something, she thought she might go crazy with worry. Two days had passed already, and he'd still not awakened.

"You all right?"

Smiling and looking up at her sister, Nami then smiled, "Yeah, I'm all right. I just wish … he would wake up already." She said, frowning again and looking back down at him.

"What happened to him was pretty nasty." Nojiko said, taking her seat back next to her sister.

"Did you sleep all right?"

"Mm, I slept, I guess. It's nice of Kureha to let us stay here. I know it's kind of crowded." Nojiko said, looking up towards the door, "You should be getting some sleep too." She said, looking back at Nami.

"Mm, the sun hasn't quite risen yet. I don't feel it." Nami replied as she continued to sew.

"That doesn't mean you can't rest. You haven't been sleeping much … Although … neither has he … I'm surprise he's even sleeping now." Nojiko said, glancing over at Ace, who was laying at the very edge of Luffy's bed asleep. He'd turned into his wolf form and curled up at the end of the bed, "So … how did you … get used to it …?" Nojiko suddenly asked Nami.

"Get used to what? About becoming a vampire and learning about these lycan? Believe me … it was pretty strange at first …"

"No … I mean about them being naked all the time … I mean … their nice to look at and all, but … I dunno …"

Blinking, Nami then looked up at Nojiko and just stared at her for a bit, "… Ha …?"

"I mean … every time they gotta change into those forms and all, they get naked … They don't seem to even care that they get naked in front of people-It's strange." Nojiko said, flushing a bit from Nami staring at her.

Still staring at her for a bit, Nami then looked back down at Luffy and then at Ace, "Oh, yeah … It was pretty strange at first, but I just got used to it … I guess … I-I mean … they did it so often, so …" She said, flushing a bit before looking back down to distract herself with her sewing again.

"So, since he's like that … did he just … you know, strip in front of you? That is kinda … beastly."

"No …!" Nami said, frowning at her a bit. "He did it behind him, and when he came to lie down he'd already shifted. They're not beasts, Nojiko …"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I just … I'm just trying to … let this all soak in. I mean … I still can't believe that you're a vampire and … all this!" Nojiko said, motioning her arm in a circle to indicate everything that'd happened and all that she'd learned in just the two days.

Sighing quietly, Nami looked down and rubbed her head, "I'm sorry … I know it must be a lot to take in …"

"So, hey … I've been … meaning to ask, but … I was kinda afraid to …" Nojiko started, biting her lip as she watched her sister carefully.

"Yeah?" Nami asked, looking over at her.

"How … did it happen?" Nojiko asked quietly and tentatively.

"How did what happened?" Nami asked, not sure exactly what she was referring to. It could have been any number of things.

"You … I mean you … becoming a-a vampire …"

"Oh … that …" Nami said, setting her sewing down onto her dress as her expression went blank.

"I-If it's … something you don't want to talk about … I understand …" Nojiko said, frowning a bit. She knew it must not be easy having to talk about the day you died.

"N-No … it's all right. I'll tell you." Nami said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, "There was … a man … Well … a vampire. His name was Mihawk. He was the man … that killed me."

"Y-You even … know his name?" Nojiko asked, staring at her sister in astonishment.

"Yes, I know his name, but I haven't seen him since. Apparently … he went rogue after what happened and left the castle for good. Sanji … was the one who saved me … Well, the only way he could save me … He turned me-saved me from an eternal death. He had been trying to prevent that man from killing anyone … but he had come too late." Nami explained, but then she suddenly looked a little melancholy. "I owe him a lot …" She said softly, just staring down at the ground, "You know … I was to be his bride …"

"What? Really? But …" Nojiko said, shifting her eyes to Luffy, "How did he come about then?"

Nami couldn't help but to smile in memory as her eyes shifted up to Luffy, "We met on the battlefield." She said, sounding a little far off as her smile widened.

"What …!? The battlefield …!?" Nojiko exclaimed, gaping at her sister, but kept her voice down since Ace was still sleeping.

Chuckling softly, Nami then looked back down at her sewing, "God, that seems so long ago … Vampires and lycans are mortal enemies. Kill on sight. Mmm, apparently my smell attracted him to me … Of course, when he found me it was in a fight." She chuckled again, "Mm, but he didn't kill me right away like he should have. He kinda toyed with me a little bit." She said, smiling wider.

Nojiko could only blink in a gape as she listened to her sister. She spoke fondly of the memory, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand how what she was saying was a good thing … This was life or death, but yet she was making it sound like a story one told to grandkids …

"Well, Sanji ended up coming to my rescue, and we ended up capturing him. He's a rare breed, which by the way is not so rare. It's just rare to _see_ them in this form." Nami said, nodding to Luffy, who was in his human form, "Anyways, we took him back, and the council decided they wanted more of him. Also, Sanji wanted to use him to better train me to fight his kind, but he wouldn't fight me. He had said that he didn't want to help better me kill his brethren," she started before leaning towards Nojiko with a smile and whispered loudly, "but later he told me he also just couldn't bring himself to hurt me." Giggling a bit, she then sat back and continued to sew.

Not being able to help herself now, Nojiko smiled at her sister. Then Nami went on to tell her about how he'd protected her from Arlong, to their escape, all the way up until where they were now. She didn't leave out a single detail, "Wow, that's pretty incredible, Nami." Nojiko said with a big smile, "And that really does sound cute."

Giggling softly, Nami looked over at Luffy with a warm smile, "Yeah, it all was incredible." However, she suddenly perked when she noticed movement from the corner of her eyes. Looking over, she saw Ace's ears twitch before he suddenly stretched out his legs and yawned.

Nojiko also looked over at him and smiled, but then Ace released a soft whine at the end of his yawn and shook his head, his ears flopping about, and then Nojiko beamed with a laugh, "Haha! Oh my God, you're right! It really is cute when they do that!"

Jerking his head back at her words, Ace released a whining growl before shaking his head with a snort. However, this only made Nojiko laugh more, and Nami couldn't help but to join her. Growling a bit, Ace slithered off the bed with his ears folded back, quickly making his way to his clothes to change that were behind them. Both women continued to face forward and also continued with their laughter. However, when he didn't come back, Nami calmed and hummed, "Mm, aren't you going to come back?"

However, she only got a, "Hmph," as a reply.

Blinking a bit, she then chanced it to turn and look at him. He was turned to the side, only wearing his pants, and squatting down towards the back of the basement, pursing his lips at them in displeasure. He was brooding … "Ah?" Nami questioned, and then Nojiko turned to look at him, "What's wrong?" Nami asked, tilting her head at him.

"I ain't cute …" He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for them to hear. The sides of their lips quirked, and before long, both were laughing again, causing him to snort and turn his head away to hide his embarrassment, "It ain't funny either!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry!" Nami said, trying to calm her laughter as she motioned for him to come back, "Come back, I promise we'll behave."

Turning back over to them, but looking completely miffed, he stared at them awhile before finally standing and slowly and cautiously making his way back over, plopping down in a chair. However, the frown never left his face, "Any changes …?"

Smiling warmly at him, Nami then looked down at Luffy, '_They really aren't all that different, are they?_' Sighing softly, she then shook her head in response, "Mm, no … nothing."

"His fever's gone and that doc lady said his blood levels have returned to normal … Why's he not waking up?" He asked, frowning deeper.

"I don't know …" Nami whispered, laying her head down onto the bed, caressing Luffy's arm softly, "But I'm sure he will wake up when he's ready."

Looking over to the vampire girl, Ace watched her for a bit before sighing. She had asked if Luffy could be moved down to the basement so she could be with him at all times, since she couldn't be upstairs when they sun was out, "Shouldn't you be getting to sleep?" He asked quietly, looking back at Luffy.

"That's what I was trying to tell her." Nojiko said just as quietly as she watched her sister as well.

"In a little bit … I want to stay awake just a little longer."

They both expected that answer, of course. She said it every time it was time for her to sleep, but then she would end up falling asleep like that next to him each time. Smiling down at her a bit, Ace couldn't help but feel glad she cared that much for his brother. However … she was still a vampire. Frowning softly, he then quickly turned away. Not missing a thing, Nojiko frowned at him. She's noticed the smile, but then the foreboding frown afterwards. He seemed to do that a lot, and she couldn't help, but to wonder why.

Gasping suddenly, Nami quickly sat up as she looked up at Luffy, "What? What is it?" Ace asked, sitting up towards both him and her.

"His fingers …" She said, looking down at her hand curled around his, which had also curled around hers, "He … He grabbed my hand …" She said before looking up at him, "Luffy? Luffy, can you hear me?" When he didn't seem to react, her expression saddened, "Please," she pleaded in a soft whisper, "please, Luffy, wake up." she continued, tears quickly forming and falling. After awhile, his eyes twitched and then fluttered. However, they seemed to want to roll back shut, "Luffy!" She cried, smiling a bit, but she was still anxious and worried.

"Oye, Luffy!" Ace called, also leaning up a bit.

After awhile, Luffy finally groaned, his eyes opening to just slits as he stared up at the ceiling blindly, "Luffy …" She called softly, taking his hand more firmly into hers and bringing in to her face to embrace.

It took him awhile to start blinking before he shifted his eyes to hers, but they seemed to see right through her. However, after awhile, he finally whispered, but barely audible, "Nami …"

"Yeah," she replied, the tears streaming down her face as she smiled warmly, "Yes, Luffy, it's me. How do you feel?"

He only stared at her for a bit longer before saying anything again, "Thirsty …"

"Oh!" She exclaimed softly, sitting up to quickly pour him a glass of water, "Here." She said, sitting him up and placing it under his lips. He drank of it greedily, spilling some of it on himself. When he finished the entire glass, he gasped for air and leaned back against her arm.

"What … What happened …? I-I don't … remember …" He said, frowning in confusing as he tried to remember why he was in that condition, "Sh-Shouldn't … I be healed by now …?"

"Y-You were … injected with silver, Luffy."

"Silver …?" He asked, frowning softly as he tried to remember.

"You've been out for two days …" She said, frowning a little deeper.

"Two days ……? No wonder I'm hungry …"

Ace snorted and then chuckled, "You almost died … and the thing you're worried about is that you're hungry because you've been out for two days?"

"But I am … My stomach is eating itself …" He whined with a pout.

Chuckling herself and deciding she liked both lycans, Nojiko then stood up, "I'll see what I can get from upstairs."

"Ah …? Who're you?" Luffy asked, frowning at the other girl.

Smiling down at him, Nami then look up at Nojiko, "Luffy … this is my sister, Nojiko Do you remember? I told you about her."

Blinking a bit, Luffy looked from Nojiko to Nami before his eyes widened, "You went to go see her?" He asked with a grin, making Nojiko blink, but then frown as she looked at Nami, "That's great, Nami! See!? I told you it would be okay!" Nojiko decided she really liked him.

Blushing lightly, Nami looked down at the sewing in her lap, "No … I didn't go to see her …"

His grin slowly turned into a frown, "What?"

"She … came to see me … She was there … in the crowd … but I ran away, and then she came to find me with a man named Dalton." She replied quietly, feeling a little ashamed.

"Dalton! He's here!? Why!?" Luffy asked, looking over at Ace, but winced when he used up too much energy to talk.

"He came to see Zoro … I haven't been out there though. So, I don't know why he came." Ace replied with a frown.

"He dudn't know 'bout us, does it?" Luffy asked, frowning deeper.

"Don't know …"

However, Luffy then set that aside to grin at Nojiko, "Ah, well, it's nice to meet you, Nojiko."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Luffy." Nojiko replied with a smile as she turned to head out, "I'll see about some food. Nami, you should get some sleep." She said, smiling at her sister as she stepped out quickly, so the light couldn't get in.

"Ah, is it daylight outside?" Luffy asked, looking back at Nami.

"Mm, yeah." She said quietly, still having not risen her head, "I just want to stay up a little longer with you."

Smiling and closing his eyes, Ace then stood up, "I'm hungry too since I just woke up. I'm gonna go see about some breakfast." Then he quickly left the basement as well.

Both watched him go before finally looking back at each other, but Nami suddenly felt nervous and awkward, lowering her head again to hide her blush, "I-I'm glad … that you're finally awake … I was … really worried."

Watching her for a bit, he then smiled warmly at her, "Nami."

"Yeah …?"

"Look at me."

Biting her lip as she stared down at her lap, she closed her hands around the sewing before finally raising her head to look at him, but at the look on his face, she relaxed and smiled. Then he reached out his arms to her, "C'mere."

Smiling wider, she set down the sewing to climb into the bed with him, wrapping her arms around him instantly, "I missed you."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked with soft laughter, nuzzling his neck. He smelt so good.

"For making you worry and miss me." He said, shifting his eyes down.

"Luffy, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for." She said softly, kissing his chin.

"I'm just glad they didn't take you … It was all I could think about before it all went black …" He said, frowning at her softly as he looked over her face.

"Oh, so then you remember now, huh?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I do now." He said, but he couldn't remove the frown from his face as he reached up to caress hers, "I kept … dreaming that they'd taken you …"

Losing her smile, her eyes shifted back and forth between his for a long awhile before looking over the rest of his face, "But they didn't … I was kind of surprised too … It doesn't matter though. What matters is we're here, and we're together again."

Smiling then, he nodded before leaning down to kiss her. Sucking in her breath softly, Nami pressed against him to kiss him back. She had really missed him. However, suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Can I come down?"

Pulling away from each other, both looked up towards the basement door. Sitting up on the bed and straightening out her clothes, Nami then called up at the door, "Yes, of course, come down."

Opening the door carefully, Nojiko stepped inside while carrying a tray with a bowl on it, "Kureha made some stew for you. She said it will help you get better faster." She said, bringing the tray to the bed and setting it down on his lap after Nami helped him sit up a bit. Grabbing another blanket, Nami then wrapped it around him since he still wasn't wearing anything.

"Aww, more stew again?" Luffy said with a pout as he stared down at the food.

"Look, she put a lot of meat in it for you though." Nami said with a smile as she pointed to the chunks of meat.

"Mm, yeah I guess'o." He said, pleased with that as he began to eat. Smiling warmly and with love at him, Nami chuckled softly as she watched him eat.

Watching them both for awhile, Nojiko then smiled as her eyes lifted to her sister. She couldn't even tell that she wasn't still herself. Even as a vampire, she was still the same Nami that she grew up with. Then she turned and left the basement, neither of them even noticing, to let them be alone.

After Luffy finished his stew, Nami set it down on the floor before curling up beside him. Wrapping his arms around her, he then pulled her tightly against him and kissed her forehead, "You should get some sleep."

Sighing contentedly in his arms with a smile, she then nodded with a hum, "Mmkay …" She said sleepily, already relaxing into sleep, "I love you …"

Kissing over her face softly, he whispered against her skin, "I love you too …"

Smiling a little wider, but dreamily, Nami then slipped off into sleep in his warm and safe arms. Still feeling drained, Luffy then slipped off into sleep with her.

xxxx

"You need to take it easy!"

"I'm fine though. I don't even feel weak anymore. I heal fast, remember? The silver is probably all gone already." Luffy pouted with his arms crossed as he sat in the bed later on that night after the sun had set.

"But we gotta make sure!" Chopper said, checking over his vitals and eyes.

"But I feel fine! I ain't gonna die - I'm telling you!" Luffy whined, his pout protruding further out.

Sighing, Chopper sat back to frown at him, "I just want to be sure. So you're staying in bed until I say so!"

"You should just do as he says, Luffy. It's only for another day, and then you will be out and about like normal again." Nami said, smiling at him warmly.

Looking over at her with his pout, he then finally sighed and dropped his arms, "Fine …"

Leaning over, she gave his cheek a soft kiss, "Thank you."

His face softened as he looked at her, and then he smiled with a snicker, "Shishi, you'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course I'll stay with you." She said, smiling wider.

Gathering up his things, Chopper then headed for the basement's exit, "Just stay in bed, Luffy." He said and then left.

After Chopper left, Luffy turned to Nami and smirked. Blinking at him, she then gasped when he grabbed her and pulled her down into the bed with him, her cheeks starting to show color, "Ah, Luffy, Chopper said to rest!"

"No, he said to stay in bed, and I am in bed." He said with a snicker as he began to softly kiss her neck and shoulder. Releasing a moan, she wasn't going to argue with that logic as he sent chills and shivers down her spine.

The others looked up as Chopper came back up, "So then, he really is better?" Vivi asked, from where she sat with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, he seems better, but we have to wait and see to make sure." Chopper replied, setting his things down.

"He looks better though, even if he's still a little pale." Nojiko said, serving up plates for everyone's dinner, Ace beside her, helping.

"Yeah, he does look a lot better. And he's moving around all right. I don't think we have anything to worry about. We're a lot more resilient than you might think." Ace said, looking up at Chopper as he handed Pell a plate.

"Thank you." Pell said with a smile, taking the offered plate.

"Maybe, but silver is nothing to joke around with when it comes to your kind." Kureha said, taking the plate Ace offered her.

Going back to Nojiko, he then grabbed another she'd fixed up and handed it to the next person, "I guess not, but I really think he's going to be okay. I mean … as long as he takes it easy, he should be okay." However, just as those words came out of his mouth, they heard a soft moan and cry from below, and everyone just sat in complete silence, "… Like I said … as long as he takes it easy …" Ace growled, turning to the door with an annoyed glare, "Idiot …"

Rolling his eyes closed, Sanji looked to the side, grinding his teeth and fangs together. Vivi and Nojiko's cheeks took on a bright red as they stared at the basement door, and Kureha burst into a boisterous cackle, "At least the brat will die happy!"

"Ah! That ain't funny!" Ace exclaimed, looking back at Kureha with a pale face. However, this only caused her to cackle louder, Dalton and Pell joining her laughter. Zoro just snorted from his place on the floor, and dug into his food. Smiling as he took a sip from his cup, Usopp just chuckled while closing his eyes.

Chuckling softly beside him, Nojiko just shook her head, "Relax, if she's not all that worried about it, he should be fine."

Looking over at her, Ace was still frowning, but then just sighed and did as he was told with a nod. Then he took his own plate and sat down on the floor to eat, Nojiko joining him. And everyone talked about anything that came up in subject. Sanji remained where he was against the wall, not really talking to any of them. Humans, lycans and vampires all sitting in one room, laughing and talking wasn't really something he'd ever thought he'd see. He was sure … they never thought they would either.

After it got late, everyone settled in for sleep. Sanji left the hut, wandering off like he usually did, before the others had started to settle down in their talking. Having seen him leave, Vivi frowned at the door, noticing he hadn't talked to them much at all. Slipping up and out, she looked around outside, noticing him in the dark and distance, "Monsieur Sanji!" She called, running after him.

Pausing in some surprise, Sanji then turned to face her, seeing her in next to the hut. Frowning softly, he then took a few steps towards the hut, "Is something wrong, mademoiselle?"

"Ah, no … Not really, I just …" She started, taking a few steps towards him as well, "You were so quiet tonight, and … I was just wondering if … something was wrong … with _you_?" Her cheeks flushed, and she was glad it was dark.

Staring at her for a long time, he then lowered his eyes with a soft blink, "No … No, nothing was wrong."

Frowning softly, she then started to walk towards him, not in the least bit afraid of the fact that he was a vampire. For some reason, she just felt she could trust him, just like she could trust the lycans. When she began to approach him, Sanji's eyes opened a little wider as he leaned back. He'd expected her to go back inside after his reply.

"Are you sure, monsieur?" She asked softly as she frowned up at him, "It seems like so much is bothering you."

His brows dipped a little more as he looked up at her, "I don't know them that well … is all … I only know Nami. I have no reason to talk to them."

"Then you have no reason to talk to me …?" She asked quietly, her eyes shifting between his as if she was searching for something there. A soul perhaps?

"I … I never said that …" He replied, frowning deeper.

"Then will you?"

"It's … late … You should rest." Sanji said, his brows twitching as he started to turn away.

"I don't want you to be so lonely, monsieur."

Halting in his step, his eyes slowly widened, but his brows dipped deeply. Then he slowly turned to her, "What?"

She didn't move or say anything for awhile, just staring at him, but then she did take the steps back towards him, "I know a lot about people. I was taught … how to deal with them. I can read anyone like an open book, monsieur … and your story is a lonely one … You've never fit in with anyone … except for that woman … but she was taken from you, wasn't she? I could tell your dislike for the lycan she cares for."

"_Disslike_ … is an understatement." He growled deeply in his throat as he turned away from her.

"Yes, it is. I was trying to be polite." She replied calmly, still searching his face.

It upset him … that she knew him so well, and yet, he knew nothing about her, "How do you know all of this …?"

"I told you … I can read people …"

"Still …" He replied quietly, never once looking back down at her.

"Then I will tell you."

At her words, he did look down at her then with a frown, "Tell me?"

"Yes." She replied, taking one more step towards him, "It's the reason you're even here … You don't talk to anyone, and she's the only one you seem to worry for. If you had anyone else … or anywhere else to go … that is where you would be, but yet … here you are … holding onto the one and only thing you have … her … but you don't really have her though, now do you? For someone who has lived for so long … should have friends, but you don't. She's it. That is your story, monsieur, and it's a lonely one … and sad … I can see it in your eyes, and it makes me sad." As she said this, her voice and expression had both softened.

Swallowing hard, he just stared down at her with a soft frown, and perhaps a little sad. It was pathetic, really, because she was right. Turning his back on her quickly, he then began to walk away from her, "You should get some rest … mademoiselle."

Sighing softly, she then turned and walked back to the hut. When he heard her turn and walk away, he felt a pain in his chest. Swallowing again, he then slowly turned back to her and watched her disappear inside. Closing his eyes tightly, he then turned back around, disappearing into the darkness.

Even after everyone else had settled into sleep, Nojiko leaned against the wall close to the fireplace wrapped in a blanket. Then she shifted her eyes to Ace, leaning against the wall with his head lowered not too far from her. Neither had gone back downstairs, giving the two below some privacy. However, he suddenly sighed and lifted his head to lean back against the wall, but then he saw her looking at him and frowned a bit. Feeling her cheeks flush a bit, having thought he'd been asleep, and not really wanting him to assume anything, she then just smiled, "Can't sleep?" She asked very quietly.

Rising up his bottom lip a bit, he then shifted his eyes down, "Not really …"

Smiling a little wider, she then quietly stood up and walked over to him, sliding down the wall next to him. His brow quirked a bit as he watched her, but didn't say anything otherwise, "You know … these past few days have been a real shock to me … meeting you and your brother … and finding my sister …" She whispered so as not to disturb the others who were sleeping.

"I can see how that can be shocking …" He replied, leaning his head against the wall.

"So … what do you really think about it?"

Brows twitching up a bit, he then turned his head to look down at her, "Think about what?"

"Your brother and my sister …" She replied, looking up at him, just in time to see his expression flicker, what she had been looking for.

Looking away from her a bit too quickly, he tried to play it off by shrugging, "I don't really care …"

"Yes, you do." She replied, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Frowning deeply, he then looked back down at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I see it … in your face … when you look at my sister. There's always something there. You don't like it … do you?" She asked, frowning just as deeply.

"I don't know what you talking about …" He said, looking away from her.

"Quit the bullshit and tell me the truth."

Knitting his brows quickly, he once again looked down at her, "What …!?"

"What is it? Is it because she's a vampire?" She asked with her expression hard, "Or maybe that she used to be human?"

"You don't know what you're talking about …" He replied in a cool and hard tone.

"Are you the kind that doesn't like interracial relationships or something? Are you biased?"

Baring his canines into a bit of a scowl, he then scoffed, looking away from her, "I told you … you don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain it to me." She said, her expression keeping it's hardness.

"Why?" He asked sharply, looking back down at her with a deep frown.

"Because it's my sister and your brother, and we both know they really love and care about each other. So, I just want to understand why you don't approve." She said, not backing down in the least, "Is it my sister you don't like? Because then we have a problem. There's nothing wrong with my sister, and she's definitely not the type of person you can dislike."

"It's not that …" He said, looking away again, feeling uncomfortable.

"Then what is it?"

"It's because she's a vampire …! Okay …!?" He said, frowning down at her angrily.

"Mm, my sister told me you guys were enemies." She said, finally looking away from him.

"Then why the hell did you make me say it …!?"

"Because I thought maybe you were smarter than that." She replied simply with a shrug.

He began to growl at her, seriously getting irritated, "What …?"

"Look, I know you have a reason for not liking vampires and vice versa. I mean … neither of you are exactly … people friendly … usually … But Nami has nothing to do with that. Your brother sees that … why can't you?" She said, looking down at her hands as she held them together.

"It's not just that … and it's not that easy …" He replied quietly, looking away from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking back up at him. However, he didn't seem inclined to tell her. Huffing, she then turned away from him, "Fine … but it's unfair to her, you know …? She really loves him …"

"I know … and that's what I'm afraid of …" He replied, very quietly, causing her to blink and look back up at him. It was the looked she'd seen. Only this time … he kept it. His brows were softly dipped into his face, and his eyes were sad and troubled.

'_What does he mean by that …_?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hmmm … what _does_ he mean? ~.o What did you guys think? Like? Yes, no? Ah, I see … *NodsNods* Anyways, I hope you guys liked it~! I know it was kind of a slow chapter, but I think necessary … I think it was sad with Sanji … I wanna hug 'im … but that's what Vivi wants to do too … I hope you guys didn't mind that scene … ~.o I wasn't too sure about it, but I really liked it … So, I hope you guys did too. Anyways, thanks for reading! XD


	12. Chapter XII

**Author's Note: **So, I decided to go ahead and finish up with this chapter before going completely on hiatus with my fics. So, this will be the last chapter you guys receive from me for awhile. I hope I do well! XD I'm pretty excited about this! Yosh! I can bring out a couple of chapters for my OS! XD I need to write some scenerios to get into my characters … *NodsNods* Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy! XD

**P.S.**__I didn't edit this chapter. I've come to realize I have an easier time catching mistakes reading it from the site. So, I will be editing it as I read along after I post it. So, if there is a mistake, you can go back and refresh it after reading it, and chances are, I've corrected it. X) Anyways, thanks for your patience! ^.~*

**P.S.S.** Gah! My memory sucks major ass cakes! XO Darth Luffy as pointed out to me that I've made Sanji too young, and he's right. He was supposed to be a bit older than Luffy. So, I've changed it to four hundred years ago, instead of two hundred. X(

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XII**

Nojiko couldn't deny that his words bothered her immensely. However, even after she'd asked him what he meant, he'd not answered her. Now two days later, she was ready to beat it out of him, because he kept that same troubled frown every time he looked at his brother and her sister. Maybe he will tell them eventually. She shifted her eyes to her sister and lover, sitting together in the corner of the hut and talking quietly amongst themselves with warm smiles on their faces. Then back to Ace, who had finally looked away from them. Why was he so troubled? And did Luffy know about it? Did he know why …?

"Lady Vivi, we should consider leaving soon now that Luffy has gotten better." Pell whispered to Vivi, and she turned to nod at him. It was time for them to leave. She still had business to attend to before heading home. However, she then noticed Sanji head for the door quietly to leave like he normally did.

"We will leave first thing in the morning, Pell. Excuse me ..." She said, standing up to follow the lone man out of the hut.

"Lady Vivi ..." Pell called after her, but she ignored him, slipping out of the hut as well.

Surprisingly, he'd already walked away some distance. Perhaps he did not wish to speak with her again. However, she was stubborn, "Monsieur, Sanji."

Pausing, Sanji slowly turned to her, already almost consumed by the darkness. He waited for her to catch up before bowing to her slightly, "Mademoiselle ... what can I do for you?"

"Giving me the pleasure of your company for a bit?" She said, giving him a friendly smile. Then she looked off into the woods, "Shall we take a walk?"

"It is not safe, mademoiselle ... You should go back to the house ..." Sanji said, frowning down at her softly.

"It is not safe with you? I beg to differ, monsieur. I feel quite safe." She said, smiling and walking into the woods. Sighing and seeing that she wouldn't give up, he followed after her.

"Wow, that really happened?" Luffy asked, chuckling at his woman from where they sat in the hut.

"Mm hmm, ah, that seems like so long ago now ..." But then she giggled and looked at him, "But not as long ago as it must be for you."

"Shishi, yeah ... my childhood ... was a very long time ago."

"Luffy ...?"

"Yeah?"

"How in the world ... does a lycan get a scar?" Nami asked with a smile and a quirked brow, looking right at the scar under his left eye.

"Ah, this?" Luffy said with a grin as he touched over it, and then he chuckled, "A silver arrow ..." Then he made the motion of an arrow shooting right under his eye, "It was imbedded pretty good, and I didn't remove it right away since I was still fighting ... I broke off the wood part though. I also didn't wanna make it worse. By the time they pulled it, it had been in there for a long awhile and my body had started to heal around it. After it was removed, a really small piece, that wasn't big enough to keep me poisoned, but it was big enough to keep the wound from healing completely, stayed inside ... Thus ... my scar." He said, running his fingers over it.

"Mm, yeah, I guess that would do it, huh?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yup!" He said with a snicker and a grin, "Shishishi!"

"I like it." She said, reaching up to run her own fingers over it.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly as his eyes softened looking down at her.

"Yeah …" She replied just as softly before leaning up to kiss it.

"Why must you torture yourself so, monsieur?" Vivi asked softly as they continued to walk slowly deeper into the woods.

"Torture myself?" Sanji asked, looking over at her.

"You think about it too much, monsieur …" She said softly, keeping her gaze ahead of her.

He kept his eyes on her for awhile before looking ahead of himself. In all honesty, what else had he to think about? She was right about him. He had nothing, "You shouldn't worry about me, mademoiselle."

"Where are you from, Sanji? Where exactly? I can hear your French accent, be it a bit faint, and you do address so. But what city are you from?" She asked, smiling a bit as she made small talk.

"Orléans, France …" He replied quietly with a soft frown, "I was born … and raised there … almost … four hundred years ago … It was … my twentieth birthday …" He started to say quietly, but then he suddenly stopped, looking far off within himself.

"Your twentieth birthday, monsieur?" She asked softly, wanting to encourage him to continue.

His eyes softened then, and he stopped walking, "We were … celebrating … and drinking … my friends and family and I …" He said s quietly, she almost didn't hear him as she stopped, turning to face him, "I remember … my friends and I … decided to just … walk around the city … as we drank. Maybe … pick up some women," he closed his eyes then and swallowed hard, "to continue the celebration." He paused for a moment, and she wasn't sure if he wanted to continue.

"Then what happened?" She whispered, wanting him to keep going.

"We … came across," His brows suddenly knitted painfully, "a … group of … prostitutes." He whispered, his jaw flexing as he clamped his teeth down and he clenched his fists, his elongated nails digging into his flesh as he shook his head, "I was so young and stupid then …" He whispered, and her expression saddened as tears seemed to gather in his eyes, "They … took us somewhere private …" He swallowed hard again, "and made a feast out of us!"

Gasping softly, Vivi's- eyes widened painfully, "M-Monsieur …" She whispered before they saddened once again.

"My friends … weren't so lucky … but … one of the women … took a liking to me … and decided to change me …" He whispered, keeping his painful expression as he opened his eyes and turned away from her, "I was so ashamed … I deserved such punishment. I vowed … to never … take advantage of a woman so … I would never … think them … If I had … had the respect for women then as I did now … I would have never …" He shook his head again, "I would have lived my life accordingly … and died an old man as I should have."

"I'm sorry … monsieur." She said softly, stepping up a bit closer.

"Do not be, mademoiselle. It was more than I deserved. Everything is. I'm paying for my sins. This … I guess … is my penitence." He said, keeping his head turned away, "I'm not … sure why I even … said anything."

"It's all right, monsieur. I think … it was something you've been needing to do for these past two hundred years, I would gather. This is not something you have shared with her, is it? You were afraid … her opinion of you would have changed." Vivi said, looking up at him.

"Yes …" He whispered, swallowing again.

"Thank you, monsieur … for trusting me enough to tell me." She said, smiling up at him.

After awhile, he turned to her and stared down at her awhile before smiling. And as he smiled down at her, it happened so sudden, that he wasn't sure for quite some time what had happened. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and he heard a scream. Blinking and making his sense return, he looked up and saw that he was holding up a beast trying to get at his neck. Looking over, his eyes widened in horror as Vivi was being attacked by a second beast, "Mademoiselle Vivi!" He cried before scowling and kicking off the other beast.

"What was that!?" Ace cried, sitting up quickly as the others did the same.

"It sounded like a scream!" Chopper cried as he hopped off his chair.

"It was Vivi!" Nami cried, standing up quickly with Luffy beside her.

"I hear lycan as well! I think she's being attacked!" Luffy said as they ran out.

"Lady Vivi!" Pell cried, running out after them, Dalton beside him. As they ran through the woods, the sounds suddenly stopped, and it was eerily silent. Following the scent of blood, they finally came to a clearing and saw someone there.

Kneeling on the ground covered in blood, Sanji had Vivi resting in the crook of his arm, two beasts dead beside him. His expression seemed pained as he looked up at them approaching. "They … They came out of nowhere …" He whispered, not knowing what to do.

"Lady Vivi!" Pell cried, sliding to a stop beside them, "Lady Vivi!" He cried again, looking her over. She was completely drenched in blood as a white as a ghost. She barely had her eyes open as her breath came shallowly.

"P-Pell …" She whispered before looking up at Sanji.

He was staring back down at her, his fangs descending slightly as he bore them. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to ignore her strong scent of her blood. Gasping softly, Nami took a step back, having the same problem as her fangs descended, "Nami …?" Luffy questioned, frowning at her softly.

Keeping her eyes on Vivi, she shook her head, "It's … been awhile … I … I …" Swallowing, she then closed her eyes and quickly turned and walked away some distance.

Chopper and Kureha quickly went to Vivi to check over her wounds, but Kureha frowned deeply, "The wounds are too deep … There's … no saving her …"

"No! Lady Vivi!" Pell cried, tears immediately forming in his eyes.

"No … there … is a way …" Sanji said, his eyes softening, "We change her …"

"If you do that she's dead anyway!" Pell yelled, scowling up at him.

"But she won't be gone forever …" Nami said, turning to frown at him sadly before shifting her eyes to Sanji.

"It's too late to try making her a lycan. The change may come too late …" Ace said, frowning softly, "Changing her to a vampire is the only way to save her …"

Pell's expression pained as he looked down at Vivi once again, and Sanji leaned down a bit more to look into her eyes, "Mademoiselle … what is it that you wish? I cannot say … that it is … a good way to continue life … but … it's still … a second chance …"

Breathing more shallowly, Vivi gazed back into his eyes before whispering, "I want … to be … like you … monsieur …" Then she slowly reached up to cup his face, "Then … maybe … you won't … be so … lonely …"

Tears came to Sanji's eyes then as they saddened, "I'm so sorry … I should have been paying attention …" He whispered, lowering his gaze.

"No …" She said, shaking her head, "not … your … fault …"

Looking up at her, he nodded then before leaning down and biting her, "Ngh …!"

"Aah!" She cried, her eyes widening a bit before she closed them.

"Lady Vivi!" Pell cried again, the tears streaming down then.

As he sank his fangs deeper in to draw her blood, a few tears dripped down to her neck, '_I'm sorry _…'

Biting her lip, tears came to Nami's eyes. She had heard their exchange. Lonely … Sanji must have been lonely. She had been so wrapped up, she hadn't even given it a thought. Vivi had known he was lonely. Frowning softly, Luffy moved his eyes from Sanji to Nami, watching her for a bit. Did she feel anything from what Vivi had said about Sanji?

Once he'd drained her of her blood, Sanji then jabbed a dagger into his wrist and held it over Vivi's lips. After quite a bit of blood went into her, he then looked up at the others, "I need a hole to be dug … It has to be at least four feet deep."

"Right." Ace said with a nod as he walked a ways a bit, beginning to strip his clothes. Nodding as well, Luffy and Zoro walked towards Ace, doing the same. Gasping softly, Nojiko blushed before quickly turning away. Grunting slightly, Kureha went back to the hut, Chopper right beside her, but he watched them with a soft frown on his furry face. Pell remained beside Sanji, still crying over his mistress.

Looking down at Vivi and Sanji, Nami slowly knelt down beside them before looking up at Sanji, "Sanji … I'm sorry …"

"No, mademoiselle … Do not apologize to me … There is no need …" He said in a gentle voice, but he kept his head lowered, "I should have been paying attention to my surroundings … It happened so fast … How did I not hear or smell them …?" He whispered softly, which sounded like it was more to himself. He had been so wrapped up, that he just failed to sense their approach. Clutching her a little tighter, he leaned further over her with his eyes clenched shut. He should have protected her.

Looking up at Sanji then, Pell could see just how torn up the vampire was about what happened. Were vampires and lycan really like this? Or could they really be like this? He had always heard that both were complete monsters. These people were nothing like monsters. They seemed more human than even humans.

After shifting, Luffy, Ace, and Zoro began to dig up a long trench to fit Sanji and Vivi's height and width. Turning back around once she heard the digging, Nojiko kept her flush as she watched them dig for a bit before looking back down at the dead girl and vampire holding her tenderly. '_Wow_ …' She thought to herself, '_the poor guy seems really upset about this _…'

Once the hole was dug, Luffy and Ace approached Sanji, and nudged him gently. Looking up a bit, Sanji then nodded before lifting up the pale and limp girl and walking over to the trench. Setting her inside gently, he then turned to the others, "Can someone keep watch? I have to make sure I do not come up when there is still daylight outside. Just a little bit of sunlight could kill her in an instant."

Ace nodded his head then as did Luffy, "When the next night falls, just reach in and pull me out." Sanji said before getting in after her and lying more comfortably beside her. Then all three went back and began kicking the dirt back into place over them.

"Oh … is … is that how … you were turned as well?" Nojiko whispered beside Nami as she watched.

"Yes … it was Sanji who saved me …" Nami replied in a soft voice, "Another vampire had bitten me … and he saved me."

"I-I see …" Nojiko said, looking back over where they were burying the two. After they were done burying Sanji, they turned back to the remaining three, "Oh … right …" Nojiko said, turning to go back to the house. Dalton gently grabbed Pell's shoulders and guided him back to the house.

Ace and Zoro grabbed their clothes and walked passed Nami. However, Luffy shifted and grabbed his, walking up to Nami, "We're going to go wash up in the nearby stream. We'll be right back."

"All right …" Nami said, rubbing her arms with a nod, and then she turned to go back into the hut.

As they washed off the dirt, Ace spoke up, "I'll go ahead and watch him during the day. So, Luffy, watch after them a bit while I sleep, make sure no one digs them up."

"I understand." Luffy said, scrubbing off the dirt.

"Zoro, you can watch them during the other half of the day and raise him up at night." Ace said, getting out to dress.

"Got it." Zoro said, doing the same after Luffy.

"Let's get back …" Ace said, tying his clothes around him before shifting and bounding off back towards the hut.

xxxx

Once the sun set behind the horizon, Zoro turned back to the shallow trench and approached it. Thrusting an arm inside, he felt around for a body, and soon a hand took his. Pulling him up and out, Sanji grunted as he shook the dirt off, and then gently pulled the girl up and out with him, "Thanks …" He said softly, "I hate having to do that …" Then he got out completely, bringing the girl with him.

"No problem …" Zoro said, just looking down at them.

Lifting up the girl, he looked over the dried blood caked to her body and checked for her wounds. There were none. Nodding slightly in satisfaction, he then lifted her up into his arms as he stood up, carrying her back to the hut, and Zoro followed after him. Opening the door for him, Zoro stepped aside and let him pass, everyone inside on their feet instantly, "How is she!? Is she all right?" Pell asked, coming up to him.

"Mm … she's all right, in a manner of speaking. She should come to in a few hours. Her wounds have already healed." Sanji said, taking her down to the basement and laying her down in the bed down there.

"Ah, that's good news …" Pell said after Sanji, lowering his head slightly. Dalton came up, clamping a hand over his shoulder for support.

Coming down after Sanji, Nami approached him as he stood over the bed, "It wasn't your fault, Sanji …"

"But it was … mademoiselle … I … let my guard down. I let myself slip … I should have _heard_ them … but I was …" He shook his head then, and just knelt beside the bed, "I should have been able to save her." He said, and didn't seem to want to say more.

Looking down at him, Nami's eyes saddened and softened. He really was a good man. She still felt incredibly guilty for causing him pain, for betraying him, and then leaving him alone as he was. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, she lowered her head before turning to the basement door. Luffy was standing there, frowning softly down at them. Turning fully, she made her way up to him, "Is he okay?" He whispered silently, knowing that a vampire's hearing was nothing to joke about. However, neither was a lycan's.

Her expression saddened further as she lowered her head again and shook her head, "I don't think so …" Turning to Sanji, she then kept going, ushering him out, "He blames himself … and his guilt is heavy … I don't know what happened, but …" She shook her head, "He keeps saying he doesn't know how he didn't hear or smell them. I wonder … what was going on."

"You don't think that … maybe they're … you know …?" Nojiko asked with a frown, and Pell immediately frowned deeply.

"Of course not! The lady Vivi would not consort so with anyone!"

"No, I don't think it's what you're thinking. Sanji … isn't like that at all." Nami said softly, looking down to the ground as she brought the back of her knuckle to her lips, "It had to be something else … What she said … bothers me … She had ... mmm …" She hummed, lowering her head further as her eyes saddened once again, " that he was lonely … I think … he may have been emotional at the time. Perhaps … they were just talking … But if that's true … if he was … emotional … his senses might have lapsed." She explained quietly, "I wonder what they discussed … in these past few years … I … I … never … really knew much about him. He never told me anything …"

"Maybe … he didn't want to … because he didn't want you to share in his pain."

"Eh?" Nami breathed out as she looked up at Ace, who wasn't looking at anyone, "H-His … pain …?" She whispered, and then tears came to her eyes. Had he really been in pain? How could she have not seen it?

Keeping his eyes on Nami, Luffy's eyes showed his concern. Did this change anything? She seemed really worried about him. Of course, he guessed he shouldn't expect her to stop caring about the man who saved her and almost wed her.

Still staring into her pale face, Sanji closed his eyes and reached for her cold hand. Bringing it to his forehead, he rested upon its iciness and gave it a squeeze, "I'm so sorry …"

xxxx

Stirring with a soft moan, Vivi's eyes slowly opened, but her vision was incredibly blurry. Blinking her eyes a bit, she finally got them to focus, just as she heard a voice, "Mademoiselle Vivi …"

"M-Mon … sieur … S-Sanji …" She whispered, her mouth feeling dry, and she was incredibly hungry. Everything seemed like a haze to her. She couldn't remember anything, "What … What … happened?"

Lowering his sad eyes, he then shook his head a bit, "I'm so sorry … mademoiselle, but … y-you … you died … I … I had to … change you in order to save you … I-I'm so sorry … It was my fault …"

"Ooh …" She breathed, her eyes widening slowly, "Ooh …" She said a bit louder before looking up at the ceiling, "I see …" She whispered quietly again, "So, then … I'm … I'm like you now …?"

"Yes …" He replied quietly, keeping his gaze down.

"I see …" She whispered again.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle … I should have been more careful … I should have been paying attention. I should have been able to save you." He said, bowing his head down further in his shame.

"It's all right, monsieur. I'm not angry, nor am I upset or disappointed, and I most definitely do not blame you. You did try and warn me that it was dangerous. However, I had preferred to stay with you." She explained softly and even smiled.

"But you trusted me to protect you … You said you felt safe with me. I failed you …" He whispered, still not being able to look into her eyes.

Smiling a bit wider, but softer, she then said, "Yes, I guess you did."

Sucking in his breath, Sanji's entire body stiffened and his eyes and heart fell, "So … I guess you shouldn't do it a second time." She said with a soft chuckle.

Blinking a bit, he did look up at her then in some confusion. She was smiling at him, "Wha-What?" He asked, not really sure.

Chuckling softly again, she then turned to stare up at the ceiling, "I can't go home now, not like this … I would never be accepted. And honestly, I would much prefer to stay here with you. I must say … I was growing weary of my life there … Nobility and royalty is not too far off from that of slaves … You have no choice in what you do. You're just made to do it, whether you want to or not. I often dreamt of being free. I think it doesn't get much freer than this, right?" She said, turning her smile back to him.

Staring at her for awhile, Sanji finally smiled in return and nodded, "No … I guess it doesn't …" He replied softly, and she smiled a bit wider, reached over, and took his hand with hers.

xxxx

The next two days went by nicely with no trouble from anymore lycans or vampires. It had been decided that the two had been out hunting, and had seen an easy prey with just the two. Vivi recovered quickly and was now walking around and drinking of the artificial blood that Kureha was making. She and Sanji spent most of their time together, talking and even smiling almost all the time. Seeing this made Nami incredibly happy for Sanji. She was glad that he had found someone to be with.

The next day after making sure Vivi was well, Pell had left back home to bear the bad news to her father, and Dalton was escorted back home by Ace and Zoro, "He looks happy now …" Luffy whispered to Nami with a smile.

"Yes, he does. It makes me happy. I really did wrong him. She's good for him." Nami said, sighing a bit before turning to Luffy.

"Mm, she is a good girl." Luffy agreed, looking back at Nami, and then he smiled, "You were really worried about him."

Nodding her head, she then turned back to Sanji, "Yes … I was, but not anymore." She said, sighing again, but this time it was one of relief, and she almost smiled.

Still watching them, Ace kept that same frown as he always did, which always irritated Nojiko to no end. Watching Ace as well, Zoro frowned a bit, wondering the same thing. Why did he always look at them the way he did? Sucking her teeth, Nojiko almost slammed the plate down she was cleaning before turning, placing her hands on her hips, "Enough! I've had it! Why do you keep doing that!?"

"Eh?" Everyone questioned, looking over at Nojiko in confusion, except for Usopp, who calmly tinkered with something in his hands.

"What are you talking about, Nojiko?" Nami asked, frowning at her sister softly.

"You! Why won't you just say it!? Why must you keep looking the way you do!?" She exclaimed, keeping her eyes on Ace, who was frowning at her deeply.

"I have my reasons …"

Frowning softly, Luffy's eyes flickered something before looking down. Seeing this, Nami frowned a little deeper, "Luffy?"

Blinking now, Nojiko than turned to Luffy, who seemed to understand something, "You know why?" She asked him.

Nodding slowly, he kept his head lowered as he replied quietly, "Yes …"

"Then why!? Tell me!" Nojiko said, crossing her arms under her breasts. Shaking his head, Luffy closed his eyes and said no more, and Ace just looked away. Looking between both, Nojiko frowned even deeper, "Unbelievable!"

However, just then, Ace sucked in his breath sharply as his eyes widened, but his brows dipped deeply, "Ace? What is it?" Nami asked softly, but then suddenly, Luffy stiffened completely beside her. Looking over to him, she could see his face losing color quickly, "Luffy? What is it?" She asked, becoming worried now.

"No …" Luffy whispered, his expression becoming pained as he looked up to Ace.

"I knew it …" Ace whispered, his frown sad as he shook his head at his brother. Then he slowly stood up and walked outside, not bothering to close the door.

Getting up quickly, Luffy then followed him out. Extremely curious, everyone else got up to follow them. Both lycans had walked only a short distance and had stopped. Coming out just a bit, the rest stopped and waited, wondering what they were doing. However, they didn't have to wait long. Just in the distance, a lone man was making his way towards the hut. Both lycans became incredibly rigid as they watched the man approach them, his eyes piercing them completely.

Breathing a little heavy, Luffy felt as he broke out into a sweat and his heart pounded in his chest. Swallowing hard, he tried to force himself to calm, but he couldn't. He was terrified. As the man finally made it to them, he looked in between them with a deep frown on his face, "Boys."

"F-Father …" They both replied at the same time.

Gasping loudly, Nami's eyes widened as she gaped at the man, "Father …?" She whispered, and Nojiko looked over at her quickly.

"I've heard from your grandfather that this is where you've been for the past few weeks. You care to explain to me why you've been consorting with humans and _vampires_!?"

"Sh-She … saved … my life … I was … only repaying the debt …" Luffy explained quietly.

"Repaying the debt? Repaying the debt would have been bringing her here and returning home." The man said quietly, but with intensity as he shifted his eyes back to Luffy, "Why are you still here?"

"I … I …" Luffy started, his face paling further. He was having trouble breathing, and he felt so incredibly cold, "I couldn't … leave her."

The man's eyes quickly narrowed as he bore his canines to his son, "Couldn't leave her!? Have you any idea what you are saying to me!?" He bellowed, causing the younger lycan to wince.

"Luffy …" Nami whispered, fear beginning to rise in her quickly.

Suddenly, the man struck Luffy across the face, causing the younger lycan to yelp and drop to the floor, "How dare you!?" He bellowed down to him. Breathing shakily, Luffy remained there for awhile.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, but Sanji immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Don't …" He whispered next to her ear, keeping his eyes intently on the man before them as his eyes shifted to Nami, both cold and hard.

After a moment, Luffy finally stood up, drawing the tattooed man's eyes to him once again, "Have you forgotten?" He seethed quietly, "Have you forgotten everything, Luffy!? Have you forgotten, Ace!? Need I remind you …?"

"No!" Luffy cried, turning back to his father with a look of pain, but then he closed his eyes and lowered his head quickly. Ace's expression also pained as he turned away from both.

"You seem to have forgotten to me …" The man said quietly, glaring at his son.

"No …" Luffy said, his voice quivering as he shook his head, "I haven't forgotten …! She … She has nothing to do with it! She's different!"

"No vampire is different!" The man bellowed, grabbing the front of Luffy's shirt and pulling him close to his face, "We're going home." He seethed into his face, "Let's go."

Gasping again, Nami jolted forward as her face paled, but Sanji held her securely, "No …!"

"N-No … I-I can't …" Luffy whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "I can't leave her …"

"You can, and you will …" He seethed quietly before leaning closer to Luffy's ear, "If you don't … I will kill her … slowly … and you won't be able to stop me."

Sucking in his breath slowly, Luffy's eyes also slowly widened as his skin turned a sickly white, "No …"

"Am I clear? You will walk away from this place. You will not look back, and you will not come back here … ever. Do you understand me?" He continued to whisper very quietly into his ear. Breathing more shallowly and shaky, Luffy just stared off ahead of him as his tears were finally released. After a moment, he finally gave a very faint nod, "Good …" The man said, leaning back and releasing his shirt. Then turning to Ace, he said, "Let's go." However, he then looked at Zoro, "You're not bound by me, but you're welcome to come." Then he turned and began to walk away.

Shifting his eyes to Luffy, Zoro's frown was soft and concerned. He would follow Luffy wherever he went. After all, he still hadn't paid his debt. Looking over at Luffy sadly, Ace finally closed his eyes and followed his father, but Luffy still remained for a bit. Watching his back, Nami's heart pounded relentlessly in her chest, and when she watched the man walk away, she felt anxious. What had he told Luffy? "Luffy …" She whispered, tears beginning to glide down her face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luffy finally took a small step forward and then another one followed. Eyes shooting open wide, Nami gasped loudly, trying to rip herself from Sanji's grasp, "Luffy!"

Pausing in his step, Luffy's shoulders and head slowly seemed to droop, but then he continued to walk forward. Gasping again, she really began to struggle then, "_Luffy_! Luffy, no! Luffy, don't go! No!" She screamed, fighting hard against Sanji's strong hold as a large quantity of tears began to stream down her face in rivulets.

Frown deepening, Zoro watched after Luffy before turning to Nami. Swallowing a bit, he then closed his eyes before hurrying after his friends. Clamping his canines down hard and baring them, Luffy clenched his fists together, his claws digging into his skin and drawing blood. Tears ran down his face just as heavily, but he kept his feet moving after his father, "_No_! _No_,_ Luffy_!" She screamed, the further and further away he got, "_N-o_! Stop! Please, stop! Don't leave me!" She screamed, reaching out an arm towards him that she'd gotten free.

Covering her mouth with both hands as tears fell from her eyes, Nojiko finally understood, and there was indeed reason for Ace to look the way he did. He knew this was going to happen, and maybe Luffy had too, "Nami …" She whispered before finally going to her to try and help Sanji.

"Mademoiselle … Nami … Please!" Sanji pleaded, struggling with her to keep her there, but he was clenching his teeth down hard, hating that this was happening to her, "Damn it!"

Seeing that he wasn't stopping, and that he wasn't even turning to look at her, she released a screaming wail, keeping her arm extended before finally going limp in Sanji's arms, "N-o!" She cried before wrenching sobs ripped through her entire being.

"_Lu_-_ffy_!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Omg … I know … I am soooo sorry, but yes … I am ending this chapter right here, and putting this fic on hiatus for about a month or so. This is probably the worst cliffhanger I have dealt, and I am sorry. However, I really wanted to write it. It just sucks that this is the chapter I have to stop at to start working on my OS! X( So, I do mean it this time when I say I'm sorry. X( I do hope you enjoyed the overall chapter though. A lot of shit hit the fan, right? XD Damn! Anyways, I'm expecting a lot of hate mail for this … X) So, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT! Ja ne for awhile! XD


	13. Chapter XIII

**Author's Note: **So … I had written out the entire chapter … and was writing my A/N towards the end … I accidently performed some action that just blanked out the entire page … I had just written about 2k+ worth of words to the incomplete chapter I'd completed sometime back … all gone … I WAS SO PISSED! I was so close to tears … In any case … I had to eat 100 words that I just couldn't get back after rewriting it … So, I'm sorry … I shall mourn those lost 100 words … T_T I'm also sorry for the long hiatus … Though … I didn't actually write much for my OS … T_T I ended up playing Sims 3 instead … I really need to write my fic … Seriously … Anyways … enjoy this chapter … XP

**P.S. **Didn't feel like editing … *Picks nose* Deal with it …

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XIII**

Nami cried for hours after watching the man she loved walk away forever. She knew she would never see him again. Even after she had run out of water to cry, she had continued to cry, tears of blood staining her porcelain skin. Nojiko gently stroked her hair, a cloth laying under Nami to catch the blood that silently drained from her eyes, "Nami, please … You have to stop crying … You've cried out way too much blood already. You're going to completely dehydrate yourself. You heard Doctorine …"

"I can't …" Nami whispered with a soft sniffle, "It hurts so much, Nojiko … He wouldn't even let me see his face one last time … It hurts so much …" She whispered, beginning to cry anew.

"Please, Nami … You have to stop …" Nojiko pleased, brushing her hair away from her forehead with a look of worry as she cried along with her sister.

"I can't! Damn it, Luffy …!" Nami cried, turning her head more into the blood soaked cloth.

However, suddenly the door to the basement opened, and Kureha stepped down with a glass of water and a packet of fake blood, "Here, girly … I figured you wouldn't stop crying, even if it met possibly dehydrating and dying. You need to drink both of these." She said, holding out both the glass and packet.

"I don't want it …" Nami whispered, curling up more into herself.

"Oh, please, Nami!" Nojiko cried, becoming very worried for her sister, "I'm begging you to drink them! I don't want to lose you a second time, Nami! I can't do it again!" She said, beginning to sob lightly.

Looking up at her slightly from within the cloth, Nami frowned at her softly before closing her eyes with a soft sigh. After a moment, she finally sat up to drink both. However, she coughed a bit when drinking the water, "It won't go down easy. Vampires don't normally drink anything else except blood." Kureha said with a deep frown.

Nodding in understand, Nami continued to drink it before drinking the blood packet. She was incredibly thirsty and hungry. Her body was desperate to get back what it had lost. Coming down to check on Nami, Sanji had a soft and sad frown on his face. Sadly enough, he could relate to how she was feeling right now, and it wasn't a good feeling. It was a bit ironic, however, but it didn't mean he wished for something like this to happen to the young woman. He could see just how much she loved the lycan, and he knew, she had not loved him as strongly, "Mademoiselle …" He said softly, coming inside.

Looking up at him, Nami's expression saddened as she looked down. She couldn't meet his gaze at all. It seems their roles were a tad bit reversed. It wasn't exactly the same circumstances, but in the end, they had both lost someone dear to them in such a harsh way. Both had been taken from them. She from him, and Luffy from her, "Sanji …" she breathed out, "I am sorry …"

"No, little angel!" Sanji suddenly cried, "Do not apologize to me." He said, sitting down next to the bed, "It's not the same at all. You loved him … greatly … You did not feel the same for me as you do for him. Your pain … is that much greater than mine ever was. I am only sorry … that this had to happen, little angel …"

"Little angel … you haven't called me that in awhile …" She said, smiling a bit with a soft laugh, but then her face saddened once again, "I'm never going to see him again … am I?"

"I-I don't know … little angel … You never really know. Perhaps you will one day. Only time will tell. Maybe soon, he will see the error in his judgment and come back for you. If it is so unbearable for you … than it must be just as much so for him." He said, gently petting over her head.

Leaning against the frame, Vivi frowned sadly down at Nami. Such a horrible thing happened to her. She still remembered finding them, walking along the road only but a few days ago. She had seen then just how much she loved the man, only to lose him anyway a few days later. Tears came to her eyes, and she quickly shut them in as she lowered her head.

xxxx

Both Zoro and Ace continually looked back behind their shoulders at Luffy. Not because they thought he might try and run, but because they were worried about him. He lagged behind them a bit, and he hadn't bothered to lift his head nor had he said a word since they'd left the hut. Facing forward again, Ace frowned at his father's back for what seemed like the hundredth time or more. How could he do that to Luffy … even if she was a vampire girl?

After a moment, Dragon finally stopped walking and turned to them, "We can rest in this small enclave. Ace, you take first watch." He said, going inside the small enclave and removing his clothes to shift, curl up and sleep.

Luffy stood some distance away from them, still not lifting his head to look at them. Both Ace and Zoro turned to frown at him, but then he suddenly turned, walked a bit away, and then slowly began to undress. He carefully folded up each piece, placed it on the ground, shift and curled up on the ground. Sighing, Zoro also walked a bit towards the enclave to strip and shift to sleep. Looking back over to Luffy, Ace took a seat and continued to watch his brother with a sad frown.

However, his frown saddened further when he noticed his ribcage quickly rising and falling, and soon he could hear soft whines coming from him. Slowly lowering his gaze, his own eyes began to sting from his unshed tears. His heart ached for his brother. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fair. And it was definitely unfair for their father to use him against his brother. He never wanted Luffy to feel as if he didn't want his happiness with a vampire girl because of the past.

Luffy couldn't help himself. He was so angry and so incredibly sad. He should have known better. He should have never gotten involved with her, and he should have done exactly what his father said, just dropped her off there with Kureha and left. However, he didn't wish for that at the same time, because Nami had made him happy. Even if it had been for a little while, he was still so glad he met her.

This seemed to war in his head for a long time, and the tears soaked his fur and matted it to his skin as soft whines continued to exit his muzzle. All in all, the thing was, was that he loved her so much, and it hurt so bad that he had to leave her. He still couldn't get her screams and pleas from out of his mind. Even then, he could still hear her crying his name and begging for him not to go. He cried out a louder and longer whine as he placed an arm over his face as he continued to softly cry until he finally fell asleep.

xxxx

Groaning a bit and rolling around, Nami finally opened her puffy eyes and attempted to focus. Looking around, she noticed she was alone in the basement and frowned deeply. Was it still daylight? Even so, Luffy usually stayed with her until she woke up. Why wasn't he there with her? Blinking a bit more, she sat up and looked around, and a hand went up to her puffy eyes. Looking down, she saw a cloth on the ground full of dried blood. Gasping, she sat up faster, trying to recall any memory. Was Luffy hurt? If so, where was he?

However, after a moment, memory finally came to her mind quickly, and she saw Luffy's image as he walked away from her without even looking back. Her eyes quickly began to bubble with tears as she laid back down, but she also had to remember that she wasn't allowed to cry. As it was, she was incredibly famished and weak from lack of water and blood. Sniffling softly, she wiped away the tears that were forming and refused to move from the bed.

"I'm thinking about taking her back home …"

"Are you sure, mademoiselle Nojiko?" Sanji asked softly, "It could be dangerous with so many humans around. Also, didn't they gather a crowd back in town? They would know she is no longer human."

"No one has to see or know she's even there. I'll just keep her in my house. I have a small basement as well where she can go during the day, or I could even just cover up the windows a bit." Nojiko said as she helped Kureha with the batches of fake blood she was making.

"It's still pretty risky …" Sanji said, looking down with an expression of worry.

"Where will you go?" Nojiko asked, looking up at him and even shifting her eyes to Vivi.

"I …" Sanji started while looking up at her, but then he just sighed and looked down again, "I have no idea … I've been there in that castle for almost all of my vampiric life … I have no idea what's really out there …"

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Vivi said with a smile, "What's important is helping Nami to cope with what happened."

"Yeah …" Nojiko started as she looked down, "I have never seen her so down, or so sad and hurt. I really don't know what to do …"

"Mademoiselle Nami is and has always been a strong woman. I'm sure she will pull through just fine. It will just take some time." Sanji said with a soft sigh.

"Mmm …" Kureha hummed roughly, "She is strong at that."

"But she really needs to pull through this, or she may not survive it." Nojiko said with a slight quiver to her voice.

Smiling a bit, Sanji then shook his head, "No, we can go without eating for years, even if she is bleeding out all of her blood. It's very hard for us to die. However," Sanji started, but then paused, "it's rather painful … and I don't want mademoiselle Nami to go through that. I don't want her to remain this way. I want her to pull through so she can be her vibrant self again."

"Mm, either way, it's still not good for her to be in this condition." Chopper said, bringing Kureha more ingredients.

"Mm, maybe solitude isn't the answer then … She would be alone most of the time while I go out during the day …" Nojiko said before turning to Sanji and Vivi, "Maybe you could both stay with us for awhile … Just to help get her back on her feet."

"The woman will be just fine … As a matter of fact, she will be up and around before you even leave here."

"Eh?" Everyone questioned, looking right over at Usopp, who wasn't looking at any of them. Instead, he was still tinkering with his little knick knack.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Nojiko asked, frowning at him softly, "How do you know that?"

Smiling slightly, he then looked up at Nojiko, "Because you all said so yourselves. She's a strong woman." Then he looked back down, "However … it's him you have to worry about …"

"Eh? Him?" Vivi questioned softly before her expression saddened, "You mean Luffy?" However, he didn't seem inclined to continue.

"Why … would we have to worry about Luffy?" Nojiko asked, wanting him to explain himself.

Looking up at her with his slight smile, Usopp gazed back at her for awhile before finally looking back down, "Guilt …"

"Guilt?" She asked, blinking and gaping at him.

"Yes," He replied slowly, "the guilt … of leaving his loved one behind without a second glance. That … has to be quite painful. I couldn't imagine … how hard that must have been." He said quietly, still fiddling with his knick knack as it clanked and ticked, "I wonder …"

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for him to continue, but he never did, "I wonder?" Sanji finally asked, but then Usopp suddenly lifted his chin, "Besides … she has more to worry about. She will be just fine." He said, looking down again.

"Eh? Like what?" Nojiko asked, but he didn't bother to reply, causing her to purse her lips at the strange man. Sighing instead of asking, she then removed her apron and set it down, "I better go check on her and see if she will eat." Grabbing a packet of the fake blood, she then made her way downstairs. Looking towards the bed, she could see Nami still curled up and buried underneath the covers, "Nami?" She called quietly with a soft frown.

"Yeah …" Nojiko barely heard the word underneath the thick blanket.

Sighing heavily, she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket back, "Hey … I brought you a packet. Will you eat?"

Turning around, Nami looked up at Nojiko with her puffy and red eyes, frowning sadly, "I'm … not really hungry."

"You have to eat something, Nami." Nojiko said, reaching out to brush her hair aside from her forehead.

Sighing, Nami sat up slowly and slumped forward a bit, but took the packet when Nojiko handed it to her. Sinking her teeth into it, she drank about half of it before lowering it, "I don't want any more … I can finish the rest later …" She said, putting it on the small table next to her bed.

"All right …" Nojiko said with a sigh as she lowered her head, and then she spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Nami …"

"It's not your fault, Nojiko … And it's not his either." Nami said softly, laying back down into the bed, "He did try to push me away at first … and I think because he knew this might happen. His father … was really angry, wasn't he?"

"Yeah … and I wonder what he was talking about." Nojiko said, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling, "Something happened. He had asked Luffy if he'd forgotten … What had he supposedly forgotten? And what was he talking about when he mentioned about Ace?"

"I don't know … but I wish I did … It's … not my fault I'm a vampire …" Nami whispered as tears quickly formed in her eyes, "I miss him so much … I know it hasn't been long, but … just knowing I may never see him again … it hurts so much …"

"I know … I'm sorry …" Nojiko whispered comfortingly as she reached over to pet over her sister's head.

"It isn't fair …" She whispered very quietly as the tears fell to the pillow.

"No … it isn't …" Nojiko said, tears coming into her eyes. Ace had been so very right. Reflecting upon his expressions every time he would watch them, she could see it now. She could see his concern and his worry. He had been afraid that they would be hurt in this way. He hadn't wanted it to happen. He had possibly been also stressing out about it. Even if he had told her … it wouldn't have made a difference.

xxxx

Once they made it back to the den the next day, Luffy kept his head lowered, ignoring everyone and everything. Jumping down inside, he headed for his room and remained there, even through the dinner meal. Ace frowned when Luffy didn't come down to eat, and he sighed to himself as he fixed up a plate to take to him. Pulling aside the thick fur, Ace then made his way inside, but couldn't see in the dark room, nor could he find his brother. Frowning, he walked over to where he knew there to be a table, setting the plate down and lighting a candle.

Turning around towards the bed, he blinked when he didn't see his brother there. Looking about, he finally found him sitting in a corner with his head lowered, "What do you want …?" Luffy asked, his voice dead of any emotion or feeling.

Slumping forward with a deep sigh, Ace slowly lifted up the plate and took it over to him in the corner, "I brought you something to eat-"

"Don't want it …" Luffy replied immediately before he could complete the sentence.

"Oye-Oye!" Ace said as he made it to him, "Don't give me that. You knew this was going to happen. It's your own damned fault, Luffy." Ace said, but quickly stopped when a pair of eyes turned to glare at him. Sighing, Ace seemed to deflate as he sat down on the bed, resting the plate of food on his lap, "Look … Luffy," He started softly as he rested his elbows onto his knees, "I know … that … what he did … it wasn't fair … but you can't stay in here …"

"Can't I?" Luffy asked in a rough voice as he looked away, "I don't intend on staying in here _forever_ … Ace … I just want to be alone for a bit, and I just don't feel hungry right now. And I don't care about what's fair or not, Ace … Because fair and unfair are just what life is about, right? We live an eternity of fair … and unfair … I don't intend to mope forever. I just need a bit."

Gaping down at his brother, Ace let his younger brother's words dance around in his head before smiling and releasing a breath, "Yeah … all right … Well, I'm going to leave the food here … just in case you change your mind, okay?" He said, gently slapping a hand on his brother's raised knee, who only nodded in return, "All right …" He said before getting up and leaving.

xxxx

Two days went by in which Nami had remained below in the basement. However, upon the third, she had finally come up, deciding enough time had been spent down there, crying and wasting her eternal life away. Though, when she did come up, she had been a bit weak from all the blood and water loss. Kureha had forced her to drink both water and the fake blood to get her strength back. She kept a smile on her face for the sake of the others, who were all completely worried about her.

She was so glad that her sister was there. Her sister had been really keeping her together when she had wanted to just fall apart, "Are you feeling stronger?" Chopper asked, seeming to check over her.

"I feel just fine, Chopper. Thank you." She said, smiling brightly for the little reindeer, who smiled back up at her just as brightly.

"That's great!" He cried with a happy giggle.

"I thought maybe I'd help clean today. I can't just be staying here for free anymore, and besides, how am I supposed to pay for all of this fake blood?" Nami said, chuckling softly at him.

However, Kureha suddenly spoke up, "The brat … already paid for that."

Stiffening completely at the mention of Luffy, Nami stared down at the ground wide eyed before swallowing and forcing herself to smile, "I-I see … Right … all … the meat …" She had actually forgotten, "Well … I-I can't just stay here and not at least help …"

"But you're too weak to do anything right now …" Nojiko said, looking worried still for her sister.

"Perhaps you should just rest today, mademoiselle Nami, and then tomorrow, you should be up and about." Sanji said, smiling at her.

"Yes, I could help too, of course. We could make it a day for cleaning." Vivi said with a bright smile, "Ah!" She suddenly perked, "I mean … a night for cleaning!"

Everyone chuckled softly to this, "Yes, we could all clean." Sanji agreed with a nod.

"Though, have you ever cleaned before, Vivi?" Nojiko asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Not at all!" Vivi declared excitedly, "But there's a first time for everything, is there not?"

This caused more chuckles, "Yes, there's a first time for everything." Nami agreed with her soft chuckle, "Then that's what we shall do. That is, of course, if Doctorine doesn't mind?" She said, looking over at Kureha, Doctorine a name she had suggested they call her.

Looking over to them, Kureha then cackled, "A bunch of brats cleaning my house for me? Sounds like a great idea!" Everyone broke into laughter, though Usopp merely smiled as he watched them all curiously.

"I could help too!" Chopper said, jumping up and down with his arm raised, "I know how to clean!"

"All right, Chopper. You can help me!" Nami said, patting his head, which made him beam happily and dance around.

"That doesn't make me happy at all, stupid!" More laughter ensued, and all through the night before the sun rose up the next day.

xxxx

"So … after three days … you finally show yourself."

Ignoring his father completely, Luffy approached his grandfather, though his face showed nothing at all, "I'm reporting back in …"

"Ooh, are you now?" Garp said, staring down at his grandson intently, "All right, your father has already asked to put you under him once you were ready again."

Luffy's eye twitched as his stared at his grandfather, his eyes growing a bit cold, "What?"

"You heard him. Let's go." Dragon said, turning to leave the room.

However, Luffy continued to ignore him, "Why?"

"Because it's what we do, and he's your father. Every time he comes back, this is the way it's been. Now go on." Garp said, never breaking eye contact.

"Well, I don't want it to _be_ like that anymore. I want my own troupe to command. I don't want to be under anyone anymore." Luffy said, narrowing his eyes challengingly.

Turning to his son, Dragon held a deep frown before looking up to his own father. Garp remained quiet as he stared back down at Luffy, and what seemed like an eternity passed before he snorted loudly, "All right, you can have your own troupe. You can command some of those new ones you brought, plus some of our own here."

Face remaining sullen, Luffy nodded to his grandfather, "I understand."

"Why don't you go 'n talk ta Ace, 'n tell 'im I told you to give him some of his boys."

Nodding again, Luffy then turned to leaving, not even glancing at his father, "Thanks …"

Dragon watched as his son left, deep frown on his face before turning to his own father, "How could you let this happen?"

Slowly blinking his eyes to his son, his cheek rested on his wrist, Garp then snorted, "Wan' nothin' wrong with the girl …"

"Nothing wrong with her!? She's a vampire!" Dragon bellowed, frowning angrily up at Garp.

"S'right, she is … However, she was much too young ta know anythin' 'bout the war, 'n I doubt that told 'er anythin' … Ain't her fault she got turned inta wonna th'm." Garp said, a pink finger finding it's way into his nose.

Gritting his canines together, Dragon felt his anger rising, but then he forced himself to calm, "I see …" He said, before turning his back on his father.

"Just so ya know …"

Pausing just in the doorway, Dragon turned his head slightly to the side, waiting for his father to continue, "He did resist the girl … Kept sayin' she was a vampire … but she's the one who brought 'im back here … He said he'd wanted to help her … because she'd saved him … She can't be all that bad … now can she …?" Remaining that way for awhile, Dragon didn't reply to that as he closed his eyes and continued out. Garp watched him leave, his expression completely serious as he kept his cheek rested on his fist.

Leaping out of the cave, Luffy then jumped down of the rocks to the ground below. Spotting him, the lycan he'd freed from the castle all began to approach and gather around him, Zoro in front, "So, what now?"

"My gramps gave me my own troupe to command. All of you included. I need to go talk to Ace about getting a bit more though."

"Your own troupe?" Zoro asked, his brows coming down a little bit more.

"That's right, my own troupe. We'll be making an attack on the vampires soon. We finally have enough lycan to do it. My … father had been gone for a few years in search of more to help with the fight." Luffy explained, though his eyes didn't meet Zoro's.

"I've been meaning to ask … what's this war about between you and the vampires?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's just say," Luffy started, finally lifting his eyes to Zoro, both cold, "they deserve what's coming to them …"

Zoro's frown deepened more, but he just nodded in understanding, "Right …"

"Anyways, I need to go talk to my brother. Come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoro said, following after him.

Looking over and spotting Luffy, Ace looked a bit confused to his brother's approach, "What's up?"

"Gramps gave me my own troupe, and he told me to come get some more from you." Luffy said, stepping up to his brother.

Blinking once to this, Ace leaned back a bit in surprise by this announcement, "Say what?"

"I got my own troupe! But I need more men!" Luffy said, frowning a bit.

"But you've never cared about this kinda thing before …"

"Well, I do now! Just gimme some men!"

"I hope I don't get chosen." One of the lycan in Ace's troupe whispered to another, who had leaned in to hear him better, "I heard he ran off with some vampire whore … I don't trust him …" He continued, and the other lycan nodded in agreement. Though, both realized this mistake as Luffy quickly turned to them, deep frown and cold eyes staring right back at them. The lycan had thought he'd whispered quiet enough for Luffy not to hear. He had been mistaken.

Narrowing and shifted his eyes to the side, Ace had also heard what he'd said. Turning fully, Luffy then quickly made his way towards them, the other lycan parting quickly to let the angry looking lycan pass. Grabbing the lycan's face, he then slammed his head down into the ground and held him there, "You listen to me …"

"Gah!" The lycan cried, his hands going to Luffy's wrist.

"You don't doubt my loyalty to my family …" Luffy seethed down to him, "Those vampires will pay for what they did to us … but Nami has nothing to do with that … If I ever hear you say _anything_ like that about her again … or hear you doubting me … I won't hold back …"

"Yes sir …" The lycan replied calmly, though his eyes stared intently back at Luffy, "My apologies …"

Releasing his head, Luffy stood up while dusting himself off, and then turned to Ace, seeing as he was standing right behind him, "Just send me whomever is willing …" Luffy said before passing him to head back to Zoro, and then both went back to the rest of the troupe.

"You got it …" Ace called after him, but when Luffy was out of sight, he quickly turned, clothes lining the lycan with his elbow, and then tripped him up with his legs, sending him crashing down to the ground a second time.

"Guwah!" She lycan cried as Ace grabbed a hold of his throat.

"Don't you ever doubt my brother again … What the fuck do you think he's doing here …?" Ace growled down at him, slamming his fist into his face hard, causing the lycan to spit up blood, "He had said he wouldn't hold back if he ever heard you say anything like that again … But if _I_ ever hear you say anything like that again … I'll kill you …" Releasing his throat, he then stood up and turned his back on him as he walked away, "Now, where were we …?"

Standing up as well, his canines grinding together, the lycan wiped the blood from his face, "We were talking strategies …"

"Oh, right … but first, I need volunteers for Luffy's troupe." He said, turning around and already seeing some hands.

Zoro looked over at Luffy, showing concern on his usually stoic face, "You all right?"

"Yeah … I'm fine …" Luffy replied, though he looked anything but.

xxxx

The night was a very nice one. The moon shone brightly in the winking sky above with its billions of stars, almost full and large. The breeze was cool as it wafted into the little hut passed Nami, who was sweeping dirt out of the open door with a slight smile on her face. The others were inside, cleaning and dusting everything inside. Walking up behind Chopper, Nojiko lifted him up as he'd tried to reach something just out of his grasp, "Here you go~!"

"Ah, thanks!" Chopper said, grabbing it and dusting it quickly before setting it back.

Setting him down, Nojiko smiled brightly, "You're welcome~!" She said, before moving on to the next thing to clean.

Vivi aired out the freshly dried laundry from that day, the cloth still smelling of sunshine as she folded it all and set it aside to be put away, and Sanji washed the evening's dishes and then dried them before putting them away. Usopp and Kureha were sitting in the chairs and talking about something none of them had any idea about. Turning to watch them all for a bit, Nami's smile warmed, leaning onto the broom a bit. She was glad that they were all there together, even if the hut was much too small. Kureha didn't seem to mind though.

Nami shifted her eyes to the old woman, who had burst into laughter at something Usopp had said, the long nosed man smiling a bit widely at her. Taking in a breath that turned into a sigh, Nami let her eyes slide shut slowly. However, his image appeared in her mind, grinning at her happily. Not wanting to let go of that image of him just yet, she remained thus just gazing upon his face as her heart panged.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now …_?' She thought to herself as her brows softly knitted into a sad frown, '_Is he thinking about me …_? _Is he feeling as much pain as I'm feeling now _…?' Those were the kinds of questions that plagued her mind. Would she ever see him again? Now, there was the question she hated the most, because what if that answer was no? Eternity was an awful long time to go without seeing him again.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her as her eyes flew open, "Mmm …" She groaned as a hand flew to her mouth. She began to breathe a little quicker, even if not necessary, and she swallowed nothing hard.

"Nami, are you okay?" Nojiko asked, frowning at her sister in concern, drawing everyone's attention. Suddenly, Nami turned on her heel and bolted out of the hut, "Nami!" Nojiko cried, running out after her sister, the others right behind her.

"Mademoiselle Nami!" Sanji cried, running outside behind Nojiko. However, he immediately halted as he watched Nami double over and empty what little contents, merely liquid, she had in her stomach onto the grass.

"Oh, Nami!" Nojiko cried, running to her sister to hold her hair away from her face and rub her back gently, "Are you all right?"

Blinking down at the liquid on the ground, Nami was a bit surprised. She hadn't been sick like that in a long time. Standing straighter, she then smiled up at Nojiko a little unsurely, "Yes, I'm fine …" She said before turning to the others, but gasped.

Both Sanji and Kureha, even Usopp were all gaping at her in complete shock, "M-Madem … moiselle …" Sanji managed to breath as he stared at her in complete shock.

"What …? What is it?" Nami asked, her frown turning a bit worried at their reactions.

"Mademoiselle … v-vampires … don't …"

"Don't get sick, girl …" Kureha finished for him, still staring at her in her own shock.

"Wha-What …? What do you mean … don't get sick?" Nami asked, slowly frowning deeper.

"I mean … they don't get sick, girl." Kureha said as she approached Nami, touching the backs of her fingers to her forehead, though she was still cold, "Come inside." She said, turning on her heel and heading inside.

"R-Right …" Nami replied nervously before following the woman inside. Sanji seemed to still be in shock as he watched Nami pass, and then followed them inside with Usopp.

Coming up beside Vivi, Nojiko watched after them with concern, "Don't get sick …? I don't understand …"

"Me neither …" Vivi replied quietly before both women headed inside.

"Sit down." Kureha commanded as she went off to collect her medical tools and instruments.

"Okay …" Nami said, quickly obeying as she looked over to watch the old woman. Coming back to Nami, Kureha then went about doing a usual check up. Then she grabbed some strange instrument and pressed it to Nami's chest to listen to her heart, and then lower to her stomach, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I'd say …" Kureha said, standing up straight to look down at Nami.

"You're pregnant, girl …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Dun DUN **DUN!!** D: And the ball is dropped! How can a vampire be pregnant!? X( Find out, next time on … The – Blood – of – My - ENEMYYYY!!! *Cheesy ending theme music insues* I'm kidding! XD Anyways, pretty wild, right? XP I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! ^.~ It's just going to get more crazy and exciting from here on out~! I have to say … I'm a bit sad … because this story is coming to a close~! T_T I estimate about … three more chapters … maybe … ~.o We will see~! Anyways, again, hope you enjoyed! XD Ja ne~!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Author's Note: **Aaah, it's been awhile since I've updated this one … and I left it off on such a cliffy … V,V In any case, here's the update! XD It may be awhile before I update this one again. I'm writing this one and _The Vanity Princess_ one after the other. I want to hurry up and finish this one though. It's all most over. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left on it. Then after I finish the two, I need to finish up _Forbidden Love_ and _The Transcending_. Oh, and of course, I also have _Charmed_ now that Dart and I are working to convert into story format. ;) Once all of those are out of the way, plus my OC type one, I can focus more on _From The Darkness_! :D I'm excited~! I can't wait to finish this up! X) Anyways, with no further ado, seeing as I mention this every time … -_- Here is the next chapter! XD Enjoy~!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XIV**

Luffy cried out as he surged forward, ramming his bare chest against the other lycan man's as they slid across the mud. Growling, he pushed back hard, his bare feet slipping slightly in the wet mud before flipping the lycan over his shoulder, both splashing down into the wet and sticky goo as the rain fell down hard. Mud and water drenched his entire bared body as it did the other lycan men around him. Surging to his feet, he swiftly rushed back, squatting down defensively before ramming his closed fists into his own chest as he watched the other man rise to his feet, "Come on!"

"Fucking hell, Luffy … You're a fucking beast … I ain't used to this yet … And it's cold!" The man complained, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"All right then. Take a break. Next!" Luffy called, looking at the rather tired looking crowd of lycan.

"I'll have another go …"

Turning further, he watched as Zoro walked into the make-shift ring created by the bodies of the other lycan around them. Smirking with a chuckle, Luffy turned to him fully, getting down and preparing to attack. Zoro did the same, but not before saying, "I'm still not used to this naked in front of your peers shit …"

"Well, you could dress if you want to … but then you would ruin a lot of good clothes every time you shifted, or get your ass killed taking the time to disrobe … Not like you ain't got nothin' we ain't seen." Luffy said, his smirk widening.

Zoro also smirked widely, "Oh, I definitely got somethin' you ain't seen …" The crowd of lycan "Ohh"ed before laughing.

"S'at right?" Luffy asked with a chuckle, "Then what the hell're you whining for!?" He cried before lunging for the other man.

Grinning wider, Zoro took on a wider stance, holding his arms out strongly and waited for Luffy to reach him. However, instead of grabbing the smaller lycan like he'd intended, Luffy dropped to the ground and completely slid underneath the other man. Getting flat onto his back quickly, he brought up his arms to plant his palms into the ground above his head and flipped his legs up to kick to other man in the ass, sending him flying face first into the mud.

The other lycan burst into laughter as Luffy kicked himself back up to his feet with a massive grin, though his body was completely covered in the mud again, even some of his face. Zoro came back up out of the suctioning mess, shaking his head hard to clear it of the gunk. He swiped a hand down his face and shook it to rid it of the mud before swiping down his face again, but then white shone as he grinned and chuckled, turning back to Luffy, "You're one agile son of a bitch."

"Damn straight!" Luffy's lips curved up more broadly as he chuckled, "Ready to go again?" He got down to go at the larger man again.

"Yup, let's go!" Zoro got back up and turned to him, but this time he surged forward as well as both clashed, their hands gripping each other's as they pushed through the muddy ground. Soon fur grew on their backs and all around their bodies as they transformed, the eerie grins remaining as they growled back to one another.

xxxx

"_P-P-P-Preg-Pregnant …?" Nami said in a breathless stutter, the air having been knocked out of her, "B-But … I … I thought …"_

"_That vampires couldn't get pregnant? They can't …" Kureha said, still gaping at the younger girl, but then she turned to Usopp, who was staring at Nami blankly, "You knew, didn't you? How? How did you know?"_

_Blinking slowly, he then looked down over at Kureha, his expression still blank, "Her smell … and I can hear it … be it feint …"_

"_But I don't hear or smell a thing …" Sanji said, frowning at Usopp deeply._

_Usopp turned to Sanji then, "Of course not … You are still far too young and have experienced very little …" He said, turning to go back inside, "I was only a bit surprised she … got sick."_

"_Have you seen many vampire pregnancies?" Kureha asked, curious now._

"_Mm … only very few. It's a very rare occurrence, and usually only with a full blooded vampire. This girl is not …" Usopp said, turning to look at Nami again slowly, "There are few full blooded vampires."_

"_Then how is Mademoiselle Nami pregnant?" Sanji asked, turning to look back at Nami in confusion._

"_No idea." Usopp replied, turning back to the room and sitting in his chair. It seems he was finished with the conversation._

"_Doctorine … you said that vampires can't get sick … But Nami was sick a few weeks back." Chopper said, looking up at Kureha._

"_She was made sick … Vampires don't just __**get**__ sick. Her body rejected the bad blood I'd given her. It was different." Kureha explained, thinking back about her little joke about a vampire delivery. She had no idea it would actually happen._

Nami leaned against the wall, rubbing her tummy gingerly with a soft and feint smile. Pregnant … She was pregnant. After her death and rebirth as a vampire, she had thought that possibly was dead as well. Her lips curved up a bit more. She wondered if Luffy would ever know that he was going to be a father. As that thought came, her eyes began to blink rapidly as tears quickly filled them. They were going to have a baby. It was a miracle.

She sniffled hard as the tears streamed, feeling incredibly elated, and yet so very sad that Luffy wasn't there to feel such joy with her. She wanted to go find him and tell him, but she couldn't risk it, not with the little bundle growing inside her. She had to protect it at all costs. It's what he would have wanted, for the baby to be safe, "Nami?"

Looking up quickly to her concerned sister, Nami pushed off the wall and smiled, glancing down at the broom she still held, "Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Nojiko asked, her features soft with her worry for her sister, "Not too tired?" Nami did little chores here and there to keep her mind off her problems, but Nojiko really just wanted her to rest.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine." Nami smiled wider with a soft sniffle as she wiped away her tears, "I guess I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah, this is all pretty amazing." Nojiko said softly, coming up to help her sister wipe away her tears, "You have this from him … That's all that matters now, right? You have to think of this baby. Try not to get yourself down, okay? It's a miracle as it is … You have to be careful, because you won't ever get this chance again."

Giving a smile and a nod, Nami then looked down at the broom again, "Yes, you're right." She said before starting to sweep again. Three days had already gone by since Kureha had announced her pregnancy, and a heavy rain was pouring outside, which made it possible for her to be out during the morning. She swept out the buildup of dirt and dust to the rain outside before closing the door.

Watching her sister for a bit longer, Nojiko took in a small breath before turning back to her work at hand. Others still had to eat, and so she was cooking. Sanji watched the forlorn woman from his seat, a soft and concerned frown on his face. In a way, he was glad and happy for Nami that she was pregnant. The baby gave her another reason to just move on. She had something to live for. It also gave her a piece of the man she loved, since he could no longer be with her. On the other hand, he knew it was going to be incredibly difficult for her to have to see this baby and constantly be reminded of the love she'd lost.

"You know," Vivi's voice whispered softly next to his ear, and he almost jumped as he turned to see her smiling at him softly over the chair he was seated in, "knows your chance."

"What?" He whispered back, his one brow furrowing in confusion.

Her eyes shifted to Nami as she leaned a bit closer, the smile staying, "You still love her …" There was emotion in her voice, "He's no longer here for her … She needs someone. Now's your chance to be with her …"

He stared at her, even more confused, "Mademoiselle," he whispered softly, his expression softening, "even … if that's what I wanted to do … she will never stop loving him."

"Just like how you never stopped loving her." Vivi looked down at him then, her features soft.

"In a way …" He replied honestly, "I do care for her, mademoiselle, and I am worried for her, but it isn't what I want." He reached up a hand and gently cupped her face, "Did you think I did?"

Closing her eyes, she leaned into his hand and nodded, "You don't know me as well as you know her …"

"My angel," his voice held great feeling, even if it was just a whisper, "how long I've known you has nothing to do with … _anything_ …" She opened her eyes then, but didn't look up at him. "You have been through so much because of me-"

"For you …"

He smiled then, closing his eyes and nodded softly, "For me …" he whispered, opening them to look up at her again, "You have done so much for me … and because of you … a great weight was lifted from my shoulders, mademoiselle … And because of you … I am not lonely …" He whispered tenderly, looking her directly in her eyes as hers shifted to his and his hand gave a gentle caress, "And besides," he smiled wider, "I gave a promise to not let you down a second time. I do not intend to ever break it."

Her lips slowly curved into a smile as she looked deeply into his eyes, "Monsieur Sanji …"

It occurred to him in that moment, why she may have felt he might have considered trying to get back with Nami. He brought her down a bit more and pushed up, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He had never kissed her before then. Her breath sucked in and held there as her cheeks flared with a bit of color, feeling a small bit of warmth within her. She had been waiting for that moment to finally come.

Nami had heard every whisper, feeling a slight pang in her heart, but she closed her eyes and smiled. She was so happy for Sanji, and it warmed her cold heart. However … Her eyes slowly opened. She no longer had that …

xxxx

Luffy stood alone with his head tilted up, his eyes closed, letting the rain wash away the mud and grime from his body. He had spent the entire day training with his men, and he was exhausted. The sun was already setting, the sky becoming darker and darker, though it had already been darkened by the rain clouds. However, the cold was made colder, and he shivered slightly as mist puffed through his lips with each breath he took.

Now that he was alone and not busying himself with training, his mind was filled with thoughts of Nami. He missed her so much, and thinking about her caused him great pain. But how could he not think about the woman he loved? Her smile, her voice, her laughter … her tears. Maybe … Just maybe … if Luffy could make these lycan stronger and himself as well, they can take down those vampires, who for some reason, can manage to live through so much. And after that … just maybe … his father would allow him to be with her again. He had to do this.

Once he figured he was clean enough, he turned back to the burrow and jumped down inside, still shivering a bit from the cold. Going straight to his room, he dried himself off and climbed under his furs, burrowing deeply within them. It wasn't long before he could smell food, and his bed indented beside him, "What'a ya want, Ace …?"

"You haven't been eating as much as you should …"

"I haven't been as hungry as I usually am …"

"Mmm …"

There was silence for a long while before Luffy sighed from under the furs, finally peeking his head out to frown up at his brother, who was staring off at the opposite wall. No words needed to be spoken though as Luffy sighed and sat up a bit. Shifting his eyes to his brother, Ace smiled before handing him the plate of food. Taking the food with a deeper frown, he stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth with a low growl. Keeping his smile, Ace just watched his younger brother eat, making sure he ate the every bit before taking the plate back after it was thrust back at him, "Thanks …" Luffy muttered, pulling the covers back over his head.

"You're welcome." Ace said, standing up to leave then, but paused, turning back to look at him, "Mm … how'd it go today?"

"Fine," was his simple reply from underneath the furs.

"They didn't give you any trouble?"

"No …"

"Luffy …?"

"What …?"

"It'll happen …" Ace said softly, his back turned to his brother now, "One day … this war will be over …"

Luffy remained silent for a long time before swallowing hard, his voice full of emotion, "Yeah …" Closing his eyes tightly and swallowing as well, Ace finally left the room, leaving the younger lycan to himself.

xxxx

Nami stirred from her sleep, wondering if the sun had set already. It was nice spending a few hours into the morning with her sister, whose sleep was a bit off, wanting to be with her sister as well. She looked towards the other two, huddle on the other side of the room in the blankets and sighed. Standing up quietly, she crept up to the basement door and cracked it open, hearing, "It's safe," softly from the other side.

Climbing out, she looked over to see the others, wide awake, her sister smiling at her, "Did you sleep well?" Nojiko asked her as Nami quietly shut the door.

"Yes." She replied just as softly as she made her way over to her.

"Are you hungry? I've already heated up some packs for the three of you. We're running a bit low, and Kureha and I had to make a trip into town to get a few more things. Usopp stayed to watch over you while you all slept." Nojiko said, going over to get a packet of the fake blood, "Here you are."

"Thank you …" Nami replied softly before looking over to Kureha, "I'm sorry for all the trouble we're causing you … We're eating all your food and taking up your supplies …" She frowned softly.

"Mmm …" Kureha grumbled, but then looked over at her, "The brat left me with plenty of food to eat … Perhaps the other one could bring me more."

"I would be more than happy to oblige." Sanji said as he and Vivi emerged from the basement.

"I had a bit of money that I used to help by some of the supplies." Nojiko said with a smile.

"I could help Sanji hunt for more." Chopper said, smiling as well.

"And Usopp brought his own supplies." Kureha gave a satisfied nod, "We'll be all right."

Smiling warmly, Nami gave a content sigh, glad that she was around these people instead of alone. It would have been far too unbearable. Suddenly, she gasped and jumped, Sanji also on alert as both turned to the door. The others frowned, looking over at the two, curiously, "What is it, Nami?" Nojiko asked, going to her sister, whose eyes seemed to slowly glow red and her fangs shot out, startling her sister.

Then she quickly turned to Sanji, "Sanji!" However, the blonde man had already moved, his eyes also glowing red. He was to the door, but he didn't open it.

Usopp was also out of his chair quickly, looking to Kureha, "We have trouble." He said calmly, "They know we're here."

Kureha quickly looked at Chopper, "Chopper, get down into the basement, now …! Someone needs to tell the brat …!" Looking completely worried, Chopper, however, nodded and obeyed the woman as he scurried down into the basement.

"Little Vivi … you must go down with him." Sanji said, losing his red glow as he turned to her.

"No! No, I wanna be here with you …" She said, looking determined as she took a step towards him.

"She's right though …" Usopp said, still remaining calm, "If we try to hide any more, they'll find Chopper."

"Luffy …" Nami whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as her face scrunched up, but then jumped and gasped to the voice outside.

"We know you're in there! Why don't you all come outside now!?" It was Arlong, and he sounded amused, though his laughter gave that away.

"Who is that?" Nojiko asked, frowning deeply at Nami.

"Arlong …" She whispered, her voice full of emotion as she began to shake, "No …"

"Don't you worry, Mademoiselle … I won't let him touch you … I won't …" Sanji said, though he swallowed hard as he reached for the door and opened it.

"Aaah, Sanji. Long time no see … It took us awhile to finally find you …" Moria said, grinning maliciously down at the man as he stepped out.

"Where's Nami?" Arlong asked, his sharp fangs descending lower as he grinned.

Nami whimpered, folding into herself, "Nami …" Nojiko wrapped her arms around her, beginning to shake as well.

"You won't be laying a hand on her," Sanji growled, his fangs coming down fully as his eyes glowed bright red.

Crocodile lifted his nose into the air, "I smell … other women inside … You lucky man."

Sanji's expression turned frighteningly dangerous as he bore his fangs, "You won't touch them!"

"Bring them out!" Moria demanded, his teeth bore in a scowl.

"Nami, what's going on? Who are those men?" Nojiko was now shivering in absolute fear. Sanji couldn't possibly take them out alone.

"They … They're the head vampires from the castle Sanji and I used to reside …" Nami started, shaking her head a bit, "Arlong, he ... he … Luffy … Luffy … saved me from him …" She whimpered, tears already streaming down her face, "Luffy …!" She covered her ears. She was terrified.

"Nami …" Nojiko also began to cry, holding her sister tightly.

Holding his ground and not wanting to leave the women at the mercy of these vampires, Sanji continued to scowl and growl at the men, "I will not …"

"You will not?" Arlong asked, his voice low as he slowly approached Sanji, who braced himself in preparation for an attack.

"Sanji …" Vivi breathed, taking a step forward in concern.

"That's right …" Sanji growled, only looking to the corner of his eyes at Arlong, keeping his senses open and keeping himself wary of Crocodile and Moria's positions. However, Arlong suddenly disappeared, and Sanji quickly looked to where he'd been, but then he was slammed into, sending him flying towards the hut, where he slammed up against the window, shattering it, but not flying inside.

"Sanji!" Vivi cried, bolting forward.

"No!" Kureha cried, but the girl ran outside to Sanji.

"Sanji …!" She cried, helping him up.

"What have we here …?" Arlong's lips curved up into a smirk.

"Little Vivi! You should not have come out!" Sanji cried, grabbing a hold of her protectively.

"This little morsel is not Nami …" Arlong said, taking a step forward, but Sanji shot up, his fangs out as he hissed, and his eyes the brightest red they've ever gone.

"_You don't touch her_!"

"My, my, my …" Moria said with a deep chuckle, "So … it's just as we thought all along, gentlemen …"

"Indeed … It would seem Sanji's found himself another woman …" Crocodile said with his own chuckle.

"So, then Nami did whore herself to the lycan then …" Arlong seethed with a scowl, "I'll make that animal pay … Where is he?"

Releasing a low growl, Sanji kept his scowl on the man, refusing to answer his question, "Did he abandon the little vampire girl then? I'm not surprised …" Croc said, a large smirk spreading across his lips.

Nami bit her lip hard, drawing blood as she groaned, "Mmm …" More tears seeped from her eye, hearing Croc say that caused her even greater pain.

"What do you know?" Sanji growled, "What do you know about this war!?"

"Mmm …" Moria hummed, his lips curving up further, "The war ….?" He asked, but that was all he said, "We've no more time for games. Get the rest of them, and let's get out of here."

"No …!" Nami cried with another whimper.

"No!" Sanji shot to his feet, tackling Arlong, who had been eager to head inside.

"Sanji!" Vivi cried, but Croc suddenly appeared and grabbed her arm, causing her to scream.

"Vivi!" He cried, but Arlong rammed a fist into his gut, "Guwah!" Then Arlong slammed him down onto his back and punched him in the face.

"Stop it!" Vivi cried, struggling against Croc's hold.

Arlong got up, dusted himself off before kicking Sanji and sending him flying into a tree, breaking it in half, "Stay down, boy!" He said before going back towards the house. However, another body suddenly appeared, blocking his way in, "Wha …!?" Arlong took a step back, glaring up at the body before his eyes widened and his body stiffened, "Y-You!"

Both Croc and Moria lost their smirks instantly, gazing upon that face in gapes, "Y-You … What … What are you doing here …?" Moria asked in a stutter.

Usopp slowly lifted his head, but then calmly looked over at Sanji, who was struggling to stand and then over at Vivi, who seemed to calm down a bit, watching Usopp. Then he looked back up at Arlong. However, a hand suddenly clamped over his shoulder, and he turned to look at Kureha. Arlong lifted a brow with interest to the old woman, but then his brows lifted in recognition, "You're that witch doctor …"

Moria's lips curved down into a frown as he leaned forward on his perch atop the carriage, "We've never known where you were located before … though we had tried …"

"I'm sure you have …" Kureha said, frowning at them deeply, "Well, now you've found me …"

"Round them all up …" Moria said, though cautiously as he looked back to Usopp, who he didn't want to chance angering. He knew him to be one of the oldest there was, even if he was a half-breed. He was probably far more powerful than they were, being not just centuries old, but a few millennium old … Everyone knew him as the long nosed man. Though he had shown up at the castle a few times, for whatever reasons, Moria never knew, but he allowed it … seeing as this man could do whatever he pleased, and no one could tell him otherwise. It was odd that he was listening to this old woman.

Kureha turned to Usopp and whispered, "It's all right … It's not your battle, and if you were to fight it … they wouldn't forgive you." Usopp looked over at her and just nodded.

Smirking down at Nami, Arlong then approached her and the other woman beside her, "There you are, Nami … It's been awhile …"

"Ngh …!" Nami wanted to be far away from there as she curled up further into herself.

"And what've we here … Another woman, a human … woman … Interesting …" Arlong said, grabbing both and lifting them up.

"No! Let us go!" Nojiko screeched, bringing out a hand to slap Arlong across the face.

"Nojiko, don't!" Nami cried in terror as she stiffened in Arlong's hold.

"I'd listen to her, _Nojiko_ …" Arlong warned with a chuckle as he dragged them out, but suddenly, a strong hand clamped down on Arlong's shoulder, and Kureha tensed. Arlong looked over at Usopp, who was gazing back into Arlong's eyes intently as if warning the other vampire.

Frowning deeply, but not wanting to chance angering this man, he then just pushed the girls outside with the others, "You as well …" Moria said, looking at Kureha, wondering if he could get away with taking her.

Usopp's eyes narrowed, but Kureha said, "It'll be all right." Then she shifted her eyes into the house quickly, indicating Chopper hidden within, and Usopp merely nodded in understanding. Then Kureha turned to Moria, "I just need a few things."

Moria smirked, "All right …" This was going much better than he'd thought.

Grabbing a few supplies, guessing she might have any idea what these vampires wanted, though she would only be appearing to be giving them what they wanted, she stepped out with the others. Croc had gone over and grabbed Sanji to take with them as well. He had a lot to answer for still, "Sanji …!" Vivi cried softly in worry to the other man, but he just looked up at her and smiled.

"It'll be all right … little angel …" He whispered back, making Croc snort as he threw him into the carriage, lifting Vivi inside, who went straight to Sanji. Arlong pushed both Nami and Nojiko to carriage as well, lifting them inside. They scurried over towards Sanji as well and held onto one another. Kureha climbed into the carriage herself before turning back towards Croc and Arlong, giving her own snort in displeasure.

"We're ready." Arlong said as he and Croc climbed inside, and Moria snapped the reins to turn and head off back to the castle.

Usopp watched them leave, his eyes intense before walking back inside towards the basement where he gave it a soft knock. The door opened, and Chopper stepped out, tears in his eyes, "They took Doctorine!" He cried, looking worried and scared.

"We don't have time to worry about that now … She wanted us to find the lycan man." Usopp said, his voice still calm as he turned and made his way out, grabbing a few packs of fake blood as he did. Sniffling, Chopper then just scampered off after him, grabbing some meats for himself.

"You-You're coming with me …?" Chopper asked, catching up to him and looking up at him.

"Mmm …" Usopp hummed in reply as he stared ahead of him, "Quite … I'd like to see this to its end." He said in a quiet voice, though it seemed to be filled with something.

"To its end? What do you mean?" Chopper asked, gaping up at the man.

"I believe the lycan burrow is in this direction." Usopp said, not bothering to answer the reindeer's question, "May take us about a day to get there … How fast can you run?"

"Um, well … I can-Gaah!" Usopp suddenly lifted the little reindeer up, placing him over his back before breaking into a fast run, which made Chopper's eyes widened completely. The man had to have been running faster than any horse he'd seen, "W-Wow …!" He was so completely agile, and his eyes must have been incredibly sharp, for he didn't miss a step, nor did he trip or run into anything. He hopped over logs and hidden holes and narrowly ducked under branches and low over hangings. Chopper remained low, but peered over Usopp's shoulder to watch the world pass with amazing speed. It was amazing.

After only stopping to eat and take a small break, they shot off again back towards the burrow. Even when the sun rose, they continued on. Chopper thought it was fascinating that this man could survive in the sun, and even more so that he could run as fast and for as long as he was without even showing any signs of fatigue. They should make it to the burrow even before the day was out.

Just as the sun was tilting its way back down towards the horizon, a few lycan men looked up and frowned, "The fuck is that?"

"I have no idea … but whatever it is … it's fuckin' fast." Another one said as he stood up with a frown, and then he jumped down, when he realized that, whatever it was, it was headed right for them, "Someone get the cap'n!"

"Right!" Another man jumped down into the burrow as the fast object neared them and slowed down to a stop.

"It's a fucking vampire! Kill it!" The lycan men shifted and lunged for Usopp, who bucked his shoulder hard, knocking Chopper back far.

"Aaah!" He cried, grabbing a tree branch and holding on for dear life, and then he watched in horror as about ten lycan rushed towards Usopp.

Just as one of the lycan rushed at him, Usopp elbowed him in the head quickly, slamming him down into the ground, whirled around and clothes lined another one rushing at his other side. Then he whirled around again, kicking another, which sent him flying into the trees. Another jumped on his back, but he grabbed him, pulling him over and slamming him into the ground and turned just in time to jab his fist into the muzzle of another, all done within the duration of ten seconds.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ace cried, just as he jumped out of the burrow and catching the end of it. Usopp had grabbed the throats of two others, but stopped as he rolled his eyes up to Ace, "It's all right! It's all right! He's all right!"

The lycan stopped attacking the vampire man, but continued to growl at him as Ace made his way down. Chopper jumped down and ran over towards them, "Ace!" He cried, tears coming to his eyes.

"Chopper!" Ace cried, his face dipping into a deep frown as he looked up at Usopp, "Usopp … what are you two doing here?" The lycan Usopp'd taken down easy, all limped away with whimpers. That had hurt …

"It's the others! We gotta talk to Luffy!" Chopper cried, stopping next to Usopp.

"The others? Wait, what? What's going on?" Ace asked, looking between the two.

"We must speak to Luffy." Usopp said, his voice calm, looking completely unperturbed about the fight only a minute before. Frowning even deeper, Ace then sighed.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Usopp rolled his eyes up to the man, who'd just emerged from the cave. Dragon jumped down, frowning at the little creature and vampire man, but then he stopped, his eyes widening for a split second, "It's you … the long nosed vampire … What business have you here?"

"We've come to speak with Luffy." Usopp replied in the same manner as before.

"He has nothing to do with you." Dragon said, his frowning worsening.

"On the contrary …" Usopp said, matter of factly, as he tilted his chin up a bit.

"Please! We really need to speak to him!" Chopper cried, becoming more and more worried.

Beginning to growl then, Dragon become more stubborn and set as he shook his head, "Leave this place … and never come back here."

"But-!"

Lifting a hand casually, Usopp eyed his long fingernails, which were shaped as claws, which slowly became longer still and said, "Perhaps … I could go in and find him myself …"

Dragon knew a threat when he heard one and released another growl before turning to Ace, who looked at him with a soft frown. Then Dragon jerked his head towards the burrow. Nodding, Ace quickly jumped up and down the burrow to find Luffy. It didn't take long for Luffy and Ace to leap out of the hole, and Luffy immediately went to Usopp and Chopper, "Usopp, Chopper, what happened? Why are you here?" He looked completely worried.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried, bursting into tears as he threw himself into the lycan's chest, which confused the others around them, "It's horrible! They came! They came and took them all!" He sobbed, soaking his shirt.

"Who came!?" Luffy bellowed dangerously, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he began to growl.

"Those-Those-Those vampires! They came and took them all! They even took Doctorine!" Chopper cried, still sobbing heavily.

"What!?" Luffy bellowed angrily, his canines descending as he growled deeper, knowing exactly who Chopper was referring to.

"And Luffy!" Chopper started, leaning back to look up at him, "Nami … Nami, she … she's pregnant!"

Luffy stiffened, staring down at Chopper with his eyes as far open as they could go and his face losing all color.

"Wha-What …?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Oooh, I know! I suck so bad~! I know! XD I ended last chapter with a cliffy, and then I went and ended this one with another cliffy! XD Anyways, what did you guys think? XD Did you like it? I do hope so. I was quite enjoying all the Usopp action in this one! *o* So cool … I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D Anyways, until next chapter~! Ja ne! ^^


	15. Chapter XV

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally finished this chapter~! T_T Haha, I kept getting caught up in so many different things, and before you know it, a week had gone by, and I still hadn't written it out! XD Okay, so … maybe about 2 more chapters of this left … ~.~ A lot is going to happen next chapter … and I can hardly wait for it, actually. I've been waiting a long time for it. The truth about the war will come out. ;) Are you guys ready for the truth? 8D We'll see~! Oh yeah, there's one another thing I wanted to mention. I wasn't able to reply to a few reviews I'd gotten. FFnet, as you all know, was down a few days ago. Well, when I finally got the emails for the reviews, I had gone to reply to them, of course, but unfortunately, FFnet wouldn't let me … It kept giving me the message that I had already replied, and that my replies were denied … So, sorry … Anyways, I won't hold you guys any longer~! Enjoy! :D

**P.S. **Okay, so … I've found a system that works for me … From now on, I'm going to post my chapters _before_ editing them … Reason being? Because I never want to read over them before posting it to find the errors … But then once I _do_ post them … I find myself reading them from the site … and then I found a crap load of errors … SO! I'm going to post them unedited from now on, and then just fix the errors like that … If you don't like it, tough … Only a few people actually read my fics the moment I release them anyways …

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XV**

"Pregnant …?" Luffy whispered, still staring down at Chopper in shock.

"Pregnant!?" Dragon bellowed, looking furious, "You're lying!"

"No! It's not a lie!" Chopper cried, looking to the other man and becoming angry himself, "I would never lie to Luffy! You don't know me! So, stay out of this!"

"What!?" Dragon bellowed, his canines descending, but Luffy turned to him quickly.

"Shut up!"

Jerking back a bit, both Dragon and Ace gaped down at the younger lycan, and then Luffy turned back to Chopper, "You sure though?"

Nodding, Chopper looked worried and sad again, "Yes, we're sure … She got sick, and Usopp said he could hear the baby's heartbeat!" Luffy quickly looked up at Usopp then, who nodded once down to him, "And Kureha knew it too!"

"Pregnant …" Luffy whispered, his voice holding awe and affection. He was going to be a father. Nami was going to bear his child. His lips slowly curved up into a small smile. How was that even possible? However, he then lost his smile quickly, becoming angry again. Those vampires had her, and now their child was endangered. Setting Chopper down, he quickly stood, turning to Zoro, "I'm going."

Zoro quickly nodded and walked up to him, "I'm coming with you then."

"Wait a minute! You're not going anywhere!"

Quickly whirling around, the scarred lycan stormed back over to his father, fury etched into his young looking face, "Shut the fuck up!" He bellowed, scowling at the man deeply, "You may be my father … but I'm not taking orders from you anymore. There's no way in _fucking hell_ that I'm going to let _those vampires_ have my woman and child! I don't care if she's a vampire! I love her, and she loves me! I'm not leaving her to the mercy of those monsters!" Then he took a step back, "If you try and stop me … I _will_ kill you …"

"W-Wait a minute … Luffy …" Ace expression turned worried, but he was ignored as Luffy turned, beginning to run off towards the castle.

Zoro started running after him, "If you leave too, don't bother coming back!" Dragon yelled to him, and he turned to look at him.

"You said it yourself … I'm not bound to you … and as the man who saved my life, I will follow him wherever he goes until that debt is paid." He said before quickly following after Luffy, the others that Luffy had saved from the castle following as well.

"You're wrong you know …" Ace replied quietly, watching his brother and the others quickly disrobe and shift as they ran for the castle, Usopp and Chopper right along with them.

"What?" Dragon asked, deeply irritated as he turned to Ace.

"It _doesn_'_t_ matter that she's a vampire. He loves her … and she him, and being separated from each other is just as painful. It's no different, and if something happens to her and his child … it's the exact same thing … as before …" He replied quietly, but then he started walking forward.

"Where are you going!?" Dragon demanded, looking angrier and angrier.

Without turning, Ace said, "To go help him get them all back." He said, disrobing and shifting, running off after them to catch up, and his men followed him. Growling to himself, Dragon watched both his sons and their men disappear within the dense forest.

xxxx

"Stop it! I don't want to wear this!" Nami struggled against the arms and hands that held her firm as she was stripped of her dress that she'd made herself and dressed in a white gown of soft silk. However, she flushed with embarrassment to its appearance, which showed off more of her flesh than she was comfortable with. It had an _extremely_ low neckline, which was opened all down her cleavage and to the top of her torso. The white material on each side barely hid her breasts from sight, which came up to tie around the back of her neck.

Not only that, but the dress had high slits on either side that came to her hip, and if she moved her legs so much in a certain way, they would show through the slits. The two vampire servant women took Nami's dress, so she couldn't change back, and left the room, "Don't you lose that dress!" Nami yelled after them, but she doubted they would listen to her. Now that they were going, she backed up a bit and looked around, fear beginning to seep into her gut. She knew what Arlong wanted, but she'd be damned if she let him take it.

Tears came to her eyes then as she backed into the wall. Luffy wasn't there to protect her this time, "Luffy …" She whispered, more tears forming and falling down her face, "I'm scared …" She continued, reaching up to cradle her stomach. She had to protect their baby, no matter what. When the door opened, Nami jumped, growing very cold as she backed away from him further. She had to be strong, but she was scared. She had to protect their baby, "You stay away from me." She said in a low and deep voice.

Grinning widely and maliciously, Arlong approached the woman slowly, eyeing her skin and bust lustfully, which made Nami shiver and grow colder, "Nami, Nami, Nami …" He called in his deep voice as he stopped a few feet away from her to continue ogling her, "That dress becomes you very nicely … I picked it out myself."

"I bet you did … It shows off far too much." Nami spat back with a deep frown, trying not to show her fear.

"It doesn't show enough …" Arlong growled with a sneer as he stepped up closer to her, gasping her to slam up against the wall.

"You stay away from me!" She yelled, trying to move away from him, but he grabbed a hold of her, slamming her back up against the wall and pressing her there.

"You don't have your little pet to save you this time." Arlong grinned widely with a nasty chuckle as his hands slid up her arms.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, "He was not my pet!" Yanking her arms out of his grasp, she tried to slip away from him again.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her back, snatching up her other wrist and holding both above her head, "Either way … the nasty beast's not here to get in my way, and neither is that incompetent fool, who couldn't even protect you, or even keep you."

"Don't talk about them that way!"

Throwing his head back, he released a nasty cackle in his amusement, "Don't talk about them that way!?" He repeated, continuing to laugh, "You really did get around, didn't you?" He asked, smirking at her nastily as he leaned into her to inhale her scent, brushing his nose against the flesh of her neck.

"I did not!" She yelled back, becoming more fearful of the man.

"Mmm, you smell delicious, Nami …" He husked next to her ear, and she really began to panic then.

"Stop it …! Don't touch me!" She yelled, her eyes becoming wild as she began to struggle, "Don't you dare touch me! I won't let you!" Her voice had become a shrill cry as her panic rose. She had to protect their baby, her alone. His hand gripped her hip then as his tongue slithered out from his mouth to taste her flesh, causing her to scream, "Aaah! No!" She cried, struggling harder before bringing up her knee to knee him.

However, he had suddenly stiffened, bringing down the hand to stop her knee, and he leaned back to scowl at her, "_What is this_!?" He suddenly bellowed loudly, causing her to stare at him with confusion mixed in with her fear.

"What … What are you …?" Nami stuttered in a whisper. Bringing his hand back up, he placed it over her stomach to feel before going down to listen. Gasping loudly, Nami's eyes shot open in a panic as she struggled harder, "No …! No! Y-You get away from there!" She screeched, ripping a wrist from his grasp and bringing her elbow down over his head.

"Gah!" He exclaimed before coming back up and gripping her chin hard, slamming her back up against the wall, "You little slut! You let the beast impregnate you!?"

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, her eyes very wild now as she struggled against him, "You won't harm it! I'll kill you!" She yelled, her eyes flaring into a bright red as her fangs extended.

Growling at her deeply with a scowl, a slow smirk then suddenly began to emerge onto his face, "Did he find out about this baby then? Did he leave you because of it? It was unwanted … I'll be rid of it for you … It shouldn't even be possible for you to be pregnant."

"_Don't you dare touch my baby_! _Don't you hurt it_! I swear I will kill you …!" She hissed, snapping her fangs at him.

Throwing his head back into a fit of laughter, Arlong seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and then he looked back down at her, "How shall I do this then …? Stab my claws … right through it?"

Hissing and growling loudly, Nami felt a surge of strength wash through her, and she ripped her wrist free, scratching her claws across his face, "I will not allow you to harm our baby!" She yelled before bringing up a leg and kicking him away hard, sending him skidding across the floor a bit. Not letting him recover, she lunged at him to attack him again, but he caught her and tossed her easily, and she landed right on the bed.

"You little whore! Who do you think you are!?" He hissed, coming over and grabbing her ankles to pull her towards him.

"Don't you dare!?" She yelled, pulling her leg free to kick his face.

"You bitch!" He yelled before grabbing her throat and pulling her off the bed, "You're too much trouble like this!" He yelled before lifting her up further, her feet dangling above the ground, and then he carried her out. Going all the way down to the dungeons, keeping her away from him as she kicked and struggled, he entered the main room, where Sanji was again, hanging from the pillars. His clothes were torn to shreds from having been whipped countless times.

Looking up and seeing them come into the main hall of the dungeon, Sanji scowled, his fangs shooting out and his eyes glowing red, "What did you do to the mademoiselle Nami!?"

"Sanji!" Nami cried as she turned, but then gasped at seeing him in such a state, "Sanji …!"

"You don't hurt her, you fucking, sick son of a bitch!" Sanji hissed as he pulled on his chains, trying to get out of them.

"Silence, you fool!" Arlong bellowed as he pulled a chain down, latching it onto Nami's wrist, and then he pulled down a second one to latch onto her other. Pulling the other sides of them, she rose into the air beside Sanji, and then Arlong locked them in place.

"Aah!" Nami cried as her arms were stretched out a bit.

Taking a step back, Arlong smirked up at her before looking around a bit, "Where's that other new vampire girl?" He said, spotting her in the corner, looking terrified that he was looking for her. When he did lay eyes on her, she gasped and tried to hide in the corner.

Beginning to struggle with new energy, his chains rattling loudly, Sanji gave a deep and angry growl, "_You fucking bastard_! _Don't you dare lay a finger on her_! _I'll fucking kill you, you shitty asshole_!"

"Are you a virgin vampire, little girl?" Arlong asked, stalking towards her, which made her gasp and cry out in fear as she scrunched up more in the corner, her eyes darting to Sanji.

"S-Sanji …!" She cried, her voice not coming out as she looked back over at Arlong. Sanji struggled harder, small dusts of rocks crumbling to the ground from his struggles.

"Lord Arlong."

Gritting his teeth, Arlong turned to the guard who had called to him, "What is it?"

"You are needed in the counsel room."

Growling a bit, Arlong just nodded before giving Vivi one last glance before leaving. When he was gone, Vivi slumped forward and began to cry in relief, her chained wrist rising with her hands to cover her face, "Vivi …" Sanji called to her gently, "It's going to be okay … We're going to get out of this. Don't cry, ma chérie …"

Closing her eyes and biting her lip, Nami felt her own tears of relief find their way out. Somehow, both girls had been spared for the time being, but how long would it last?

xxxx

Throwing the doors open, Arlong looked cross as he made his way to his seat, "This had better be good."

"Oh, it is." Moria said with a nasty chuckle, "We've decided what to do with the human girl that we picked up with our friends."

Quirking his brow, Arlong looked interested then, "Oh? Is that so?"

Suddenly, the doors to the counsel room opened, and a few men strode in with smirks. Looking towards them, a nasty and large smirk came across Arlong's lips, "Oooh, I see."

"So, I hear you got your hands on what you wanted? I take … we will soon get what we want as well?"

"Yes …" Moria replied slowly and quietly with his own huge grin, "We will grant your wish … Marshall D. Teach … We will help you eliminate the Monkey clan. I have to say, when you came to me, offering your assistance, I was a bit skeptical. But things are working out very well for us indeed."

Teach's lips curved up into a nasty grin, "I want them damned Monkeys outta the way. They've been a thorn in my side for far too long. They make me sick. I've lost quite a bit of my clan, thanks to that old man and his son. Revenge will be mine this time."

"Yes, together, we shall be rid of them. Thank you again for showing us where our … _friends_ were." Moria replied with a laugh, "Kishishishishi!"

"I figured you might want something with those vampires. We saw what happened in town. After that mutt and his brother left, I knew it'd be a good time to come tell ya." Teach said before throwing his head back and laughing, "Zehahahaha!"

"We have a request of you now though, Teach." Moria said, his grin widening as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, what is it?" Teach asked, quirking a brow up at the fat vampire.

"The human girl we brought here … we want you to change her." Moria's brows dipped down, his grin turning into a horrible smirk.

Smirking widely, Teach chuckled nastily before saying, "Change her, huh? You have a purpose for her then?"

"That's right … we're going to breed her. Instead of changing humans, we can breed her and get stronger lycans. If she bears daughters, we can breed them as well. You'd be willing to help us with that, won't you?" Moria asked with a snicker, "Kishishi!"

Grinning now, Teach looked pleased as he said, "I'd be more than willing to assist, change will take a few hours though."

"Yes, we know. As soon as the girl is fully changed, she will be ready for breeding." Moria sat back then, lifting up his cup of blood before drinking it.

"You got it …" Teach cackled before turning to go down to the dungeons.

When Teach left, Arlong turned to the others, "I have some … strange news …"

"Oh? What is it?" Moria asked as the others also looked over to him.

"It's Nami … Somehow, the mutt got her pregnant."

"What?" Croc exclaimed, looking surprised.

"Pregnant!?" Moria screeched, staring at Arlong as if he'd gone mad, "That's not possible! Half bloods like that can't get pregnant!"

"She's pregnant. I felt it. It was faint, but it was there … I felt and heard a small heart beat within her womb." Arlong explained with a frown, put off that it had ruined his fun.

After awhile, Moria began to laugh, "Perfect! This is perfect! We will use this creature growing within her womb and train it to be our guardian. Of course, if it is male. And if it is a female, we will be able to breed it. It's living after all, with a heartbeat."

"Indeed. This is most interesting though … How did a half blood, turned vampire become pregnant?" Robin asked, though she seemed to be in deep thought lately. There had been something nagging at the back of her mind ever since the lycan Luffy had been brought into the counsel room a few months before. It was like there was something she was desperate to remember, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember it. Almost as if … the memory was no longer there.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that witch doctor you brought back with you." Hancock replied, idly twirling her blood about in her glass. She looked extremely bored.

"Perhaps …" Moria replied, looking thoughtful, "They had to have been drinking something while they were there to sustain them. I hear she can work miracles. If it's true that whatever she'd been giving the little vampire girl made her capable of becoming pregnant … I see this _greatly_ working to our advantage …"

"I agree …" Arlong said, flashing his sharp grin with a deep chuckle.

Robin frowned deeply. She wasn't sure at all she liked what was being discussed, a shiver running down her spine. Looking over at Hancock, the woman had shifted her eyes over to Robin, having the same sentiments.

xxxx

Sitting in her cell in the corner, Nojiko had raised her knees to her chest and buried her face within them. She had been scared when she'd heard the others screaming and even more worried when it had stopped. She had only been able to make out what Sanji had been screaming, but nothing else after that. Tears soaked the material of her dress, not knowing what was going to happen to them. She was scared, and she was worried for Nami. She didn't like how that vampire man had been looking at Nami and touching her. Had something happened to her?

When she heard the lock on her cell being released, she gasped, her head shooting straight up. When a fat looking man came into her cell with a smirk, she became very worried, "Who are you!?" She demanded, a deep frown creasing her brow.

"I've come to grant you a gift, little human girl …" He said, grinning down at her, sporting his canines.

"A gift …?" She whispered, not sure she liked the sound of that as she tried to hide herself further in the corner, "What are you talking about!?"

Chuckling deeply, he slowly made his way over to her, "You should feel honored to become one of us."

"One of you!?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening, "No! No, I don't want to become a vampire!"

"A vampire, human girl?" He said, squatting down beside her and blocking her exits, "Who said I was a vampire, little girl?"

"N-Not … a vampire?" She whispered, gaping up at him, but then he flashed his canines again. He didn't just have the upper fangs like a vampire, but the bottom ones as well. Gasping, her eyes shot up to his in her realization, "A lycan!?"

"Zehahahaha! That's right! A lycan! And once you're fully turned … you're to be bred like the bitch you are." He said, grinning widely and nastily.

Her pupils shrank in horror, though her eyes only widened further, "Bred …?" It barely came out at all as her breath was robbed from her, "Ooh … Oh no! No, no!" She screamed, trying to slide across the wall to get away from him, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Aah!" She screamed in pain, "No! Don't you dare touch me! Don't you touch me!"

"Stop struggling, bitch! It'll all be over soon!" He said, laughing as he pulled her hair, causing her head to tilt to the side and expose her neck as his other hand held her shoulder.

"_No_!" She screamed, but then his teeth sank into her flesh, "_Aaaah_!'

Gasping, Nami's head shot up to the screams she heard, Sanji and Vivi doing the same, "_Nojiko_!" Nami screamed, struggling against her chains, "Nojiko! Nojiko! What are they doing to her!?" Nami cried, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"I don't know … mademoiselle …" Sanji whispered, his expression sad and worried as the screaming stopped.

"Nojiko …!" Nami cried softly as she cried. This was the worst possible situation to be in, "Luffy …" She whispered, closing her eyes and passing out from the strain of the past few days.

xxxx

Once he saw the castle, Luffy broke into a sprint in his lycan form, the others just behind him. The sound of alarm was sounded from within the castle as the lycans storming towards the castle were spotted, "Tell the counsel that the lycans are attacking!"

One of the guards ran off to the inside, barging into the counsel room, "My lords, the lycans are attacking the castle!"

"Good!" Moria exclaimed with a smirk, "Tell everyone to get into position! And tell our lycan friends that it's time."

"Yes, sir!" He said before running out again.

"They've come earlier than I thought …"Moria said, looking thoughtful.

"Do you think the long nosed man went to tell the lycan?" Croc asked, looking over at him.

"Maybe … but I don't see him bothering himself with such things. He's never been interested in what goes on here before …" Moria replied, narrowing his eyes slightly, "It doesn't matter, because we're going to finish them off tonight."

"Indeed …" Croc replied, his lips curving up into a smile, the scar across his nose eerily curving up into its own grin.

Running up to the gates after dodging harpoon after harpoon, Luffy got down low to the ground, using his momentum and speed to leap up the very high wall. Barely reaching and grabbing the ledge, his back claws scrapped against the stone as he tried to pull himself up. Zoro and Ace had leapt up on either side of him, also trying to pull themselves over the side. Finally getting his footing, Luffy pushed himself up with a roar, just as the vampires ran down the narrow way of the wall towards them, "Don't let them get inside!"

Pulling both Ace and Zoro over the side quickly, Luffy then turned his attention to the vampires. Usopp leapt up with no problem at all, even with Chopper on his back and landed gracefully on the wall. A few vampires ran towards him, and he pressed his palms into the stone, swinging his leg around to kick them hard, sending them off the other side of the wall, "So cool!" Chopper exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Leaping to the other side, Usopp then jumped down, landing beside the heap of bodies before casually walking over towards the massive door to the gates.

A few vampires ran towards him, and he let his claws extend as he kept walking. Squealing, Chopper ducked down behind him more as he held on tightly. As the vampires neared him, he raised his arms, thrusting them out towards them, his claws sinking into their chests, right through their hearts. Pulling them out again, his hands soaked in blood, he continued on with his casual walk, the other couple of vampires finally recognizing him and standing out of his way.

"Wow …" Chopper breathed, looking down at the vampires that he had downed so easily. Walking up to the gate, Usopp pulled the lever, and the massive door creaked and the chains clanked as it slowly lowered. The other lycan on the other side, waited for the door to open, dodging any harpoons that the vampires shot at them.

Luffy jumped down to the other side, fighting off vampires alongside his brother and Zoro. Making their way inside, with the other lycan, who'd been let in by Usopp, they made their way towards the dungeons. However, he suddenly saw a flash of orange, which made him stop, "Luffy, what're you doing?"

"I … I saw something …" Luffy replied quietly, still staring down the barren hall. Was it just him, or was it overly empty in the castle?

"We don't have time for this! The vampires might come at any second!" Ace said, grabbing his arm, but he yanked it away.

"No … they won't …" Luffy said, which only confused his brother, "We need to go this way …" He suddenly said as he started in that direction.

"Wait, what!? But the dungeons are this way, Luffy!" Ace yelled after him before growling and just chasing him. He didn't understand what was going on with him.

Hurriedly turning another corner, Luffy saw the flash of orange and white, and he knew it had to be Nami, but for some reason, he couldn't catch up to her, "Nami!" He called, running quickly down the corridor, and still there was no one around.

"Nami?" Ace whispered to himself in question and confusion as he and the others followed after Luffy.

"Nami, wait!" Luffy cried, turning down another corner. However, he only saw the flash of orange and white again. Was it not her? As he thought more of it, he couldn't smell her at all. So then, why was he seeing her? Tears began to sting his eyes as he continued to chase her ghost. It wasn't really her ghost, was it? She wasn't dead, right? Running faster and leaving the others behind, he quickly turned another corner and halted. Standing in the middle of the hall was Nami. Her hands were held in front of her, and she was smiling at him. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, which accentuated her curves and body.

Looking down, he could see her legs and creamy skin through two slits all the way up the dress. She was so beautiful, but he knew she wasn't really there. He couldn't smell her, and he couldn't feel her, "Nami …" He whispered, more tears coming to his eyes. Was he just seeing things? Was he just so desperate to see her that his mind was playing tricks on him? Her smile widened and softened, but then she turned and started to walk again, "Wait, Nami!" He cried, running after her, but she turned a corner, and when he got to it, she was gone again, "Nami …"

Biting his lip, he continued to run down another corridor of the castle and turned yet another corner. Again, she was standing in the middle of the corridor and smiling at him. Slowly approaching her, he frowned softly, not wanting her to disappear. Turning to the side, she then suddenly walked right through a wall. His eyes widened with a gasp as he gaped at the wall. Slowly going over to it, he gently pressed his palm into the wall just as Ace and the others rounded the corner, "Damn it, Luffy! What the hell!? Why'd you run off like that!?" Ace exclaimed as he walked over to him.

"I saw her …" He whispered softly, looking over the wall.

"Saw her? Saw who?" Ace asked, frowning deeper.

"Nami … I saw her … She was here … but," he started frowning softer, "she disappeared into this wall …"

"Wait, what?" Ace raised a brow in confusion, "What are you talking about, Luffy?"

"Nami, she walked right into this wall …" He said, beginning to look around, but he didn't really see anything special about the wall. There had to be something. Running his hands along it, he then ran his fingers over a wooden medallion that decorated the walls of each corridor. Pressing his fingers against it, he pushed it, and it pressed inside. Something within the wall clicked, and the wall seemed to drop a bit. Gasping, Luffy fell back on his ass as he watched the wall slowly swing open.

"What the …?" Ace gaped at the opening wall before looking down at Luffy in confusion, "How …?"

"I told you … Nami showed me … She walked right through the wall …" Luffy said, his expression softening into a sad frown.

"What does that mean?" Ace said, frowning down at him deeply.

"I don't know …" Luffy whispered before finally standing and stepping through the wall to a secret inner passage way. Sighing at Luffy's back, Ace then followed him in, the others right behind him.

Coming up beside Ace, Zoro too was frowning deeply at Luffy's back, who was some ways ahead, "You don't think she's dead, do you?" He asked in a very quiet whisper.

"Don't know …" Ace replied, leaning towards the other man, but keeping his eyes on Luffy.

Looking around the passage, Luffy kept his eyes open for her anywhere. He didn't want to miss her if she appeared again. However, when he came to a fork in the passage, he frowned, looking down one end and then the other. However, as he looked down one end, he saw a flash of her white dress. Ace and the others stopped behind Luffy, but then he took off running to the left, "Oye, wait for us, Luffy!"

Turning down another fork in the secret passage, he followed the flashes of color until finally coming to a dead end. Blinking at the dead end, he looked around it to see if it opened and knelt down to see if he could find another medallion. It was nice to be able to see in the dark, but nothing seemed to stand out. However, suddenly, Nami came back through the wall, startling him, "Oye, Luffy, did you find it?" Ace called as they others finally came up to him, but they were ignored as he stared up at Nami.

"Nami …" He whispered, his eyes wide. She seemed to glow in the darkness, and her smile was so soft. He had missed her so much.

"Oye, Luffy?" Zoro called when Luffy just kept staring up at the wall.

After awhile, she slowly leaned down towards him, and his eyes softened even more. Her hands cupped around his face, though he couldn't feel them, and then she gently pressed her lips to his. He clenched his eyes shut tight, because he could actually feel her soft lips as if just a grace of her was touching him. Ace frowned, just watching his brother, not really sure at all what was going on. Lifting a brow, he then turned to Zoro, who looked back at him as if Luffy had gone crazy.

When her lips left his, he slowly opened his eyes, but she was gone. Sighing softly and slowly, he then finally went back to trying to find the hatch to unlock the wall. After a bit of searching, he finally found a button and pushed it. The wall was silent this time as it opened slowly. Stepping out cautiously, Luffy found that he was right at the stairs to the lower dungeon. Looking to the left, he didn't see anything, but listening carefully, he could hear that just before getting to the stairs, there were was a group of vampires, waiting for them to spring the trap. Even though they were silent, Luffy could hear them. If they had rushed in like they'd originally been planning, they wouldn't have heard or known the vampires presence, and there would have been heavy casualties.

Turning to the others, Luffy pressed a finger to his lips for silence. They all nodded and followed him out soundlessly. Once they were out, he pointed towards where he heard the waiting ambush. Nodding their heads, they sprinted off towards where the vampires were waiting without making a bit of sound. After awhile, the vampires finally came into view, and without warning, the lycan were upon them in a swarm, taking them all down with only a few screams.

xxxx

Gasping, Nami's head shot up, and her eyes blinked rapidly as she looked around in confusion, "Luffy?" She whispered, looking towards the top of the stairs.

"Mademoiselle Nami, are you all right?" Sanji asked with deep concern as he watched her.

Looking back towards him, she just nodded her head, but then she finally whispered, "Luffy … Luffy is here …"

"What? Luffy?" Sanji asked, just staring at her. He wasn't sure at all how she knew that, "Mademoiselle … how do you know this?"

"I saw him … In my dreams … I showed him …" She said, looking back towards the stairs, "I showed him the secret passage …"

Gaping at her now, Sanji's lips slowly parted as he glanced up towards the stairs, asking in a soft whisper, "The secret passage," and only a few seconds later, they heard a few screams and growls from above.

When she heard the screams and growls, Nami gasped loudly before crying out, "Luffy!"

Hearing her voice, Luffy quickly turned to the stairs, dropping the vampire he had in his claws before taking off down the stairs, '_Nami_! _Nami_! _Nami_!' He kept calling in his mind as he ran down the spiral stairs as fast as he could. When he finally reached the bottom, he slid to a stop, his claws scrapping against the stone and looked up at her, chained to the pillars, wearing the exact same dress that he'd seen her in.

Shifting back into a man, he quickly ran up towards her with tears in his eyes, "Nami!"

"Luffy!" She cried, tears beginning to pour heavily down her face as she struggled against her chains, but before he knew it, a figure appeared before him. He was hit hard and sent flying into the opposite wall and crashing through it to the cell beyond.

"Guwah!" He cried from the impact and the rubble falling over him.

"_Luffy_!" Nami cried, struggling harder with her restraints.

"Oye, Luffy!" Ace cried as he and the others made it to the bottom of the stairs. Looking over, they saw a vampire standing just in front of Nami with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?"

Growling, Luffy pulled himself out of the rubble to scowl back at him, "Arlong …" He seethed, beginning to growl louder as his canines descended.

"I'm afraid you can't have her back … After all, you gave her up, didn't you?" Arlong said as his sharp teeth and fangs baring more and more as his grin grew wider.

"She's mine now …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maaaw! They're finally reunited, but what's going to happen now!? T_T Anyways, next chapter you will find out the truth about the war~! ;) I don't have anything else to say so … See you guys next chapter! XD

**P.S. **Oh! I forgot to give the link to what her dress looks like! XD http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) www ( . ) officialpsds ( . ) com ( / ) images ( / ) thumbs ( / ) Christina ( - ) Milian ( - ) White ( - ) Dress ( - ) psd10978 ( . ) png


	16. Chapter XVI

**Author's Note: **I know … I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long … but hey … life sometimes steps in the way … What can you do? Also, I've been playing Asda Story with the husband and friends. Also, another thing that's been keeping me is this chapter … Well … _chapters_ (plural) now … I had to cut it in half … it was that long … When I had first started this chapter, I thought to myself … I don't wanna do it … I hate fight scenes, but if I don't have one … then the chapter won't be long enough to be able to cut it off where I want … So, I came up with an idea … one I know you all love … FLASHBACK! Let's have a nice long flashback! I know … we all hate flashbacks, but I really enjoyed writing this one. So, I'm really hoping you will enjoy reading it. It's most definitely an interesting subject … seeing as what happened in the latest chapter! X) Yes, the flashback is about Garp~! YOUNG Garp! X) Anyways, this is just part 1 of 2, so enjoy~!

**P.S. **Sorry, not editing this just yet. It's almost 4am, and I'm tired, plus I want to keep writing the rest of the next chapter. I will try going over it later. ;-; I'm sorry …

**P.S.S. **Second reason it's been awhile since I posted … was because I kept getting a processing error when trying to submit my chapter to my documents manager! -_-

**P.S.S.S. **My apologies to those who read this when I first submitted it. I've fixed the entire chapter, and now everything makes since and is where it needs to be …

**I must apologize. I completely forgot to add a SPOILER WARING ALERT for this chapter. It contains information based off the latest chapters of the One Piece manga. If you haven't read the latest chapters, I apologize for ruining it for you.**

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XVI**

**Part I**

"She is not yours, and she will _never_ be yours!" Luffy screamed, scowling and growling loudly back at the vampire and baring his sharp canines. However, his expression then softened as he looked up at Nami above him, whose eyes were staring right back into his, "She's the mother of my unborn child … and my mate …" He said softly, which made her face scrunch up and a sob to be released.

"Luffy …!" She cried, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

His brows furrowed once again as he looked down at Arlong, "So, you see … you can't claim someone that already belongs to someone else … You will _never_ lay a finger on her or my unborn child … I'll see to that …" He seethed, his eyes starting to darken to pitch black as he bore his canines in a deep growl.

"And besides … you're about to pay for the crime you committed so many centuries ago …" Ace said, growling and scowling at Arlong.

"Crimes, my boy?"

Sucking in his breath, Ace turned and looked up to see more vampires, standing at the top of the stairs. The one who had spoken was standing to the front with a smirk on his face, "Now, what crimes could you possibly be talking about?" Moria asked as he slowly made his way down the stairs with Croc, Robin and Hancock just behind him with a few other guards.

Ace bore his teeth further when he saw the fat and large vampire descend the stairs, and then his eyes shifted to the scarred vampire as well. Stopping next to Ace, Moria's smirk only got bigger as he stared down at him, "You know exactly what crimes I'm talking about …" Ace seethed, releasing a vicious growl to the man.

"And who might you be?" Croc asked, smirking at him as well.

"Name's Portgas D. Ace."

"Ace!"

Losing his scowl, which was replaced with confusion, Ace looked over to the dark haired vampire woman with the blue eyes, who was gaping back at him in what seemed to be shocked confusion. All three vampire men hissed slightly as they turned to glare at the vampire woman. However, she was still staring at Ace, "Ace …" She said a little quieter before looking over at Luffy, "Luffy …" She whispered, and everyone around her except for the three vampires looked confused.

As Ace watched the woman, his eyes suddenly widened in recognition, "You! It's you! I remember you now!"

Frowning a bit deeper, Luffy looked between Ace and the woman, his head tilting as his memories desperately tried to organize themselves. Gasping loudly, a hand flew to Robin's lips as her eyes widened further, "Oh …!" She cried softly before quickly looking over at Moria, who looked less than pleased, "Y-You …! You!" She cried, tears coming to her eyes as her memories were finally restored to her and the screams that night filled her ears.

"_Well what have we here _…?" _Arlong said as he approached the three women, two of which clutched onto a young boy each, no older than maybe four and seven in age, still young pups. Arlong's lips then curved into a smirk as his eyes roamed over the three nude woman, "Very nice …"_

"_What are you doing, Arlong_!?" _Robin cried as she stepped out of the carriage, _"_Leave these women be, and let us head back to the castle._ _They will be our neighbors it seems anyway_."

"_Yes, let us not dilly dally with the beasts _…" _Hancock said as she looked over towards the three lycan women and their pups boredly_, "_At least the beasts know how to bathe_. _Or, at least, it seems like that is what they are doing so close to the river_. _Can they even speak_?"

"_Leave them be_?" _Croc asked, stepping out after Arlong to ogle the three beautiful women as well._

_One of the dark haired boys, the youngest one, looked up to his mother in fear_, "_Momma_," _he whispered to her_, "_who are these people_?"

_The oldest boy frowned, though he did look a bit scared_, "_They're vampires_, _Luffy _…" _He said quietly, though everyone could hear him, and the two vampire men smirked down at him_, "_Vampires 're what killed my pop _…"

"_Shhh_,_ Ace_!" _His mother cried softly as she wrapped a hand around his head and pressed it to her bosom. However, she looked frightened._

_Squatting down, Arlong chuckled at the freckled pup, who was frowning back at him_, "_You know of vampires, little pup_?"

"_Who're you callin_'_ a pup, mister_?" _Ace said, pursing his lip at the sharp toothed vampire, though his face was being smothered more into his mother's chest._

"_Ace_!" _She cried, looking more and more worried as she tried to back away from the vampire._

"_Arlong, enough_!" _Robin cried, walking over to him, _"_Let us go_!"

"_Now, wait a minute, Robin_ …" _A third voice called, Moria jumping down from the carriage_, "_What's the hurry_?"

_Gasping deeply, Robin turned to gape at the man, some fear showing on her face. What were they going to do to these lycan women and their children_? "_Be gone from here, vampires_! _You've no business with us_!" _The third woman called, who looked to be the matriarch of the three. She stood up proud then, her chin held high as she frowned at the vampire man._

"_No business, she says …_" _Arlong said as he began to chuckle nastily and stood up. Then his hand shot out, grabbing the woman around the neck and pulling her to him._

"_Grams_!" _The younger boy cried, trying to bolt out of his mother's arms, but she held him still._

"_No, stop it_!" _She cried, holding her boy firmly._

"_Ungh_!" _The oldest lycan woman cried as she clutched his arms tightly, her claws digging into his pale and slightly blue skin, and her legs were dangling above the ground._

"_Let her go_!" _The other lycan woman, holding the older boy cried._

"_What are you doing_,_ Arlong_!?" _Robin cried, coming up to grab his arm_, "_Put her down_!" _However, Arlong shrugged her away_.

"_No, I don't think I will … I think I want to have a little fun …_" _Arlong said with a sneer_.

"_No_!" _The two women cried, looking more fearful, as did the woman Arlong held. However, she suddenly began to shift into a beast, lashing out and growling at him._

_The lycan woman holding Luffy turned to the other, _"_Rouge, the boys_!" _She cried, and the other woman nodded._

_Looking down at Ace, the woman Rouge then cupped his face, running her hands down his hair, _"_Ace, you get Luffy to safety, you hear me_? _You run as fast as you can back to the den, and don't you dare look back_!"

"_Wait, but momma_!" _Ace cried, but Rouge turned and pushed him away, as did Luffy's mother._

"_Go_!" _They cried, just as Croc grabbed Luffy's mother._

"_Momma_!" _Luffy cried, tears in his eyes, but Ace grabbed his arm._

"_Let's go, Luffy_!" _He yelled, beginning to run with the younger boy._

"_Wait_, _but momma_!" _Luffy screamed, beginning to cry as his mother was pinned to the ground, but then she shifted, beginning to fight the man above her, and Rouge had changed, jumping onto Croc's back._

"_Where are you going, little pups_?" _Moria said, beginning to chase after them, but Robin threw herself on him._

"_No, not the little ones_! _Enough is enough_!" _She cried, and Luffy watched as the bigger man struck her, and the last thing he saw was her falling and hitting her head on the rock_.

"_Robin_!" _Hancock cried as she came flying out of the carriage, but Arlong grabbed her with his free hand and threw her back into the carriage._

"_Stay in the carriage_!" _He yelled, and Hancock did as she was told, but she watched in horror as they beat the women._

"_S-Stop …_" _She whispered, curling up in the carriage._

_Luffy turned back around, _"_Keep going, Luffy, and don't stop, don't turn around_!"_Ace cried_,_ and they both shifted into little wolf pups, running back to the den as fast as they could. _

_However, Luffy whimpered since he could still hear his mother and grandmother's growls and whimpers of pain, _'_Momma_! _Grams_!'

"You killed their mothers!" Robin cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as the memories had played out in her mind, "The war … this whole thing … was because you wanted to have a bit of fun!"

Listening to every word that Robin spoke, Nami could only gape, feeling coldness wash over her. Killed their mothers? "Oh …" Hancock's eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to Robin, and then she shifted her eyes to Ace. "Freckles …" She whispered, and Ace turned to her, "You were the little child … with the freckles …" She said a little louder before looking over to Luffy, "You were both so small … I remember now …" She then covered her mouth with her hand, looking horrified before turning to Moria, "You erased our memories …" She whispered before her face slowly turned into a scowl, "You erased our memories!"

"What other memories did you erase from us!?" Robin said, scowling back at Moria as well.

Scowling back at her, Moria's arm then shot out as he whipped it across Robin's face, "You should have let the memories be!"

"Aah!" Robin cried as she flew back, landing hard on the stairs.

"Robin!" Hancock ran to the other woman's side, kneeling beside her before scowling up at Moria and the other two, "Those lycan women … you beat … and _raped_ them … And you _fed_ from them as you did it … until there wasn't a drop left … and when you were done …" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes, but then she turned to Ace and Luffy, "When they were done … _they took their heads_!" She screamed, "And I couldn't do anything-I'm so sorry!"

After her screams echoed off from the wall, low growls could be heard, which became louder and louder, and everyone turned to Luffy and Ace, who were beginning to slowly shift in their rage. However, they didn't stop at their normal sizes, but continued to grow, and their teeth grew sharper as they bore them. Their black eyes slowly began to glow with an ice cold blue. When they hunched over to the ground, their claws extended from their massive paws to almost three inches, scrapping across the stone

The fur on their backs rose up high, and Luffy took a step forward, making everyone he was facing him take a step back. His paw was easily bigger than their heads. Turning to the others, Zoro motioned for them to move back, "Let's go, move back! It's about to get fucked!" He yelled before going over to Robin and Hancock. Even though the woman was conscious, he quickly scooped Robin up into his arms, just as Luffy released a deafening roar.

Squealing as tears streamed down her face, Nami tried to turn her head to cover at least one ear as Luffy's cry seemed to make the walls shudder, and soon Ace's cry followed as they lunged forward with incredible speed. Luffy, however, was aiming for Arlong, and Ace for Moria, which only left Croc, who was already trying to get to Ace.

Setting Robin down quickly, Zoro then moved to help, but Robin grabbed his arm quickly, "Wait, they are much older than you and much stronger …" She said before pulling up her skirt to reveal her leg and a sword with its sheathe attached to it. Grabbing the handle, she pulled it out from within it's sheathe to reveal a shiny sword, and then she handed it to him, "It's made of silver … It will help you. Just don't let it touch you …" She said, smiling up at him.

Staring down at the sword, Zoro then shifted his eyes to her with his own smile before taking it, "Thanks …"

"I'm guessing you can use it?"

"I can …" He replied before turning back to the vampires and running towards them.

Arlong braced himself as the large beast surged straight for him. Bringing out his arms, he blocked his jaws and claws as his canines snapped only centimeters from his nose. Pushing back on Arlong, Luffy growled viciously as he swiftly and quickly brought back his claws to plunge them into the vampire's gut, "Guwah!" Arlong yelled before growling and grabbing Luffy's thick and furry wrist to pull the claws from within his flesh.

The attack didn't slow the vampire down as he rammed a fist into Luffy's muzzle and slamming him into the ground with a crooked smirk. However, that smirk quickly disappeared when Luffy rose up, completely unperturbed by the hit and slashed his claws across Arlong's face, "Gaah, you fucking beast!" He snarled before ramming his shoulder into Luffy's chest and knocking him down.

Ramming his massive body into Moria, Ace slammed him up against the opposite wall. However, the fat vampire's round stomach cushioned some of the blow, and then he rammed is elbow down into Ace's shoulder. Releasing a pained growl, Ace swiped his claws down, tearing through the vampire's oversized belly. However, as he was pushed down, he then sunk his claws into his leg, making him cry out and fall back, "Nghaah!"

As he fell down hard, Moria created a loud thud, which made his men call out to him and try to help out. However, the rest of the lycan surged forward to stop them. Seeing that Croc was about to attack Ace, Zoro quickly blocked him off and swiped his silver sword at him, nicking his chest a bit. Hissing from the cut and sting of the silver, Croc quickly moved back and scowled at Zoro with a growl, "You mongrel!"

"I'm your opponent now." Zoro replied in a deep voice as he aimed the sword at him, "So, seeing as you've got that hook for a hand … I take it once upon a time you were human … Doesn't that make you some kinda mongrel too?" He asked, his lips slowly curving up into a smirk.

Sneering at Zoro, Croc looked as if he was disgusted by the very prospect. However, he did not deny it. Instead, he brought up his hook to fight Zoro with, "Come on, boy …" He taunted as he crooked the hook towards him. Smirking wider, Zoro shifted into his lycan form before charging at the hook handed vampire with his silver sword with a fierce roar. Croc quickly brought up his hook to stop the blade from cutting into his flesh, holding the lycan at bay. However, Zoro pushed forward hard to the vampire's surprise, the blade slowly pressing down onto his cheek and burning it, "Gaaah!"

Both Arlong and Luffy scuffled along the floor as each fought for control, but soon Luffy dominated the top as he tried to take a chunk out of the man's face. These vampires had defiled his mother and grandmother as well as Ace's, and then they had removed their heads from their bodies. Even after these long hundreds of years, he could still remember his mother. Her beautiful face, her beautiful smile, and the warm feeling she always left him with.

Then this monster had tried to do the same with Nami. And actually, he had no idea if he _had_ actually touched Nami in any way. He had tried to get to the castle as fast as possible, not knowing exactly just how much time had passed since they'd gotten their hands on them. However, just the thought of the disgusting vampire laying a finger on his mate and mother of his child, possibly coming close to harming his unborn young, he roared loudly, finding a new strength as he pushed down on Arlong's guard, who was trying to keep his claws and jaws away from his person.

xxxx

Garp stared off in the direction of the castle, his expression a soft frown. He wasn't going to lie. He was worried and wanted to be off as soon as possible. Looking over towards his son, his frown deepened, but still looked concerned. Sitting on a rock, Dragon had his hands on his head, his expression pained as his mind seemed to be going a million miles an hour. Sighing deeply, Garp then looked back towards the castle. Only a few minutes had passed since his grandsons had made their way to it.

Grandsons … Closing his eyes, Garp then lowered his head a bit as he thought back so long ago. So much had changed in such a large period of time since they day he was born. It was so long ago, that he almost couldn't remember that time … a time when he was still human. It was the year eight-fifty, the Heian Period, Japan. He had lived his first few decades as a human. When one is speaking as a lycan, the decades that a human lives really does just seem like a few, but when a human, it's quite a few decades. However, he himself has lived for centuries.

Thinking back, he had lived an uneventful life as a human. His clan had been quite large, the Mugiwara Clan, and he had been a strong warrior, hunting beasts and fighting other clans for and over territory. He had been pretty young, and things were looking up as he had started to make his standing in the clan as a young man and warrior, already he'd been made a Seii Taishōgun. But then … that one day …

_Sliding down the slope, Garp then stood, hearing the river more as he neared it, which was close to his house, just on the outskirts of the city. It had been a long day's work, and a refreshing dip in the river was all he could think about. Already removing his mo, kimono and pants, he grinned when the water finally came into view, throwing his garments on a nearby thick branch, but then he suddenly froze. There, sitting on a rock, just inside the river was a nude, young woman, washing her hair and body. Blinking a bit, he looked from side to side, wondering where she came from, but she quickly turned to face him._

_Looking back at her, he raised his hands when she gasped and gaped at him, "Ah, sorry …" He said before turning to walk down the river, "I'll go downstream then …" However, when she didn't reply or scream or anything, he glanced over his shoulder a bit with a frown as he walked. She was just staring at him, "Mm, I guess you don't speak my language …" He muttered before turning to continue walking. She didn't really look as if she were of Japanese orient._

"_I do …"_

_Blinking twice, he turned his head to the side and stopped walking, but he didn't look at her, "Mm?" He questioned, surprised she had spoken at all._

"_I can speak your language."_

_Shifting his eyes to face forward, but keeping his head turned, he seemed a bit confused about her tone of voice. She sounded bored or maybe uncaring. He had thought she was afraid of him, since she had gasped when she realized he was there and would be willing to be rid of him. But instead, she was speaking to him. Looking over at the young man, she then tilted her head, "You don't have to leave. You can bathe here if you like. I don't care."  
_

_Brow quirking then, he turned to look at her, looking surprised at her suggestion. However, she wasn't looking at him any longer, and instead, dipped her hand into the water to scoop up some of it and pour it over her long hair. Looking back towards the water, he stared at it for awhile before looking back at her. She was indeed beautiful. How was she not afraid of him? How was it that she didn't scream in terror, try to cover herself, or run away?_

_Rubbing over his head, he then just shrugged, walked into the water and dove under. Slowly looking over to him, the woman's expression remained blank as she watched his silhouette under the water, though her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Coming back up out of the water, Garp took in some breath before rubbing the water over his face and pitch black hair. The water felt great, and he was already cooling down._

"_Feel better already?"_

_Pausing in his rub down, Garp looked up at the woman, getting a better view of her face and front, though he shifted his eyes away, "Yes." He replied before going back to rubbing more water into his hair._

"_You already smell better too."_

"_Eh?" Garp questioned, looking up at her in confusion, but then he tilted his head. Had he smelled that bad?_

_But then she looked down at him and just smiled, "I mean I'm sure you do. You looked hot and sweaty."_

"_Oh … right …" He said, turning his head to the side, but keeping his eyes on her for a bit, but then he dove back under again. Watching him go back under, she just giggled softly and quietly with a bigger smile. After awhile, he swam to the shore, brushing off as much water as he could before putting his clothes back on, even if he was still a bit wet and his hair drenched and dripping. _

"_Good bye … and thanks for the company …"_

_Turning to the woman, still sitting upon the rock and idly pouring water over her hair with her hand, Garp just stared at her back, still a bit confused by her. Her farewell had been quiet and felt as if there was something behind her words. However, he just nodded, "Yeah, thanks too." As soon as he spoke, she turned to look at him, her face blank, but there was something strange about the look in her eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on._

_Frowning a little deeper, he then just turned and climbed back up the slope, and she watched him until he disappeared over the top. Sighing, she then slowly turned back around, staring at her reflection in the water. Suddenly, her image changed into that of a beast, and she leapt to the opposite bank and disappeared into the thick forest._

_Two days later, and Garp couldn't lie that he hadn't given the woman by the river a thought or two. For instance, who was she, and where had she come from? And as he made his way to the river, the questions again rose in his mind in memory. Though, the new question of, will she be there again, came to his mind. However, when he slid down the slope and as the river came into view, she was nowhere in sight. Grunting softly as he looked around, he then just shrugged, only a little bummed, but it didn't really matter._

_Going to the edge of the river, he removed his kimono, pants and mo once again and hung it on a branch before stepping into the river and diving under. Coming back up and taking in a deep breath, Garp rubbed over his black hair and swiped his hands over his face before looking up and perking up in alert when he realized someone else was there. Standing, just on the other side of the river was the same woman as before, and again, she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothes._

_Blinking a bit, Garp was beginning to wonder if she ever __**did**__ wear clothes. Staring out at the same man from a few days before, the woman then elegantly took a seat on a rock at the edge of the river. She'd been watching him for awhile before she had finally come out from the trees. She had wondered if he would go there again, and in the exact same spot as before, "Oh … it's you again." He said before turning his attention back to the river and rubbing down his body._

_Not saying anything as of yet, the woman just continued to watch him before glancing around, "You're from around here."_

Looking back up at her, he then glanced around before looking back at her, "That's right. What about you? Where are you from?"

"_Somewhere … nearby." She replied, though she had seemed reluctant to say so._

_Arching a brow, his eyes shifted to the forest behind her. 'From the other side of the river?' He couldn't remember there being a village just beyond there. Had they just moved there, or was she alone? How was that even possible? Those forests were filled with beasts. "I don't recall there being another village near here. Did your clan just move here?" He asked, frowning a little deeply. Another clan moving nearby was probably not a good thing._

_Her eyes shifted to the water, and she didn't seem to want to respond to him at all. Quirking his brow higher, he then just shrugged and finished his bath. After a long silence, she looked back up at him, studying him. However after awhile, he broke the silence, "So, why're you here?"_

"Do I need a reason to be?"

"_Yes." He replied instantly, turning to frown at her, "What do you want?"_

_Staring back at him, she didn't seem like she was going to answer him, but then she just smiled, "You think I want something?"_

"_Lady … you're not wearing any clothes …" He said, matter of factly as he started for his side of the river, "but yet you came out here anyway while I was here."_

"_I needed to bathe …"_

"_While I was here?" He asked, putting his kimono back on over his pants as he turned to frown at her, "And you don't look to be bathing at all."_

_The woman chuckled before bringing her long hair to the front and then dipping the tip into the water and cupping more water into her hair to pour over the top of it, "Yes I am."_

_Pursing his lips at her and narrowing his eyes, Garp then snorted as he turned to grab his mo to put on over his kimono, "Why would you want to bathe at the same time as a man? Why are you here?"_

"_It's not my fault you happened to be here when I arrived."_

_Frowning at her more, he then just regarded her inquisitively, "Why don't you just get into the water? Wouldn't it be easier?"_

"_Mm, I'm not so good in the water …"_

"_Then learn how to swim."_

_Looking up at him again, she had a smile on her face, "Is that an offer to teach me?"_

_Snorting loudly, Garp looked down to finish putting on his mo, "Didn't say that …"_

"_Well, then I shall not learn. I've no one else to teach me."_

_Looking back up at her, he watched as she poured water over her hair with a frown. Did that mean she was alone? How could this woman possibly live alone in that forest? Huffing out in some befuddlement, he then just turned to start for the slope, "Good bye … and thanks for the company …"_

_Pausing in his step, he looked over his shoulder to her, blinking his eyes twice. It was the same farewell as the day before. Since she was alone, was she seeking some kind of company? Then he thought for a moment … Was she senile? "Uh … yeah … thanks too …" He said before turning and climbing the slope back up. She watched him the entire time, and then just smiled and chuckled, continuing to bathe herself._

_Two more days had passed, and the strange woman was now occupying more of his thoughts. Who was she? How as she living alone on the other side of the river? … Was she really crazy? Would he see her at the river again? That question came as he slid down the slope, though his step was slower as he looked around, slowly removing his mo. Once the river came into view, he stopped. There, sitting on the rock, was the same woman, and yet again, she wasn't wearing a stitch._

_Who the hell was this woman? Was she some kind of witch? As if sensing his presence, she turned to look at him and offered him a smile, "Good evening."_

_Pursing his lips with a frown, he lowered his hands, leaving his clothes on, "You again."_

"Yes, me again." She said with a chuckle as she turned her attention back to the water she was pouring over herself with her hands, "It would appear we have the same schedule."

"I've never seen you before a few days ago …"

"I made the schedule a few days ago."

_Snorting loudly to that, he then turned to go back up the slope, "Are you leaving then …?" Her question was quiet, but he'd heard it clearly._

"_S'right … I'll wait until later." He said, turning his frown back to her._

"I've already said that I didn't mind."

"_Well, maybe I do."_

_He heard her chuckles, and then after a moment, she turned to look at him, "I didn't see you as the shy type."_

"_Shy!?" He bellowed, looking completely appalled by the very thought. He was not a shy man._

_At his loud reply, she then burst into laughter, a soft sound to his ears and turned back to continue her bath, "I didn't think you were."_

_Staring down at her back, Garp's brows had come together, but were raised high. Was that a challenge? Was she challenging him to stick around? Who the hell was this woman!? Huffing in some irritation, he continued to remove his mo and kimono, and then his pants, hanging them on the same branch. Walking passed her, he waded into the water and dove under. Smiling at his silhouette, she chuckled softly as she twisted her hair a bit, the water draining from it._

Once he surfaced again, she spoke up, "So, you were going to teach me to swim."

_Sputtering from the water on his face, he quickly swiped his hands down his face before quickly turning to her, "I was what!?"_

_Her smile widened as she chuckled, "You were going to teach me how to swim."_

"_I was gonna do no such thing!" He exclaimed, pursing his lips at her._

"_You're the one who suggested I learned."_

"_But I never said I'd teach ya!"_

"_Yes, but I told you I've no one else to teach me, and since you're the one who made the suggestion, it automatically defaults back to you."_

"_Says who!?"_

"_It's the rules."_

"_What rules!?" Garp was becoming annoyed, and was pursing his lips into a deeper frown._

Chuckling softly and not the least bit perturbed by his agitation, she then moved closer to the edge of the rock, "So, if I were to come in and move into the deeper part of the river, would you let me drown?"

"_Wait, what!?" Garp exclaimed, gaping up at her now._

"_Would you let me drown?" She asked, keeping her smile as she slowly slipped into the water._

_He just blinked a couple of times. What the hell was she asking him? __**Why**__ would she ask him that? But then he frowned and snorted, "If you go into the deep end of the river, but can't swim, you probably deserve to drown." He grumbled with his lips bunched up._

_Chuckling to his reply, she just continued towards the deep end of the water, "Mm, I guess that's true."_

When he saw that she was still moving towards the deep end, his frown deepened, but a bit of worry began to form over his brow. Was she really gonna do it? She trailed her hands over the top of the water, but soon they went under the deeper in she got, "Now, wait a minute!" He bellowed after her, "What the hell are you doing!?"

_Looking over at him over her shoulder, her hair billowing out around her, she just offered him a smile, but then she turned around, walking backwards to the deep end. Soon, her breasts disappeared under the water, and then the water was to her chin. Swallowing hard and becoming even more nervous, he wondered if she would really do it. Did she really not know how to swim? Her smile widened, though she was having trouble keeping herself upright, "Would you let me drown?" Her question was quiet, but then soon she disappeared under the water completely._

"_Oi!" He cried, his eyes widening completely. He waited there for only a moment, wondering if she would resurface herself, but there was nothing, "Shit …!" He cursed under his breath before diving under the water and swimming to where she'd gone under. The water was so crystal clear, that he could see the fish quickly swimming away from him. He could see her hair, billowing out around her like a curtain as she sank to the bottom. Picking up his speed, he quickly grabbed her too him and pushed up to the surface._

_When they surfaced, both gasped for air, and she coughed a bit, clinging to him so she didn't go back under, "Are you out of your Goddamned mind, woman!?" He bellowed, holding her up to make sure she didn't go back under. However, her coughs soon turned into laughter, "You really are out of your mind!"_

"_I thought you had said I deserved to drown!" She said, still laughing as she looked down at him._

"_I should have let you! You're crazy!"_

"_But you didn't." She said, smiling down at him widely, "Now! Are you gonna teach me out to swim? Or must I drown myself again?"_

_Frowning down at her deeply, he then huffed with a bit of a growl, "Fine! Don't need you drowning yourself over this!"_

"Good!" She said, closing her eyes into a wider smile while chuckling, "So, what do I do?"

"Well, first ya gotta let me go …" He said, reaching back to unwrap her arms from around his neck, "Then you gotta lie flat over the water."

"Hmm …" She hummed, releasing her hold and putting her trust into him as she tried to do what she was told with his assistance.

"_I won't let ya go under, so don't worry." He said, pressing the palm of his hand over her stomach as she straightened out, "Keep your head out of the water."_

"Mm, all right." She said, but frowned, finding it difficult, but she kept her head raised.

"_Now you just gotta kick your feet and use your arms to propel yourself." He instructed, and watched as she attempted this, but she really wasn't very good at it. She only managed to get water in her face and up her nose._

"_Mmoh! Don't let me sink!"_

"I ain't gonna let you sink! Just keep trying! You're the one that tried to drown yourself!"

"_I was just trying to get you to teach me!"_

"_I didn't notice!"_

_Watching her head, he saw as her tongue came out a bit in her concentration to coordinate her legs and arms. Not being able to help himself, he snorted into laughter. Blinking, she then looked back at him in some confusion, but then frowned, "What's so funny?"_

"_What the hell're you doing!?" Garp exclaimed, still laughing at her, "It can't be this hard!"_

"_It is hard! I keep wanting to sink under the water! I'm just like a rock!" She pouted up at him, irritated that he was making light of her efforts._

"_Ah, so then you can get irritated too, huh?" Garp said, still grinning and laughing at her._

_Pouting up at him for a little longer, she then finally smiled up at him and chuckled, relaxing and going lax over his hands still holding her out of the water, "But it's frustrating. I'm never going to learn how to swim."_

_Looking down at her smile, Garp blinked once, but then went alert when he heard voices and someone call his name from the slope above and looked up towards it. Gasping loudly, the woman scrambled out of his hands, but then went under the water in her sudden and unexplained panic. Quickly turning back to her, Garp looked completely confused, but he quickly pulled her out of the water. She then lowered herself and pressed her body to his as if to use it to hide herself, but she used one arm to quickly pull her hair over her shoulder to hide it as well._

Gaping down at her, he then quickly turned to the men, who appeared over the top of the slope, "_Seii Taishōgun__ Garp!" One of them called, not even noticing the woman pressed against him._

"_Yeah, what is it?" He called, not turning his whole body, sensing that she didn't want to be seen._

"_You're wanted in the city. A meeting is being formed concerning the beasts."_

_His brows twitched when he felt her stiffen a bit against him, but pushed it from his mind for now, "All right, I'll be right there."_

_Biting her lip, her brows furrowed together in some worry. He hadn't noticed her reaction, had he? Maybe he wouldn't think anything of it. Sighing softly, but shakily, she turned her head a bit, realizing for the first time just how low down she was and blushed a deep red, her head quickly turning away, "Yes sir!" They both called before turning and leaving._

_Watching them leave and just waiting a bit to make sure, he then looked down at her, "What was that all about?"_

Frowning deeply, she then looked up at him and lifted herself out of the water a bit more, "It was nothing …"

However, he didn't believe her in the least. However, maybe she just felt her honor had been at stake. After all, this was most definitely not proper behavior. Come to think of it, he still didn't know anything about her, nor did he know who she was, "You weren't afraid before."

"_So … you're a __Seii Taishōgun__?" She asked quietly, lowering her eyes a bit._

"_I am." He replied, still frowning down at her._

"_I see. You must be a very strong warrior to have received such a title."_

"_I am." He replied again, studying her closely._

_After a moment, she just raised her head to smile up at him, "Well, I shouldn't hold you. You're needed." She said before moving around him to walk towards the same rock as before, "Good bye … Thanks for the lesson … and the company …" She replied softly, gracefully pulling herself back up onto the rock and facing away from him._

_Watching her with a soft frown, Garp felt quite confused by this woman. He didn't understand her in the least. However, that could be, of course, because he didn't know her at all. Closing his eyes into a deeper frown, he then turned and headed for the shore. Walking out, he quickly dressed himself, and then made his way up the slope without a second glance or a farewell._

_xxxx_

_It had been a long couple of days and Garp was exhausted. However, he had no choice but to hold his position until told otherwise. What he really wanted to do was go home. However, there had been talk and fear of another invasion on the small villages from the beasts from the forests, and he was there with his men to ensure that it didn't happen. At least the villagers showed their gratitude by feeding them every now and again, though the flirting young ladies, he could do without. He was there to do a job, nothing more._

_Though, he didn't blame them. Being married to a military officer meant being well off and secure in life. It would also mean being in good social standing. Any young lady would jump at that kind of chance. However, he just wasn't interested, and so often would get irritated with them. And at that moment, he really wished he were anywhere but there, "You really are a handsome officer."_

"He sure is, so strong looking."

_Sighing deeply, he then narrowed his eyes, letting his head lull to the side and back a bit to regard one of the bothersome females, "And you're all really annoying …" He grumbled, looking displeased._

_However, this seemed to only stimulate them to giggle in mass chorus, "Ooh, he's just darling!"_

"_Isn't he wonderful!?"_

Wasn't this just fantastic …? What a bunch of senile idiots. Sighing and drooping, he even wished at the moment he was again giving that weird, crazy woman swimming lessons again. That had been much less annoying and far more bearable. With these nuisances it was, "Isn't he just darling!" "He's so thin! I could cook you nice and fattening dinners!" "Wouldn't he look nice with a beard!?" "Isn't his really black hair so wonderful!?" And a bunch of other really stupid things.

_However, just then, he couldn't have asked for a better distraction and a way to get them away from him. Just within the forest, a wolf's howl rang out, which sounded pretty close. Jerking to attention, he directed an intense gaze towards the forest, his men running up beside him. The women all gasped before beginning to scream in terror. Grabbing one of them by the arm, Garp then shoved her towards the town, "Get inside and barricade the doors!" He commanded before yelling out the same command to the other villagers, "Get inside your houses, and barricade the doors!"_

Men and women began to scream in terror as they scrambled around and stampeded each other to do just that, "Che!" Garp exclaimed in disgust before turning back to the forest.

"_I wonder how many there are." One of his men asked, not looking the least bit worried as he loaded his bow with an arrow._

"_Mm, hard to say. Just be ready for many."_

"_Yes, sir!"_

_Removing his sword, he took a few steps towards the outskirts of the village and towards the forest, continuing to watch it intently and letting his eyes scan along the edge of the tree line. Soon, movement caught his eyes, and they darted to where he saw the trees bristling, and soon, a beast emerged, running straight for them. Then not too long after, about two or three dozen more joined him. However, his brows twitched when one seemed to hesitate at the tree line before finally following after the others, though not in any rush._

_Lifting his sword, he looked down the edge of it right at it. All cowards, even beasts, shouldn't be allowed to live. Cowards were something he couldn't stand. The blade glistened in the moonlight, and then he smirked, breaking into a run towards the beasts, his men following after him with a battle cry. As the beasts neared them, they roared out and snarled, but he didn't flinch as he cut them down, or just slammed a fist into their muzzles. However, his goal and destination was that lagging beast from before, which he'd not removed his eyes from._

_Once he was close enough, he leapt high into the air, his eyes cold and intense as he stared down at the creature. Once it spotted him, he having shot out from the crowd of men and beasts, it slid to a stop and quickly turned to run back in the other direction. Bringing up his sword, he aimed it down at the beast as he made his descent. However, as he came down over it, it quickly turned around, holding out its hands and falling to the ground. Before he knew it, the beast was no longer a beast, but a woman, and not just any woman … the same woman he'd met at the river._

_Sucking in his breath, he braced his legs for the landing and stopped himself from impaling her, the tip of the blade only a hair's width from having pierced her throat. Breathing heavily, she was staring back up at him in shock, her eyes wide, but frowning softly. His eyes looked no different as he gaped down at her. Somehow, this seemed to explain everything. But on the other hand, what was he supposed to do? The beasts hunted and feasted on the villagers._

"_Seii Taishōgun__ Garp!" His men called, "What are you waiting for!? Slay that beast!"_

_Sucking in his breath, Garp quickly turned to his men. They couldn't see her in the dark. Looking back down at her, he could see that she was now looking at his men, but then she looked back up at him again. Clamping his teeth down, he then bore them into a scowl as he quickly reached down and grabbed her by the neck and shoulder to pull her up to her feet quickly. Gasping, she quickly grabbed his arm, her eyes widening further, but then they turned a bit pained as tears welled in her eyes with a soft whimper, "Ngh …!"_

_Still scowling at her, Garp then just shoved her away from him, "Get out of here …" He growled quietly, so as not to be heard._

"_Haah …!" She cried out a bit in surprise as she hit the ground from the force of the shove, but then she turned to look up at him in confusion._

_However, he took a step forward, "I said get out of here …!" He growled a little louder._

_Breathing a little heavier, she stared back up at him for awhile before shifting and turning to run back towards the forest. Grinding his teeth and swallowing hard, he watched her until she disappeared before quickly turning to his men. Seeing the glint of a sword, he quickly made his way too him and grabbed the blade before it could pierce one of the beasts' eyes, "Ah, __Seii Taishōgun__ Garp! What are you doing?" The man asked with a confused frown._

_Blood dripped down the blade as Garp shoved it away, and then he turned, reached down and lifted the beast by its neck as well. It growled and lashed out at him, but he caught its arm, "You listen to me, because I know you can understand me. You will leave this place … go back to wherever the hell it is … and you will stay there. If you don't, I will hunt you all down, and right now … I really don't want to do that."_

_The beasts seemed to go quiet, maybe a bit confused he was trying to talk to him on an even plan. Garp's men, as well as the other beasts around them seemed to stop fighting as they all listened to him talk, "I will show you no mercy. If it's food you need … then move your people to where it's plentiful … but hunting the people of our city is out of the question! If your leader was so great, he'd have found a better way for all of you!" He yelled before shoving the beast away, and then he turned to the rest of them, "Now get out of here!" He bellowed, his voice booming over the silence._

_Everything and everyone seemed to stand still for a long time before the beasts started to move after one of them released a howl, all of them, which were left alive, running back into the forests and disappearing from sight. Still just at the edge, she watched him with a soft frown, hearing every word he'd said. However, one of the beasts stopped just next to her, shifting into a man, "We're going back!" He didn't sound pleased in the least, though she knew why._

_Swallowing hard and closing her eyes tightly, she then nodded her head softly, "Yes, father …"_

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note:** Maaw … ;_; That made me sad for some reason … He didn't say by or nothin' … The meanie … T_T Not a good bye … not a glance … I do still think their whole meeting and how they are, is interesting! X) And Garp was pretty bad ass, right? XD I thought he was anyways. I kinda just imagined him lookin' a bit like Luffy at that age, maybe a bit thicker, but Luffy more or less. Anyways, what did you guys think? And please … don't tell me you just skimmed through it and didn't read it … I put a LOT of work into this flashback … and I really enjoyed writing it … So, please read it? ;_; It would make me happy … Anyways, catch you guys next chapter … which is already more than half way done. I hope to have it out soon! Later~!

**P.S.** Oh! I forgot! There was such a clan in the Heian period called the Fijiwara Clan! XD Al told me to change it to Mugiwara instead! XD


	17. Chapter XVII

**Author's Note: ****PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! ** I'm so sorry … Since FFnet kept giving me those errors when submitting the last chapter, I had tried everything I could to get it to accept the chapter, which meant changing the chapter's format, which I saved to my desktop. So, the chapter I _did_ submit at first, was the wrong one. So, if you read my chapter when I first submitted it, it was actually missing the very last part, which I took from Part II, since Part II was already so long. PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE LAST PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER! Or the first part of this chapter will make NO SENSE. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy Part II~!

Anyways, now on to the regularly scheduled A/N … Sorry that it still took me a bit to post this, even though most of it was written. After posting Part I, I needed a break. I'd been writing none stop all last week. I played Sims 3 and RPed with Ara~! K3 Also, I totally got sick … So, I wasn't writing much of anything … I get sick a lot … don't I? -_- Anyways, I have some songs that I would like for you guys to implement into this chapter. First of all, for the first part of this chapter, we have Limpbizkit's My Way. I don't know why, but this song came on the radio, and I've always liked the song, but since I was writing this at the time, I thought to myself, hmm … This song totally works for Garp's current position as well as hers. X3 Then, secondly, we have a very sad song for the very sad farewell … The Killers' Goodnight, Travel Well. I also want you guys to look up the lyrics for this song. It fits so perfectly for what's to come later in this chapter … Take a peek to the lyrics and listen to it. Please? ^^ Anyways, I was also listening to It's Only Love by Heather Nova as well as Caribbean Blue by Enya, which the latter song made me think of them too. K3 Enjoy the songs and chapter! :D

**P.S. **By the way K3 is my way of doing the heart since we can no longer do more than and lesser than … -_-

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XVII**

**Part II**

"_You've lost your mind, __Seii Taishōgun__ Garp!"_

"I knew he was too young to make him a _Seii Taishōgun__!"_

"_What do you mean, 'Stop hunting the beasts'!?"_

"_I mean what it sounds like. Leave them to me … Stop sending men to the villages. Stop killing them. They aren't beasts at all. They can speak and even appear as we do. I've seen it!" Garp declared to the higher generals._

"_Nonsense! They're just beasts!"_

"_You don't know that, and so can't make that kind of statement!" Garp said back, taking a step forward, though his words caused an outcry._

"_How dare you!?"_

"_Have you any idea who you're talking to!?"_

"_I know exactly who I'm talking to! A bunch of ignorant old fools, who, just because they say so, they think it to be true! Listen, I've met one of them, talked to one of them, and she was no different than we are! I couldn't even tell she wasn't human."_

"_You're crossing the line, __Seii Taishōgun__ Garp! I'd watch your mouth!"_

"_She?" One of the men asked, looking a little calmer, though he was glaring at Garp, "So, is this what this is about? A woman?"_

_Rolling his eyes shut, Garp mentally kicked himself for the slip, "No, this is not what this is about." He said, looking back up at the man, "Just because I say it was a woman doesn't mean you need to automatically assume anything. Though, isn't that the same generic and narrow minded view point?"_

"_Garp, you're on a thin line! I suggest you watch what you say from here on out …" Another warned, though he could see they were already against him, and nothing was going to change that._

"_All I'm saying is that I've spoken to one of these so called beasts! They're just as intelligent as we are … maybe more. They __**can**__ be spoken too, and it's possible some kind of negotiations can be made." He said, frowning up at them, his head tilted slightly._

_They muttered amongst each other before one of them turned to Garp's men, "What did you see exactly?"_

_The man beside Garp took in a deep breath before speaking. He'd known Garp a long time and knew that Garp only did things if he had a good reason, "He __**did**__ speak to the beasts, sir … And when he commanded them to leave … they did so."_

_Narrowing their eyes, each one shifted their eyes to Garp, "Only hearsay … You could have told your men to say that."_

_Rolling his eyes, Garp was tired of dealing with these old men, stuck in their ways, "Suit yourself." He said, shoving his pinky up his nose. He gave up on these old fools. Nothing he said was going to change any of their set viewpoints._

"_Enough of this! You are far too disrespectful to your superiors, Garp! A great warrior you may be, but you know nothing of discipline and subordinacy!" The man bellowed, turning red with rage, but Garp only stared at him in boredom with narrowed eyes, still digging for hidden treasures, "I've had enough … Your rank is hereby stripped …" Garp frowned up at him then, removing the pinky, "Your nonsense will not be spread about to anyone else. You are also banished from this city from this day forth!"_

_Frowning even deeper, Garp stood up straighter, becoming angry now, "Banished …?" He repeated silently._

"_You heard me! If you're seen around here again, you will be severely punished! Be gone from here!"_

_Baring his teeth into a scowl, Garp began to growl before just snorting, "Fine … I can't stand being under a bunch of old idiots. You've no idea what you're doing anyway." He said before turning and storming out._

_Once he was back home, he only grabbed a few necessities before leaving the house. However, he stopped and stared in the direction of the river for awhile before just closing his eyes and continuing on. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't really care._

_xxxx_

"_What do you mean you've made contact with one of the humans!? Have you __**any**__ idea what this means!?"_

"_But father … he was nothing like we thought. He wasn't destructive, unkind," Okay, well, he was a bit, but justly so, "and he wasn't at all driven to madness like some others when he saw me!"_

"_I cannot believe you completely disobeyed me! You told me you were just going to the river!"_

"_I __**did**__ just go to the river! He happened to come then!"_

"_You should have left! What were you thinking!?" Her father was more than furious._

"_He offered to move downstream … I was intrigued. He did not react in the way we've been told at all. He had manners and respect. I told you hunting the humans for food was a bad idea, even if things weren't looking so good! They're just like we are, but maybe even grander! Look at how they live! The city is so large! We still live in these caves!"_

"_The humans are wasteful creatures! Disgusting!"_

"_We're the ones still living as animals! Maybe we can form some kind of agreement with them!"_

"_Of course that's not possible!"_

"_You're so stubborn!" She yelled, looking angry herself, the others in the cave just watching, "We could talk to them!"_

"_They would just kill us on sight!"_

"_I could try talking to him!"_

"_Absolutely not! You're not leaving this cave!" He said, grabbing her arm and making her gasp._

"_Let me go!" She cried, but he dragged her further into the cave._

"_No … you're not leaving this cave … You won't be humiliating me again …" He seethed as he dragged her to the back. He then threw her into a cell that they had made for livestock._

"_What are you doing!?" She yelled, quickly getting up and running to the door, but he slammed it shut and locked._

"I will not have you second guessing me." He seethed to her, "You will remain here until you've learned your lesson."

"I wouldn't have to second guess you, if you'd just listen to my suggestions! If you had listened to me in the first place, we might not have lost so many!"

"_What are you trying to say!? Are you saying I'm a bad leader!? I'm trying to do what's best!"_

"_**Yes**__, I am, and __**no**__, you're not! If you were trying you're best, you would listen, damn it!" She cried, tears coming to her eyes, "I could have spoken to him!"_

"_**Enough**__ about this human man! I won't hear of him anymore!"_

_  
"I bet he would make a far superior leader than you …" She seethed, glaring at her father, "You heard him … He said so __**himself**__! "If your leader was so great … __**he'd have found a better way for all of you**__!"" She screeched at him, "He was brave, and he was strong, and he had __**honor**__! He spared us!"_

"_**Enough**__!" He bellowed, banging his fists against the bars, making them rattle, "I won't hear another word …" He growled before turning and storming off._

_It had taken her a week to finally loosen enough bars to set herself free, and her father hadn't even bothered to feed her. She had no idea what time of day it was, but it was rather quiet in the cave, so it must have been dark out. After squeezing out of the bars, she crept towards the front, looking about to make sure no one was awake. Once she made it to the entrance, she shifted and bolted off towards the river. She just hoped she could find him and talk to him, if he would permit her._

_As she approached the river, she leapt over to the rock in the middle, and then leapt over to the opposite side. Jumping up the slope, she then ran towards where his scent was strongest. However, his scent wasn't strong at all. She came to a small house that had some meager fields out back of it. Going to one of the windows, she peered inside, but she didn't see or sense any signs of life. Going to the back and judging by the condition of the fields, no one had tended them for a long while._

_Looking around frantically and walking around in circles, she then just sat down, feeling a bit of panic, for whatever reason. Where had he gone? Was he even still alive? Had he gotten into trouble with the other humans? Was it her fault? Whimpering slightly, she lowered her head to the ground, trying to think. One thing was for sure, she couldn't and wouldn't go back home. Looking up at his home, she thought to herself, there was only one thing left to do._

_Going to the door, she shifted back into a woman and opened the door, stepping inside. Looking around, she saw that it was meagerly furnished, with only the necessities. Going to a chest, she opened it and peered inside. She found a few plain kimono and some more decorative, but as she dug down deeper, she found a very pretty feminine kimono. Pulling it out, she stood up and gaped at it, half wondering why he had this. Biting her lip and chewing on it a bit as she thought, she then proceeded to attempt at putting it on._

_Digging more into the trunk, she found some white feet covers and the things that went under them. She had no idea what they were called, and attempted to put them on, but looking at the bottom of her feet, she saw that they were dirty, and it was a shame to ruin such pure white. Going out and back to the river, careful not to dirty the beautiful kimono, the only article of clothing she knew the name of, and went to the river to carefully wash her feet._

_After she was sure they were spotless, she attempted to put the things on, which she had a hard time doing, but she managed. When the outfit was complete, she looked down at her reflection in the river, lit by the moonlight. Taking a deep breath, she then quickly jumped up the slope, tripping a bit on the things attached to her feet, and then headed into the city. It didn't seem as active as it might have been during the day, and her heart was pounding in her ears._

_If she made any kind of wrong move, she might end up dead. Looking around, she wondered if any one of these people would know the man she sought. As nervous as can be, she finally just approached a man behind a stand, "E-Excuse me …?"_

_The man looked up at her with a slight frown, but then smiled, "Ah, mistress, what can I interest you in?" He said, motioning to his wares._

"Oh, nothing … I … I was … just wondering if … you know where I might find … Um … S-_Seii Taishōgun__ Garp?"_

"_Seii Taishōgun__ Garp?" The man repeated as he stared at the woman blankly, but then he frowned a bit, "Well, I do, but … can't say I know where he's gone."_

_Having overheard the conversation, the same man, who used to be under Garp looked up at the woman, "You're looking for Garp?"_

_Gasping softly and looking a bit nervous, the woman quickly turned to look at him. Was she just another woman seeking Garp to offer her hand in marriage? "I … Yes … Might you … tell me where he's gone?" She asked, trying to calm her racing heart and fear._

_Studying the woman carefully, his eyes narrowed as he noticed a few things about her. The way she had dressed herself wasn't exactly tidy. Not to mention, she was wearing a much too formal kimono. Another thing, she had asked a vendor instead of perhaps a guard if they had known where Garp might be, "You're not from around here." He stated as a matter of fact._

_She sucked in her breath, and he watched as her eyes widened a bit, but then shrank back to normal size, and then she shook her head, "I-It's okay … Never mind. I'll find him myself." She said quickly, turning to rush off towards the entrance. It was a stupid and risky idea. What had she been thinking? _

_However, the man followed after her quickly, "Wait!" He said, grabbing her arm and making her panic a bit more._

"_Stop … let go of me …!" She said, looking around as people began to notice._

"_Wait, calm down … I'm not going to hurt you." He said, holding her one arm, but holding up his hand to make her calm down and show he meant her no harm._

_Calming down only slightly, she still seemed to look about her for an exit, "Please … I-I can find him myself …"_

"_Why do you need to find him so badly?" He asked, frowning a little deeper at her urgency._

"_I just … I must speak with him … It's important … Please … if you know where he is … can you tell me?" She said, her frown turning a bit concerned._

_Studying her even more, he then lifted his chin and said, "I know you're not from around here … because everyone has heard about what happened to Garp."_

_Gasping loudly, her eyes turned shocked and a bit scared to this news. He wasn't dead, was he? If he was dead, it was all her fault. She couldn't help the tears that started to surface, "What … What happened?"_

_His eyes flickered slightly in size at her sudden tears, wondering just who this woman was to Garp. She seemed worried about him, "He was banished … about a week ago. When the order was commanded, he stormed off and just left. No one knows where to …"_

_Seeming to sag a bit in relief and releasing the breath she'd been holding, a hand then went to her forehead as her head spun horribly, "I-I see …" She really needed to eat something._

"_Why do you need to speak to him? What's so important?" He asked, still keeping his hold._

"_I … It's nothing … I-I need to find him. Excuse me." She said, trying to pull her arm away from him._

_However, he didn't let go, which made her frown at him deeply, "It's you … isn't it?" He asked, watching her carefully._

"_What?" She asked, looking a bit confused. What was he talking about?_

_Looking around, he then moved them to a more secluded area, which made her gasp and pull at her arm a bit in fear, but when they were away from prying ears, he continued, "You're the beast he had been speaking to. He had said it was a woman."_

"_B-Beast?" She repeated in a whisper as she stared up at him in fear, "I-No … I-I don't …"_

"_He had tried to tell them that you were no different … and here you are … just as he said you were. You speak perfectly, and you even have manners. They didn't believe him … of course … which was why he was banished."_

"_Wh-Why … would he tell them that?" She asked, frowning deeply with worry._

"_He wanted them to stop hunting the beasts …"_

_Gasping sharply, her eyes widened completely as she seemed to stare right through him, "S-Stop …?" She repeated in a soft whisper. He had wanted them to stop hunting them. He had risked everything for them. And in the end, he'd gotten himself banished … because of them … Swallowing hard, she felt the tears returning to her eyes, "He wanted them to stop hunting us …?"_

"_He said he wanted to try talking to you … to all of you … to work something out, but they wouldn't listen to him."_

_Looking around then, making sure again no one was listening, she then took a step forward towards him, "I tried talking to my father too …" She said, the tears welling, "But Garp humiliated him in front of our clan … He wouldn't listen to me. He locked me up, and I couldn't get out until now … I …" She said, reaching up and wiping away her tears, "I still want to find him though … You don't know anything about where he's gone?"_

Frowning softly down at the woman and seeing her to be no different than any human woman, he then shook his head down at her, regretfully, "No … I'm sorry."

_Seeming to wilt, which somehow made her more beautiful, she then sniffled, staring down at the ground, "You're a good man too … Thank you …"_

"I would ask … that you try speaking to them, and showing them that Garp was right … if I didn't think they would just kill you. Maybe in time … something will change … I hope you do find him though … He could use a good woman. He deserves it." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

_Flushing darkly, but smiling up at him anyway, she rubbed over her eye to get rid of the tears, "What's your name?"_

_Smiling back down at her, he finally released her arm, "I'm Jin. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Jin … That's Chinese orient … isn't it?"_

"_Yes, my mother was Chinese." He said with a soft sigh._

"_I've lost my mother too …" She said, still smiling up at him, "Thank you, Jin. It was nice to have met you. I hope that things work out here. I want to find him though … So, I will be leaving. I can't go back anyway." She said, turning to leaving._

"_Wait!" Jin called out to her, and she turned to look at him, "What's your name?"_

_She gave him a slow smile, and then just turned and kept going, her lips moving, but no sound exiting. His lips parted, watching after the woman, but then he just smiled, "I see …" He whispered before sighing and turning to head back home._

_Having no idea which direction he'd gone in and not finding his scent in any direction, she just chose one and went in it in the hopes that it was the right one. She couldn't go back home, and she really didn't want to. What she really wanted to do … was find Garp. So, she began to walk … and walk … and walk. Soon, days went by … and then years … and soon … a few decades had passed. However, she never stopped looking and asking if anyone had seen or heard about him. However … she never did find him._

_xxxx_

_Sighing deeply, she stared into her glass, stirring the drink with her finger slowly. So much time had passed, and she wasn't even sure he was still alive, but soon, she was brought out of her reveries with a jolt, "Damn it! That stubborn old man!"_

"_Mmm?" Another man hummed, turning to look up at him, "What're you mad about?"_

"_I'm complainin' about that stubborn old man … stayin' just on the outskirts of town!" The man exclaimed angrily, "I've been trying to buy that land up on that hill, but the old lady won't sell it to me! I almost had her too, but that stubborn old man keeps butting in!"_

"_Mmm … he's been here awhile, hasn't he?"_

"_Yes! Far too long if you ask me! I wish he would just move along or go back from where he came from!"_

"_He's pretty strong too …"_

"_Yes … he is … defeated any man I threw at 'im …" The man grumbled irritably._

_Looking back over towards the two men, sitting at separate tables, she felt something within her stir. A sense of sorts about this old man they were speaking about, "Excuse me …?" She called quietly._

"_Mmm?" The man grunted as he looked up at her, but relaxed as he looked into her beautiful face, "Ah … what is it?"_

"_About … this old man … where is he?" She asked, trying not to be too hopeful._

"_Hmm … he's renting one of the small cottages just outside town … If ya think you can talk him into leaving … I'll pay you handsomely!"_

_Swallowing hard and biting her lip, she then just got up without another word. Heading back down the road, she finally spotted the small cottage in the distance. Just as she neared it, a rather large looking man came from around the back, looking as if he'd just been working. He wasn't wearing his kimono and his hardened chest and abs glistened with sweat. His face was set into a deep frown, as if he was just always angry, but she would remember that face anywhere, old or not._

_However, he didn't look that old to her at all. Sure, his hair had turned grey, and his eyes were wrinkled a bit at the corners, but he still looked just as strong as ever. Feeling a relief such as none other wash over her at finally finding him, she felt as her eyes watered a blurred, but when he finally looked up upon noticing her approach, she froze, suddenly feeling fear and nervousness beyond anything she'd felt before. He seemed to just freeze in place, and after awhile, he slowly began to frown, "You …"_

"_I …" Her throat closed up, and she tried to swallow down the lump that had risen, "I … I've searched for you everywhere."_

_His frown managed to deepen, "Searched for me …?" He asked quietly, even his voice had changed._

_Swallowing down the lump again, more tears gathered as she slowly approached him, "I'm sorry … that you were banished because of me …"_

_She had searched for him … this whole time? Surely more than thirty years had passed since then, "You came lookin' for me to say you're sorry?"_

_Perking up considerably with wide eyes, she then quickly shook her head, but then her expression softened into a frown, "I had … been afraid that … I wouldn't find you …"_

"_Well …" He said, moving to lift up a large bale of wheat and hefting it up over his shoulder, "you've found me … Now what?" He said, throwing it in the back of a cart, "All you've found is a bitter old man …"_

"_No … I've found Garp."_

_Blinking hard, he then turned to look at her, his eyes a bit wide. What the hell was she talking about? He hadn't changed one bit. He was exactly the same as she remembered. This had made her smile. However, this seemed to confuse him, because her smile held great warmth. Closing the distance, she stood just before him, looking up at him, but he just blinked down at her. Chuckling almost silently, she then shook her head a bit, "You haven't changed at all."_

_Snorting then, he turned his head away with a deep frown, "Yeah I have! I got grey hair and wrinkles, and I'm all pruny!" He said, holding up his hands, "__**You**__ haven't changed a bit!"_

"_Yeah I have. I'm wearing clothes and … okay I've got nothing else." She said, grabbing one of his hands, which made him look down at her, "You're not all pruny!" She fussed, showing him his own strong hand, "I bet you've even gotten stronger since I last saw you!"_

"_What're you talkin' 'bout!?" He griped, "I'm an old man now! I can't do much of anything! And I noticed the clothes!"_

_She seemed to beam, "Did you?" She asked, turning in a circle, "I couldn't very well walk amongst the humans naked. Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling the pack tied to her back around to the front, "I … first started out wearing this, but if you had it … it must have been important." She said, removing the kimono she'd found in his house all those years ago. She had kept it clean and in good condition._

_Staring down at the kimono as if he'd seen a ghost, he then slowly reached out to take it, "It was my mother's …"_

"_It's very beautiful." She said, watching him intently, "I didn't want anything to happen to it … So, I found some other kimono to wear and kept that one … I'd hoped that one day … I would be able to return it to you."_

_Closing his eyes for a little while, he then opened them and handed it back to her, "Keep it … I have no use for it."_

_Frowning up at him sadly, she then took it from him hesitantly, cradling it to her chest, "You know …" She finally said, her voice quiet, "It's taken me decades to find you … you honestly think … I mean to leave?" Closing his eyes, Garp turned away from her to walk back around his house, but she ran after him, "I'm not going back home, and I've nowhere else to be!"_

"_Well … you can't be here!"_

"_Why not!?"_

_Stopping abruptly, he quickly turned to her, almost making her run into him, "Just look at you!? And look at me! I'm a washed up old man … and you … you look exactly the same as you did all those years ago! I look like I could be your grandfather! Don't know where you're gonna go … but you can't stay here!" He said, quickly turning and continuing to the back, snatching up a sickle. Going into his fields, he then began to carefully hack away at the long stems._

_Pouting her lips angrily, she then just walked into the fields after him, "That kind of thing doesn't matter to me! In case you haven't thought of it, I'm older than you! __**I**__ could possibly be your __**great**__ grandmother!"_

"Oh yeah! That makes it better!" He yelled over his shoulder, sarcastically, which made her growl in frustration, and storm further after him.

"_You know, you really are a stubborn man! Being old has nothing to do with it!"_

"_Nope! Just makes me bitterer!"_

_Crying out more in frustration, feeling tears coming on again, she reached down and picked up a clump of dirt and threw it at his back. The sweat on his back just made the mess stick. Pausing in his work, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, making his beard puff out. Straightening up, he then turned back to her angry face, her arms folded across her chest, "What the hell were you really expecting!?"_

"_I don't know!" She yelled back, her chest heaving in her anger, "At least a … "Hey, it's nice to see you again!" Something!"_

"_It's nice to see you again! Now what!?"_

"_You don't even mean it!" She yelled back, actually feeling hurt as her heart panged and more tears formed._

"_Why should I!?"_

_Her lips formed into a thin line as she quickly went down to scoop up more dirt to throw at him, "Oi!" He exclaimed, quickly going to her and catching her wrist, but the dirt was still thrown onto him, which landed all across his chest, "What the hell!? Stop throwing dirt at me!"_

"_Why should I!?" She cried, bigger tears forming in her lids._

"_Oh, so I guess your kind does cry." He said, frowning down at her._

"_Of course … __**we **__do!" She said, trying to pull her wrist free as the tears finally fell, streaking her cheeks._

"_Why did you bother to come looking for me?"_

"_Because!" She exclaimed, but that was all she said._

"_Because ain't no answer, lady." He grunted, his lips pursing at her._

"_Don't call me lady …" She whined, turning her head away so she wasn't looking at him, her cheeks flushing a bit._

"_Why'd you bother? The chances of you actually finding me were nearly impossible …"_

"_Because …" She replied more quietly as more tears fell down her cheeks, "I preferred to take that small chance of finding you … than remaining where I was …"_

"_Why?"_

_Sticking her lips out into a purse, she then looked up at him, her cheeks flushing a bit more, "Well, isn't that obvious, you idiot!? Because I preferred to be with you!" Snorting softly, he then looked away from her, still keeping a hold of her wrist, but both seemed content to let silence fall over them for awhile. After awhile, she just sighed softly and let her head fall forward slowly, "Age … has no meaning to me … because we live for so long … Whether you __**look**__ old or not … it doesn't matter …"_

_Keeping his gaze away a little while longer, he then finally looked down at her, though he was still frowning, "Well … it matters to me …"_

"_It wouldn't if you've lived as long as I have."_

"_Well, I __**haven't**__ lived as long as you have."_

"_Not yet …" She replied quietly, still keeping her head down to hide her deeper blush._

_His frown deepened as he stared down at her, but then it softened as he sighed and looked away again, "I can't get rid of you … can I?"_

_Looking up at him, she then shook her head vigorously with a frown, "Mm, mm!" She replied, her tears still glistening in her eyes._

"_It still bothers me, you know …"_

"_When you've lived as long as I have … it won't matter to you anymore."_

_Looking back down at her, keeping the same soft frown, he then seemed curious, "__**When**__ I've lived as long as you have?" He asked, wondering what she meant by that._

"_I can … make you like me …" She said, flushing brightly once again._

"_Make me like you? Into a beast?"_

"_I'm not a beast …" She said, frowning up at him in almost a pout._

"_Well then, what are you?"_

"_I-" She started to say, but immediately stopped, "Well … I don't know, but … I don't like being called a beast."_

_Snorting loudly, Garp then burst into laughter. The last time he'd laughed like this was back with her at the river, the day he'd tried to teach her how to swim. Staring up at him, she then smiled with a soft flush in pleasure at hearing him laugh, "So … you have no idea what you are!?"_

"_None." She said, smiling wider up at him, "I'm sure we have a name somewhere, if one of my kind bothered to write it down somewhere, but … I don't know what it is."_

"_Not the literary type, then?" He asked with a grin._

_She seemed thoughtful, "No, I guess not." She said, scrunching up her nose a bit, which made him chuckle. She could almost see the young man he'd once been once again. Smiling up at him, she then looked down once again, her cheeks gaining color, "So … will you let me?"_

"_Hmm …" He sobered up as he looked to the side, "How's it done?"_

"_Well … I have to bite you."_

"_How do you know about that, but not what you're called?"_

"_Ah, well …" She said, rubbing the back of her neck, "There … was a human one of the others brought back … thinking … he was dead … He'd been bitten and … next thing you know … he was changed."_

"_What'd you do with him?"_

"_Um …" She seemed incredibly embarrassed, "He went crazy, so … he had to be killed. He was just scared, but he couldn't be calmed …" Then she drooped with a sigh, "I … don't want to go back to that kind of life … I … I didn't like that decision … That's why … on that day that I saw you … I wanted to … see firsthand what a human was like. I wanted … to prove to my father that … they shouldn't be used as a food source somehow. When I … saw you that day … I was … shocked … I didn't know what to do …"_

_Well, this sure explained a lot. It explains why she had been hesitant. It had been something she didn't want to do and had nothing to do with cowardice, "I've found plenty of meat during my travels. Game is plentiful when one travels around." She continued, picking at her kimono. She had already asked him twice and didn't want to ask him a third time. However, she was becoming fearful that he wouldn't agree._

"_So … you want to turn me then …? Do you __**have**__ to eat meat?"_

"_Well, no … we can eat vegetation, but … it is important that we do for the nutrients and proteins we need." She said, looking up at him again, "And yes … I do."_

_Sighing deeply and looking up over her head, he just stared off for awhile before turning back to his fields, "Things would be different …"_

"_Yes … they would be." She replied, feeling hopeful that he would agree to do it._

"_All right then …" He finally replied quietly before looking down at her, and the smile she gave him was the brightest she'd ever offered._

"_Okay!"_

xxxx

He couldn't help but think back to when his grandsons had been poking fun at the little vampire girl about her age. Twenty …

_"Hoo~! You really are a young vampire, nyah? How old are ya?" Luffy asked, spinning around on his ass to face her, grinning from ear to ear as he sat cross legged on the ground._

_"I ... I was eighteen so ..." she flushed darker, staring at him, "I ... I'd be twenty ...?"_

_"Hohooo!" He laughed, slapping a hand to his knee, Ace joining his laughter._

"Wow! Twenty!? Can you even remember twenty, Luffy?"

"Nope!" The lycan exclaimed, continuing to laugh, looking extremely different from the lycan he'd been at the castle.

_She flushed, dropping her head to look away from them, "Don't ... Don't laugh!"_

Garp growled viciously at them, "Oye!"

_"Ah!" Both turned completely nervous and sweating a bit as they stared at Garp._

_"What're you laughing about for being too stupid to remember a part of your life?"_

_Luffy snorted with pursed lips, turning away from the old man with a huff, "You probably can't remember twenty either old man! It's been even longer for you!"_

_Garp plugged his nose again, "Yeah, and?"_

Did he remember when he was twenty? Absolutely … But it was just a time … he didn't like to think about anymore. As a matter of fact, he didn't like to think about any of his time after she'd found him again. They had moved around a lot after she'd changed him, living off the land an in any place suitable enough. It had been rough, but he hadn't minded. For the first time in a long time … he had been free. Soon after that, she had given birth to Dragon. It had just been the three of them for about two hundred years or more before coming across another den of lycan, who had been willing to accept them into their fold.

However, it wasn't long after being with them that they realized that Garp could lead them, and do a damned good job of it. He remembered her telling him that she had known all along that he would be a better leader than her father. Dragon had found his mate within the den, but didn't procreate, since it had been rough for them at first. After moving to a new home and more food was plentiful. However, Luffy still wouldn't be born for another three hundred years.

When Luffy was still a baby, Rouge had stumbled across them with her four year old pup, Ace. They were both in bad condition and hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long while. They had been attacked by a wondering group of vampires, looking for a meal. Her mate, Roger, had stayed behind, giving them a means to escape, in essence, sacrificing himself for them. They were taken in and fed immediately and accepted into the den as one of their own. Dragon had even accept Ace under his wing as a father figure.

When Luffy was old enough, he and Ace were inseparable. The played together, got into trouble together, and sometimes even slept beside each other. Dragon's mate and Rouge got along very well, as did Luffy's grams. The three women took care of the others in the den, making clothes and meals, both learning these things from Luffy's grams. They quickly learned that they didn't have to remain unclothed at all times, nor did their food need to be raw, all learned from Garp. However, the boys preferred to remain without a stitch.

Thinking back on that day he'd lost his mate and seeing the boys rushing back without the women, made him turn cold. Shivering hard, he closed his eyes, and even if he didn't want to recall it, the memories of that day flooded his mind.

"_Dad! Gramps!"_

"Grampa Garp!"

Looking up with a frown and feeling anxiety swiftly overcome him, Garp quickly stood up as both boys ran towards them after shifting back, and Dragon was immediately on alert, "Boys! Where are you mothers!?" Dragon asked, running towards both boys, who were both crying.

"Vampires!" Both boys cried as tears stained their faces as they buried their faces into Dragon's legs. It had taken them almost two hours to get back home on their own.

"_Vampires!?" Dragon bellowed, his face losing color as he turned to his father, who looked no different, but then he turned back to both boys, "Boys, stay here!" He said as he pushed them both towards the den and quickly removed his clothes, his father doing the same, and both shifted, bolting towards the river._

It took them only an hour to make it to the river, and when they reach it, it was too late. Both stood upright, shifting back into men as they stared down at the ground, a few other lycan, who had been nearby back at the den, had followed to lend them assistance also stared down at the carnage. Just behind them, lightning flashed, blinding the area and drowning out all sound as the thunder soon clapped and the rain spilled down finally. However, Garp didn't hear any of it. He couldn't hear at all as he stared down at her headless body.

It made him angry, thinking about it now. Especially since, they had argued that morning about her taking them to the river. He hadn't liked it.

"_It's just this once, Garp!"_

"_The river is too far! We could go. It's not a big deal!" Garp said, pursing his lips down at his woman._

"Nonsense!" She said, turning her head away from him, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face, "We just want it to be a girls' day!"

"Then why're you taking the boys!?"

"Because, I'm sure they would enjoy the water! The stream near here is far too shallow for the boys to really enjoy it. And the rains are going to start soon. We want to go before the water gets too high and the currents too fast!"

"_What if you get swept away or drown!? You were never good at swimming!"_

"Nonsense, nonsense! I won't get into the water!" She said, stamping her foot on the ground with a pout, "It's only a little over an hour away. We'll be back before you know it."

"_I don't like it … You shouldn't go alone …" Garp said, still frowning down at her softly._

"But we're not alone. We'll have each other." She said, staring back up at him, frowning just as softly, "Besides, you have the forests patrolled constantly, and for as long as we've been here, it's always been safe. There's nothing to worry about."

_Closing his eyes, he warred with himself to just tell her no, but he couldn't really deny her. She never asked him for much, but he just didn't like this. However, he just sighed and gave in, "All right … But just for a little while!" He said, pursing his lips down at her._

_To his answer, she squealed with pleasure and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Holding her up, seeing as her feet weren't touching the ground, he just sighed again and drooped._

How he regretted that decision. If he could … just go back … tell her no … If he could just do that … Reaching up slowly, he covered his eyes with his hand, letting it slowly slide down his face, trying to get the image out of his mind.

_Another crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, and Garp could finally hear the rain falling around them and the sound of his son's angry screams. However, his eyes slowly shifted to each body, each without a head. Looking around a bit more, he finally found them, not too far from the bodies. Swallowing down the bile that he felt rising in his throat, he slowly took a step forward, and then another, until he was standing just over her head._

_Feeling as if he couldn't breathe, he dropped to his knees and slowly reached out to cup her cheeks and lift it up to stare down at. His eyes stung badly, not blinking at all as his thumbs caressed her still soft, but eerily pale skin. He could vaguely make out that his son was saying things, screaming things to him, but he couldn't hear them. Her hair was still intact, draping all the way down and billowing out across the ground. She wasn't smiling … No … she wouldn't be doing that anymore. He couldn't see her eyes … No … he won't be seeing them again. Grinding his canines together, his eyes red with unshed tears, he finally and slowly stood up, keeping her head in his hands, and then he turned to his son, whom his words were finally reaching him._

"_Are you listening to me, Goddamnit!?" Dragon bellowed, looking furious. However, Garp just continued to stare at him, "We need to go after those sons of bitches, and take __**their**__ heads!"_

"No …" Garp simply replied, though he did want to do just that.

"What the fuck do you mean no!?" Dragon bellowed, becoming even angrier, "You can't seriously mean to tell me _**no**__!"_

"_I said no …" Garp repeated, starting to frown at his son, but then he looked down at her face and then the bodies, "We're going to take them home …" He replied silently, barely heard over the rain._

"_Fine, we take them home … and then I'm going to hunt down those blood sucking fuckers …"_

"No!" Garp again bellowed, going over and grabbing his arm, cradling the head with the other, "You will do no such thing, damn it! You honestly think your mother was so weak!? Any of them!? The vampires that did this …" He huffed, looking down at the bodies, "Aren't just your average and hungry vampires. We have to think … We can't just rush in … It's going to take awhile … but we can do it." He said, finally releasing his son and looking up at him.

"_What're you suggesting?" Dragon said, glaring at his father._

"Build an army … make sure we snuff them out completely …" Garp said, turning back to the bodies of the women and gently lifting his woman's body into his arms, her head still securely and safely cradled away within his arm.

Seeming to calm only a little, Dragon just nodded before retrieving his mate's remains, his expression softening and saddening completely now that his fury was subsiding. Making sure that the boys weren't around when they brought the women back, they had their men dig out three graves and gently laid each woman within them. After burying them, they then picked out stones to place at each grave.

"Momma, Grams!" Luffy cried, but one of the men caught each boy as they tried to run over towards Garp.

"_**Mom**__!" Ace screamed, his face contorted with grief as he spotted the graves, "N-o!" He screamed, beginning to sob and wail. She had been all he'd had left, vampires now having taken both of his parents from him._

"_Dad! Dad, what happened to momma!?" Luffy cried, wailing now that Ace was. Dragon immediately went to the boys, Luffy of which was holding his arms out to his father, "Dad …!" Kneeling down in front of them, the lycan man released the boys, each throwing themselves into Dragon's arms and wailing their grief._

"_Don't worry boys …" Dragon replied softly, standing up and holding each boy in his arms, "Those vampires will pay for what they did to you mothers and grandmother …"_

"I wanna help!" Ace screamed, wiping at his eyes and looking furious through his tears, "I wanna get 'em back for taking my mom from me!"

"_Me too!" Luffy added, sniffling up the snot draining from his nostrils, "I wanna make 'em pay!"_

"_I don't know about that, boys … You're still too young … Come on … let's go inside …"_

_When Dragon left with the boys, the others followed, leaving Garp alone, still standing at her gravestone. Reaching out a hand, he slowly touched over the cold boulder, letting his fingers slide over it. He was silent for a long while, just letting his fingers run over the cold stone and just staring down at it, but then he let his other hand press into the stone along with the other, and then his lips parted, finally releasing the words he needed to say, "Good bye …… and thanks for the company …" He whispered, the words final in his ears as he crumbled to his knees, his head pressing into the stone and finally letting the tears longing to be shed to find their release._

For four hundred years he had been with her … and for four hundred years, he had now been without her. It was time to put an end to it all, "We're going now." He said, taking a step towards the castle, and Dragon finally pulled himself to his feet, only but ten minutes having passed since Luffy, Ace and the others had made their way to the castle. Both men disrobed and shifted, running towards the castle with their men at their feet.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Okay so … I cut it off right here … I actually had more, but it was just getting too long. So, instead of just one more chapter after this … there's going to be two more chapters after this. So … what did you guys think …? ;_; Sad, right? T_T Yeah … I thought so too … Did you listen to the songs? I know some of you do … It's all right if you didn't. I thought what Garp said at the end was so sad … ;_; Someone reviewed for last chapter, saying that same farewell … and it actually made me sad … because I knew it was going to happen already … ;_; Actually … it had been written already … Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the lengthy flashback. I promise no more flashbacks! XD Next chapter will get back to the actual story~! Anyways, later guys! :D Until next time!


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Author's Note: **So, I've finished 3 of the Harry Potter books, and I pretty much took a lesson from them. So, I changed up my writing style this chapter. If you don't like it, well sorry. I really don't care~! K3 In any case, sorry I took so long … I will explain all as to why at the ending A/N. I sometimes write my ending A/N first … okay … most of the time … ~.~ Anyways, I won't hold you guys any longer. Enjoy!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XVIII**

Managing to push his feet further into Arlong's gut, Luffy twisted mid air in the kick, digging his hind claws further into the vampire's flesh before he pushed off and landed back on his feet. Arlong coughed up blood, still imbedded into the stone wall, but then he growled, looking up at Luffy. However, his face was met with a large hand, Luffy shoving Arlong's head back into the wall, his claws digging into his face and blood splashing across the stone from Arlong's head, "Gughn!"

Then Luffy swiftly kicked Arlong in his chest and thrust his free hand at Arlong's throat, his claws sinking in. And then he swiped his hand to the side, his claws slice through the flesh. Gargling as the blood quickly flooded from his cut artery, Arlong grabbed at his throat, trying to stop the blood that poured out. However, Luffy grabbed Arlong's hair and pulled up, swiping his claws across the flesh still attached to his shoulders, even cutting through his fingers.

Making only a slight sound, Arlong's body then dropped, Luffy still holding up the head by the hair. After a moment of staring at it, he let it drop to the floor. Just then, Ace came crashing into him, and both slammed up against the same wall. Growling, both disentangled themselves, looking up at Moria, who was scowling at them with fury and cried, "How dare you!" Standing on his hinds, Luffy bore his teeth with a very loud growl, not caring for Moria's obvious fury to his killing one of his trusty partners.

Nami could only stare down at Arlong's bodiless head, big tears quickly forming and gliding down her face. He was dead. He would never touch her again. A soft sob escaped her lips in the overwhelming relief she felt as she shifted her eyes to Luffy, "Luffy …" She loved him so much, and all she wanted to do now was to be held by him.

"You're going to pay for this!" screeched Moria in his anger, his energy seeming to grow.

"Pay?"

Everyone stopped for a moment, looking up to the voice that had spoken. Ace and Luffy looked shocked to see their father and grandfather standing at the top of the stairs with their men behind them, Franky cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight. However, the voice had come from Dragon, who was scowling at Moria in rage. "_Pay_!?" he bellowed across the dungeon. "Consider his death as your partial payment for what you've done … Only one life has been paid … so far … we've got two more to go … plus anyone else who gets in the way …"

Shifting back into a man, Luffy gaped up at his father, "Dad …"

Vivi quickly averted her eyes from all the men. It was _very_ strange to her to see so many men without any clothes. Staring at the old man and Luffy's father, Nami couldn't help feeling a bit of fear. That man, Luffy's father, had taken Luffy away from her once already. Would he do it again? She pulled on her chains a bit, wanting to be let down finally. She wanted to get to Luffy, to touch him, anything before she couldn't do it anymore.

Hearing the chains rattling furiously, both Garp and Dragon shifted their eyes up to the girl chained their as she pulled on her restraints, her forlorn gaze rested on Luffy. However, her eyes suddenly shifted up to them, showing fear, but then they flashed with more terror as she realized they were looking at her now. Big tears formed as she quickly looked away from them. Closing his eyes, Dragon turned his head away from the girl, not wanting to think about the pain he must have inflicted upon her to have received such a glance. However, he didn't have to, because Luffy had shown it to him, and so had her screams the day he'd made Luffy leave. He couldn't really forget about them.

Reaching up a hand, Garp clutched Dragon's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he stepped forward. Looking up at him quickly, Dragon frowned softly as the older man slowly descended the stairs, his eyes boring into Moria's, who was looking right back into his. He didn't see it coming as Garp suddenly shifted and was upon Moria in an instant, Garp's fist slamming up and into Moria's gut and ribs, hearing the sickening crack from within as several of them shattered. "Guwaaah!" cried Moria, time seeing to have stopped for only a moment before he was sent crashing into the adjoining wall. Then sucking in his breath, Garp gave a furious roar towards the vampire, releasing all his pent up rage that he let build all those four hundred years.

Crying out, both Nami and Vivi tried their hardest to cover their ears from the deafening sound. Both Robin and Hancock covered their ears, leaning against each other. Seeing that Zoro was distracted and covering the ear closest to Garp, Crocodile took the opportunity to remove the cover of his hook to reveal a smaller hook underneath. Not fully distracted, Zoro turned back to him, using the sword to block the hook trying to stab into his stomach. "Who the fuck do you think I am?" growled Zoro, boring his canines to him in a growl. Then he shifted back into his lycan form with a deeper growl.

Scowling down at Zoro and giving his own growl, Croc shoved him away, and Zoro brought down a massive paw to the ground to stop himself from skidding across it, his back claws, digging into the stone floor as his other free hand held the sword tightly. Once he finally stopped his motion, he held the sword up high as Croc leapt up to attack him from above. Zoro caught the hook expertly with the sword, but Croc made him lean back towards the ground.

Grabbing the blade with just his fingertips, Croc began to push the sword away from the hook and down towards Zoro, though he hissed to the silver burning his fingers. Roaring up at him in his anger, Zoro began to push back, but it was enough for Croc to unhook his hook from the sword and bring it down and right into Zoro's gut. Throwing his head back, Zoro roared from the pain and burn before bringing up a leg to kick him off from him. Sitting up, he inspected the wound, which was healing up slowly. Turning back to Croc, he growled, boring his canines to him as he took a step forward.

Croc, on the other hand, was smirking at him widely and then said, "Silver … Sure … you'll heal up eventually … But do you think I would have tried so hard to stick you … knowing you would just heal right back up again?"

Growling a bit, Zoro's head perked up in question to Croc's. What the hell was he talking about? However, soon his vision began to blur, and he swayed a bit, '_Wha_ …?' Seeing this, Croc burst into laughter as he held up his hook, his voice amused as he said, "See this here? It's a silver hook laced full of venom. If anything, it'll slow you beasts down. Poison takes awhile for your body to purge."

Shifting back into a man, Zoro threw a scowl to Crocodile, "You cheap, son of a bitch!" he growled out, his canines remaining as he bore them, but he swayed again on his feet.

Coming up behind Zoro, Dragon clamped a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Mind if I take a piece out of him?"

"No, not at all," replied Zoro, knowing the man must be dying to take his pound of flesh after what he'd heard happened to his woman. Backing up a bit, he moved to where Robin and Hancock were, and suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning to look behind him, Robin was smiling up at him with her hand outstretched, and in her palm, was a small vial. Then she said, "It's an antidote … for the poison."

Staring down at the vial, he then looked up at her and smiled, taking the vial from her palm, "Thanks," he said before opening it and drinking it.

"You trust me then …?" Robin suddenly asked him, looking curious.

Bringing his head back forward after downing the liquid inside, he then just smirked and said, "Well, I figure it won't kill me … So, why not?"

Her lips slowly curved into a smile, and then she nodded, saying, "It should work quickly."

"You know," started Hancock, "I think I've found something I can greatly appreciate from these beasts."

Both looked at her, whom she was quite shamelessly ogling Zoro, and then Robin asked, "What is that?"

"It's that they go naked most of the time. And their bodies are quite nice to look at," she said, giving a soft chuckle as she looked up to Zoro's face with a sweet smile and chuckle.

Joining her chuckles, Robin nodded her agreement, "Yes, indeed."

Zoro just snorted to this as he turned back to the fight, though he wore a small smile upon his lips. However, he frowned when he heard someone on the stairs above, and he moved to protect both women, bringing the sword back up. Just on the flat of the stairs above were move vampires. One of them threw his head back and laughed, his big red nose visible, no matter what he did, "Looks like we're not too late then! And we've made another flashy entrance!" Then he looked down at them with a smirk. "Let's go men!" he said, motioning for all the vampires following him to rush in.

"Stop!" cried Robin, standing up to face them, and they all obeyed, just staring at her in confusion.

However, in between fighting Garp, Moria scowled in their direction and screeched, "Do not listen to her! She's a traitor!"

"I am not a traitor!" cried Robin, turning back to Moria. "This is all because of you!"

"Ah?" Buggy blinked, looking befuddled as he looked in between Robin and Moria, having no idea what was going on, "Wha …?"

"Don't just stand there!" bellowed Croc, "Ignore the woman! Attack the beasts!"

"No! Robin is no traitor! It was their fault! This entire war was on them!" Hancock pointed towards Moria and Croc, and to Arlong's decapitated body.

"Attack them!" bellowed Moria, looking furious.

Looking between them, Buggy wasn't sure what was going on, but what he did know was how strong both Croc and Moria were. So, he motioned for his men to attack the lycans and gave the order, "Attack the beasts!"

"Right, well," said Zoro, bringing forth his sword and shifting as he rushed at Buggy and his men.

Some of the vampires got passed Zoro, and so Luffy and Ace moved to take care of them. However, Nami stopped them, yelling, "Luffy, wait!"

Both Ace and Luffy halted, looking up at her as the others fought, "Nami," called Luffy, softly as he went to her, yanking at her chains.

"Luffy, my sister … Nojiko, please …!" she called down to him, tears coming to her eyes. "I heard her scream a few hours ago … but I haven't heard anything since …! Please … Please find my sister!"

"Nojiko …?" asked Ace, his eyes widening a bit as he looked towards the rest of the cells, and Luffy did the same.

"Nojiko," whispered Luffy before looking up at Nami. "Okay … I'll find her."

"No," Ace interjected. "No, it's fine. I'll find her. You stay with Nami," he said before shifting and taking off down a corridor.

Looking back up at Nami, Luffy then started pulling on the chains again. Then he asked, looking up at her, "Where's the keys?"

"There are no keys …"

"Eh?" asked Luffy, looking up at Sanji's soft frown. "No keys!? What!?" he exclaimed, frowning deeply.

"They took them … to make sure we couldn't be freed-Look out!" Sanji suddenly cried, and Luffy turned just in time to get tackled by a few vampires.

"Luffy!" cried Nami with a gasp, watching helplessly as he was bombarded. However, he shifted with a roar, throwing off most of them as he went into a frenzied attack, throwing a body here and there every now and then.

Running from cell to cell, Ace peered into each one, occasionally finding a few humans here and there, each terrified of him as he grabbed the bars of the cells. They would either scream in terror or yell at him to get away. Snorting to each one he came to that didn't have Nojiko inside, he continued on, going up and down stairs before finally … he came across hers. However, he frowned and whimpered when he saw her lying in a pool of blood.

Looking about the bars to the cell, he then began to pull on them, trying to get them loose, since he had no idea where he could find a pair of keys. When he heard her groan inside, he immediately stopped and peered inside at her intently. Her eyes fluttered open, but they looked hazy and dazed as she stared up at him. She blinked slowly a few times, still unmoving. However, then she smiled faintly and whispered, "Ace," but then lost her smile as her eyes closed.

Shifting back, Ace looked a bit surprised that she'd known it was him, but then he shook the bars to get her attention, before reaching his arm inside, crying, "Oye, Nojiko! Come on, wake up! Look at me!" When she didn't answer, he quickly looked around for anything to open the cell door.

"Hmm," she finally hummed, opening her eyes again, but then she frowned softly and whispered, "Ace … it … hurts …"

"It's gonna be okay … all right?" he said, looking back in at her, and then he knelt down a bit, "Just hold on … okay …?" He looked worried. There was a lot of blood around her, and he knew humans couldn't survive losing that much blood.

"Okay," she whispered, but she closed her eyes again.

"Damn it …!" he exclaimed before getting up and shifting back to try kicking in the bars. When he loosened them a bit, he then began pulling on them once again. He gave a roar to try and get his adrenaline pumping and the bars open as he used all of his strength that he had left after his bout with Moria. Finally the bars started to give in, which groaned in protest, and he shifted back to slip his body inside. "Nojiko!" he cried, kneeling beside her and pulling her up out of the puddle of her blood. She was completely drenched with it. Looking her over, he saw the source of the blood flow, but then his jaw slowly dropped when he recognized the wound and saw that it was actually healing. Then he whispered, "Oh no …"

"Oh yes~!"

Sucking in his breath with a hiss, Ace quickly turned to see the source of the voice, standing outside of the cell. He unlocked it, letting the damaged and disfigured door slowly swing open. Setting Nojiko down gently, Ace quickly stood and turned to him with a low growl, "Teach …"

"I have to say … I'm actually surprised you came looking for the little bitch," said Teach with a large smirk on his ugly face.

A much louder and threatening growl exited from Ace as his eyes blackened and his canines shot out, looking very dangerous, "Of course we did …"

"No … No, I was referring to you," said Teach with a smirk. "But you see … I can't let you take away my new mate."

Sucking in his breath with a hiss, Ace's expression screwed up with disgust and shock for a split second before it erupted into rage. "Your what …?" he growled out, his canines sharpening further.

"That's right … I'm the one who bit her. It was orders, you see … I'm the one who told the vampires how to find them … The big man here told me to turn the little bitch and then fuck 'er to breed some pups outta her," explained Teach, smirking widely with a nasty chuckle.

Whimpering softly, Nojiko weakly and slowly reached out her bloodied hand, clutching onto Ace's ankle, as if pleading with him to help her. Ace's chest puffed out as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his growls became more threatening. Then he slowly began to change. "You won't get that chance," he seethed, venomously, and then he said before shifting completely, "Don't worry, Nojiko … I'm gonna get you out of here …" He felt as she removed her hand, and then he surged forward towards Teach with a furious roar.

Teach quickly shifted, getting ready for Ace's attack. He brought out his claws to catch the smaller lycan and prevent him from getting to him. However, even if he'd been stopped, Ace snapped his jaws at him, trying to take a chunk out of the fat lycan. Unfortunately for Ace, Teach was much older and much stronger. The larger lycan began wrestle him back into the cell, his superior strength winning over. Another factor that was weighing against Ace was that he had just gotten out of a fight with Moria.

Despite all that, Ace refused to give up as he pushed back with a growl, but then he jumped up, putting his weight into Teach's grasp and kicked him hard across the stomach and sending him flying out of the door. Snarling angrily, Teach then charged back inside the cell at him, slamming into him and ramming him into back wall. Gasping softly, Nojiko willed herself to sit up and back into a corner as she watched them struggle. "Ace," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Snarling, Ace kicked up his knee, slamming it into Teach's thigh and catching him off guard. As Teach howled in pain, Ace took a bite into Teach's shoulder with a growl. Roaring out in pain at first, Teach then lowered his head to growl down at Ace, and then he lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder towards the ruined door, in which Ace slammed into, one of the broken bars piercing his side. Yelping out loudly and starting to whine from the pain, Ace carefully tried to push himself away from the bars to let it slide out.

"Ace!" cried Nojiko, the tears finally streaming down her face, feeling helpless. She didn't want him to lose, and she didn't want him to get hurt either.

Falling to the ground, Ace continued to whimper a bit, but made himself rise to his feet. He was full of injuries that were trying to heal, and that one had punctured his lung, making it hard for him to breathe. His breaths came out with a bit of a wheeze and each one heavy. Shifting his eyes to Nojiko, his canines clamped shut. He had to win. Turning back to Teach, he bore his fangs more prominently, '_I have to win this_! _I have to_! _Damn it_!' And as he thought this last part, he gave a massive roar as he ran at Teach on all fours, but then turned his body to throw both his legs forward and kick Teach right into his massive belly.

Ace received satisfaction at hearing the larger lycan wheeze and whimper from the air getting knocked out of him as he was slammed up against the back wall. The action caused rock dust to become unsettled and float down to them. Then Ace rammed his shoulder into him, pulled back and slashed his claws at him, blood spurting everywhere and all over him. "Rrrrragh!" roared Teach from the pain, and Ace continued his onslaught by ramming his claws right into his chest. Teach continued to roar from the pain, blood slowly oozing from his lips.

However, having enough of the pain, Teach swiped out his arm, hitting the sleeker lycan with enormous power behind the massive swing and sending him flying right through the door and crashing into the bars as he went. "Noo!" cried Nojiko, but Teach turned and growled at her as she'd started to crawl towards the door. Gasping loudly, she quickly slammed back into the corner, staring up at Teach in terror.

Pulling the bar out of his back with a whine and grunt, Ace let the thing drop as he weakly got back to his feet, but the moment he stood, he was bulldozed right into the opposite wall of the corridor, and he heard and felt as almost all his ribs cracked. However, Teach didn't stop until the stone broke, imbedding Ace into the wall. Nojiko had moved to watch, but released a sob as her hand came to her mouth when she saw the dire state Ace was in. "No …!" she whispered, shaking her head slowly at first. She didn't want him to die, and she didn't want to be stuck there.

Roaring out with a cry, Ace tried to grab for the edges to pull himself out, but Teach wasn't letting him go. He continued to push Ace into the gaping hole, more of his ribs caving in in the process. Wheezing and whimpering, Ace clawed at the edges of the hole, trying to pull himself out. The pain was incredible, and his vision was blurring. He knew if he didn't get out soon, he was going to pass out. However, he suddenly heard a growl and a small lycan jumped on Teach's back. Its jaws clamped down on the beck of Teach's neck and took a big chunk out of him, causing him to roar in pain.

Blood gushed out from the wound, coating the smaller beast, who Teach shrugged off from him. The smaller lycan fell to the ground and didn't move. Taking his chance, Ace leapt out of the hole, clinging to Teach's front and clamping his bigger jaws around the front of his throat. He then ripped out his jugular, more blood gushing out onto him, and then he grabbed Teach's head and kicked off his chest, taking his head with him. The large body hit the floor, and Ace crashed back into the wall and slid down it.

Panting heavily, Ace dropped the head, letting it roll away before looking over towards the smaller beast. However, it was no longer a beast, but a naked woman, covered in blood. "Nojiko," he whispered, pulling himself forward to crawl over to her. Once he reached her, he pulled her up into his arms and turned her over.

Her eyes slowly opened to look up at him, and then she smiled. "Is he dead …?" It was barely a whisper.

Smiling back, he gave a nod to her, and said back, softly, "Yeah … he's dead … Thanks to you …"

"Sorry," she whispered, but her smile widened, looking very relieved.

"Don't be sorry … I was getting my ass kicked," he said with a snort.

"Thought … you might have been … stronger than that …" she said, looking tiredly amused.

"Oye! I just got out of another fight! … In which I was getting my ass kicked too," he admitted, giving a bit of a shrug.

Laughing softly, she gave him a tired grin and whispered, "Are you … all right?"

"I'll heal … even if it hurts me like hell right now … What about you?" he asked, looking over her bite wound.

"I'm … all right … Just … tired …… and naked," she said, attempting to look down at herself.

"Ah!" His cheeks flared with color. "Ah, right! Hold on!" he said, getting to his feet, though he stumbled and tripped up, almost falling down again. He grabbed up her shredded dress and went back to her. Kneeling down beside her, or rather, dropping down beside her, he carefully covered her up with it before lifting her up into his arms, "Come on … Let's get back."

"Are you … sure you can … carry me … like that?" She looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, smiling down at her as he slowly made the walk back to the others.

Sighing and feeling safe and so much better, Nojiko smiled softly, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. It didn't matter if she was changed. At least this way, she would be able to live a long life with her sister. And actually, it had been pretty cool, changing into a lycan like them. She had felt a rush, and it had felt really good. Looking down at her, Ace blinked, but then smiled down at her. Then Nojiko took in a soft breath and whispered, "Thank you … Ace … for coming to save me …"

His smile widened, "You're welcome."

xxxx

The main hall of the dungeon was in shambles and bodies lay strewn across the damp stone floor, drenched in their blood. However, it wasn't quiet, not in the least as growls, grunts and cries echoed off the cold stone walls. A grey colored beast, stained with red was still squaring off with Moria, who was also stained with blood, and then he yelled, "You insolent beast!"

The grey beast roared, slamming a massive fist into Moria's face. Spit and blood spewed from the vampire's mouth as he stumbled back and his body slammed up against the stone wall. The beast then clasped his hands together, forming it into one large fist as he rushed towards Moria, and then he swiftly brought them down over the fat vampire's head and bashed his face right into the cold, hard floor. Sitting up slowly, Moria spit out a few of his teeth, which included his fangs, and then he looked up to scowl at Garp, his teeth and fangs already growing up back. Then he gave another insult, "You disgusting creature …"

Grabbing Moria by the head with his large paw, he then pulled him up before smashing it against the stone wall, causing the thick rock to shatter. Growling now, Moria let his claws extend, and then he swiped them across Garp's gut. Growling loudly from the pain, he took a step back, finally releasing Moria's head, and then the large vampire, shoved him back hard, sending him flying across the main lobby of the dungeon. However, Garp flipped back and landed hard on his feet, his back claws scraping the rocky ground.

Not wanting to be caught up in another string of attacks, Moria quickly rose to his feet and went after Garp instead. However, Garp easily grabbed him and used his momentum to throw him to the side. Crashing through a cell, Moria growled out in pain and frustration before skidding across the mucky floor. Sitting up, he ripped a broken bar from within him and tossed it aside. The large grey beast stood in the doorway, breathing heavily with his canines glistening in the faint light, his growls low and dangerous, "You … inferior-"

However, he didn't get to finish as Garp stepped in more and shifted back, "Would you shut up already!? You _insolent_, _inferior_, _disgusting_-Yeah, I think I get it already! However," he growled, "it only goes to show you don't know shit … You don't know anything about the lycans," he said, taking slow steps towards him. "You say we're inferior … but yet … we're strong … we don't need to drink or eat specific things to stay alive … and unlike you … we don't turn to ash when in contact with the sun. Our only weakness is silver … And we've definitely got intelligence," he continued, looking down the length of his nose at Moria, who was scowling back at him deeply. Then he asked in a low, hateful voice, "So … who's inferior?"

"_Why you - How dare you_!?"

"_Don't you dare utter those words to me_!" bellowed Garp, much louder than the fat vampire's shrill words. "You raped … and murdered my mate," he seethed, his eyes as black as the darkest sky, "And my son's mate … _You removed their heads_! _And you dare say that to me_!? _You_ are the _disgusting _… the _filthy_ … the _insolent_ _monsters_! I'm going to take pleasure in taking your head …"

"You won't get that chance," seethed Moria, rising to his feet and getting ready for another attack. Transforming again, Garp charged the shrill vampire, who caught him as both went crashing into the back wall. The struggle went on until they bulldozed through the front wall, rolling onto the dingy and blood stained floor, knocking a few unsuspecting bodies out of their path.

Seeing his grandfather, Luffy quickly dodged out of the way, but was quickly tackled by a hissing vampire. Grabbing the back of his armor, he easily through him over his head with a roar. However, he quickly turned to someone yelling, "Quickly! Don't let them win!" The big red nosed man was instructing his troupe to attack them. Looking off from side to side, Luffy could see that both Franky and Zoro were already in the midst of a group of vampires.

Facing the red nosed vampire again, Luffy gave a roar and stampeded towards him, knocking away anyone foolish enough to get into his path. He even ignored the call, warning the red nosed vampire, "Buggy!" The warning came too late as Luffy shouldered the vampire, shoving him down into the stairs. When he felt hangs grabbing for him, he snarled, lashing out to the other vampires, trying to help their general.

"Oh, if it isn't the _powerful_ beast from before." A feminine voice said and Alvida stepped out behind the other vampires, "I see you managed to live. I guess we'll have to fix that."

"Get the beast off me!" complained Buggy, scowling up at Luffy, who was growling at the lot of them.

"We can take care of this beast," another, deeper voice called as a large man came down the stairs, with yet another group of vampires. However, these vampires looked as if they'd already been in a fight. Perhaps the group they had ambushed earlier.

"Ah! Don Krieg! Hurry and get this thing off of me!" commanded Buggy, but the man merely stared down at him coldly.

"Do not speak to me as if I were not your equal, red nose," said Don Krieg, coldly. "I am a general, just as you are."

"Who're you calling big red nose!?"

A large, blue-ish grey beast came up beside Luffy, shifting into a large man with blue hair, who said, "Oye, oye, Luffy! I've got your Super back!"

"We shall assist as well." Both Luffy and Franky looked over towards Robin and Hancock, both women were smiling at them.

"You traitors!" hissed Alvida, her eyes glowing red with fury.

"We refuse to be allied with rapists and murderers," sassed Hancock, haughtily and with a glare to the other woman.

"It's probably best you all just go your own way, rather than fight and die for these men," reasoned Robin, staring back at the woman intently.

Alvida expression seemed to falter a bit, possibly considering their suggestion. However, Buggy's shrill voice broke her thoughts, "Don't you dare betray our masters!"

Jumping slightly, Alvida quickly looked at him, but then back at Hancock and Robin before sinking her fangs into her lip. Then she finally said, "You're right. It's not worth my life." Then she quickly made her way upstairs.

"Alvida!" shrieked Buggy, whom Luffy was still sitting on.

Narrowing his eyes to the retreating woman, Don Krieg then quickly stepped forward, striking her before she could reach the top. Screaming and flying down the stairs, she then gasped when a pair of arms reached out to catch her. Confusion falling across her beautiful features, she quickly looked up to see the same black beast from before, snarling madly up at Don Krieg. Her eyes widened, but then gasped as she was carefully set aside, and Luffy charged up the stairs.

"Finally!" exclaimed Buggy, but was soon tackled by Franky, who growled down at him, "Oye!"

Any vampire that came at them, Robin and Hancock would fend off. Eventually, Alvida had to do the same, seeing as now, they considered her a traitor. However, she was very surprised to see that the lycan did not attack her or the other two women. Had it been the other way around, she was sure she'd have been attacked by both sides. Weren't the lycan the savage beasts?

Dragon had cornered Crocodile, who looked very displeased as he scowled at the large pacing, black beast, who seemed to be mocking him. After a while, Croc finally roared out loudly as he charged at Dragon, who stopped pacing and got down, preparing to leap. Leap he did, kicking his feet into Moria's chest and digging his claws into his shoulder, causing the large man to fall over backwards. Coming face to face with the scarred man, Dragon bore his elongated canines with a deep growl as saliva, purposefully, dripped down into Croc's face, "You disgusting monster!" bellowed Croc, wanting to wipe it away, but he couldn't, because Dragon had pinned his arms down.

Digging his claws further into Croc's arms slowly, Dragon bore his canines more into an eerie, satisfied grin when Croc began to scream in pain. Bringing up his hind legs, he stepped onto Croc's hands, digging his hind claws into his wrists and making him scream again. Then his hand shot out, grabbing Croc's throat, letting his claws sink into the sides of it. Then he slowly brought up his other paw, his claws slowly lengthening, and then he pointed a single finger at just under the hand wrapped around the throat. Without touching him, he slowly trailed the long claw of his finger down his chest to where he knew the dip was just under his chest and before his stomach started, right where his last ribs came up. Then all his fingers shot forth and stabbed down into his flesh.

Croc released a painful cry before cursing him with several different insults. Blood seeped all around his fur, but he didn't care. He scooped out the flesh and meat before burying his claws back into the hallowed out socket. He let his entire arm sink in as he traveled up his rib cage, the man writhing and screaming in pain, until he found what he'd been seeking. His fingers slowly wrapped around the slowly beating organ, and then he gave a yank, Croc's cries now more like quiet gurgles.

Pulling his arm out, Dragon then lifted up his hand and then moved it more towards Croc's face, so he could see his own slowly beating heart within his clutches. Croc stared back at it in total shock as blood seeped from his lips. Then Dragon was a man again as he leaned towards Croc with a deranged smirk and seethed, "This … is for my _mate_ … and my _mother_, you _fucking_ asshole …"

Then Dragon clenched his fingers hard, squishing the soft organ in his hands, blood and bits of meat going everywhere. Gurgling even more as if trying to speak, Croc's eyes then finally rolled into the back of his head, and he was no more. Lifting his arm, Dragon wiped away the bits of meat and blood that had stuck to his face. Then he snorted with derision as he got off from the man and walked away, looking for a new victim to mangle and quench his thirst for revenge.

Seeing that his men were dropping fast, Moria felt a bit of panic as he scowled at Garp and then shoved him away roughly. Then he turned and bolted towards some stairs further into the back. Getting down on all fours, Garp shot off after him with a barking growl in annoyance. Looking up towards where his gramps was running, Luffy then looked a bit more to see Moria fleeing away from him. Growling loudly, Luffy then looked down and slammed his fist down into Don Krieg's battered face one last time before dropping him and taking off after his gramps.

Moria bounded up the stairs as quickly as possible before throwing open a door and running inside, slamming it shut. He then went to a lever just behind a thick, darkened window that spread across the entire circular room that actually looked down to the dungeons below. Then he gave it a mighty pull, just as the door burst open, Garp standing just inside it. Still gripping the lever, Moria then wrenched it, breaking it off. Shifting back into a man, Garp then bellowed, "What did you do!?" Then Luffy appeared behind him and also shifted.

However, they didn't have to wait for an answer. The ceiling above began to creak, and the whole room began to shake. Luffy's eyes became horrified to the noise and the slight light leaking inside. "No!" he yelled, trying to squeeze passed his gramps and running towards the broken lever. He grabbed at it, fruitlessly, seeing as there was nothing to make it go back.

"The doors are opening! Run!" The vampires cried as they all scurried up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go!" yelled Zoro, pushing the women upstairs before running back to the ones chained to the pillars, beginning to frantically pull.

Finally making it back to the dungeons and seeing what was going on, Ace quickly set Nojiko down, who was watching in horror as the doors began to slowly open. Already the first shield was almost open. Soon, the second and final one would open, spilling in the sun's rays completely. He then sprinted for the pillars, yanking on Nami's chains as well. So then Zoro moved on to Sanji, but Sanji cried, "No, not me! Vivi! Get Vivi!"

Nodding, Zoro then bolted for Vivi, skidding to a stop next to her, yanking hard on her chains. Staring up at the ceiling, Nami could only gape in horrific shock. "Oh my God …! Oh my God! Please … Please hurry!" she wailed frantically. "The baby! The baby!"

"I'm trying! I'm fucking trying!" cried Ace, looking just as hysteric as he yanked as hard as he could. Soon, his father was beside him, beginning to yank on the other side, "Dad!"

"Just keep pulling, gaddamnit!" Dragon yelled, looking just as scared.

"Nami!" cried Nojiko, trying to crawl forward, but she was just so weak.

Franky also joined Zoro's side and more lycan came to try and free Sanji. When he couldn't pull the lever back, Luffy then got up and pressed his palms into the window, looking down at his family's useless efforts, "Nami!" he cried, banging on the window, "Nami, no!" Tears were already streaming down his face.

"_You son of a bitch_!" Garp roared, and in the next second, he was gone. He suddenly appeared in front of Moria, his hand shoving into his face as the rest of his body slammed into Moria's and ramming him into the glass so hard, that it started to crack. His head hit so hard that blood splattered across the shattered glass.

"_N-o_!" cried Luffy as he quickly turned and bolted from the room. He ran down the endless spiral steps. When were they going to end!? He could hear their frantic cries. She needed him! She needed him! They both needed him!

"Guwah!" exclaimed Moria as he coughed up blood. Pulling back an arm Garp then shoved it into Moria's chest, grabbed and squeezed his heart into mush before yanking it out. And just to make sure, he punched in his face, the skull caving in and cracked the glass further. However, he didn't stop then. He continually rammed his fist into his face until it was nothing but mush. Soon, the entire glass window shattered, and Moria's body fell through to the dungeon floor below.

They quickly shifted and pulled and pulled as hard as they could, but the chains would not budge. Soon, Ace began to whimper as he looked up to the first shield setting into place, and then the second one creaked, slowly beginning to open, '_No_!'

"Ooh, God!" wailed Nami as she began to sob loudly. She could see the sun nearing where she was as the doors slowly opened, and she attempted to move away from it.

"_Nami_!" screamed Nojiko, who also started to sob great big wrenching sobs, "No!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" yelled Ace, pulling brutally on the chains, causing the skin on his hands to peel and bleed over the chains and making it harder to grip, "_Fuuuck_!"

"Mademoiselle Nami! Damn it! Vivi!" Sanji struggled hard, his fangs sharp and prominent.

Zoro did the only thing he could think to do. He threw his body over Vivi's as the rays began to shine over them. Nami released a shrill scream as the sunlight began to shine over her skin, "_N-oo_!"

"No …!" Luffy choked on a sob as he dropped to his knees, hearing everyone screaming and cursing. He was trying to sob, but the painful jerking was making it impossible. He knew that she and their baby were gone. Sucking in a painful breath, he then released a painful cry.

"_Na—mi_!"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **LAME! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I suck big major hairy, piss flavored, dingleberry infested BALLS! Yes, yes I know. And who knows when I will come out with the next chapter … Tsk, tsk … I know, I'm sorry. But I've been really busy lately. All my free time goes into co-writing a book with Ara. I was able to write tonight though, because she's off celebrating her birthday! XD It's also taken me so long to write this, because it was all nothing but fighting … X_x I HATE writing fight scenes! So, it took me awhile to force myself to get through it all … Anyways, next chapter should be easier for me … ;_; It shouldn't take as long. I'm sorry that I ended this one this way … What a sucky cliffhanger … Anyways, until next time~! Ja! :D

**P.S. **I got a sequence wrong in the chapter! X( Luffy was supposed to leave the room before Garp could shatter the glass! DX Sorry … XP


	19. Chapter XIX

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I had been expecting this to be the last chapter, but apparently, the last portion of the story has more content than I had expected. 0.o I finished this one a lot quicker too! XD I've been tired though, so I actually could have finished it faster. I can't concentrate when all I can think about is how much I want to go to sleep. 0.o Also, I made a few mistakes in this chapter that took me awhile to fix, but I eventually did. And actually, since I had made a ton of mistakes, I went on ahead and read over it before posting. So, it should be mostly edited. There was a lot I had to switch around and change. Anyways, enjoy you guys! Hopefully, I can come out with the next chapter just as quickly~!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XIX**

The sun was now completely bathing the enter lobby of the dungeon with light. All the vampires had taken refuge up the stairs, except for three. Even the bodies of Moria, Croc, and Arlong had turned to ash, even though they had already been dead and many more vampires unfortunate enough to meet their end. The fallen lycan were all that remained on the sickly red stone floor, and everything had gone eerily quiet. Though, Luffy didn't understand why as he slowly crawled down the wide stairs, shaking hard. He was terrified of what awaited him once he reached the bottom.

However, his heart wrenched, for he finally reached the bottom landing. He paused, not wanting to go further just yet. His tears dropped one by one in fast rhythm onto the stone landing below. He felt so empty in that moment. All of their women had been killed by these vampires, but not only that, but so had his unborn child. He was supposed to save them, to keep them safe. He failed them both. How was he supposed to live with that?

"Luffy?"

He didn't bother to turn to look up at his grandfather, but then he called again, "Luffy? Oye." He reached down and hauled Luffy to his feet, "Luffy, look at me."

Instead of standing, Luffy remained limp in his grandfather's hold. His eyes lost and glazed as he continued to cry, but then Garp gave him a shake, and called again, "Oye, Luffy! Snap out of it! Nami's just fine! I saw her just out of the window, the others too. Dunno what happened but, they didn't turn to ash when the sun hit 'em." He looked extremely confused by this. He was pretty sure the girl and the young man beside her were vampires.

This news didn't reach Luffy's brain just yet. He was still in shock, but then Garp gave him another shake and yelled, "Did you hear me, boy!? I said your little vampire girl is alive!"

Those words did seem to reach his ears as life started to come back into his eyes. Soon, he was staring up at his grandfather in confusion and asked, "What …?"

"I said your little vampire girl is alive! They're still trying to get her down though. You need to go help instead of just sitting here!" exclaimed Garp, giving him another shake.

Almost instantly, Luffy began to struggle in his hold to be set down, and Garp released his hold on his arms. Luffy stumbled a bit as he turned midair to scramble out into the dungeon lobby. Sure enough, Nami and Sanji were still changed to the pillars, very much alive. The others wore shocked expressions, but it didn't stop them from trying to get them down. He tried to speak, but the words came out in just a bit of a whisper as his tears continued again, "Nami …" He quickly walked forward, stumbling a bit in his shock, "Nami!"

"Luffy!" cried Nami, who was also crying, but smiling brightly. "We didn't die!"

"I-I … I-" Luffy couldn't find words as he reached up to touch her, and after awhile, realizing that she really was okay, he smiled.

"We've got the keys!" cried Robin as she and Hancock came gliding down the stairs quickly. Ace stepped towards them, so they didn't have to come into the sunlight, to accept the keys before quickly going to unlocking Nami first. Luffy immediately held his arms out to her, and she gently came down into them, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"Oh, Luffy …!" she cried softly, crying anew to finally being in his arms again.

"I'm sorry, Nami!" he cried, holding her tightly as he buried his face into her neck. "I'm sorry that I left! I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you! You both … You both almost …!" He couldn't finish what he was about to say.

"Shh, Luffy," she whispered softly, petting over his head. "It's all right, because we're together now, right? We're going to stay together, right?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes!" he replied immediately. "We're going to stay together. I'll never leave you again, I swear it."

"It's amazing," said Hancock, "How are they able to survive in the sunlight?"

"I do not know," replied Robin softly and thoughtfully.

"Your turn," said Ace, looking up at Sanji, but then he paused. Sanji was staring up into the opened doors, looking completely awestruck. How long had it been since the last time he'd looked directly into the sun's rays? How long had it been since he'd felt the sun's warmth? It was so bright, the sky so blue, and it was all so very beautiful. All he'd had was his memories, but those didn't compare to this. "Oye, Sanji," called Ace again, and finally, Sanji looked down at him.

"Oh, right," he said, and Ace unlocked his chains. He landed perfectly before following Ace to Vivi.

Once Ace unlocked her chains, she threw herself into Sanji's arms and cried, "Oh, Sanji! I was so scared!"

"It's all right, sweet angel. We're fine, and that's all that matters," said Sanji, comfortingly as he held her protectively.

Dropping the keys, since he didn't need them anymore, Ace then went over to Nojiko, still lying on the ground. Looking over to him, she smiled, trying to sit up and keeping herself covered. "Come on. I'll take you to your sister," he said, gently lifting her up and making sure her shredded dress stayed on her.

"Thanks," she replied softly, leaning against him.

Spotting Ace coming towards them with Nojiko, Nami pulled away from Luffy, looking horrified at Nojiko's appearance. "Nojiko! Oh my-! What happened!? Are you all right!? You're covered in blood! And … And your dress!" she cried, large tears already wanting to fall.

"Ah, yeah … about that," said Ace with a look of uncertainty.

"This fat, ugly guy bit me," supplied Nojiko, not really seeming to be bothered by it.

"He bit you!?" exclaimed Luffy, his jaw dropping.

"Oh, Nojiko!" cried Nami. "Is that why you screamed earlier? I'm so sorry!" The large tears had now fallen.

"That's right. Teach's the one that bit her," said Ace, a deep and repulsed frown on his face. "He'd been order to bite her to … breed her."

"Teach!? He was here!? That son of a bitch!" exclaimed Luffy, not soon forgetting what he had done.

"Oh!" cried Nami, her hands flying to her mouth with a look of horror, her eyes again shifting down to her torn dress.

"Oh, don't worry, Nami! I'm fine though! My dress was torn, because I shifted to help Ace beat that ugly, fat ass jerk! It was so cool, Nami! You should have seen it!" exclaimed Nojiko with a big grin, which made Ace chuckle.

"S-So … you're like us now?" asked Luffy, staring at Nojiko in astonishment.

"Yup! The bite is already healed, and man, I feel a lot better than I did awhile ago. I feel all pumped up now!" grinned Nojiko, looking quite pleased.

"Whoa, let's slow down. You still need to rest after the change. I bet if I set you down now, you wouldn't be able to stand," said Ace, quirking a brow at her.

"Ah, no, I guess not," replied Nojiko, tapping a finger to her lips.

However, both Ace and Luffy seemed to stiffen and quickly looked over to their grandfather and father standing just a bit a ways and watching the group. Biting her lip and feeling her fear rising once again, Nami inched closer to Luffy, hiding behind and clinging to him. Frowning deeply, Luffy pushed Nami behind him further and stood tall, ready for a fight. Then he said, "Nami had nothing to do with what happened! She didn't even know! You don't even think about tou-!"

"I think … I owe you both an apology," said Dragon, interrupting Luffy and watching both sadly.

"Wai-What?" said Luffy, looking confused as he stared at his father.

"I was … unreasonable, and I'm sorry. I caused you both unimaginable pain, and I should have known better. The pain I caused both of you was no better than the pain that was caused to us so long ago. Because of what I've done, both you and the child were almost lost to us. Please … will you forgive me?" said Dragon, bowing his head to Nami, looking very regretful.

"Dad," whispered Luffy, completely taken off guard by his father's words.

Stepping out a bit from behind Luffy, Nami watched the man, his words swarming about in her head. Her lower lip sank back into her mouth as her teeth came down to softly rake across the plush flesh. After awhile, she finally spoke, her voice soft and understanding, "It's all right. I don't blame you at all. I … heard … about what happened … to your women. I never knew, but God, I wish I had. I would have _never_ remained here in this castle."

"And neither would have we," a feminine voice said as both Robin and Hancock approached them, Robin in the front and the one who had spoken. Both held pensive gazes to the two men before them. However, they stopped before reaching the sunlight.

Moving off over to them, Luffy glanced over his shoulder to his father and grandfather and said, "Dad, gramps, these two women were there the day … it happened. I remember them now. She," Luffy pointed to Robin, "tried to stop them from hurting grams, but that big fat one hurt her. We were able to get away because of her. She stopped him from running after us. Then he made them forget it ever happened. They're the ones that," he swallowed hard, "told us what happened to them." His eyes had started to fill with tears as he looked back at Robin, but then he turned to his father and grandfather.

"We're only sorry … that we had not been able to save them," said Robin, bowing her head to them, as did Hancock. "Please forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive," said Garp, his voice pleasant as he and Dragon approached both women. "You did what you could, and because if you, our boys had been able to come back to us."

Raising her head, her eyes glossy, Robin nodded her head and said, "No one here knew the truth. Only the three knew, and now Hancock and I. They are innocent." She was pleading for the others' lives.

"We understand. I had a … feeling … none of them knew why they were fighting this war," said Garp with a nod as he looked to the other vampires, just watching curiously.

"I will explain everything to them," said Robin, also looking over to them.

"Will you remain here?" asked Dragon, curiously.

Turning back to them, Robin gave a nod and a smile. "Yes, I believe we will. And just like I felt then, I would like to start over as neighbors," she said, holding out her hand to him.

Nodding in turn, Dragon reached out, taking her hand gently and shaking it. "Yes, a fresh start sounds nice," he said, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Watching everyone from above, a small smile formed at the corner of Usopp's lips as he listened to the words they spoke. However, he heard a grown from the pile of bodies he was sitting on. Turning his head to the side and looking down, he pressed a long nailed finger to his lips and said quite calmly, "Shhh, I'm trying to listen." Below him lay a large heap of Teach's clan members, who had been awaiting the opening of the doors to make their ambush. However, they'd not been able to fulfill their mission.

xxxx

Sneaking around from corridor to corridor, hoping that most of the vampires were in the dungeons, Chopper went from door to door, trying to find Kureha. Her smell was getting stronger, which meant he was getting closer. Sniffing under another door, he snorted and continued on when her smell didn't come from inside. Moving to another door, he gave it a few sniffs before perking and cried, "Doctorine!"

"Chopper?" A voice came from inside. "The door's locked."

"Okay, move away from it!" he called, backing up to the other side of the corridor. Then he brought his antlers down and charged the door. He rammed it as hard as he could, but it didn't burst open. Backing away, he rammed it and rammed it again until it finally did burst open. Looking up, he saw her sitting in a chair, all sorts of equipment filled the room. She hadn't even bothered to touch any of it. "Doctorine!" he cried again, running over to her.

"I'm all right. It's about time though. Is the fighting done?" she asked, standing up to approach him.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, giving a nod.

"All right, let's go then," she said, and they both ran out to go find the others.

xxxx

"I don't understand though. How were you able to survive?" asked Robin, looking between Nami, Sanji and also Vivi.

"We honestly have no idea, mademoiselle," said Sanji, his arm protectively around Vivi. "It's just as much a surprise to us."

"Perhaps …"

Everyone looked up towards the open shields, the person standing at the top shadowed by the bright sun. However, he then suddenly jumped down, landing perfectly in the middle and standing erect. His head came up, which lifted the hat from hiding his eyes and long nose. "Oh, it's you again," said Robin, surprised to see him again.

"Perhaps?" asked Luffy, watching Usopp approach them.

"Kureha had been watching you all very closely after you'd started drinking the manufactured blood. We hadn't been too sure how it would affect you. After all, the only other person who has drank it … is me. Obviously, coming into the sunlight has never been a problem for me," explained Usopp, looking over the three of them.

"Are you saying that the stuff they've been drinkin' is what's makin' it possible for them to be in the sun?" asked Garp, his brow quirked in some amazement.

Usopp looked thoughtful as he replied, "It's the only plausible reason I can come up with. It could also be why … it was possible for her to become pregnant to begin with." He looked over at Nami. "She might have had a dormant egg within her. I can't say that after this birth … it will be possible for her to conceive another."

"Only … one chance …?" whispered Luffy, with a sad frown. They would only be able to have one child.

"Of course, it is but a theory," said Usopp, giving a shrug as he looked around at the carnage. This made Luffy sigh. However, he was glad they would at least be having one. That he was grateful for.

"Mademoiselle Robin, is it all right … if Vivi and I remain here in the castle?" asked Sanji, approaching Robin.

Turning to Sanji, Robin gave him a gentle smile and said, "Of course you both can."

"Thank you, mademoiselle," said Sanji, giving her an elegant bow, in which she returned.

Turning to Sanji, Nami sighed softly with a troubled frown. "We'll see you again, won't we Sanji?"

Smiling back at her warmly, Sanji nodded slowly, closing his eyes and said, "Of course you will, little Nami."

Hearing that name brought tears to her eyes, and she moved forward to hug him with a bright smile. Closing his eyes, he hugged her back, keeping his smile. "Thank you so much, for everything, Sanji!" she cried, holding him tightly as her tears came through, but then she whispered, "I will always love you, Sanji. That will never change. Please don't think that it has. You still mean so much to me. I would like to see you and Vivi often."

Smiling wider with his eyes still closed, his own tears shone through as he nodded and whispered back, "I will always love you too, little Nami. You take care. We'll visit often, and you will too, won't you?" he asked, and she gave a nod. "Good and we'll be there for the birth of your child. You can count on it."

Laughing softly, she pulled away then with a bright smile, holding both his hands and then she nodded, "Yes, I would really like that," she said, before turning to Vivi. "I would really like it if you were both there."

"And we will be, little Nami," said Sanji, his eyes soft with his head tilted slightly.

"Yes, we'll be there," said Vivi, smiling at Nami brightly.

Stepping forward then, which made Sanji's eyes shift to him, Luffy smiled at Sanji and said, "We got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to start over." Then he extended his hand to Sanji.

Shifting his eyes down to the hand, Sanji's smile returned, and he gave a nod as he took his hand, looking back up to meet Luffy's eyes. "I would like that," he said, giving Luffy's hand a shake.

Smiling at Luffy with love, Nami slid her arms around his free arm and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I hate to … break everything up, but," started Ace, who was breathing heavily as he still carried Nojiko, "I feel as if I'm about to pass the fuck out. I'd like to go wash up and then go home … and do just that." However, this seemed to amuse Nojiko as she gave a giggle.

"Oh, right," said Luffy, scratching the back of his head with a snicker.

"Rest … would be good, and then perhaps a celebration is in order," said Garp with a grin. "You're all invited, of course!"

"That would be lovely," replied Robin with a bright and gentle smile. "Why not have it here in the castle? It's large enough to accommodate all in the large ballroom.

"Yes, it has been awhile since we've had any kind of gathering," added Hancock with a soft chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed Garp with a grin. "We can bring the meat, of course!"

Hearing voice from below, Chopper eased himself down, leaving Kureha at the top, but then he froze when he saw some vampires seated at the top of the stairs, just staring at the landing below. However, he suddenly heard Luffy, "A celebration would be great!"

"Yes, yes … Sleep now," said Ace with a sigh, which made everyone laugh in their amusement.

Looking a bit confused, Chopper continued down cautiously, keeping his eyes on the vampires, who merely looked up at him, but didn't move from their place. Inching around them, very cautiously, he then looked down to see everyone at the bottom. Blinking, he then smiled, glad to see they were all okay. Then he gave a wave and called, "Aah, Luffy! Nami, you're okay!"

"Ah, Chopper!" cried Luffy in return as he waved to him. "Yeah, we're okay!"

"Doctorine, they're okay!" cried Chopper up to Kureha, who came down after him, eyeing the vampires curiously, who just watched in return. When she spotted Nami, Sanji and Vivi standing in the sunlight with the others, her jaw almost dropped. However, she continued down the stairs with Chopper, who also seemed to just realize this as he cried, "You guys are standing in the sunlight!"

"Ah, yeah! We dunno what happened!" cried Luffy, grinning down at Nami. "Moria made the doors opened, and they couldn't get them free, but nothing happened to them!"

"Nothing … happened …?" said Chopper, bewildered as he gawked at them.

"This is quite the discovery," said Kureha, looking astonished, but then her face broke into a grin, and soon a cackle followed. "I never knew how that stuff would affect you! After all, I only formulated it to suit Usopp's needs here! It does have a bit of his blood as well."

"That's what Usopp was saying, that it must have been the fake blood you made for us," said Nami with a smile.

"I wonder … if I could ask," said Robin, smiling at Kureha.

"You can ask, deary," replied Kureha, turning her grin to Robin.

"Would it be all right, that is of course, if you had assistance, if you could make some of this formula for the rest of us? This way, perhaps we could establish a better relationship with the humans and not have to rely on them for nourishment," said Robin, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, all right," said Kureha with a nod with her grin widening. "You got all the stuff I need here anyways. I'd just need the ingredients."

"I will give my blood, if more is what you need," said Usopp, stepping forward towards the women.

"That'd be great, Usopp. Thanks," said Kureha with a chuckle.

"Yes, thank you," said Robin, sounding grateful as she bowed to him.

"Let's get home and get some rest," said Garp, nodding to the ladies before motioning to his clan to head out. "We'll be back later, if that's all right."

"Yes, of course. After we too, have rested, we will make preparations for the celebration. I've also some imprisoned humans I wish to free," said Robin, giving a soft chuckle.

"There's some lycan up top I'm not sure what to do with," said Usopp with a chuckle as he smiled.

"More lycan?" asked Garp as they others headed out.

"Mm," Usopp nodded, "I don't believe they belong to you. They have a different smell."

"They're probably Teach's clan," said Ace, pausing beside them.

"What to do with them, indeed," said Robin thoughtfully as she looked up above them.

"You didn't kill them?" asked Luffy, quirking a brow at Usopp.

"Mm, nope, not all of them anyway. Some were more stubborn than others," replied Usopp with a chuckle as he looked down at his nails, his hat once again hiding his eyes and nose.

"I'll deal with them," said Garp, looking over to his family. "You all go on home. I'll also … deal with our dead," he continued, looking to the headless bodies of some of their clan.

"Yes, sir," replied Dragon, Luffy and Ace, giving the bodies a sad glance as they headed out.

Wrapping his arm around Nami, he then led her out after his father and brother, and the others soon followed, Zoro bringing up the rear. When they left, Kureha turned to Usopp. "Guess we'll be stayin' here awhile."

Raising his head only slightly, one eye visible, he gave a nod and a smile. "Looks like it. We should get started then, shall we?"

Giving a cackle, the three of them moved towards the stairs after Robin and Hancock, who led the way. "You gonna help me?" asked Kureha, seeming amused.

"Yes, perhaps I shall," replied Usopp with a chuckle as they headed up the stairs.

"Ah, the door will need to be fixed though …"

Stopping by the remaining vampires, sitting on the stairs, Robin said, "You're all welcome to remain here, but know now that things are going to change."

"We un'ers'and," replied Buggy, sounding nasally because of a few pieces of cloth, from who knew where, jammed into his nostrils to stop the bleeding that surely stopped long ago.

"Yeah," replied Don Krieg as well, looking still displeased, but didn't say anything other than that.

"I guess … the castle will need to be cleaned," said Alvida, standing up to gaze down at the mess below.

"Yes, but we shall rest and celebrate today. We will worry about it tomorrow," replied Robin, smiling at the other woman, who gave a nod.

"Res' soun's goo'," said Buggy with a sigh. Then he and the others rose, looking sore and achy still as they headed off to their rooms, or bunks for sleep. Seeing them off up the stairs, Robin and Hancock skirted around the sunlight infested room to free the rest of the humans.

xxxx

After they had left the castle, Dragon had taken the others home, but Luffy, Ace, and Nojiko were full of blood. So, they made a stop by the small creek near the caves to wash up. Ace and Luffy immediately headed down the stream after setting both women down. "Luffy and I will wash downstream," said Ace over his shoulder.

"Oh please! You don't have to do that. We've seen the both of you _plenty_ of times. It doesn't matter if we bathe in the same area."

"What?" asked both Ace and Luffy as they turned just in time to see Nojiko let her tattered dress fall to the ground.

"Nojiko!" cried Nami, gawking at her sister with a light flush.

"Gah!"

"The fuck!?"

Looking over to them, Nojiko just huffed and gave them a reprimanding look. "You're both used to seeing naked women, right? You all go naked most of the time. Why's this any different? I'm one of you now, aren't I?" she asked before looking away and wadding into the water.

"Well yeah, but-!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Beside the point?" she asked, looking back towards the shore over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Ace's. "Why?"

"B-Because!" he exclaimed with a purse. "You didn't _used_ to be, and so we're not _used_ to seeing you!"

"Quit being such a baby," she scoffed, kneeling in the middle of the creek. "All women look the same. We all have this," she pointed to her womanhood, "and we all have these," she said, squeezing her breasts, which made all three blush, furiously.

"Nojiko!" cried Nami in a bit of a whine.

However, Nojiko then pouted at the two and said, "Now quit staring at me, you perverts."

"Aah!" They both cried before quickly turning away.

Groaning and feeling as if she could cry, Nami slapped a hand to her forehead, "Nojiko …"

"What?" exclaimed Nojiko, looking at her sister as if she was actually confused by her response, but then she looked at the guys again and asked, "You gonna wash up too, or not?"

"R-Right," replied Luffy, getting into the creek, but he refused to look in Nojiko's area.

"Yeah," muttered Ace, looking irritated for whatever reason.

"Nami, aren't you going to wash up too?" asked Nojiko as she washed her hair of the caked blood.

"Oh, I-!" cried Nami, her earlier blush worsening.

"It's okay. I can wait with her while she bathes when you two head back to the den," said Luffy, immediately.

Relaxing and releasing her breath, Nami sagged in relief before smiling at Luffy. Nojiko kept her eyes on Luffy for awhile, but then closed her eyes with a smile and said, "Yeah, all right."

"We can wait for you both over there," said Ace, nodding off in the distance. Luffy nodded his okay as he washed. Once Ace and Nojiko were done and Nojiko slipped the ruined dress back on, they moved off a little ways and out of sight. Sighing softly, Nami looked back at Luffy and smiled before slipping out of her dress and resting it on a rock. As she faced the water and him again, her smile did not fade or falter as she took first one step and then another, until she was standing in front of him.

Sighing softly, she pressed her body into his and wrapped her arms around him. Turning her head so she could also press her ear to his chest, she smiled wider when she could hear his heartbeat. Then she could feel the stinging of tears as her hold on him tightened. "I missed you so much, Luffy," she whispered, nuzzling his chest softly.

His arms had immediately encircled around her, and he buried his face into her hair. "I really missed you too, Nami. I thought about you every day and every night, and I thought that … if I could … just end the war … that maybe … just maybe … my dad would just-" He couldn't finish what he was about to say, because his throat had closed.

"God, it hurt … so much … when you left … but … hearing … what happened to your mother … and your grandmother," she shook her head against his chest, "I couldn't even imagine that kind of pain. It's no wonder you all hated us so much!"

"Everything's okay though, and my dad understands. And I do understand his feelings, Nami. When Usopp … and Chopper … came and told us," his hold tightened on her now, "I wanted to kill those vampires … I was so … _angry_, and I … I told my dad … that if he tried to stop me that … that I … that I would kill him. I should … probably apologize to him for that."

However, Nami shook her head and said, "No, I think he understands, Luffy. I think … you made him understand." Pulling her head away from him, she tilted it up so she could look up at him and said, "You showed him just how much you loved me – how much we loved each other. Your father was just as angry that day he made you leave." Then she reached up to gently brush his unruly hair away from his forehead. "You know … your grandfather was different about it."

"The old man is," Luffy paused as he smiled and huffed out a bit, "You know … I don't really know what the old man is. I always just saw him as strong."

"He didn't seem to hate me at all," she said, giving a smile.

"No, no the old man didn't hate you. He knew you were innocent, and he knew you had risked everything you had to save me-"

"Because you had saved me first, Luffy," she whispered, interrupting him and cupping his face with both of her hands. "But I've said this before."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back before leaning down and kissing her, feeling relief and excitement that he was with her again. Feeling as if things were the way they should be, Nami gripped his face a little more firmly and kissed him back. She really had missed him so much, and she had really begun to think that she would never see him again, or that he would never get to see his child. All of those feelings poured out of her and into the kiss. However, he seemed to have the same feelings as he kissed her back just as fervently.

However, that's when the tears started as the kiss turned much more desperate. "Luffy …!" she cried softly against his lips with a soft gasp and hiccup.

Unraveling his arms from around her, he cupped her face to gently wipe her tears away, even though his own were falling. Retracting his lips from hers, he, instead, began to gently press them into her face, giving her tender and quick kisses. Breathing a little heavier with the occasional hiccup, she also began to place little kisses along his face as their bodies pressed tighter together. But then Luffy whispered, "I love you, Nami," before finding her lips again.

"Mm, I love you too," she whispered against his, beginning to rub her body over his. More than anything, she wanted him to make love to her. "Luffy, please," she whispered, pleadingly as she tightened her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts more into his chest.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Removing his hands from her face, he slid them under her arms toward her back, but then cupped her rear and lifted her up off the ground. At the same time, he slowly knelt to the ground, letting his hands slide down her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist. However, she was already in the process of doing this. Cupping her rear again, he lifted her up before positioning his erection right under her, and while he continued to kiss her, he slowly lowered her over him to press into her.

"Aah!" she cried, breaking the kiss as she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his back. However, she then clamped her teeth down. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad this time around as he slid all the way home. Panting heavily, she then opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Are you … okay?" he asked, also panting.

"Yes," she replied back, "it didn't hurt as much this time."

Nodding faintly, he then lifted her up and pulled back, but then lowered her and pushed back in with a quiet moan. Closing her eyes again, she let the sensation course through her body, the tingling spreading up to her face and down to her toes. Unlocking her legs from around his waist, she pressed her body more into his and let her feet dip into the stream, flattening them onto the rock bed. Now he didn't have to lift her, she could move herself.

They began to move together in one fluid motion, moaning and crying out softly to the wonderful feelings. Their hands were exploring every contour of their bodies, relearning every crevice, dip and crease. Their mouths tasted and sucked flesh from every part they could reach. All the while, their constant motion slowly sped up as did their breath. "Aah, Luffy …!" cried Nami, keeping herself as quiet as possible, but it felt so good to being doing this with him again.

Moaning softly, he gave extra attention to her breasts, making her toes curl under the water with another, much deeper, moan. "Nami," he groaned, beginning to thrust into her a little faster and harder.

"Haah …!" she cried, tightening her thighs beside his hips as she matched his speed, feeling her end building to its peak before finally releasing. "Ooh, Luffy, yes …!" She wrapped her arms around him completely, pressing her body flush against his.

He thrust into her hard only a few more times before releasing into her. "Haah, Nami …!" he cried, holding his last thrust into her for a bit before finally relaxing against her.

It took awhile before both caught their breath and their bodies calmed. Gently caressing her face, Luffy smiled and asked, "Want me to wash you?"

Brightening to his offer, she gave a nod, and he gently pulled her off from him to set her into the creek. Cupping the water, he brought up his hands to let the water run over her, repeating this action until she was soaked. Then he tenderly rubbed down her body, washing it of any blood or dirt. When he was done, she wrung out her hair, and they both walked out of the water. After pulling her dress back on, they made their way back to Ace and Nojiko, hand in hand.

xxxx

Once they got back to the caves, Nami looked over the place again. It had been a long time since she'd last stepped foot into them, and she had thought she would never see them again. Then Luffy started to direct her a different way from where she had gone the first time coming there. "This way, Nami. We can rest in my room," said Luffy as he led her up some stone stairs.

"Oh, all right," replied Nami, turning to smile up at him. He pulled a fur aside and gently ushered her inside. It looked like rooms had been carved out of the cave walls. It must have taken quite some time to accomplish. "Wow," she said, looking around. Then she spotted what looked to be a handmade mattress laden with furs.

"It's … not much," said Luffy, rubbing the back of his head with half a frown.

Turning to face him, she smiled and shook her head. "No, it's perfect," she said before turning back into the room.

"You should rest, Nami," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to walk her towards his bed. "We don't have any of that fake stuff for you to drink. Maybe I can get a little bit of animal blood for you-but only a little!" He held up a finger, his eyes wide as he recalled what happened the last time she'd had too much.

Sitting on the bed, she looked up at him with a wide smile and laughed. "You know, I wonder," she started to say with a thoughtful smile.

"You wonder?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands.

"I wonder if blood is okay to drink while I'm pregnant," she said, her brows furrowing lightly into her smile.

"But," Luffy paused, his frown going down more than hers, "Nami … what else can you eat?"

"I don't know," she whispered with a larger smile and a shrug. "I just … I don't know … I just feel like blood isn't good enough for the baby, fake or not. It'll be half lycan anyway. Lycans don't drink blood. I really don't know what to do though. Maybe I should have spoken to Kureha before we left," she said, giving a big sigh.

"Well, how about I give you some blood now, just to hold you over and so at least … you've eaten something, and then tonight, when we go back, we can talk to her," said Luffy, smiling up at her.

Her smile returned, and she nodded down to him. "Okay," she replied before leaning down to kiss him gently and quickly.

"Okay, now, get some sleep," he whispered tenderly before helping her into the bed. "I'll go and find a live animal to bring back for you. I doubt we have any that haven't been drained already."

"Shouldn't you rest too though?" she asked, frowning up at him gently.

"Yeah, but you 'n the baby are more important," he said with a soft snicker. "I won't be long. Rest until then, okay?"

"Okay," she said, already drifting off. She was very tired. Leaning over her, he tenderly kissed her forehead before going hunting.

xxxx

"You can rest in my room. I'm afraid we don't have any spares," said Ace as he carried Nojiko to his room. "I'll go and see what Franky's got in the kitchens."

"Thanks," replied Nojiko in a quiet and tired voice. Now that all the adrenaline had left her system, she was more than exhausted, but then she said, "But where are you gonna rest?"

"I can rest anywhere," he said with a shrug.

"You don't have to do all this for me," she said, looking up at him. "You can sleep in your own room."

"Then where would you sleep? You're not used to just sleeping anywhere. I am," he said, pushing a fur aside and carrying her into a decent looking room.

"No, I mean you could sleep in here too. We all slept in the same place back at Kureha's. Just sleep as a wolf or whatever," she said as he set her down onto his bed.

"That was different though," he said, leaning back to purse his lip at her.

"Why?" she asked, lifting a brow and one side of her lips at him.

"Because everyone else was there too," he replied before going to a trunk to fetch some pants and quickly pulling them on. Once he got them on, he headed for the way out.

"There's a lot of people out there too. Who cares? Besides, nothing would happen anyway. I don't like you enough just yet," she said with a snort, getting comfortable in the furs, and pulling the tattered dress out from under them.

"Just yet?" he asked, turning to now quirk his brow at her, but then blinked at her tossing the dress aside. There was now a nude woman in his bed. How weird was that?

She paused in fiddling with the furs to stare back at him. However, she then just shrugged and dropped into the bed to sleep. "Whatever. Do what you like. I'm gonna sleep for a bit," she said, already sounding like she was about to pass out.

"Right," he replied with a bit of a laugh before walking out.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Yay! An ending to a chapter that's _not_ a cliffhanger! D: OH EM GEE! It's the end of the world. *Calmly sips her tea* Anyways, I had some of you thinking Nami was gonna turn to dust. *Snicker* YEAH RIGHT! You should know me better than that by now! XD *Is shot for writing _Not Yet_* Oh … right … X_x Anyways, I hope you guys liked this~! I has something special and funny planned for next chapter~! X3 Ara and I are liking this a little too much~! *Snicker* Anyways, until next chapter! :D


	20. Chapter XX

**Author's Note: **I completely forgot two chapters back and again last chapter to credit something to Ara! DX She's totally the one who gave me the idea for Dragon to thrust his arm into Croc's chest to pull his heart out! DX So, thanks Ara~! X3 Wub uu~! K3 BFF's FOREVER! (And yes, I do realize that I said forever twice. It's a joke, and no, we are not that corny or gay. Me saying that is also a joke. Now laugh.) Okay, also, I know that I said there was only going to be one more chapter … and I know that I said this last chapter … but as I was writing this … I ended up reaching more than 12k words … ~.~ So, I ended up having to cut it in half! XD I'm not quite done with the second half, and even if I did finish it soon, I'm not going to post it right away … Gonna wait a bit … So, I forgot to put a spoiler warning on chapter 16. So, I'm saying again (even though it's too late) **SPOILER WARNING ALERT. CHAPTER CONTAINS INFORMATION FROM THE LATEST ONE PIECE CHAPTERS. **And end spoiler warning. XP So, the song that I used for writing this chapter and the next one, seeing as I split them in half, was Disturbed: Darkness. I know some of you are thinkin' … Disturbed is some pretty hard rock … Well, surprisingly, that song is very soft and beautiful. You should check it out. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D

**P.S. **And EDITED~!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XX**

Swiping his arm across his brow of the sweat, Garp gazed down into the large hole he'd dug, and then over at the few bodies of his clan, giving them a sorrowful glance. He'd known them all for so long. Finally, he moved off to start placing each body into the hole carefully before placing the dirt back into place over them. He stood over the large grave for awhile before sighing and shifting. It had been a little difficult talking with Teach's men. Even as badly injured as they were, they'd still tried to attack him.

"_We're going to take your head, Garp! It's all your fault for what happened! And now you tell us our leader is dead! Again!"_

_Garp easily stopped the idiot from attacking him and shoved him back down with the others, who were too weak to move around much. Usopp really had left them in poor condition."I tried to save your clan!" bellowed Garp, scowling down at them._

"_Lies! You wanted us dead!"_

"_I didn't want you dead! Didn't you ever wonder why I'd left in the first place!?" asked Garp, glaring down at them._

"_It doesn't matter why!?"_

"_It matters! And I didn't just leave! I was banished! Why was I banished!? Because I tried to tell my leaders to stop hunting you!?" yelled Garp with a small growl._

"What?"

"_That … That's a lie …"_

"_It ain't no lie! They didn't believe me. I told them to let me handle it … to let me talk with you. But they didn't believe me and banished me. There wa'n't nothing I could do! As for … her leavin' too … I never asked her to come lookin' for me … I'm sorry her father went mad after she'd left … and went runnin' into the city to get himself killed … It was her choice to leave. Her father made his own choice too … He made the choice to lock her away … He's the one that made her do it. He didn't listen to her when he should have. He was nothing but bad choices for your clan, and she knew it, but you all followed him anyways … And after he died … you still followed the wrong man … Teach was no good for you. _

"_Look, we don't use the humans for food … and we've got plenty. You can continue on this course … and let your lives end here …You can try and live on your own and find a way for yourselves … or you're welcome to join with my clan … She would have wanted it that way." said Garp in all seriousness as he watched them, his eyes flickering his sadness._

_They looked between each other, not really sure what to do. There was so few of them now. The path they'd chosen seemed to only dwindle their numbers, where as Garp's clan thrived. Sighing softly, they seemed to lower their heads in defeat. "All right … we've nothing left anyways."_

"_Head on to the den then. You tell my boys I sent you. Get on your knees if you have to. They knew I was supposed to deal with you," said Garp, jerking his head. "Now go on!" Nodding, they numbly got to their feet and shifted before heading out for the den._

Taking off into the forest, Garp headed off in a different direction from the den. Even though he was tired, he wasn't looking to rest any time soon, not just yet. Instead, he would wash off. However, it wasn't to the creek to where he went to do so. Instead, he headed straight for the river that was an hour or so away from the den, to the very place where she died. When the river came into view, he shifted back into a man and slowly made his way to the edge of the bank. Staring down at the water, he then took a step inside, walking until the water passed his waist.

Closing his eyes, he felt as the water drifted passed him, flowing downstream in a calm pace. Not being able to help it, his thoughts drifted to the first day he'd met her. She never was good at swimming, and even after being with her so long, she just couldn't be taught. She and water just didn't mix. Despite the memories, he smiled, even if tears wanted to break through. Even after four hundred years, he didn't miss her any less. He began to grind his teeth, feeling the pain begin to surface again.

Throwing his head back, he released a forlorn and distraught cry, his arms slowly rising up towards the sky, as if maybe he could reach her and the cry was so loud, maybe wishing she could hear him. The cry lasted until he was out of breath and couldn't keep at it any more. However, as his arms reached to the sky, he then grinned softly. It was finally over. They had finally avenged their deaths, and the vampires had paid for their crimes against them.

After awhile, he let his arms drop to his sides, but he continued to stare up at the sky. Even after four hundred years, he could still remember the way she looked and the way she sounded. How could he possibly forget either of those? Even the way she used to smell had stuck with him. His eyes slid shut as he tried to recall each of these things as well as other things. He could hear her speaking within his mind, watching as her lips moved to each word.

"Will you teach me to swim?"

Sucking in his breath, his eyes opened wide as he lowered his head. However, he couldn't see anyone. He couldn't see her … Glancing around, his expression showed his disappointment, but he just sighed, looking back down into the water.

"Will you teach me to swim?"

The question came again, but he was staring down into the water in shock. It was his reflection he saw, but his reflection of thirty five years before he'd been changed, back when he'd been twenty. Raising his hands, he saw that they looked like the same withered hands. Lowering them again, he looked back down into the water, his eyes widening once again.

"Will you teach me to swim, Garp?"

However, this time he saw her asking him. Her reflection was just beside his in the water. Swallowing hard and feeling the tears gathering, he then nodded his head. "Yes … I'll teach you," he whispered, though it was barely that. Even so, it didn't sound like his voice anymore.

He watched as she moved closer to him, a tear dropping to the water below when he saw her smile. "But you can't really show me, can you?" she whispered softly, and it was almost as if he could hear her right next to his ear, almost feel her breath against his skin.

"No," he whispered, barely shaking his head no.

"Then … just explain it to me. Tell me how," she whispered, her eyes shifting to the water below at his reflection there.

Nodding, though barely again, he took in a breath to begin the explanation, "You have to … keep your head … up and out of the water … Keep kicking your feet, and using your arms to propel yourself," he whispered, more tears dropping to the water below, but then he smiled and whispered, "and don't sink."

Her smile spread as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body into his side. He could _almost_ feel it. "I really think I could do it now. I really think I could swim," she said, her words happy.

Nodding again and blinking slowly, he whispered, "Yeah … I really think you could too." When his eyes opened again, she was gone. Sniffling, he reached up to dry away his tears before swiping away his reflection. However, when the water stilled enough for him to see the refection, he frowned deeply when his image hadn't changed back. Shaking his head, as if he'd lost his mind, he snorted softly and continued on with his bath, washing off the blood, sweat and dirt from his body.

When he was close to being finished, he turned to leave, but froze when he heard a gasp and a small cry. Turning his head quickly, he saw a woman, gaping at him in shock, her face slowly filling up in a deep blush. "Ah, sorry … I was just leaving," he said, ignoring the strange way he sounded before wadding out of the water. The woman's eyes didn't leave him as he trudged out of the river and back into the forest. When he disappeared, she released her breath, dropping to her knees, the breath coming out shaky.

"Wow …" she whispered, but then blinked when she could have sworn she saw a wolf through the trees, running off in the distance.

It had taken him hours to dig that grave and drag the bodies to the spot, and it had taken him a little over an hour to get to the river, not to mention the time it'd taken him to bathe. Now it was going to take him an hour to get back to the den. By the time he reached home, they may have already headed back to the castle for the celebration. He just needed to head back to the den for a set of clothes. When he reached the den and went inside, it was completely silent. They had already gone. Going to his room, he grabbed a change of clothes, tied it around himself and then set out for the castle.

Just outside of the castle doors, he hurriedly dressed, since he was already late, throwing on his coat over his black vest and white button up shirt and then hastily tying his black cravat. When he was done, he quickly went inside. He had no idea where the ballroom was located, but all he really had to do was follow the smells and sounds. Looking down at himself, he frowned with a slight huff. It'd been awhile since he'd last worn this particular set of clothes. Had he lost weight? Shrugging it off, he found himself at two double doors, music, voices and laughter coming from inside.

Adjusting his cravat and fitting it better into his vest, he then reached out for the knobs and pushed the doors open. All eyes seemed to turn to him and the noise seemed to reduce. "Ah … sorry … I'm late?" he said, his eyes shifting from side to side.

Smelling the old man, Ace, Luffy and Dragon moved off towards him, Luffy saying, "It's about damned time, old man! We were waiting for-_Who the fuck're you_!?" The three froze on the spot, gaping at the man standing just in the doorway.

Looking very upset, Garp exclaimed, "What the fuck do you mean, 'Who the fuck're you!?'" He had started to move towards them, but they all moved back, starting to growl at him which made him freeze on the spot, looking worried.

"Whad'juu do to the old man, you son of a bitch!?" growled Ace, looking ready to pounce.

"What the fuck are you all on about!?" exclaimed Garp, looking between the three, "It's me, Ace!" However, he twitched. Was it just him, or did he not sound like he usually did?

"What the fuck? He even knows my name?" asked Ace quietly to the two beside him, but both just shrugged, saying they had no idea.

"He smells just like the old man," whispered Luffy, all three still keeping their eyes on him.

"Luffy?" questioned Nami, coming up beside Luffy to peer at the strange man in the door in confusion.

Coming up beside them as well, Nojiko's eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed, both she and Nami blushing lightly to the man. "Whoever he is … he's gorgeous." she said, which earned her four quick frowns in her direction. Looking back at them, she blinked and then shrugged. "What? He is."

Shaking his head with a growl, Ace turned back to the now, very confused looking man. "Whoever he is … he knows what happened to the old man." he growled, looking quite displeased.

Growling now with a scowl, Garp then bellowed, "Are you stupid, boy!? If I'd done something with myself, would I just waltz in here with this large a group of people, knowing I could get myself killed!?"

They all blinked, and then Dragon said, "Well, he is wearing the old man's clothes."

"Because they're mine!"

"But what the fuck? That's not the old man," said Luffy, frowning up at them and looking confused.

"Perhaps we should show him?"

Everyone turned to Usopp, who then stepped aside and motioned his arm to a mirror, perched on one of the walls. Shifting his eyes between everyone and feeling a little fear welling up inside, Garp, eventually and slowly, approached Usopp and the mirror. However, when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he cried out, but cut it off shortly in his shock, "Hah!" and then he fell over backwards when he tripped up to get away from the mirror.

His complexion had turned a sickly white as he gawked up at the mirror. Everyone seemed confused by his reaction, all slowly gathering around him, but still giving him some space. His chest heaved, thinking maybe he'd fallen asleep somewhere or passed out. "This isn't possible," he whispered, his eyes unblinking. His head lowered as he slowly brought up his hands, both slim and flawless. "I don't understand." His voice was barely heard, but it managed to carry in the dead silent room.

"You're damned straight it ain't!" exclaimed Ace, the three of them frowning down at him again.

"You ain't the old man," said Luffy, his lips pursed.

"I am, gadamnit!" exclaimed Garp as he surged to his feet with a scowl. "This is just the way I looked thirty five years before I'd been changed by your Grams!"

"Bullshit! No one just goes back in age!" bellowed Dragon, scowling now as they started to descend upon him.

"I am, and I can prove it!" exclaimed Garp, taking a defiant step towards them, and then he suddenly pointed at Dragon. "You used to chew on your furs in your sleep until you were thirteen! I constantly had to skin more for you!" Taken aback, Dragon leaned away from the old man, looking quite embarrassed by this. However, then Garp pointed towards Ace and Luffy and exclaimed, "And the two of you refused to wear clothes, running around naked until you both started poppin' boners when you saw the women naked!"

"Gaah!" both Ace and Luffy exclaimed, their faces turning bright red and looking horrified as they moved away from him quickly. A few snickers came from a few people in the crowd, and Zoro couldn't help the big smirk he sported.

"The fuck, old man!? Why'd you have to say that!?" yelled Ace, very embarrassed.

"Yeah!" added Luffy, looking just as humiliated.

However, Nojiko thought this was hilarious, and so, she burst into laughter. "Oh! This is great! What else ya got!?" she exclaimed, laughing harder and harder as tears came to her eyes.

"Oye!" Ace and Luffy cried again, turning to scowl at her. Nami, on the other hand, had also blushed with the boys, her hand rising up to cover her lips with her fingers as she gaped at Garp.

Nojiko wasn't the only one who thought it was all funny. Kureha had also begun to cackle at the whole thing as well. "This is a mystery indeed," she said, coming up to them as she examined Garp, who leaned back away from her with a wary frown. "How did this happen?"

"I've no idea," replied Garp quietly, his frown turning more serious. "But," he started after awhile, his frown turning softer.

"But?" they all asked, looking curious as they stepped forward.

"I saw her … at the river," he said quietly, his eyes slowly shifting to the floor to hide the sadness.

"Saw her? So who?" asked Dragon, stepping forward quickly.

Shifting his eyes back up to his son and looking at him through his lashes, he whispered, "Your mother."

"What?" whispered Dragon, his step almost faltering.

"You saw Grams!?" asked Luffy, quickly moving up to his father's side, Ace right beside him.

Now moving his eyes to Luffy, Garp gave a small nod. "She spoke to me," he said, his voice sounding far away as his eyes became unfocused. "She asked me to … teach her how to swim … to … explain it to her … how it's done …" he whispered, his eyes saddening once again.

"She was … never good in the water," whispered Dragon, looking down, his eyes also sad.

Looking as if he were about to cry, Luffy nodded, but then smiled sadly. "Just like Nami," he whispered, looking up at her. Looking just as sad as they did, Nami stepped up beside Luffy, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Then … after I," he paused, giving a half hearted shrug as his lips twitched a bit, "explained to her … how to swim, she told me … she thought that … she could do it … that she could swim, and I agreed," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. At seeing his tears, Ace and Dragon started to develop their own. But just then, Garp frowned quickly as he looked up a bit and said, "In the refection … where I saw her … I'd seen myself … like this." He pointed to his face, "But I didn't really think anything of it. I thought that maybe my mind had slipped for a bit and that I was seein' things."

"You only saw her reflection in the water?" asked Dragon, looking puzzled. Looking to him, Garp gave a nod.

"How the hell though?" asked Ace, beginning to circle Garp.

"I have another question," said Dragon, watching his father intently in all seriousness as all eyes turned to him.

"What?" asked Garp, watching him just as intently.

"Why did mother wait so long to finally change you?"

Garp's lips parted as if he'd intended to answer him, but then he closed his mouth again, lowering his head. "She didn't," he replied quietly, making everyone confused again.

"What'a ya mean?" asked Luffy, curious now. They'd never bothered to ask this before.

"Met your mother when I was only twenty," he replied with a sigh, looking as if he needed to sit. So, he did, right onto the floor, crossing his legs, and the others, as if this was the natural thing to do, sat right down with him. Everyone in the room was interested to hear this tale, even the vampires. Especially since, somehow a miracle had been performed. Ace looked astonished. He recalled the time they'd teased Nami about being twenty. The old man had acted as if he hadn't remembered when he was twenty, but obviously … he did remember.

"Y-You met her when you were twenty …?" asked Luffy, his lips curling down deeply. "But you said you didn't remember when you were twenty," he said, it seemed, also recalling what Ace had.

"I remember that too," whispered Nami, tilting her head slightly.

"Mm, more like … I didn't want to remember," replied Garp quietly, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "It was … the year … eight fifty. The era was the Heian period … Japan."

"You were born in Japan?" asked Ace, looking amazed.

"Mm, yup," replied Garp with a nod. "I was a Seii Taishōgun, a type of commander in an army. I belonged to the Mugiwara Clan."

"Mmm, Mugiwara," said Luffy, his eyes lifting up, and then he nodded. "Yeah, that has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, Mugiwara! That's a SUPER name!" cried Franky, striking a strange pose.

"Shishishi, ain't it though?" laughed Luffy, grinning up at Franky.

"Anyways!" said Ace, pointedly as he gave Luffy a look before looking back to the old man. "Go on."

Chuckling softly to Luffy, Garp nodded as he continued, "We were having some issues with neighboring clans … and beasts, which were hunting and killing villagers on the outskirts of the city." Smiling and chuckling softly, Garp took a deep breath before going into detail about his first meeting with her. Then he talking about the second and third meetings, in which she had asked him to, no, conned him into giving her a swimming lesson. Then he talked about almost killing her when he'd been posted at one of the villages.

"You almost killed Grams?" asked Luffy, his eyes wide and full of awe.

"Couldn't even fit a finger between the tip of my blade and her throat. I was so shocked to see her there. I had never known then that the beasts could appear like us," said Garp, giving a snicker. "Beasts …" Shaking his head, he then sighed and explained the rest, "I told her to go, and then told the others to go as well, and well, I said some things that humiliated her father."

"What'd you say?" asked Dragon, just as deeply immersed in the story as everyone else was.

"Hmm," hummed Garp, leaning back and trying to remember. It was a long time ago. "Ah, well, I think I said something along the lines of how badly their leader was leading them … That he should'a found a better way for them to live …"

"Ouch …" muttered Zoro, who was sitting, leaning against the wall and listening as well. Though, everyone had thought he'd been asleep.

"Yes, ouch, indeed," agreed Garp with a soft chuckle. "He didn't like that much. Not a good first impression, I'd assume. She later told me he locked her up, because she'd argued with him about me … 'r sommin'," he said, scratching his cheek as he gazed upward. "Anyways, when I got back to my superiors and tried to talk 'em into not huntin' the beasts anymore … the old farts thought I was crazy and didn't know what I was talkin' about. And well, I said some things … they didn't like so much either," he said, but he was grinning as he looked back down again. "They ended up stripping my rank and banishing me."

"_Banishing_ you!?" exclaimed Ace, gaping at his grandfather incredulously.

"Yup! Banishing me!" repeated Garp with another snicker and still grinning widely. "I remember being pretty mad. I just up and left with only a second glance. Grams told me … it took 'er a week to get out of where she'd been locked up … By that time … I was long gone," he said, frowning softly in memory. "Said she'd gone into the city … despite how terrified she'd been to find me. She'd found my mother's kimono in my trunk … wore that," he said, grinning again. "She ran into my second … A good man, he was. Jin was his name, a real ladies man. He told her the truth, and he even figured out who she was."

"He figured it out, but let her go?" asked Buggy, completely engrossed with the tale, just as they all were.

"Yup! Told her that he hoped she'd find me!" he exclaimed before laughing, a soft and gentle sound, versus the rough laughter he used to have. "She set off then … with very little chance of actually finding me," his words soft this time as he looked down again.

"She went looking for you … even though she didn't know where you'd gone?" asked Robin softly, looking thoughtful and inquisitive.

"Mm hmm," hummed Garp softly before smiling softly. "Took 'er thirty five years before she finally caught news of me. Farmer Douglas …" he suddenly grunted. "That stupid jerk … always trying to buy off that sweet old lady's farm right out from under her and throwing her out on her ass … Where was she supposed to go? Her husband left her that farm …" His lips stuck out in a bit of a purse, but it looked like a pout, which seemed to cause a few faces to blush. "She used to always make me pie and call me sonny." If they knew how to make pie, well, they just might have run off to do it right then and there.

"Mm, what's pie?" asked Luffy, scratching his head.

Giving a giggle, Nami squeezed his arm and said, "It's a sweet food. It's called a dessert. It can be made out of all sorts of things, apples, peaches, cherries, blueberries, and other things. You put them in a pie dough and then cover it with another. Then you put it in an oven and bake it until it's crisp."

Nojiko gave a shrug and said, "I could make you a pie. Both Nami and I can do it. We know how." A few jealous glares shifted her way.

"Ah, really, Nojiko, Nami!" exclaimed Luffy, looking excited. He really wanted to try this pie thing. It sounded yummy!

"If you could both make a pie, that would be great!" grinned Garp, looking forward to eating pie again after so long.

"Of course we could," said Nami, beaming to them both.

"Aah, thanks, Nami!" exclaimed Luffy, leaning forward quickly to peck her cheek in his appreciation.

"A pie sounds really good. I can't wait to try it," said Ace, grabbing his crossed legs and leaning back a bit with a smile.

"Me neither," agreed Dragon with his own smile.

"Aah, yes. I've had my share of pie in my time," said Usopp, his smile and gaze far away.

"Eeh?" exclaimed Luffy in awe as he stared back at Usopp. "You can eat food?"

"Of course I can. I'm half human, after all," he replied, looking down at Luffy with a bigger smile.

"But then … why do you have to drink the stuff that Kureha makes?" asked Nami, looking back at Usopp curiously.

"Well, I'm also half vampire," he replied in a low voice, his head tilting down again, but his eyes remained on her. "I get the thirst every now and then, and when I do, I drink that instead. What Kureha makes me usually lasts me a long while."

"Oh, I see," said Nami, looking up at Kureha. "That reminds me. I-"

"Feel as if blood isn't good enough anymore?"

"Eh?" exclaimed Nami quietly as she quickly looked back at Usopp. "W-Well … yes, sort of … I mean."

"I wondered if that might happen," admitted Usopp, watching Nami intently, which made her bite her lip.

"Did you, now?" asked Kureha with a smile and her brow quirked as she looked back at Usopp in some amazement.

"I did," replied Usopp, cheerily with a chuckle and a bright smile.

"Well, I mean … the baby … is half lycan, so … I wondered if blood was really good enough for it," said Nami, looking between them both, looking concerned, but also hopeful. She hoped that between the two of them, they would have an answer for her.

"Hm, never thought of that," said Garp, quietly to himself as he glanced up.

"Well," started Kureha, looking lost in thought as she rubbed her long chin, I can see about adding some nutrients to your batch … Maybe … some mushed up meat … But, if it doesn't work … it could make you sick," she said, frowning down at Nami.

"Ah, well, maybe we could try a little at a time. I just want to make sure he or she gets all that they need," said Nami with a warm smile as she rubbed over her belly.

"Yeah, all right, I'll see what I can do," chuckled Kureha, softly.

"Thank you!" said Nami, smiling brightly as she tilted her head. Smiling warmly, Luffy leaned gently against Nami to also put his hand on her belly.

"Hmm, we got a bit sidetracked," said Ace, looking back at his grandfather. "What happened when Grams found you?"

"Ah, yeah! I wanna know that too!" said Luffy, grinning up at his gramps, but still rubbing over Nami's belly, who was now leaning onto him and resting her head on his shoulder with a warm and content smile.

"Me too," said Dragon with a soft chuckle as he leaned back on his palms.

"Oh, right," said Garp with a smile. "Well, she came down to the little cottage I was rentin' at the time. I'd been movin' around a lot … Decided I'd just explore and see the world a bit. When I'd get tired of movin', I'd settle down for a bit. I knew farmin', so I set to doin' that to make money and pay my rent. S'what I was doin' when she showed up. Can't say I wasn't shocked to see her. Never thought I _would_ see her again. Also can't say I'd not given her some thought every now and again during the years," he said, staring up as he tilted his body to the side a bit, a few flushed faces mimicking his movement.

"Wha'd ya say when ya saw her again?" asked Luffy, now leaning his head onto Nami's his head still on her belly with her hand over his.

"Ah, well," started Garp, scratching his cheek. "I just said, 'You …'"

"'You'? After thirty five years … you just said … 'You'?" said Dragon, arching an incredulous brow to his father.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to see her again! Gimme a break!" growled Garp before huffing and crossing his arms across his chest. "Anyways … she said she'd been lookin' everywhere for me … but I didn't understand why. Anyways … I guess I wasn't exactly nice … 'n I made your Grams mad … She started throwin' dirt at me," he said, scratching the side of his nose.

"You idiot …" all three muttered as they glared at him.

However, again, Nojiko burst into laughter and said, "I like your Grams!"

All three pouted up at her, but Garp grinned and snickered. "Yeah, she was somethin' else, she was! Aah, made her upset though," he said, scratching the back of his head now. "Made 'er cry."

"Ah, well, that's not so nice," said Nojiko with a pout.

"We argued about age and such," he said, but this made him smile and snicker. "She looked young, and I looked old, but then again she was older 'n me."

"Yeah, that's a bit awkward," agreed Nojiko with a nod.

This made Garp snicker again. "Yeah, it was awkward to me, but she told me that age didn't matter for her kind, and that when I'd lived as long as she had … I would feel the same way," he said, his warm smile widening. "She was right."

"Hmmph, don't think I'd like my woman to be older 'n me," muttered Zoro, slouched against the wall now with his knee raised and the other crossed over it. His eyes were still closed, and his hands clutched together on his stomach.

Looking over at him, Garp just smiled. The runt was freshly turned. He'd figure it out on his own. However, he turned his head the other way when he heard a feminine voice, "So then, you wouldn't want a woman with experience?"

Cracking a single eye open, which landed dead onto Robin, Zoro was quiet at first, possibly considering his reply before he said, "A woman with experience … I can handle … but a woman who's seen centuries that I can only read about … well … that's different."

"I guess a woman who's had so much time to explore herself would make a man feel insecure … or make him feel at a disadvantage," replied Robin, which made his other eye open and his brow quirk. This also made a few brows rise up high, including Garp's. Then all eyes turned to Zoro's, a few cheeks flushed, wanting to hear his reply.

They seemed to just stare at one another for awhile until Zoro scoffed, closing his eyes with a smirk, "Heh …" Some seemed to think that would be his only reply, but then he suddenly said, "That kinda sounded like a challenge … I like challenges …"

After he said this, everyone quickly turned to see Robin's reactions, a few cheeks that could go redder, did go redder. However, Robin had turned to look away, but not before the others could see her smile, though her fingers had come up to cover her lips.

"Later on in a closet …" muttered Ace in a snide remark, which drew a few snickers from the crowd around them. Zoro's smile just widened, but his eyes remained closed.

Then Dragon cleared his throat, drawing the attention back. "So, what happened? How did you work things out?"

"Ah, right. Well, I said to her, I wasn't going to get rid of her, was I, and she said no," said Garp, and Ace and Dragon smacked their foreheads.

"_Why_ did Grams wanna stay with you, now?" grumbled Ace.

"So, then she suggest about biting me," said Garp, ignoring them both. "Well, anyways, I agreed, and then she was happy. We stayed there in the cottage for a few years. I didn't wanna leave Penny," he said, but this name seemed to confuse a few people, so he said, "The old lady."

"Aaah," exclaimed the crowd as recognition came into their faces.

"If I'd have left, Farmer Douglas might have run off the poor thing," he said with a snort and a hardy frown, which made others give a good nod in agreement to his disdain for the farmer. However, his expression suddenly saddened. "However, a few years later, she passed on. We'd always check on her though, and I'd always bring her some of my stock. She always seemed real grateful too. I buried her next to her husband under a large oak tree. Funny thing was … she left me the farm … I guess she didn't want ol' Douglas to get it either," he said with a snicker and a smirk.

"But you're not there now …" said Dragon, arching a brow to his father.

"Ah, nope. I tracked down her family. She'd had a son, who'd moved away. I ended up finding her grandson. He was really sad … Never even knew she was still alive. Apparently … they'd had a fallin' out … the son and the father … Didn't agree on something … or another … S'why he'd left. I took 'im back to the farm … He paid his respects to her and his grandfather … 'n asked me to tell him about 'er. So, I did. Then I gave 'im the deed, 'n warned him about Douglas. He told me thanks, 'n not to worry about 'im. Douglas was sure mad, he was!" he exclaimed, looking proud about this as he grinned. "Cursed me right outta town! Anyways, that's when we began movin' around again, your Grams 'n me …"

"Wow, Gramps … How come you never told us this before?" asked Luffy, looking a bit sad.

Taking a deep breath, Garp's expression took on a more serious look as he said, "Didn't wanna talk about it before … And you never asked …"

"Fair enough," replied Ace, quietly.

"But anyways!" exclaimed Garp all of a sudden as he got to his feet and gave his thighs a slap, and everyone else followed him. "This is a celebration! Not a story telling! So, let's celebrate!" he said, throwing up his hands with a grin, and everyone cheered. "Where's the food!? I'm starving!"

"Ah, over here!" said Luffy, pointing towards a table with a smile.

"I even made my own specialty drink!" exclaimed Franky, striking another strange pose.

"Ah, specialty drink?" asked Garp, quirking a brow, which drew some attention, even Zoro'd opened his eyes rather quickly.

"S'right~! I'd heard and read about it, and I decided to try making it myself! Took me awhile to find the ingredients and to brew it and let it sit for a bit, but it's finally done! And what a better time to bring it out for testing!" said Franky, walking over to some barrels that he'd brought.

Getting up immediately, Zoro followed after the man. "Now, that's what I'm talking about," he said with a grin. "Let's see it?"

"All right~!" exclaimed Franky with a grin as he popped the cork and carefully poured some into a glass. Then he handed it to Zoro to try first, and everyone gathered around to watch him taste it. Bringing the glass to his face, he gave it a sniff before giving a, 'not bad' expression, and then he took a sip, everyone leaning forward, eager to hear the result.

After a moment, he then pulled the glass back and stared down at it, and Franky looked as if he might burst with anxiety, wanting to hear the verdict. After awhile, Zoro grinned and took a much larger gulp. "Aah, not bad, not bad at all!" he said after bringing the glass back down, and everyone cheered, all who could drink it, grabbing a glass, in which Franky gladly poured it. Though, the vampires looked envious. Especially those who remembered what it was like to drink it.

After everyone had eaten, they all began to mingle and laugh amongst each other, the vampires mixing in with the lycan. There were even exchanges of stories about the war, some commending the others for how well they had battled, even if they had been on opposite ends. Even some more boisterous had started entertaining a group of people, some having drunk too much, and in the vampires' case, too much animal blood. This was to be a temporary solution until Kureha was done making the formula. Luffy, Buggy, Chopper and Franky were the loudest.

Others had even started to dance to the music, at least the ones who knew how, and some just watched. Garp, on the other hand, seemed to have accumulated an entourage of admirers, lycan and vampire alike, and he was in the process of trying to ditch them. Looking completely disgruntled, he weaved in and out of people, looking about carefully for any one of them, until he came across Nojiko, watching the dancers. Looking at him curiously, she then tilted her head when he'd stopped next to her and looked around and appearing troubled. "What's up with you?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Ah, you're Ace's friend, right?" he asked, sounding a bit rushed as he kept looking around.

"Ah, yeah … I guess you could say that," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit. "But I'm more Nami's sister, actually."

"Ah, that's nice. Didn't know she had one-Look, wanna dance or something or … um … something?" he asked, looking over her shoulder and paling slightly. "Like, right now?"

Quirking an amused brow and smiling, she then looked behind her to see the flushed faces of a group of women before turning back to him and gave a shrug. "Yeah, all right," she said, and he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the floor. "Whoa!"

Once on the floor, he glanced to the women, being kept at bay and sagged in relief. Giving the women a glance as well, who all seemed to give her heated glares, she looked back at Garp, her brows coming together and rising up in amusement, but at the same time, feeling sympathy for the man. "You all right there?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to look at him.

Looking up at her, he seemed to just immediately straighten and grin. "Yup! Couldn't be better! So, what's your name?" he asked, making her look even more amused.

"Uh, my name's Nojiko," she replied, her brows coming together more as she tried not to laugh at him.

"Nojiko, that's a nice name! Oh, that's nice. Both of your names start with an 'N'," he said, which made her giggle a bit. What an odd person he was.

"You're very clever," she said, grinning now. He grinned back with a chuckle.

"The fuck's the old man doin'?" asked Ace, quirking a brow and looking confused.

"Looks like he's dancin'," replied Luffy with a snicker for no other reason.

"I see that, thanks," said Ace, giving Luffy a, 'thanks for stating the obvious, genius' look. Then he looked back towards Garp and Nojiko. "I saw him skirtin' around earlier and next thing I know, he's dancin' with her," he said, nodding towards Nojiko. "And now he's grinnin' like an idiot."

"Gramps is always grinnin'," Luffy looked amused by this as he gave another chuckle.

Putting his brows together, Ace then looked back at Luffy. "You been drinkin' too much of Franky's stuff …"

"But it's really good! You should try some! Makes me feel all funny~!" exclaimed Luffy, turning in a circle. "Zoro really seemed to like it too-Ah, but I don't see him no more …"

Giving the room a look around, he didn't spot the green haired man either, and actually, he couldn't seem to find that blue eyed vampire woman either, which made him smirk. "I guess they went and found that closet I was talkin' about earlier. And here he said he didn't like a woman with older than him," he said, giving a chuckle.

"Hmmm, maaaybe~!" said Luffy with another snicker as he grinned widely.

"Anyways," started Ace, looking back at the old man, "he's all young again, and suddenly, he thinks he's a lady's man 'r somethin' …"

"Ah, really?" asked Luffy, bringing a hand to his forehead to look … though … there was nothing to shield his eyes from, and so, without looking, Ace snatched his hand and yanked it down, looking more than irritated. Luffy found this funny and snickered again.

"I'm gonna ask him what the hell's goin' on," muttered Ace as he started circling around the crowd to get closer.

"Ah, yeah, okay!" exclaimed Luffy, waving him off. Then Nami came up to him with an amused smile. "Ah, Nami! I love you~!" he exclaimed and then proceeded to glomp her.

Standing off to the side and away from everyone else, Ace just waited for the old man, who both seemed amused at something one of them said and were now laughing. Sighing, he placed his hands behind his back and just watched. After the song had ended, the dancers, including them, started to move off the floor. Not waiting, Ace started walking towards them, and Garp stopped when he caught sight of him and grinned. However, suddenly, someone gave Ace a hard shove, right towards them. Well, to put it more accurately, right at Nojiko.

"What the-!?" exclaimed Ace as he practically plowed into Nojiko, who cried out. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling and dug his feet into the floor. When he was sure they weren't going to fall, he then looked back behind him with a scowl, his canines bared. "What the fuck was tha-!?" he started, but stopped. There was no one there, and everyone was watching with interest. "The fuck?" he whispered, looking confused.

"Uh … you all right there?" asked Nojiko, her brow arched up at him as she gave his shoulder a pat.

"Ah, yeah." he said, quickly letting go and stepping away, straightening up his clothes.

"The hell happened, boy? You trip 'r somethin'?" asked Garp, coming up to them with his own inquisitively arched brow.

"I didn't trip, damn it!" yelled Ace, his canines still bared. "Someone fuckin' shoved me!"

"Wa'n't no one behind you, boy," said Garp in all seriousness as he frowned at Ace.

"I swear someone shoved me, damn it …" growled Ace as he looked around.

"And here I just thought you were real happy to see me … or you just wanted to dance that badly," joked Nojiko, snickering at Ace, who turned to purse his lips at her.

"Um," Chopper suddenly piped up, his eyes wide, and everyone turned to look at him, "No one shoved him …"

"You see!?" exclaimed Garp, motioning a hand towards Chopper while frowning deeply at Ace, who looked as if he was about to argue the fact. However, Chopper interrupted.

"Ah, no, I mean no one _shoved_ him …" he repeated, and Garp turned to look at him, completely puzzled.

"Wha …?" he asked, tilting his head.

"He was shoved … I saw it … but no one did it … He was just … shoved …"

"You see!?" exclaimed Ace, now looking at Garp and motioning to Chopper. But Garp was frowning deeply, staring off where Ace had been shoved.

"How can nobody … _shove_ someone …?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Bahahahaha! I bet you guys weren't expecting young Garp to return! XD Anyways, Ara and I made a young Garp in an RP we're doing right now, and we found a great model for young Garp! XP Okay, we used it because we thought it would be frickin' hularious~! X3 (Yes, spelling is intentional.) Anyways, our model that we chose was Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. XP Bahahaha! Do a search on him, I dares ya! XD That's if, you don't already know who he is! XD If you do know who he is … BAHAHAHAHAHA! Ain't it funny!? XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed~! ;)


	21. Chapter XXI

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I've already been given 9 reviews since I posted. This makes me happy. X3 So, I went on ahead and posted the next chapter. I keep forgetting to credit things to Ara, because I'm a forgetful bitch, but … she's the one who gave me the line for Robin, which she'd talked about a man being at a disadvantage last chapter! XD I wanted something for Robin to say, but couldn't think of it myself. So, she gave me that line~! ;) Thanks Ara~! I WUB UU! BFFs FOREVER! K3K3K3 Anyways … This … I swear it! Is the last chapter! XD So, enjoy it while it lasts. I do hope you guys like it! :D This is actually where I mostly listened to Disturbed: Darkness, actually. Not really last chapter. I pretty much wrote it all as one chapter, but it had gotten too long! XD It had more then 5k words after I had cut it. So, a lot of you had made some assumptions well … I _do_ think of these things … GEEZ! Have some faith in me before you assume and make suggestions … ;_; Because then when I _do_ come out with the next chapter ... it's not so fun for me … Makes me feel like I can't do it myself … Even though it had already been done … Anyways … enjoy the last chapter of my fic~!

**The Blood of My Enemy**

**Chapter XXI**

"This place haunted 'r somethin'?"

"No, it is not," replied Hancock to Garp, coming up towards them with a curious, but concerned look on her very beautiful face.

"Then what was that?" asked Ace, looking back to where he'd been pushed.

"I honestly don't know," replied Hancock softly, bringing a knuckle to her lips.

Sitting in a chair, Dragon just watched and listened from a distance, wondering himself what was going on. First the old man, and then Ace? He'd been sitting in the chair the whole time, not seeming inclined to move from it. He hadn't really spoken to anyone either, and he was content to stay that way. One minute his chair was under him, and the next, it had been pulled right out from under him. "Gaah!"

His cry caught Garp's and Ace's attention, both looking over to him. Then, _something_ grabbed Dragon's tie, making him stand up again. His eyes were wide as he looked down at his tie, but it didn't stop there. He was then pulled out towards a group of people, and then shoved right towards them. He stopped himself, just before running into them, though they had backed away. "You all right?" A man, a vampire man, asked, looking at him in astonishment.

"Yeah …" replied Dragon quietly, straightening up his tie. "This some kind of joke?" he asked, looking to Hancock, who was slowly approaching them, though she looked just as puzzled as they did.

"Oye!" called Garp as he and Ace ran to him, Luffy coming up beside him.

"That was weird!" said Luffy, gaping at his father, Nami just behind him.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Ace, looking up at his grandfather.

"I'm not sure," replied Garp, looking thoughtful.

"I've never seen anything so weird and cool all at the same ti-"

Everyone quickly looked over at Luffy when his words suddenly cut off. However, they all frowned when they saw the shocked look on his face. "Oye, Luffy!" called Garp, but then stopped when he'd been about to approach him when he saw tears suddenly appear in Luffy's eyes. "Luffy!"

"Oye, Luffy, what is it!?" exclaimed Ace, looking worried.

"Luffy?" called Nami softly, looking worried for him.

His expression slowly changed from shock to sadness, the tears thickening before they finally fell. Then his arms slowly rose up, both wrapping around himself as he closed his eyes, causing more tears to fall. "Luffy, Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Dragon, coming to stand in front of him.

"Mom," he chocked out, baring his teeth. "I felt her … all around me … Like … she was hugging me … I swear, I felt her … She was here …"

"Wha …?" whispered Dragon, now gawking at his son, looking as if he didn't believe that was possible.

"Oh, Luffy …" whispered Nami as she stepped in between him and Dragon to hug Luffy, who hugged her back, burying his face into her neck. "It's all right, my love." she continued to whispered, staring off ahead of her … right into the mirror from before. Blinking, she stared right back into the faces of three nude women she was pretty sure didn't belong there, all three smiling mischievously. Gasping softly, she quickly pulled away from Luffy, turning to look behind her to the others to see if the women were there, and of course, they were nowhere to be seen. Turning back, she saw the three women smiling warmly now, one of them looking directly at her. "Oh!"

"What is it, Nami?" asked Luffy, wanting to know, eager to know.

"There," she whispered, pointing to the mirror, "in the mirror …"

They all looked to the mirror, as did everyone in the room. When the four spotted the women there, smiling back at them warmly and lovingly, they lost all color from their faces. "Mom …" whispered Dragon, Luffy and Ace. However, the first to move was Garp, though slowly, as he approached the mirror. And just as he approached it, _she_ approached it too, but from the other side. The other three finally and slowly followed after the old man, but stopped, content to just look upon them in the mirror. However, Dragon's eyes had then shifted to his woman as both faded and saddened.

When he finally reached the mirror, Garp stopped, and she stopped at the same time at the same distance as he. "You …" he whispered, which made her smile wider, and it seemed she'd even laughed. Smiling faintly as well, his vision blurring with tears, Garp took another step, slowly raising a hand to press his palm into the mirror. Her smile softened, once again, as she also lifted up her hand to press it against his. Suddenly, he understood everything. He understood what they were trying to say.

"So … your mom's in there?" asked Nojiko quietly and seriously.

"Yeah," replied Ace softly, staring right back at his mother as she smiled at him.

"Which one is she?" she asked, looking at the three women inside, though she knew the one in front of Garp had to be their Grams.

"The one … on the right," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes finally.

Looking to the one he indicated, she smiled and said softly, "She's very beautiful. You look quite a bit like her."

"Yeah, she is," he replied back just as softly, but then he released a humored breath as he smiled wider. "You tryin' to say I'm beautiful?"

Smiling wider and laughing softly, she replied, "Maybe."

They both watched as Rouge smiled wider at them before nodding her head softly while closing her eyes, and then she was gone. Gasping softly and losing his smile, Ace quickly stepped forward. "Mom!"

"Oh …" breathed Nojiko, also losing her smile and frowning sadly.

Both Dragon and Luffy approached the mirror then, but remained behind their grandfather, and Luffy's mother and Dragon's mate stepped up a bit. Her smile widened and glowed as she tilted her head to the side. She looked proud of them both. Her hand came up, and she pressed it gently against her lips. Then she pulled it back, blowing gently against it to blow them both a kiss, and then she was gone as well.

"Aah!" cried Luffy, reaching out towards the mirror, but Dragon's head just lowered, knowing it was going to happen.

Knowing what was happening, though he couldn't see it, for his eyes never left hers and hers never left his, Garp's tears finally began to drift down his cheeks, knowing she was next to disappear forever. Her smile widened, and she gave him a nod, a nod which, at that moment, he dreaded, because he knew _why_ she was nodding. Swallowing hard, he just stared back at her, and she waited. Finally, but hesitantly and shakily, he nodded back to her. Her smile brightened, and she removed her hand from his, taking a few steps back. She looked to each Dragon and Luffy before resting her eyes on Garp again, and then she too …. was gone.

The moment her image was no longer in the mirror, Garp's teeth clamped down tightly. He wasn't ready yet, not just yet. "Oh, Luffy," whispered Nami, coming up to wrap her arms around him, and he again buried his face within her.

Finally removing his hand from the mirror, Garp took a step back, staring at his own reflection, though it seemed so foreign to him. "Do you know why?" Dragon suddenly asked, having seen the exchange between them.

"Yes," whispered Garp, still staring into the mirror.

"Then why?" whispered Dragon, stepping up closer to his father.

"We've done … what we'd set out to do … We've killed the vampires responsible for what was done to them … We've avenged their deaths … and put them to rest for good," whispered Garp, but his words carried on throughout the eerily silent room. "They're telling us … that they want us to move on now … For … four hundred years … we've put our lives on hold for this … but," started Garp, shaking his head a bit, "not yet … I'm not ready to move on … just yet. Maybe … one day … soon … But … not today."

There was a soft collective sigh within the crowd, but then suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to the doors that had suddenly burst open. A group of men walked inside and looked around. However, they looked just as confused as the group of people inside, staring back at them. "Huh … well this ain't right …" The man in the front spoke as he looked around, but then he turned around to another man. "They ain't here. Maybe they're elsewhere? But I don't sense or smell 'em."

The man he spoke to stepped forward, and Nami gasped in horror, hiding behind Luffy. A scowl had formed on Sanji's face as his fangs shot out with a growling hiss. "Oye, Nami, what's wrong?" asked Luffy, turning to look at her.

"There's no way they could just … not be here." spoke the man with the golden eyes as he surveyed the room.

"Mihawk!" exclaimed Sanji, taking a few steps towards them, his eyes starting to glow red.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" spoke the first man, who'd been the first to speak upon entering the room. He stepped up, holding out his palms. "We're not here to fight anyone-Ah, well, we were, but they aren't here anymore."

"Luffy, that man … with the gold eyes … he's the one … who killed me," whispered Nami, still hiding behind Luffy.

"_What_!?" bellowed Luffy, turning back to the men, his eyes blackening and his canines sharpening. Hearing Luffy's outburst, Ace, Garp and Dragon quickly moved towards him, ready to fight if necessary.

Nojiko moved next to Nami, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Nami?"

"_Whoa_!" exclaimed the first man, gaping at Luffy in surprise, and even jolting back as he turned to the golden eyed man. "You never said there were gonna be lycans here," he said, but the golden eyed man looked just as shocked.

"They … are _not_ supposed to be here," he said, looking at all the black eyed and growling faces. "They've been at war for four hundred years," he whispered to him, looking very confused.

"It's you."

Everyone then looked to a pale and shocked Robin as she stared at the men, standing in the doorway. "Ah, you mean me or him?" asked the first man as he pointed between himself and Mihawk.

"The red haired man," she whispered, stepping up close to him, completely ignoring Mihawk.

"Ah, yeah, right. You mean me," said the red haired man, pointing to himself again with half a smile. "Name's Shanks and these are my men. Mihawk here's a long time friend of mine."

Mihawk slowly turned his head towards Nami, staring at her intently before slowly making his way towards her. Luffy gave a threatening growl to warn him away, and Sanji had run over, blocking her off as well. Gasping loudly, she then clung to Luffy tightly, burying her face into his back. "You stay away!" exclaimed Luffy, his face coming out more prominently. Even Ace, Dragon and Garp had begun to growl at this man.

"I assure you," Mihawk started as he slowly waved his hands palm out in front of him as he made his slow approach, "that I did not come to finish the job. I will not harm the girl. It was a necessary evil, I'm afraid. I knew I was being chased, and I needed to distract my pursuer," he said, looking to Sanji now. "I knew he would care more for the girl and want to save her instead of chasing me."

Sanji's face changed from anger to confusion and even slight embarrassment, "What are you talking about?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"There was a reason I left the castle," replied Mihawk, and Shanks came up beside him.

"He was trying to get to me, I'm afraid. Things seemed to be getting out of hand here, and I'd sent him here to … well … spy … basically. He was trying to find me to tell me, but no one could follow him. Took him more than two years to find me too," explained Shanks.

Coming forward slowly, and to everyone's surprise, Usopp looked absolutely shocked to see them. Another man with blonde hair and dreadlocks stepped out from behind Shanks. "Usopp … I've heard you've been looking for me, son," he said, with a large smirk.

Watching the man intently, Kureha's eyes then shifted to Usopp. It was the man Usopp had been searching for all those centuries past … his father. There was no mistaking the resemblance. What would Usopp do now that he was face to face with him? "Yes … I've been looking for you," replied Usopp, finally, though his voice was deep and heavy. One second he was there, and then in the next, he was gone. Everyone gasped when he suddenly appeared in front of the blonde man, his claws extended and his arm raised to strike.

"Yasopp!"

"It's all right," said Shanks, raising an arm to stop anyone from interfering. "Let them handle this. I believe it's a family matter."

"Oye, Usopp!" cried Luffy, watching him around Mihawk, who had also turned to look.

However, having seen it coming, Yasopp stopped him easily as he skidding back from the force of Usopp's attack. "Very nicely done, Usopp," he said, smirking wider up at his son.

"_Do not_ compliment _me_," seethed Usopp, his fangs extended as he struggled against his father's hold, his nails extending further. Then he brought up his other arm, trying to get his other set of claws into his gut. However, he was easily caught. Quickly, Yasopp shoved Usopp down onto his back and twirled him around so his back was facing him, pulling him up against him. Then his own elongated nail came up to Usopp's throat, making him stiffen with a hiss.

"Usopp!" cried Luffy, but he didn't move. His own father wouldn't kill him, right? Everyone else gasped, watching in complete amazement. Everyone had heard of the long nosed vampire. Everyone knew he was one of the oldest and most powerful of the vampires. None had ever known anyone to be strong enough to best him so quickly.

"Now you listen to me, son."

"No!" cried Usopp, baring his fangs with his eyes lowered towards the hand at his throat. "Do not lecture me! I had to watch her _die_! Where the _fuck_ were _you_!?" he continued, his voice dark and angry.

"I _wasn't_ going to lecture you, Usopp! I'm pretty sure you're beyond that point …" said Yasopp, keeping his nail to his son's throat. "She knew what she was doing. It's what she wanted! You were still so young. There's no way you would have understood!"

"I know that you could have saved her!" screamed Usopp, looking furious as he began to struggle, the nail at his throat, piercing his skin and causing blood to trickle.

"Stop it!" yelled Yasopp, grabbing his throat instead as his nails shortened again. "She didn't want to be saved!" he yelled down at his son, and he looked troubled.

Ceasing his struggles, Usopp sucked in his breath as his eyes widened. "What?" he whispered softly, looking as if he didn't believe his words.

"Don't you think I would have tried to save her!? Change her like I had been changed!? Even though … I did not have a choice in the matter … and your mother accepted me back anyways. Do you not think I would have done anything to save her? She had told me … it was her time. She had told me to explain it to you when you were old enough to understand. I never got that chance. I had to leave. I couldn't remain there. They were beginning to realize I was no longer human. I had to leave, but you had a chance. She told me before she left to live the dream I'd always had. And so, I did. I'd intended to come find you, but you had already gone. I'd no idea where to, and the next thing I know, centuries had passed … and word caught my ears of a long nosed vampire, who was searching for me."

Usopp remained still, just listening to his words, though he still looked in shock. "I was … already engrossed in other things. I couldn't come find you myself, but I knew that one day we would meet. I've wanted to tell you. I'm sorry," continued Yasopp, frowning down at Usopp sadly.

Breathing heavily, Usopp remained silent before finally swallowing hard and nodding. After a moment, Yasopp finally released Usopp, who quickly got up and to his feet, Yasopp doing the same. They faced each other for a long while, but then Usopp gave another nod, readjusting his hat to hide his eyes. "I understand. The last words … she spoke to me were … 'One day, you'll understand.' I didn't know what she meant, but I guess I do now," he replied in a low voice as he slowly righted his clothes.

"So, we're good then?" asked Shanks with a grin, his arms out a bit with his palms raised.

Slowly looking to Shanks, his eyes boring into him, Usopp then gave a very slow nod. "Good!" exclaimed Shanks with a bigger grin. Looking towards Mihawk, Shanks then came closer to stand beside him. "Little lady, I'm sorry about what happened to you. However, look at it this way. You can now live an eternal life without sickness! He took your life," he said, pointing to Mihawk, but then pointed to Sanji, "and he gave you longer life," he said before shifting his eyes to Luffy, both curious. "And it would seem … your death changed the future. The union of a vampire and a lycan … seems to be what put this four centuries old war to an end … You see, little lady, your death … saved many lives. Your death ended the war … even if it took two years to accomplish. What is two years versus four centuries? Am I right?" he asked, smiling at Nami.

Blinking and gawking up at them man in astonishment, Nami then looked up at Luffy, who looked just astounded. Looking back up to the red haired man, Nami finally said, "I guess … that's true."

"So your death did not go in vain. You should be proud, little lady, the both of you should. You ended this war. Your love saved everyone here," said Shanks, motioning to the room. Everyone else looked just as amazed. "You sought the blood of your enemy … but found love instead. Quite the plight if I've ever heard one and that could go either way," he said with a chuckle, though his words seemed to confuse everyone. "I do believe I prefer this way better, because of the both of you … not only was the war ended … but you are now able to coexist with each other. No longer are you enemies … but friends.

"I admit … we had come to put an end to the three's reign … but even if we had … it would not have ended the hatred between the two races. I will have to thank the both of you. Though, it would be rude to thank the both of you for happening to fall in love, wouldn't it? In any case, we didn't mean to ruin or interrupt your celebration! Please, continue!" exclaimed Shanks with a grin. Everyone looked between each other, but didn't really move otherwise.

"You a vampire 'r somthin'?" asked Garp, his brow raised as he eyed Shanks. The blonde man with the dreadlocks was obviously a vampire, and so was the man with the golden eyes, so did that make them all vampires? Everyone else also watched, interested in his reply.

"Ah, no," replied Shanks. "Not a vampire."

"A lycan then?" asked Dragon, more interested now.

"Um … no … not that either," said Shanks, but then quickly raised a hand, "and before you ask! No … neither am I human. But that's beside the point! And it's really not important!" he said, raising his hands palm out and keeping his grin, but everyone had started to murmur, looking shocked and surprised. Not vampire, lycan nor human? Who was this man? _What_ was this man?

"Not any of those …?" asked Garp, gaping at him.

"Seriously! Continue your celebration! This all makes me quite pleased!" he said, clapping his hands together and holding them with a bright grin.

"Do you know what he is?" whispered Hancock to Robin, but Robin shook her head.

"No, I've only heard about him," she whispered back, still staring at Shanks. "However, I do know that he is possibly the oldest being on this planet."

Gasping softly, Hancock just stared back at Robin as if her life had frozen on the spot. The oldest being on the planet was standing in that very room with them? "Come, come~! Play the music, and where's the booze!?"

"Ah, there's some here," said Franky, eyeing Shanks suspiciously.

"Great!" exclaimed Shanks, clapping his hands together again as he motioned for his men to come join him for a drink, and the music began to play again.

Looking back to his father, Usopp and Yasopp stared at one another for a long time before Usopp closed his eyes and lowered his head, turning and walking away from him. "Usopp," called Yasopp. Usopp paused, slowly turning half his body to look at him, half of his face hidden under his hat. Yasopp smiled and said, "I'm proud of you."

Staring back at him for the longest time, his face completely blank, Usopp then slowly blinked his eyes closed and faced forward again to keep going. Sighing softly, Yasopp just scratched his head, and the rest of Shanks' men came over to him to pat him on the back, reassuring him that Usopp would come around. Then they headed off with Yasopp for the booze with their leader.

"You all right, Usopp?" asked Luffy, looking concerned for the long nose man as he passed him.

Shifting his eyes to Luffy, Usopp gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, thanks for worrying for me, Luffy. Don't think there's many that I can say who do," he said, his smile genuine, no matter how small before continuing on.

"Wow, this has been one strange evening," said Nojiko with a sigh.

"You're tellin' me …" muttered Ace, looking over from his grandfather to Shanks and his men.

"So, seeing as you've been fighting in a war since you were old enough … did you ever learn how to dance? Your grandfather's pretty good at it," said Nojiko, turning to smile at him, and then she burst into laughter when Ace gave her an appalled look. "Oh, come on! What's that look for? Because I asked you if you knew how to dance, and of course you do? Because I asked you if you knew how, but you'd rather be caught dead doing it? Or because I danced with your grandfather and said he was good at it?" she said, grinning up at him.

Snorting quite loudly and inelegantly, Ace turned away from her, it seemed, refusing to answer her. Smiling wider in amusement as she watched him, she then said, "Okay, so it's either you just wouldn't bother yourself with dancing, or you're now jealous of the old man, who's not so old anymore and quite gorgeous." She took great pleasure in watching his jaw flex and his eye twitch, and then he looked down at her with an even more disturbed look.

"You're crazier 'n I thought," he said, his voice sounding disconcerted.

Bursting into laughter then, her cheeks flushing to the action, she then said, "So, now I know it's because of your not so old and good looking grandfather."

Snorting again, he looked away again, but fully to the other side. Maybe if he just walked away now and didn't look back, it'd be for the better … However, he didn't move, just listened to her laughter and remained where he was. "Oh, come on! You're making this _way_ too easy!" she said, still laughing.

"What're you talkin' about?" he muttered, giving a sigh.

"So, do you know how to dance or not?" she asked, grinning up at him.

"Yeah, I know how … sorta …" he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "It's been awhile … Our Grams … used to like tryin' to teach us when we were little …" he continued, but his voice had softened when talking about his Grams.

"Well, then … dance with me," she said, moving to stand in front of him with a smile.

She had to admit, he looked very nice in his suit. He wore a black waist coat with matching slacks, a black vest over a white button up shirt and white silk cravat. His brother, grandfather and father wore similar suits, which all looked just as good on them. Thanks to him, she wore a beautiful dress that used to belong to his mother. It was a gold color with sewn decorative flowers in the same color thread. It came tight just under her bosom, where a beautiful brooch rested, and the gown flowed down all the way to her slippered feet.

Blinking twice, he stared down at her for the longest time with slightly larger than normal eyes, though he didn't speak right away. After awhile, he finally nodded and said, "Yeah, all right …"

Smiling wider, she rose up her hand to offer to him, and he took it, leading her out onto the dance floor. "So, I couldn't help but notice that you and Luffy have different mothers," she said as they finally turned to face one another and begin the dance.

"Ah, yeah …" muttered Ace, not meeting her eyes.

"Did your father-"

"No!" exclaimed Ace immediately, cutting her off. "It's nothing like that. We … have different fathers too. But my pop died … before we even made it to their den. They took us in … and Dragon and Garp treated me like I was theirs. My mother got taken in by our Grams, like as if she was her daughter, and she treated me like I was her grandson, like Luffy. After … my mother died … Dragon took me in fully as his son. Luffy and I … we took to each other right away. We _were _like brothers. We are brothers, even if we're not related by blood."

"Wow, that's really nice. They're all- … You're all good men. You know, Nami and I aren't actually sisters either. We were taken in by the same woman, but … she died when we were young. We learned to look out for ourselves, but occasionally, a man named Gen would help us out as well as other villagers. I didn't think about it before, but Gen is probably worried about us. I told him I was going to go looking for Nami when I'd left with Dalton, even though I told Dalton to let him know I was okay," said Nojiko, looking down as she thought about the things she said.

They both went silent after Ace nodded his understanding, just slowly moving to the sound of the music. Watching them from a distance, Nami smiled as she leaned against Luffy, idly rubbing over her still flat stomach. "They look kinda cute together, don't they?" she asked him with a soft giggle.

"Ah, yeah, I guess'o. I'm kinda surprised he's even dancin'. He never really liked doin' it, but Grams used to make us. Thought it was embarrassing," he said, watching Ace curiously.

"Well, maybe he likes her. I really think my sister likes him," she said with a warm chuckle.

"You think so?" asked Luffy, watching Ace intently now instead of curiously.

"Yeah, I do," she replied with a nod.

"You know … you remember when we were talkin' about Zoro when we first went to see the old man? And Ace said it been a few hundred years, and I'd not, uh … touched a single woman?" asked Luffy, flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I remember that," she said, giggling softly again as she looked up at him.

"Well, he was stupid for sayin' it … cuz neither has he," said Luffy with a pout.

"Eh? Really?" asked Nami, tilting her head to the side, curiously.

"Yeah, we didn't have the time to … or have the want to. We spent all our time trainin' to fight in the war. We were just focused on that, not on findin' mates. Couldn't really feel as if we could just … move on with life, while the vampires who'd killed our mothers and grams were still alive. I guess … that's why they want us to do that now …" he replied softly, his expression changing to one of sadness.

"Your mother … she seemed really happy for you," said Nami softly, her voice holding much warmth as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I could … feel it … She was happy," he said, also smiling warmly as he looked down at her. Not really caring if anyone saw, he leaned down to kiss her softly, and she gladly reciprocated.

After awhile, she pulled away. "Would you dance with me, Luffy?" she asked, smiling up at him lovingly.

Snickering with a grin, Luffy gave a nod and said, "Yeah! But I'm not very good at it!"

"It's all right, come on," said Nami, pulling him onto the floor.

Ace refused to look at her, looking anywhere else but at her, which made Nojiko purse her lips. So, she huffed and stopped moving. "If you really didn't want to dance with me, you could have just said so. Maybe I'll go ask your Gramps to dance with me. I'm sure he'd be willing since he looks like he's being chased by that same entourage!" she said as she started to move away, but then gasped when Ace clutched her and quickly turned her back, pressing her up against his hard form. Her large eyes quickly looked up at his, her cheeks flushing slightly.

Blinking his eyes and looking just as confused, Ace quickly released her. "Ah, sorry," he said, looking a bit embarrassed as he looked away from her again.

Stepping back only a little, Nojiko just kept her eyes on him, and after awhile, she smiled. "Well, if you didn't want me to go, you could have just said so too," she said, though her voice was quieter. However, she smiled wider when she say his cheeks brighten around his freckles.

"Ah, no … you can go, whatever … You're your own person," he said, giving a shrug.

Continuing to watch him, she seemed completely enraptured with the fact that he just remained standing there, maybe seeing what she might do. He didn't just walk away and leave her to do what she wanted. If she wanted to continue dancing with him, he was waiting there to do just that. And, he was willing to take the embarrassment of being walked away from in the middle of a dance.

Slowly smiling wider, she then stepped back up to him, her cheeks flushing, and looked down to gently place her hand back into his, even lacing her fingers between his while the other rested on his shoulder. When she looked back up at him, he was finally looking right back at her, instead of somewhere else. "No … I want to dance with you," she said, keeping her eyes on his. "It's why I asked." His eyes flickered with softness … maybe even vulnerability, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Perhaps it was because he wasn't ready to reveal that to her just yet. But she was okay with that, because neither was she.

After awhile of making a run for it, Garp ended up back with Dragon in which he quickly hid behind his chair. His lips quirking up on one side in amusement, Dragon stared ahead to Ace and Nojiko before finally asking Garp, "Having a little trouble, old man?"

"Ooh, you think you're so funny!" exclaimed Garp in a loud whisper as he looked all around them. "I thought I was done with all this nonsense when I'd gotten old! I was glad to get old! So annoying! Your mother probably thinks it's funny too …" he exclaimed in a harsher whisper, peering around the chair. But then he sighed. That was, if she could see him anymore.

Chuckling softly, Dragon gave a faint nod, his eyes shifting to the searching entourage. "I'm sure she does, and we have incoming," he said softly, watching as the women made their way to him.

"Shit …!" exclaimed Garp as he hid under the table, lifting up the cloth and quickly pulling it back down.

Dragon's smile spread, not because of the approaching women, but because he was quite enjoying this himself. "Ladies?" he called when they neared him.

"Ah, um, Dragon sir, we were wondering if, um …" one of the girls started, her cheeks flushing brightly. Dragon knew the girl well. She'd been born a little after Luffy and Ace had hit their teens. She used to follow them around everywhere, but neither boy had been interested in a tag along. The girl had even tried getting their attention as a mate, but neither boy had been interested. It was a shame too. The girl was pretty.

"Yes? What is it?" insisted Dragon, smiling a little more to the girl, who seemed to become more nervous.

"Why don't you leave the man alone?"

Looking surprised, all the woman, and even Dragon, looked over to the person, whom had spoken. It was a young looking girl, sitting alone at the next table. None of them seemed to recognize her. And by her scent, Dragon could tell she was a lycan, but not from their clan. Maybe one of Teach's old clan members? Even Garp had peered out from under the table to look at the girl. The beautiful girl was staring out to the dance floor with an irritable expression. However, she then shifted her turquoise eyes to them, both unwelcoming.

"What did you say?" one of the other women asked, looking upset at this intrusion.

"I said … why don't you _ladies_ leave the man alone? He's just avenged the death of his woman today. He'd just said good bye to her, not even an hour ago … and you're all hunting him like some kind of prey? Have a little respect and give the man some time to recuperate. I'm sure when he's ready, he'll choose a mate, but I can assure it, it won't be any of you," she said with a scoff as she looked away again in disgust.

"Why you-!?"

"How dare you!?"

"I knew the women from that clan were no good-!"

All the women gasped when a figure suddenly and swiftly blocked the path of the lycan girl. Even she was surprised and gasped. Garp stood, facing the group of women, his expression hard and reprimanding. The women gaped at him, a few flushing brightly. "That _clan_ no longer exists … Only _this_ clan … and she is now a part of _this_ clan. You will not speak to any member of _my_ clan in that way. Do I make myself clear?"

The women gaped up at him, a fear tears entering some eyes. Others, mainly the vampire women, looked away from him. "Yes, sir! I'm sorry!"

"We're sorry!"

"However, she is right. I'm not ready yet to move on, but in time, I will, but that day is not today. I should have said so to begin with," he shifted his eyes away, "but I couldn't bring myself to say so. Anyways, now you know, I'd appreciate it if you would cease pursuing me," he said, though his voice was soft and gentle, not hard and commanding.

"Yes, of course," whispered the first girl, though she looked as if she could burst into tears, and then they moved off.

Taking in a deep breath, Garp then released it as he closed his eyes. That had been what he had tried to avoid. He didn't want to make them cry. However, he didn't want them to insult this girl. When he turned to the girl, she was watching the other girls walk away, but then she looked up at him. "Sorry for telling them anything, but if you hiding under a table was any indication that you didn't want them chasing you around … well … then I don't know what is," she said, her brows coming together in sympathy.

"Ah, yeah," said Garp, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you. Though …"

"Though you're surprised I said anything at all?"

"Mm, well … yes, to put it bluntly."

"Yeah, well …" she said, looking away from him, "you looked like you were in trouble. I realize the two clans have been at each other's throats for … a very long time, but … I really don't know much about it. I found this clan only two years ago. I didn't want to have anything to do with the conflict. Quite honestly, I didn't want to have anything to do with the clan, but I was tired of being on my own. On the other hand, I didn't like using the humans as food. So, I ended up hunting my own food anyways. It's too bad I didn't find your clan first."

"Indeed," agreed Garp, frowning down at the girl, who suddenly sighed and frowned deeper. Looking in the direction she was looking at, he saw a few glares in her direction, but when they spotted Garp, they scurried off. Grunting then, Garp gave a look around in the opposite direction. "Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed, making the girl look back up at him again. "Oye! Nate, c'mere!"

A young looking boy turned to look at him, looking a bit confused. However, when Garp motioned for him to come over, the boy obeyed, stopping next to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Nate, I need a favor of you, boy," said Garp, placing a hand on his shoulder as he turned the freckled faced boy towards the girl. The boy blinked, just staring at her curiously before looking up at Garp in question.

"What is it, sir?" the boy asked, wondering what the hell kind of favor he needed from him.

"I need you to watch after, uh …"

"Desini."

"Desini here!" exclaimed Garp with a grin.

"Eh?" questioned Nate, looking down at the girl again, who was frowning now.

"Kinda small, ain't he?" she asked, quirking a brow at the little kid.

"Gaagh!" exclaimed the boy, recoiling away from her, completely appalled.

However, Garp kept a firm grip on the boy's shoulder and kept him facing the girl, even though the kid struggled, wanting away from this atrocious girl. "Small he may be, but weak he is not. He just looks small, but he's been with us for hundreds of years. And he's very loyal."

"Hah!?" exclaimed the boy, almost breathlessly as he gaped up at Garp in consternation. Though, this had gotten him to stop struggling. Loyal?

"I don't need to be looked after. I can take care of myself," said Desini, looking the little bit of a thing over before looking back up at Garp.

"Nonsense! And I'm not just asking him to watch over you to protect you from the vultures that women can be occasionally. It's so that you can make friends within my clan. This way, you'll be accepted easier. Nate here has a sister too, a twin. Don'cha, Nate?" asked Garp, grinning down at a pouting Nate.

"Yeah, but she's off talking to some vampire guy," the boy then looked towards his sister with a low growl, one of his canines sticking out over his lips in his displeasure. Just because he was good looking. He looked devilish to Nate, with his jet black hair and beard, and strange light brown eyes.

"Oye, oye, oye, oye~!" exclaimed Garp, making Nate turn back around again. "The vampires are our friends now!" he said, trying to smile at the young man. "Anyways, she needs friends, and you're friendly … enough. And you're already off to such a great start!" he exclaimed, grabbing Nate's shoulders and shoving the boy more towards the girl, but the boy was looking up at Garp in appalled disbelief.

However, Nate then turned to look back down at the girl, his cheeks puffing out in more displeasure. She pursed her lips at his expression. She could look after herself just fine! Maybe she could ditch him later, but by the looks of it, he might end up ditching her first, which was fine by her! "Now," started Garp, looking to the girl over Nate's shoulders, which he had lowered it to do so. His eyes narrowed a bit as he smiled and said, "I know you'll at least try, won't you? It's my way of thanking you for helping me. Surely, you won't turn down my thanks?" The girl's eyes widened, and then her lips formed into a thin and frustrated line.

Then Garp gently grabbed a hold of Nate's chin and said, "And you, boy … _are_ and always have been loyal to me and this clan. I know that you won't let me down."

Nate's expression distorted into a conflicting expression as he stared down at the girl, but then he sighed and lowered his head. "No, sir … I won't let you down," he replied quietly in defeat.

"Great!" exclaimed Garp with a grin as he let him go and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go see about that drink now!"

Watching after his father, Dragon chuckled in great amusement before looking back towards the two. The poor things. The girl was probably regretting saying anything now. Looking to the side, Nate then scratched the back of his head. "Right, so … you eaten yet or anything?" he asked. What the hell else was he going to say?

"No, not yet …" she replied, looking in the opposite direction, back towards the dancers.

"Ah, right … well … I can get ya something," he said, starting to move off, which made her eyes widen and blink and look back towards where he was going.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly, which made him stop and turn to her, looking questioningly to what she wanted.

"I can … get it mysel-I can come too," she said, giving a drooping sigh as she began to follow after him. Giving a nod, Nate waited for her to join his side before he turned and kept going, and Dragon watched them both leave with another chuckle. Perhaps he should do as his mate suggested; socialize. However, he was quite ruthless. They would probably be afraid of him. That didn't stop him though as he stood and moved towards a group of lycan men he knew.

Then, as if once or twice wasn't enough, the doors again burst open, and s single figure walked in. The music stopped, and every eye turned to the doors. Several gasps left women's lips, which were then covered by shocked hands. The men gaped in just as much shocked, for the figure that came stumbling into the ballroom was but a skeleton. The tall skeleton stopped and appeared to look around, though no one was sure, since he had no eyes, and then he said, "Ah! I was wondering if I may ask for assistance! I appear to be dead! Yohohohoho!"

"Oye, Brooke!" cried Shanks with a happy and shocked grin. "It's you! You're back!"

"Ah! Shanks! My old friend! It seems I was raised from the dead to serve in some undead army! But it wasn't for me! So, I left! Yohohohoho!" exclaimed Brooke as he faced Shanks.

"Leave it to you to be able to break out of a necromancer's control!" laughed Shanks, his men and Brooke joining his mirth.

Ace just sighed and shook his head, standing beside Nojiko.

"You know, I'm just not surprised anymore …"

**The End …**

**Author's Note: **Well, that was fun! XD I plan on having an epilogue. So, it's not quite the end just yet~! ;) I just don't have the epilogue planned out. _So_, it may be awhile! XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and the ending! I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm so glad it's finally over! :D ;_; Though, it makes me sad that it's over … *Sniffle* I got the idea for Brooke at the end about two days ago! XD I wrote it down before I could forget! XD As for Shanks … and what he is … well … that idea also came to me a few days ago~! X3 Though, I borrowed it from the RP Ara and I are doing! XD Did you guys like the little showdown between Usopp and Yasopp? X3 I liked it~! If you don't well … whatever! X(

I also think the AcexNojiko I had was cuteness~! And some of you thought I was putting Nojiko with Garp! XD WTF!? NO WAY! XD Though, Ara and I did put him with someone in the RP we're doing~! X3 Ara popped my Garp cherry. *Blushes* o///o Okay, so she popped a lot of my cherries … Zoro, Robin … Sanji, Vivi … Usopp, Kaya! XD That was fun~! Hmm, who else … OMG! She popped my Shanks cherry! BAHAHAHA! XD She refuses to do Chopper though~! X3 I made fun of her for that one! *Snicker* BUT! We did give Chopper his first kiss~! That was sweet~! X3 Although, Chopper's not a reindeer in our RP, he's in '_human_' form. Al, on the other hand, popped my AcexNojiko and my LuffyxNami cherries. Well, LuNa was two years ago! XD AcexNojiko was a few months ago! XP

Anyways, I guess that's all for me. I'll see you guys at the epilogue and my other fics. Oh! Speaking of which, a few of you keep asking about my other fics. I just want to say now that it might be awhile before I pick up another fic. I want to focus on this RP that I keep talking about, that I'm doing with Ara. After we finish the RP, like I said, we're going to turn it into a series of books without the OP aspects. We already, in a sense, have 3 books completed. The RP is well over 400,000 words! XD We've just started on book 4 today~! Or was it last night …? Anyways, I will just see about the other fics. I promise, but it may be awhile! Thanks for the support and reviews throughout this story though! :D It does mean a lot to me! Until next time! :D


End file.
